Changes for the better
by jj87
Summary: Charlie and Brax meet again after almost five years apart-with old feelings very much still there. When Charlie reveals somthing life changing to him will his feelings remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I'm such a terrible person I'm supposed to be finishing all my other stories but I've had this for months now even before tell or I will…I couldn't wait anymore-it keeps looking** **at me ,** **let me know what you think. ****No more new stories this is it now I promise- promise to finished all my un finished ones. **

Charlie groaned and rolled over as tiny hands shook her awake she'd been on night shifts for the last five days, tonight she had finished early "Mummy" Mummy" Mummy!" they yelled excitedly.

Charlie opened her eyes "what Daryl?" she groaned.

"Mummy I starts school today!" he yelled excitedly and jumped up on the bed.

Charlie looked at the clock shaking her head she looked back him "I know baby but not for another three hours, get back into bed."

"Can I get in here?" he asked.

Charlie pulled back the covers "you have to go back asleep," she said as she climbed in beside her.

"I will mummy," he said and snuggled into her.

Another while later she groaned again as bigger hands shook her "mum time to get up," Ruby said softly.

Charlie opened her eyes to find she was alone in the bed "where's Daryl?" she asked.

"He's downstairs dressed and having his breakfast…he came into me about an hour ago," Ruby replied.

"Sorry sweetie he's just so excited," Charlie said and sat up.

"It's okay I know you're tired I don't mind looking after him…I made you breakfast too!" Ruby called as she walked out of the room.

Charlie rolled out of her bed and groaned as her phone rang she frowned when it was the station "Sergeant Buckton," she answered.

"Charlie hey, sorry I know you have a big day," came Watson's voice "but we're all over the place with paperwork here, all the file have somehow been mixed up and we need the full file for the Tenzin case can you come down after you drop Daryl off?"

Charlie sighed she was the boss she had to go "sure I'll be there about nine thirty," she replied

"Thanks and I'm sorry again but you have your system you'll find it faster than us."

"Don't worry about it I'll be there soon, I wasn't doing anything away," she said and hung up "except enjoying a few hours away from my overexcited son," she muttered. Dressing in her uniform she walked down to the kitchen.

"Didn't you just come from work like a few hours ago?" Ruby asked.

Charlie sighed again and sat at the table "yeah but there's a mix up on paperwork I have to go sort it."

Ruby nodded and handed her a cup "I gotta get dressed," she said and walked by her.

Charlie watched her go then turned to look at Daryl she sighed heavily he was every bar of his father…someone she hadn't stopped thinking about- almost five years later he was still on her mind from the time she woke up to the time she crawled back into her bed. She wondered what he was doing now, where he was, would he even remember her? Sighing again she stood up and pushed him to the back of her mind "hey buddy when you're finished we have to get you dressed, we have to go soon."

Daryl shovelled a few spoonsful of cereal in his mouth and jumped off the chair "I done mummy," he mumbled.

Charlie shook her head "you'll choke doing that."

"No I won't," he mumbled again and ran to the stairs "I dress myself!" he yelled excitedly.

Charlie chuckled and walked to the sink with her cup "I'll be up in a minute I left clothes on your bed!" she called after him.

She turned around as the back door opened "hey," her brother Jack greeted and walked in "where is he?" he asked.

"He's up getting dressed," Charlie replied.

Jack nodded and set a bag on the counter "why are you in uniform?"

"I have to go down and sort stuff after I drop Daryl off and you know I can't just come and go, I'll end up there for hours," she replied and walked to the mess Daryl had left on the table.

Jack nodded again "is he excited?"

Charlie scoffed "is he excited?" she laughed "he came into my room at five looking to get ready."

Jack chuckled "yeah he was running around my house like a lunatic last night before Ruby picked him up, it's good he's not nervous."

Charlie rolled her eyes "I know, Martha told me all about it."

"Uncle Jack!" Daryl yelled pounding down the stairs.

"Hey buddy," Jack said and picked him up "you all set for your big day?" he asked setting him on the counter beside the bag.

"Yeah!" he yelled "mummy gots me a buzz bag."

"Nice," Jack chuckled "I got you something too but since mummy already got you a bag you can have it later."

"Can I see it now?" Daryl asked peering at the bag.

"I don't know, mummy what do you think?" Jack asked looking at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled "let him have it you can't do that to him," she said and walked over to them.

"Okay," Jack turned to the bag and picked it up, placing it on the floor he lifted Daryl down "go on mate," he said and stepped back.

Daryl pulled the bag open and pulled out what was inside "mummy!" he shrieked "it's mater! Mater!" he yelled showing her the bag.

"Wow isn't that cool," Charlie smiled.

"Can I use him today?" Daryl asked.

"Sure, we can keep Buzz for the beach," Charlie said.

"I go show Ruby," Daryl said excitedly and ran off.

"Are you going to bring him to dads later before you go out tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "he's gonna take him to the movies then Rubes will take over when I go out."

Jack nodded "cool you deserve a few hours to yourself, I better head off I've to be in at half," he said and walked to the door "hope he has a great day and I'll see you down the station!" he called and slipped out the door.

"Bye!" Charlie called after him and walked to the bottom of the stairs "guys come on, Rubes if you wanna see him go in we need to leave now!" she yelled and walked to the door.

* * *

Not far away Daryl Braxton sat in his car with his two brothers bickering away, today they were coming to check out Summer bay, a restaurant he was interested in had gone up for sale and he wanted to look around before he went any further. Sighing he couldn't help thinking about her again she was on his mind all day everyday- he lost her number, couldn't remember where she said she lived or even her second name or where she worked, all he knew was her name and the names of the two girls she'd been with. He wondered if she ever thought about him the way he thought about her, if they'd be together now, he was pulled from his thoughts when the car behind beeped "you two shut up!" he hissed and pulled off "I mean it you're not coming into this place with me, go check out the beach or something."

"Brax chill, you never know that hottie could be here," his brother Heath teased he knew what Brax had been going through for the last five years and to be honest he didn't get it, he slept with her he had fun they parted ways end of…like he did with her mate Bianca.

A few minutes later they pulled into a spot in a lot and shut off the engine "this place is upstairs over the surf club, if you're finished before me wait at the car," Brax said and climbed out.

Heath and Casey climbed out "why didn't Kyle come?" Casey asked.

"He has his last exam today," Brax replied and walked on "and you two stay out of trouble… especially you Heath!" he called back and disappeared around a corner.

Heath shook his head "he really needs to get some," he said as he and Casey walked toward the beach.

"So this chick you were going on about back there…is she the chick he has the photo of in his locker?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Heath nodded "we met them that year me him and Sam went up coast for a few weeks-joined at the hip those two were."

"So how has he no information about her if they were that all over each other?" Casey asked "or why hasn't she?"

"He gave her the address but he copped after she was gone he'd given her the old address and he lost his phone so he took her number instead…Sam puked in the back of the car on the way home all over the paper her number was on he chucked it out the window," Heath chuckled.

Casey shook his head "he must really like her to be still thinking about her."

"Yeah he must," Heath said and walked ahead "too bad he'll never find her!" he called as he walked to the water.

Casey shook his head and caught up with him he felt sorry for his eldest brother he hadn't been himself this girl must be really special.

Brax walked toward the surf club and stopped in his tracks as he spotted a girl with her back to him on the phone in a police uniform she looked so like Charlie, as she went around the corner he wanted to run after her but stopped himself, any girl with long dark hair he hoped was her-he really couldn't stop thinking about her, he even remembered the way she kissed him when her and her mates were heading home, sighing he turned into the surf club and up the stairs.

When he got to the top it was empty "sorry we're not open yet!" a guy called from the bar.

Brax nodded "I know I heard this place was up for sale I wanted to have a look around is the owner about?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me…Angelo Rosetta," he said walking from behind the bar "that was quick," he chuckled "the place only went up yesterday," he said and held out his hand.

"Daryl Braxton," he said and shook it "I've been waiting for something like this to open up, a mate of mine works in the retail place he called me last night."

Angelo nodded "well I can show you around now but anything else will have to wait I'm on my own till midday."

Brax nodded "I'm only here for a look anyway."

"Okay well this is the main area as you can see," Angelo said turning around "I'll show you the kitchen," he said and walked on.

Brax's head snapped towards the stairs when he thought he heard her laugh "get it together Brax," he muttered to himself and followed Angelo.

On the beach Heath frowned at the cop not far away "hey Case see her" he said nodding to her "she looks like the chick he was with…but I don't think it's her."

Casey watched her closely he'd only seen the photo a handful of times "don't you think we should find out for sure?"

"Aww look at that too bad," Heath chuckled as she climbed into her cruiser and pulled away.

Casey shook his head "doesn't it bother you how down he's been?"

"No," he scoffed "he's been a sissy he needs to get over it she wasn't anything special."

"Yeah to you maybe," Casey huffed and walked on.

Back in Angelo's Brax walked back out to the main are "yeah I like what I see, thanks for the tour mate" Brax said and walked to the door "I have your number I'll call later and we can arrange a time to meet again," he said and walked down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Brax I'll be looking forward to your call!" Angelo called after him.

As he got closer to his car he stopped again when a cruiser drove by him "nah can't be her-I'm not that lucky," he said and walked on cursing himself.

* * *

Charlie walked into her office with her juice and sat down after she'd dropped Daryl off she came down and sorted out the mess only for her inspector to arrive and drop a mountain of paperwork for her to finish today. Sighing she pulled her draw open to place her gun in- her hand froze mid-air, putting her gun on the desk she reached in and pulled out the photo it was old and crumpled, flattening it out she picked it up again and smiled, her eyes travelled all over him as he sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Smiling as she remembered that day she looked up when someone knocked on her door.

"God that Photo I told you to burn that," Bianca said and walked in, taking it from her she sat on the desk "I've put on at least two stone since that," she chuckled and handed it back "stop pinning over him you know we hate to see you like this," she said and stood up.

Charlie sighed and placed it in the drawer "I can't help it, it's not like I can just walk away and forget Daryl is so like him, anyway, hi and what can I do for you?" she giggled.

"You sent me a message to come down," Bianca frowned.

"Oh right, I did," she nodded "sorry… stuff on my mind," Charlie said and smiled quickly

"Someone you mean," Bianca muttered.

Charlie shook her head "as you can see I am up to my eyes…literally," she said nodding to the pile of paperwork taking over her desk "so I was wondering if you could take Daryl for maybe an hour after school then my dad is gonna take him-I'll pick him up and drop him over."

"Yeah that's no problem I wasn't doing anything anyway my afternoon classes are off on a trip," Bianca replied and stood up "better get some goodies in then…I'll see you about two?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "and thanks B dad should take him about three or before if he can."

"No rush- see ya!" Bianca called on her way out "Buckton," she greeted as Jack walked in.

"Scott," he chuckled and walked to Charlie's office "hey, Pete said he can't meet you he's stuck in traffic on the way back from court."

Charlie shook her head "okay thanks," she said and went back to her paperwork.

Jack saw the drawer open and walked to it, looking in at the photo he sighed "I though we talked about this Charlz," he said and sat on the desk.

"We did," she nodded knowing what he was referring to "this is the only one I have left…and the one in my room," she added and smiled sweetly.

"Charlie you can't keep doing this to yourself you tried everything to find him and nothings turned up his name is probably not even Daryl."

"I know but Daryl is gonna ask about his dad someday and I would like to be able to show him at least one picture and his name is Daryl," Charlie said and stood up "now if you don't mind I'm really busy."

Jack stood up "he already knows about his dad…what we told him and he's seen pictures, you need to let go Charlie," he said and walked out of her office.

Charlie sighed and sat down looking in at the photo she slammed the drawer "damn you Daryl Braxton," she sighed and went back to the file in front of her.

….

Bianca walked out of the diner rummaging in her bag as her phone rang trying to hold a cake and coffee in her free hand. She cursed when someone knocked into her and knocked her bag off her shoulder "moron!" she yelled as they kept walking and bent down to gather her stuff.

Heath stopped and frowned he knew that voice turning around he smiled "Bianca?" he said and walked back to her.

Bianca stood up and put her bag on her shoulder she looked up and her eyes widened "Heath!" she shrieked.

"Yeah," he chuckled "how you keeping?"

"Good, good," she nodded "um what brings you down here?" she asked darting her eyes around like Charlie would appear any second.

"Me and the brothers are down to check out the place," he replied.

Bianca nodded cursing over and over again in her head "is Brax with you?" she blurted out.

"Yeah," Heath chuckled "now you mention Brax is that chick still about-the one he was with?"

Bianca looked down as her phone rang in her hand "I'm sorry I really have to get back to work, it was nice seeing you again…bye!" she called and hurried away.

"May turn into a permanent thing if you're interested!" Heath called after her as she all but ran to her car.

Heath chuckled and walked back towards the beach with drinks for him and Casey "here mate," he said and threw it at him.

"It took you that long to get two bottles of water? I've been standing here for about ten minutes."

Heath chuckled again "ran into someone I knew," he replied.

"Down here?" Casey frowned "who?"

"Bianca," he smirked.

Casey frowned again until he remembered why he knew that name "was Charlie with her?"

"No," he scoffed "she couldn't get away quick enough when I asked, my guess is to tell someone she saw me and maybe Brax is here too."

Casey nodded and saw Brax come up behind him "should we tell him?"

Heath shook his head "nah not yet," he replied "so how did it go?" he asked when Brax stopped beside him.

"Yeah great, I've set up for us to see a woman about renting her house, we meet at three so let's eat," he said and walked on.

"Now do you think we should tell him?" Casey whispered.

"No shut up!" Heath whispered back.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Brax asked

"Nothing," they both said and ran to catch up.

* * *

Charlie ran into the school "hey buddy," she smiled when she found Daryl waiting by the door.

"Hey mummy," he said gloomily.

Charlie waved to the teacher to let her know she was taking him "what's wrong baby-did you not have fun today?" she asked as she took his bag from him.

"No," he said "my new friend Brogan asked about my daddy…I told him he was away with surfing and he laughed at me."

Charlie sighed she should have known kids would ask all sorts of questions "well you don't mind Brogan sweetie, your daddy loves you very much, he'll be home as soon as he can," she said as she put him in his seat. She sighed and leaned against the car this was breaking her heart.

Climbing into the car she pulled away thinking about Brax she hoped one day he's get to meet his son, she hated lying to Daryl but what else could she say she couldn't tell him the truth he wouldn't understand.

Pulling up at Bianca's a few minutes later Charlie climbed out and took Daryl from the back "you're gonna hang with B until granddad comes okay?"

"Okay," he nodded "why?"

"Coz mummy has to get back to work," she replied and let herself in "B!" she called and placed him down.

Bianca came running from her bedroom "hey, hi," she panted "hey buddy we're gonna be having cake soon," she rambled.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "have you been drinking already?" she giggled.

"No, just full of beans," Bianca said quickly "hey Dar, why don't you go get one of the cakes April made for you they're on the counter," she looked up at Charlie as he ran off "don't you have to get back?"

Charlie frowned again "seriously why are you so weird?" she giggled "dad will be over soon and thanks again B," she said as she walked to the door "he's a little down some kid asked him about his dad."

"Yep, yep, no worries, like I said I wasn't doing anything…see ya later for drinks! And don't worry I'll cheer him up and take his mind of you know who!" she said and closed the door.

"Hey Dar stay in here okay I gotta do something real quick," Bianca said and ran back to her room. Grabbing her phone she dropped onto the bed "Hayls?" she said "you still there?"

"Yeah where did you go?" Hayley replied.

"Charlie got here…what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know B what did Heath say?"

"He said they were down to look at the place."

"So they'll check it out then go back home no biggie," Hayley replied.

"Then he said something about it might be a permanent thing!" Bianca hissed.

"Oh," Hayley said "um we're gonna have to find a way to keep her from him."

"How?" Bianca asked.

"Jack!" Hayley yelled "we tell Jack, he knows what they look like, he works with her he'll be able to watch her there and we can watch her at home."

"Genius, he'll keep tabs on her- hope she doesn't run into him first" Bianca whispered and stood up "gotta go Dar is coming see ya later," she said and hung up.

…..

Brax Heath and Casey were standing outside a house waiting for the owner to arrive and show them around. Heath shot Casey a look and looked at Brax "so I ran into Bianca earlier," he said casually.

Brax's head snapped to him "did she say anything about Charlie-is she around here too?" he asked.

"No she just said hello it was nice to see me again and the usual crap, but I did ask after Charlie but her phone rang and she had to take off I didn't get an answer," Heath replied.

Brax nodded he couldn't help the smidge of excitement that was coming to the surface "where did you see her?"

"Outside that diner place you know where we had lunch?" Heath replied.

Brax nodded again "did you see Hayley?" he asked hoping that if both her mates were here she was too.

"Nope just her," Heath said and looked towards the drive as a car pulled in "here's your woman now," he said and looked over at her as she walked towards them.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting I'm Roo," she said and walked up to them "let's get you inside," she said and opened the door.

"That's alright we're not here that long," Brax said and followed her "I'm Brax and these are my brothers Heath and Casey."

Roo nodded and smiled at them "will it just be the three of you or any girlfriend's wives maybe?" she asked.

"No just us and another brother," Brax replied.

"Right," Roo nodded "okay so this is the living room Tv and everything comes with it…in here we have the kitchen, in there are the bedrooms and the bathroom… you can go look around and come back to me," she said and sat on the sofa.

Brax and Heath walked into the kitchen while Casey looked around the bedrooms. A few minutes later they all met back in the living room "we'll take it," Brax said.

"Great," Roo said and stood up "a month upfront and a month deposit I'll call you to arrange the keys and…sorry," she said and rummaged in her bag as her phone rang "it's my dad, one sec," she said and answered "dad?" she listened and sighed "well I can't do anything about that call Charlie," she said.

Brax snapped his head to her at the mention of Charlie's name he moved closer and listened again.

"No dad they won't listen to me remember, call Charlie she'll run them they'll see the cruiser and run they know not to mess with her once she's in uniform," Roo tutted "dad I'm viewing the house just call Charlie," she said and hung up "sorry about that," she said and walked back to them.

"Everything alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Roo nodded "we own the caravan park and there are a few kids we'd love to strangle, they keep knocking the water off with their ball- not to worry the Sergeant here is actually a family friend she'll sort them."

"Charlie?" Heath asked.

Roo nodded "yeah…you know Charlie?" she asked with a smile "very nice girl."

Heath nodded "she is and I don't really know her I know her mate Bianca," he said shooting a look at Brax who was listening with great interest.

"Ah Bianca," Roo nodded again "she's another one- there's five of them joined at the hip that lot," she chuckled "there's Charlie, Bianca, Hayley, my daughter Martha and Leah…anyway I'm babbling as I was saying I'll call you later to come get the keys, months deposit month upfront- and I think that's us," she said and walked back to the door "sorry for the rush I'm on my lunch break, if you have any more questions you can call me or just drop into the diner-bye boys!" she called as she hurried to her car.

Casey turned to Brax "did you here that Brax, she's here," he said excited for his brother.

Brax smiled "yeah I heard," he said and walked to his car "I think it's time we celebrated."

"There's the Brax we know and love," Heath chuckled and climbed in beside him.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie yawned as she opened her front door and carried a sleeping Daryl in her arms "Rubes!" she called.

"Yeah!" Ruby called back from upstairs.

Charlie walked up and stopped at her door "can you go in and pull his covers back for me?" she asked.

"Sure mum," Ruby said and climbed off her bed. After Charlie had placed Daryl in his bed she walked back out with Ruby "are you still going out?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "are you still okay to mind him?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded "April is on her way with pizza you don't worry about a thing and go have some fun."

Charlie chuckled "I'm gonna go asleep for a bit first or I won't last an hour," she said and walked into her room "call me if he wakes up he's been thinking about his dad again," she said and shut her door.

…..

By now Charlie was awake and just out of her shower she dried herself off and threw on bottoms, walking down to the kitchen she smiled as she passed the sofa Ruby April and Daryl sat glued to the Cars movie. Chuckling she poured herself a glass of wine and walked back to them "guys I'm gonna start getting ready I'll be upstairs," she said and walked to the stairs she looked back and chuckled as not one of them acknowledged her presence.

Going to her room she put her glass down and walked to her wardrobe and pulled it open she still had no clue what she was going to wear. Pulling out a yellow dress she smiled she hadn't worn that since she went on her date with him five years ago, she was surprised she still had it… now to see if she still fit into it. Pulling off her bottoms and top she pulled it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror smiling again when it hugged her in all the right place and showed of her slim body. Going to the bed she sat down to see if she could still breath "this is the one," she giggled and picked up her glass she had a spare few minutes since she decided straight away what she was wearing.

…..

Half an hour later her Hayley Bianca Martha and Leah headed through the doors of Angelo's- Bianca stopping at the three guys at the bar "damn it," she muttered and turned to Hayley "take her to the tables outside and make sure she has her back to the rest of the place," she whispered and walked off "I'll get the first round!" she called.

Heath looked up as a white dress caught his eye he stood up when he copped it was Bianca, he looked down at Brax who sat looking into his drink then back to her "hey Bianca!" he called.

Bianca looked over at them and smiled "hey," she replied and turned her attention back to Angelo.

"Charlie with you?" Brax blurted out.

"No," Bianca shook her head "I'm with friends from work," she said and picked up the tray Angelo slid to her "see ya," she said and started to walk.

"Hey wait!" Heath called and walked over to her "when you do see Charlie will you please tell her he's been moping and pinning after her since she drove off that day."

Bianca scoffed "she wrote to him, she waited for him to call I won't be telling her anything."

"Yeah," Heath said slowly "that's kinda my fault he didn't call…I gave Sam a shot of vodka in the car and he puked on the seat and threw whatever he hit out the window…her number being one of them."

Bianca nodded "okay but why didn't he reply to her letters?"

"Mum moved a week before we went away he forgot, he went back to the house a few times but it had been burned out so the mail had been directed back to the mail place and probably thrown out," Heath replied "so can he have her number?" he asked.

"Nope," Bianca said and walked off "what's the point when he won't be around?"

Casey who had been listening stood up "we're moving here next week Brax has just bought this place…well he will have when he meets the owner tomorrow."

"Why are you all talking about him like he's not here?" Bianca asked and walked back to him "what have you to say for yourself?" she asked Brax.

Brax looked up at her "just tell Charlie I'm sorry I did try and if she wants to talk to me and let me explain here's my number," he said writing it on a napkin and handing it to her.

"So you won't lose your phone forget where you live anything like that?" Bianca asked as she took it from him.

Brax smiled quickly "just tell her I never stopped thinking about her," he said and turned back to his drink.

Bianca looked at Heath "he's telling the truth still takes it out on Sam for losing her number," he said.

"Not making any promises!" Bianca called as she walked away in two minds what to do...they could be making it all or he could be telling the truth.

"Well that went well," Heath said and sat back down "at least you know she's here and you're gonna be here for good mate," he said and slapped Brax on the shoulder.

* * *

A few hour later Bianca and Hayley had managed to keep them from seeing one another, Charlie stood up "I'm gonna go call Jack and see can he bring us home," she said and grabbed her phone Leah and Martha had gone on to a club- the rest weren't in the mood.

"I'll come," Hayley offered and jumped up off her seat.

"I'll be fine," Charlie chuckled "back in a sec," she said and went down the stairs.

Hayley and Bianca's eyes went wide when Brax walked out of the bathrooms and looked over he smiled and kept walking "that was close, how about we wait outside for Jack?" Bianca asked.

"Finish these then we'll go she'll be on the phone for a few minutes," Hayley replied.

Outside Charlie giggled "thanks Jacky I love ya see ya in a minute," she said and hung up. Walking back in to get Bianca and Hayley she took a few steps and jumped when a guy knocked into her "walk much?" she yelled after him-her eyes going wide when he turned back to her.

The guy was Heath his eyes wide too "Charlie?" he said walking back to her "man am I glad to see you," he chuckled "guess who…" he trailed off when he heard his name being called.

"Heath what are you doing Case wants to….Charlie?" Brax gasped looking at her in shock.

Charlie looked at him in shock too her heart was hammering against her chest, she looked back at the door as Jack's car pulled up, she looked at Brax then the car again before she took a step down and took off.

"Charlie wait!" Brax yelled and ran after her.

Charlie jumped into the car "go please Jack just go!" she cried.

"What happened?" he asked she had been fine a minute ago.

"Just drive the fucking car!" she screamed.

Jack started to drive away and looked in his mirror to see some guy running after the car then stop and walk back to Angelo's "okay who was that?" he asked.

Charlie wiped her face "that was Daryl's dad," she sniffed she still couldn't believe it was him that he was actually here. She looked over at Jack as he slammed on the brake and started to reverse "what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Charlie you've wanted this so much you can't run away from it now, go talk to the guy," he said and stopped at the door "I'll get the other two," he said and climbed out. Walking to her side he opened the door "just talk to him you don't have to tell him about Daryl tonight just talk," he said and stepped back.

Charlie climbed out and followed him inside she stopped at the door and stared at him sitting at the bar with his head hung "go on," Jack said and walked over to Hayley and Bianca who were watching wide eyed now joined by Heath and Casey who thought they'd leave Brax alone.

Charlie slowly walked up to the bar and slid onto the stool beside him. Brax looked up and did a double take "you came back," he said.

Charlie nodded and smiled at Angelo as he slid her a glass of wine and walked off "yeah," she said and picked it up.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes "you have to believe if there was any way I could have gotten in touch with you I would have."

"I wrote to the address you gave me a few times even called out to the house," she replied.

Brax nodded "so you saw what state it was in?" Charlie nodded. Brax turned to face her "I'm so sorry Charlie, mum moved the week before we went I was wasted and wasn't thinking when I gave it to you- then Sam went and threw your number away after her threw up on it…I was still looking for you right up until I saw you at the door there, I never stopped thinking about you."

Charlie sighed heavily "so what are you doing down here?"

"Hopefully buying this place," he said nodding around "I've just rented a house off a woman so I am sticking around for good…maybe one day we can have that date?"

Charlie looked behind her as Jack called her, she stood up and placed her glass on the bar grabbing a pen from behind the bar she threw it beside him and pointed to a napkin "number," she said and grabbed another one for her own number. Scribbling it down she shoved it into his pocket "don't lose it," she said and took his from him.

"I won't-not this time," Brax replied and took it out of his pocket "you wore that dress up coast," he said looking her up and down.

Charlie smiled-he remembered…only for she had photo's she wouldn't even remember she had it on "yeah I did," she smiled again.

"Come one Charlz!" Jack called.

"Boyfriend, husband?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled and grabbed her bag "night Brax," she said and walked off.

Brax watched her go he sighed as the guy wrapped his arm around her and led her outside "of course she'd be taken," he said and turned back to the bar, he had left it too long. Shaking his head he stood up, clutching her number he walked through Angelo's feeling worse than he did before he found her.

…..

When Charlie walked in her door she turned to close it and jumped when Hayley and Bianca followed "guys I'm fine…honestly."

"We know you are," Hayley said and sat down kicking off her shoes,

"We're staying anyway," Bianca said and walked by her "mind if we steal some pjs?" she asked already halfway up the stairs.

Charlie shook her head and looked towards the door as Jack walked in "not you too," she groaned "I'm fine," she huffed.

Jack held up her bag "I was going to say you forgot this and we'll talk tomorrow," he said and placed it on the counter.

Charlie sighed "sorry my head is all over the place."

"It's bound to be," Jack said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll see ya tomorrow- night Hayls," he said and walked out the back door.

"So how did it feel seeing him again?" Hayley asked cautiously.

Charlie sighed and sat down beside her "apart from my heart wanting to explode I don't know…it was like my body went into shock and all I could think to do was run."

"And the feelings?" Bianca asked dropping into a seat beside them flinging them both pyjamas.

Charlie shrugged "still there-still very strong, it was like electricity was bouncing off me when I sat beside him."

Hayley and Bianca smiled at one another "so what happens now…are you gonna tell him about Dar?" Hayley asked.

Charlie nodded "he's buying Angelo's –he's sticking around he should know about him."

"Don't push yourself Charlz," Bianca said "this is hard for you don't rush into anything."

"Yeah," Hayley agreed "don't take this the wrong way but you don't know him Charlie-I mean you spent a few days with him you don't know what he's really like."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I know I don't and don't worry my son comes first, I will be finding everything out about Daryl Braxton before he even gets within two feet of my son…I'm gonna go change," she said and walked off.

Hayley and Bianca looked at one another "well at least she's making sense," Bianca said.

Hayley sighed "I just hope he does stick around," she said and stood up "night cap?" she asked walking to the coffee pot.

"Sure why not we still have a lot of talking to do…so what are you gonna do if Sam shows up?" Bianca asked.

Hayley scoffed and held up her hand "married now," she said and turned to face her "what are you gonna do about Heath now he's gonna be around too?"

Bianca shrugged "nothing, we had our fun that's all it was…holiday romance," she smiled and took the cup from her.

"We'll see," Hayley said and sat back down.

…..

Over at the caravan park where the boys had managed to secure a van they all sat at the small table area looking at Brax "so uh what happens now?" Casey asked cautiously, he and Heath had stayed on a while after he left to let him cool down.

Brax sighed and sat back "I don't know, she gave me her number and took mine so I guess I'll wait for her to make the first move."

Heath nodded "that'll be best mate-gives her time to get her head around it, she looked like she'd seen a ghost before she took off."

"Yeah she'll get in touch once she's had time," Casey added.

Brax chuckled "she hasn't changed-not one bit," he smiled.

Heath couldn't help the smile that crossed his face he was happy for his brother he just hoped this chick didn't screw with his head "and she's a cop," he chuckled.

Brax scoffed "I know I saw her this morning and had to stop myself running after her saying it was my mind playing tricks on me."

Casey chuckled "at least you know where she lives now and what she works at."

Brax chuckled "yeah mate, I think I'm gonna like it here once we settle in."

Casey looked over at Brax again "so we're still going home tomorrow…Kyle called a few times wondering where we were."

Brax nodded " I forgot to call him, after I see Angelo and get the keys from Roo yeah we're going home- but to pack up, I wanna be back down here as soon as possible-you lot can stay up there if you want."

Heath scoffed and stood up "I'm with ya bro nothing keeping me there," he said and walked to one of the pull out beds "get some sleep we're hitting the waves at dawn," he said and lay down.

Casey stood up "we'll all be coming…do you want the other bed?" he asked.

"Nah mate I'm fine here, you take it," Brax replied.

Casey nodded but didn't move for a minute "I'm glad you found her Brax," he said and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah mate me too," Brax replied "let's just hope I'm not making an idiot of myself," he muttered and lay back on the makeshift bed.

"I just thought of something," Heath said and sat up "who was that guy she left with?"

"Heath!" Casey hissed wide eyed.

"What? I'm just asking, it's not like he didn't see her leave with him too…forget it," he said and lay back down.

Brax sighed heavily and dropped his head "I can't expect her to wait around for me all her life, if she's moved on I'll have to deal with it," even the thought of that made his heart crumble.

"So you'll be able to stay on here and watch her with another bloke?" Heath asked.

"Jesus Heath!" Casey yelled shocked at how stupid his brother actually was.

"What?" he asked again "simple question because if I was that crazy about a girl I know I couldn't."

"But do you have to bring this all up now?" Casey yelled "he's only just found her again let him have his time."

"Alright alright…sorry mate forget I opened my mouth," Heath said.

Brax sighed again that was a question, after he's spent so much time on her- thinking about her- looking for her, what would he do if she had another bloke? Guess we'll find out he said to himself and lay down unaware his son slept two blocks away dreaming about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all for your review and comments glad you all like this one, and to the reviewer about his name, in Ireland we spell it with one R…enjoy**.

After the night in the caravan park Brax and Heath stood up on the strip watching Casey on the water….Heath was anyway. Brax was too interested in watching Charlie and Jack further down, he shook his head as Jack pulled Charlie into him and both laughed.

Heath looked down too "sorry mate," he said and clapped him on the back.

"What did I think would happen after nearly five years, of course she'd move on," he grumbled.

"I don't know he doesn't really look boyfriend material," Heath said trying to make him feel better.

Brax scoffed "what do you call that then! They're wrapped around one another… look he's just kissed her head!" he yelled.

"All I'm saying is he doesn't look like her boyfriend," Heath said again.

They both looked behind them when someone chuckled "what's so funny?" Brax snapped.

"You're like a dog drooling over a bone," Bianca said and stepped closer "and that's not her boyfriend," she said and walked on.

"Hey Bianca!" Brax called "who is it then?" he asked.

Bianca looked down on Charlie and Jack and smiled Brax really did look cut up seeing them together-and Charlie had been moping over him too, she did say last night once everything was settled with Daryl she hoped that they could focus on them. If she said the wrong thing here he could leave again and Charlie couldn't handle that "…her brother," she said and walked on.

"Hey wait!" Heath called and jogged over to her "has she a bloke?"

"No," she replied "but she has got brothers and her dad so be warned- you mess with her they will take you down…I will too."

"How many we talking here?" Brax asked wanting to find out a bit more about her, he was feeling a little better knowing she was still single he still had a chance-hoped he had a chance.

"Seven," Bianca replied she chuckled at the look on both their faces "I'm kidding she's three- they're all cops so be careful," she chuckled "now if you'll excuse me I gotta get to work," she said and walked off.

"You're looking well today!" Heath called after her.

Bianca turned and started to walk backwards "I always do," she said and turned around.

"What?" Heath chuckled when Brax raised an eyebrow "just seeing what would happen, all we need is Sam and that Hayley chick then were back in party mode," he said and walked off "come on mate boards were brought for a reason!" he yelled and ran off with his.

Brax looked down at Charlie and smiled she was single she hadn't moved on, grabbing his board he followed Heath.

…..

Charlie sat on the hood of her car with a coffee and Jack beside her "so you never did tell me what happened last night," Jack said cautiously.

Charlie sighed heavily and looked out at Brax on the water with his brothers "he's buying Angelo's…Angelo confirmed it for me, he's signing it over today."

"So he's sticking around?" Jack asked.

Charlie nodded "Leah told me he's just rented Roo's house off her-he told me too so yeah I guess so."

Jack nodded again "and Dar?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know yet-I mean I will tell him about him, but how can you just dump that on someone…where do I start?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know Charlz, maybe meet up and have a proper chat with him then see how you feel about telling him… I'll assume he told you why he never made contact?"

Charlie nodded "yeah remember we drove up and the house was burned out?" Jack nodded "he said his mum had moved the week before they went up coast and he forgot about it when he gave me the address."

"Okay," Jack said slowly "what about your number you gave it to him didn't you?"

Charlie nodded "yeah I did he said his mate in the back of the car puked on everything-my number being among it all, so he just threw it all out the window and he never realised until they were home."

"And do you believe him?" Jack asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "I don't know I think I do it could happen right?" she asked "B threw up in the car on the way home too so it's easily done."

Jack stood up as their brother Peter approached them "yeah it could have… alright mate," he said loudly so Charlie would know not to say anything else "what are you doing out here?"

Peter sat beside Charlie and took her coffee from her "I got a lift down and now I have to go back to the station," he said and took a sip before handing it back to her.

"So you assumed we'd give you a lift?" Charlie teased.

Peter nodded "I know you love me," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and stood up "I love you that much that I'm gonna let you finish this," she said and handed him her coffee.

"World's best sister," Peter chuckled and walked around to the passenger side "Jack you're in the back!" he called.

"It's my car Pete you get in the back!" he yelled back.

"It's Charlie's car!" Peter called sticking his head out the window.

"Yeah and I'm her partner!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up or you can both walk-Jack in the back," Charlie said and pulled her phone from her pocket as it beeped, she smiled at the message '**hey Charlie Brax (Daryl) here, can we meet when you finish work and talk properly I still have a few things I need to explain'** replying she smiled again and climbed into the car.

Brax sat on the sand watching her he thought he could make out a smile before she climbed into her car, as his phone beeped in his hand he glanced at her car as it pulled away before opening the message '**I know who you are ****meet me at the south end of the pier at 5.15 I have to drop Jack home first'** smiling to himself he put his phone away trying to hide his excitement.

Sighing happily he stood up and dried himself off in fifteen minutes he had to meet Angelo things were starting to look up.

….

Charlie arrived back at the station and toward her office she took Jack by the arm and led him into her office "later Pete!" she called and closed her door.

"What's up with you?" Jack chuckled.

"Brax text me to meet him later I said yes I'm so nervous," Charlie replied and started to pace "I feel like I'm gonna blurt out Daryl before I even say hello, I can't keep this from him Jack no matter what has happened no matter if he's sticking around or not he has a right to know he has a son."

Jack nodded "he does, if you feel like that then just say before we talk about anything else I have something I need to say first…or something like that." he said and stood up "look Charlz," he said grabbing her shoulders "you said you wanted nothing more in the world than for Daryl to see his dad, you barely knew the guy but you made up stories for our Dar just so he wouldn't feel he didn't care about him."

"But what if he doesn't want to know?" she asked.

"Then that's his loss, he'll never see him- he'll know about him you've done your bit…don't worry about it if he's as mad about you as the girls told me he'll want to know him…and you too."

Charlie scoffed "I won't be going on a date with him anytime soon Daryl comes first," she said and sat down. She sighed heavily "I'll just see what happens when I get there and take it from there."

Jack nodded "baby steps," he said and walked to the door "don't wreak your head thinking about it for the rest of the day put it to the back of your mind," he said and slipped out of the office.

"Jack!" she called and waited for him to look back "not a word to dad Dan or Pete….especially Dan."

Jack smiled "not a word," he said and closed her door.

Charlie sighed again and thought back to the day she told her dad and brothers she was pregnant. Jack and Peter were in shock-they all were but they got over it, Dan being her most over protective and oldest brother took it the worst, asked her how she could be so stupid, demanded she got rid of it, he wouldn't speak to her for nearly three weeks after. If he knew Brax was here he'd flip altogether and kill him she didn't need that right now.

* * *

Brax walked out of the bathroom in the motel room they had booked into for the day and looked over as Heath spoke "where are you going with clothes on?" he asked.

Brax chuckled "I do tend to wear clothes a lot," he said and grabbed his keys.

Heath scoffed "I meant why the trousers and the shirt you normally wear shorts."

"I'm going to meet Charlie," he replied and opened the door "don't know when I'll be back."

"Brax wait!" Casey called "what are you gonna say to her?"

Brax shrugged "we'll see when I get there I still have to explain why I didn't try harder to find her."

Heath scoffed "mate you all but tore Australia apart looking for her, it doesn't help when you only know a chick's first name."

Casey nodded in agreement "you did all you could Brax, she'll understand that…go see her," he smiled and walked off.

…..

Over at Charlie's dad's house Tony sat on the sofa with Daryl watching a movie-the same movie he always asked for. When he didn't laugh at part he always laughed at Tony looked down "you okay mate?" he asked "you're being very quiet."

Daryl looked up at him "do you know my daddy granddad?" he asked.

Tony sighed Charlie had already pre-warned him he had started asking about his dad "sure buddy why?" he asked he hated lying but it was for the best.

"Does he look like me?"

"He sure does," Tony nodded.

"Why can't he come see me-he's never seen me…does he not want to?" Daryl asked sadly.

Tony smiled sadly "of course he wants to see you buddy but mummy's already told you he's far far away doing his surfing, he'll be home as soon as he can…do you want ice-cream?" Tony asked hoping to take his mind off it.

Daryl nodded "chocolate chip?" he asked.

Tony chuckled and stood up "of course mummy would kill me if I didn't have that," he said and lifted him into his arms "I have a nice big bowl for you since you were very good in school today," he said and placed him on the counter.

"Granddad?" Daryl asked "can I go see my daddy….since he can't come see me?"

Tony shot around to face him this was a new question "uh," he said and sighed in relief when the front door opened.

"Uncle Danny!" Daryl squealed when Dan appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey monkey," he said and lifted him off the counter "being good for granddad?" he asked swinging him around.

Daryl giggled "we talks about my daddy," he said when Dan sat him back down.

Dan looked over at Tony "he wants to know why he can't come see him," Tony said.

Dan nodded and turned back to him "you know why buddy, he's off making you lots of money so you can buy cool things he'll be home when he can…how about we take that ice-cream and finish watching monsters INC," he said and picked him up again smiling quickly at Tony as he walked into the living room.

* * *

When Brax arrived Charlie was pacing the beach waiting "hey," he said when he got closer.

Charlie stopped and looked up at him "hey," she replied and sat on the sand "I finished early couldn't concentrate," she said she'd been talking to her dad now she knew she couldn't wait to tell him about Daryl it had to be now.

"Yeah I couldn't tell you what Angelo had me sign," he chuckled and sat beside her.

"So it's yours now?" she asked.

"Next week it will be legally-when the paper go through," he replied. "Charlie," he said turning to face her "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you, I even went back up coast to see was there anyone there that remembered you- that you'd made friends with, I called every Charlie in the phone book, I went through every Charlie on Facebook and twitter."

Charlie nodded "I sent out a bench warrant for you," she giggled.

Brax laughed "you did not?"

"I did," she giggled "some poor bloke from Reefton lakes got tackled and dragged down to my station."

Brax chuckled happy to know she went as far as he did "so what now…where do we go from here?"

Charlie sighed heavily "I don't know Brax a lot of things have changed since we last saw one another everything is different now-I'm different now."

Brax nodded "how about we start off as friends?" he asked.

Charlie stood she shook her head she couldn't do it to him it wasn't fair "there's something I need to tell you before we make any sort of agreement."

Brax sighed this is where she told him she wasn't interested anymore "what is it?" he asked standing up.

Charlie started to pace she didn't know what to say she wished she had Jack or someone here to start her off. She turned back to him "a few weeks after we got home I started to feel sick," Brax nodded "so I did a test," she said slowly and looked at him.

Brax's eyebrows shot up "w-what did it say?" he asked nervously.

Charlie sighed and looked at the ground "I was pregnant…you have a son Brax," she said looking back up at him "I'm sorry," she whispered when he stared back at her in horror.

Brax stared at her he felt like the life had been kicked out of him, he couldn't believe what she had just said-that this was happening "I'm a daddy?" he asked after a few minutes.

Charlie nodded and bit her lip "yeah," she said and sunk into the sand she felt so bad at the emotions running across his face-knowing she caused it all.

Brax dropped down beside her "I'm a daddy…I have a son," he said and looked over at her "have you got a picture of him?"

Charlie nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out her purse she took out a photo of him and Ruby on his third birthday both covered in cake "that's my favourite picture," she said not knowing what else to say.

Brax smiled as he looked down at the image of a mini him there was no way he could deny him, he ran his finger over the face as his eyes welled with tears "he looks so like me," he sniffed.

Charlie wiped her own face as tears dropped she wanted this moment for as long as she could remember "I know he does that's why I called him Daryl," she sniffed.

Brax looked over at her "you called him after me?"

Charlie nodded "I did…that way he had a part of you too," she said and wiped her face again.

Brax looked down at the photo and smiled "he's beautiful Charlie…he's got your eyes and your nose," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "he has your smile- you're laugh…even that face you pull when you're confused."

"How old is he-when's his birthday?" Brax asked feeling his heart swell with pride.

"Twenty-second of May," she replied "he'll be five this year."

Brax turned to her and slipped his hand into hers "I'm sorry you had to do it all alone, if I had have known about him I'd have been here the second you told me."

"No ones to blame," she said and squeezed his hand "we just didn't organise properly, I should have given you Bianca or Hayley's number too just in case."

Brax looked down at the photo "can I meet him?" he asked.

"Now?" Charlie asked wide eyed.

Brax nodded "yeah now."

Charlie bit her lip this way too soon she expected him to storm off or yell or take some time-certainly not this "don't you wanna let it sink in for a few days get used to the idea?"

Brax shook his head and stood up again "I wanna meet my son I've already missed enough I don't wanna miss anymore."

Charlie sighed "he's just a baby Brax you need to be really sure about this you can't meet him and freak out then never come back again, he's always asked about you and I've had stories to keep him going, it'd break his heart if you never came back again."

Brax pulled her into a hug "I am not going anywhere Charlie…not ever," he said and pulled back "you have just given me the most amazing thing in the world I am not gonna walk away from that."

"So you're not mad?" she asked looking up at him.

Brax nodded "I'm mad at myself for not being here, mad that you had to do everything yourself-buy everything yourself."

Charlie stepped closer to him "like I said it's no one's fault if there was a way for me to let you know I would have…I tried everything," she mumbled.

Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "I've a lot of making up to do," he said and slipped his hand onto her waist, lowering his head he kissed her-relieved when she kissed him back he just couldn't help himself- but now wasn't the time for them, "I never stopped thinking about you Charlie-not for one second but," he said and stepped back "this changes everything we can't worry about us right now."

Charlie nodded "you're right Daryl comes first, whatever is going on between us doesn't matter."

"I'm here for you I won't forget that," Brax said.

Charlie smiled quickly she had a nagging feeling not to let him see Daryl today "so what are your plans for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Nothing," Brax replied "after I saw you we were heading back up to the city."

Charlie nodded she tilted her head to the side "don't take this the wrong way," she said and stepped closer to him "go home take some time, let it sink in, tell your family about him…you can take the picture," she added.

Brax sighed she was right he needed to let his brothers know they were uncles-his mum a nan but he wanted to see him now "alright but I'll be calling you later and I will be back first thing tomorrow."

Charlie nodded "and you can see him then-spend the day at mine with him."

Brax nodded he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you later," he said and walked off.

"Hey Brax!" Charlie called after him "…I'm sorry about the way things worked out."

Brax smiled "I'm back now," he winked at her "later beautiful," he said and walked off.

Charlie looked after him and shook her head she was amazed at how well he'd taken it and he wanted to meet him right away, she sighed in relief it was like a massive massive weight had been taken off her chest, walking slowly she pulled out her phone she needed to talk to the girls.

* * *

Brax arrived back to the motel to see Heath and Casey sat outside the room "I take it by that smile things went well?" Heath asked holding out a beer.

Brax took it from him and dropped into a seat beside him "we talked," he nodded "she told me something big though."

Casey's face dropped "she's married?" he asked winching-turning to a frown when Brax smiled wider.

"Nope," Brax said "I have a son-you clowns are uncles," he said happily.

Both Heath and Casey choked on their drinks "what!" Heath yelled horrified.

Brax chuckled "she has a four year old boy- he's mine."

"Wow," was all Casey could say-beer still dripping from his chin.

"So what now?" Heath asked "did you see him or what- does he know about you?"

Brax shook his head "we decided it be best I let it sink in and let you lot know before we moved down," Brax said and stood up "and yes he knows all about me and you three," he said and walked by them into the room "we better head home now before my phone explodes with the amount of calls and messages I'm getting from Kyle."

Casey scrambled off his seat and followed him "what did she say?" he asked "I mean did she look for you too?"

Brax smiled as he thought back to their conversation "yeah she did-sent out a bench warrant for me and all," he chuckled "but me and Charlie are on hold now, I'm focusing on getting to know my son and making up the last four years."

Casey nodded that's all he thought to do, he frowned as he remembered cops knocking on their door maybe three years ago looking for Brax and Heath saying he never heard of him- wow they could have met again sooner...he wouldn't be telling Brax that though he valued his life. He shook his head and closed the door behind him and followed his brothers to the car.

…..

Charlie sat on her sofa with her feet pulled up under her she smiled as she thought about how well he took it she felt butterflies as she thought about Daryl seeing his dad. She looked towards the door as it opened and he skipped in with Ruby "hey guys!" she called.

"Mummyyy!" Daryl yelled happily and ran at her.

"Hey buddy," she laughed and picked him up "were you a good boy for granddad?"

"Yep," he nodded "Danny watches monsters INC with me and helped me eat my ice-cream."

Charlie chuckled "helped you eat it did he?" she asked and pulled him closer to her, closing her eyes she sighed happily tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Ruby watched her from the doorway and frowned she was acting weird "uh mum, everything okay?" she asked walking to her.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at her "yeah everything's great," she smiled and looked down at Daryl "it's bedtime buddy," she said and stood up "I need to speak with you when he's settled."

Ruby nodded trying to think if she did something wrong "uh okay I'll be here," she said and sat down on the sofa "night buddy I love ya!" she called.

"Night Rwuby loves you too!" he called back "mummy can I watch Cars?" he asked.

Charlie giggled he watched that film at least ten times a day "when I get you into your pjs you can," she said and walked into his room.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie came back down to the living room and sat beside Ruby. Ruby had been watching tv, she sat up and turned it off "what's up mum?" she asked turning her body to face her.

Charlie began to get nervous after Ruby she had to tell her dad and brothers then the girls "um I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay," Ruby nodded "uh talk," she giggled when Charlie didn't say anything

Charlie chuckled "sorry I just don't know how to start this so I'm just gonna come out with it…I met up with Daryl's dad today," she said quickly. She looked over at Ruby who stared back wide eyed.

Ruby nodded slowly "after all this time you just met up with him?" she asked confused she knew all her mother had been through from the start.

Charlie sighed "I didn't just meet up with him, I ran into him in Angelo's last night we swapped numbers and then I met with him today. He turned up here yesterday to have a look at Angelo's-he wants to buy it…has bought it, he's moving here within the next week."

"So you want him to know about Daryl?" Ruby asked slowly.

Charlie nodded "I do sweetie you all know I want nothing more, I just want to know how you felt about it…do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked nervously.

Ruby at back and thought about it, after a few minutes she sat forward "I'm not letting him near my brother until I am sure he is sticking around and is gonna be a dad."

Charlie nodded "I wouldn't be telling him if I thought he wasn't going to stick around," she said and scooted closer to her "I've already told him about Daryl he wanted to come see him then- but I said no he needed some time, so he's gone back to the city…he'll be back tomorrow," she added when Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Ruby stood up "I'll believe that when I see it," she said and walked to the stairs she wasn't going to get herself all excited for Daryl if this was gonna fall through "I know you're trying to do the right thing here mum but who's to say this is the right thing?

"What do you mean?" Charlie frowned.

"I mean what if he doesn't come back-are you gonna spend another five years looking for him-lying to Daryl day after day?"

Charlie sighed and stood up "look Rubes," she said and walked over to her "I know it's always been just us three but having Brax around is not gonna change that."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ruby replied "I'm worried about my four year old brother that is dying to meet his dad, what if Brax's meets him once and then he doesn't want to know…how are you gonna fix that?"

Charlie shook her head "he won't it's different this time, he's sticking around he was happy about it he can't wait to meet him."

"Like I said, I'll believe it when I see it-I hope you know what you're doing here mum…night!" she called and took the rest of the stairs.

Charlie watched her go and sighed heavily walking to the sofa she dropped into it praying things would go right for once.

* * *

Brax and his brothers had made it home he'd left them all in the living room after telling Kyle about Daryl. He now lay on his bed looking at the photo of Daryl and Ruby, although he looked like him there was a lot of Ruby in him too-which meant a bit of Charlie too. Smiling he ran his hand over the picture again he couldn't wait to get back down there, looking down at his phone he picked it up. Typing in her number that he had memorised he sat back as it rang "hey," he said when she answered.

"Hey," she replied "you made it back okay then?"

"Yeah," he replied "home and all now…how's Daryl?" he asked.

"Good he's in bed now he has school in the morning."

Brax's eyes went wide "he's in school already?"

"Yeah…started yesterday actually," Charlie replied.

Brax sighed another thing he's missing out on "what time does he finish?"

"One," Charlie replied "what time do you think you'll get here at tomorrow?" she asked to fill the silence.

"Well I was gonna come down about nine or so but I can hang on until he's home," Brax replied.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly she could hear the disappointment in his voice "or you could just come down then and hang out here with me and we can collect him together," she suggested.

Brax smiled widely "yeah I'd like that…I want to get him something what does he like?"

"Brax you don't need to get him anything he just wants to meet you."

Brax chuckled "he's my son I've missed out on a lot with him you can't stop me."

Charlie giggled "alright then… he likes cars, toy story, Thomas the tank engine, bob the builder, fireman Sam-all stuff like that."

"Okay toy story and Sam I know… who are the others?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "get with the times daddy it's all he talks about, I think me and you are gonna have to watch Cars when you get here he loves that film you'll have to know things about it."

Brax chuckled "fine I'll watch it…how are you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay just a lot on my mind…I told Ruby about it."

"And how'd she take it?"

"I don't really know she kept saying stuff she has me confused."

"Like what?" Brax asked.

"Like if you didn't come back would I spend another five years looking for you and she hoped I knew what I was doing…she's just worried for Daryl he talks about you all the time, he'll be really excited to know you're coming."

Brax sighed "Charlie I promise you now I will be back in the morning and every day after that, I'm not going anywhere-ever I found you and I'm not losing you again."

Charlie bit her lip "I know and I believe you… I think it's getting to her that she never got to meet her dad."

"That is totally different," Brax said quickly "she doesn't need him in her life-she's better off without him."

"I know she is but she still doesn't know why she never saw him, I told her he moved away before he knew about her," Charlie said.

"So stick to that she doesn't need to know."

Charlie sighed again "yeah you're right…how'd your family take it?" she asked.

"They were a bit shocked…apart from Kyle he was jumping around like a lunatic-wanted to come down with me tomorrow," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "that's good… they all want to see him?" she asked cautiously.

Brax nodded although she couldn't see him "yeah, Casey and Kyle have already arranged to go out early in the morning and get him something and Heath…well you know Heath acts like nothing gets to him."

Charlie chuckled "yeah I remember his lame wave to Bianca when we were going home up coast...has he said anything about her?"

Brax chuckled "not really I think he's afraid to, he said it was a bit of fun but he still has photos in his room of her.

Charlie giggled "so he might like her as much as we like each other?"

Brax groaned "Charlie this is gonna be so hard how am I supposed to not be with you?"

Charlie bit her lip she wanted him too "we'll just have to deal with it….Daryl will keep you busy he has a list of things he wants do to with you."

Brax chuckled "I'm looking forward to that," his smiled widened when he heard Daryl call her "is that him?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled "hold on a sec…yes baby!" she called back.

"Cars is over can I watch it again!" he yelled.

Charlie giggled "told you he likes cars….no sweetie you have to go asleep now."

"Charlie go sort him out," Brax said "I'll call you in the morning before I leave."

"Who are you on the phone to?" Daryl asked before she could reply.

Charlie bit her lip she couldn't say her family or friends he always took the phone to say hello "uh do you want to talk to him?" she asked slowly.

Brax swallowed the lump in his throat "it's up to you," he said shakily.

Charlie looked over at Daryl and thought for a moment "it's daddy do you want to say he…"

"Daddy!" Daryl yelled happily and ran for the phone "daddy?" he said grabbing the phone off her.

"Hey buddy," Brax smiled as his eyes filled with tears.

"It's my daddy mummy! My daddy!" he said excitedly "daddy when are you coming home?" he asked.

Brax bit his lip he didn't know what Charlie had told him "soon buddy real soon…you being a good boy for mummy?" he asked.

"Yes I always a good boy, are you finished on your surf trip?" he asked.

Brax chuckled "yeah buddy all done now."

"Good so you'll be here you won't go away again?" Daryl asked.

Brax felt his chest tighten he had missed so much "no buddy I'll be home for good I'm not going away again."

"Yay!" he squealed "mummy did you hear that?"

"I did baby now say goodnight to daddy you have to go to bed," Charlie said.

"Night daddy I can't wait for you to come home I loves you!" he yelled.

Brax let a tear roll down this cheek "I love you too buddy…get to bed for mummy," he said wiping his face.

"Bye!" Daryl said and handed the phone back to Charlie.

"Go on up to your room I'll be up in a sec," Charlie said and waited for him to go up the stairs "Brax?" she said.

"Yeah I'm still here," he sniffed.

Charlie bit her lip again he sounded so upset "so how did you find that?"

"The best feeling in the world…I've missed out on so much Charlie," he said his voice cracking.

Charlie looked up and blinked a few times as her eyes filled with tear "I didn't want it to be this way Brax," she whimpered "I wanted you here from the time I found out," she sniffed and caught a tear as it fell "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Brax said softly he didn't want to upset her "don't cry...I'm sorry okay I should have tried harder to find you, I should have been there."

"Don't blame yourself Brax we're both in this."

Brax sighed he hated this "I'll let you go…I'll call you in the morning and Charlie-I will be down on the morning," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled into the phone "I know you will and I'll be here waiting."

"You know maybe me and you being alone for hours is not such a good idea," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "why can't resist me?" she teased.

Brax smiled now she was in a better mood "oh I think you know I can't."

Charlie giggled and blushed "I'm sure we can control ourselves for a few hours, if it makes you feel better I can get my dad to sit in between us."

"Uh no, that won't be necessary," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled again "good because I don't want anyone here but you," she smiled.

"What about Ruby where will she be?" he asked.

"She'll be in school," Charlie replied.

"Right," Brax said slowly "go on I'll let you go, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay, I'll be up from half seven so call whenever…night Brax-bye," Charlie replied.

"I will, night Charlie," he said and hung up. Sighing happily he placed the phone down and lay back he was even more excited about tomorrow now he's spoken to him.

…..

Charlie walked up to Daryl's room and opened the door "Daryl get into bed," she said when she found him jumping on his bed.

"I too excited mummy, my daddy is coming home soon!" he yelled and continued to bounce around.

Charlie walked over and picked him up "I know baby," she said and sat down placing him on her lap "but we don't know when yet so please don't be getting yourself all excited, you still have to go to school tomorrow and you need a good night's sleep for that."

Daryl sulked "fine," he muttered and climbed off her and into the bed.

Charlie stood up and fixed the covers over him "night sweetie I love ya," she said and kissed him.

"Night mummy I loves you too," he said and snuggled into the covers "hey mummy," he called before Charlie made it to the door "will daddy be sleeping with you when he gets home?"

Charlie's eyes went wide where does he get these questions "the more you talk the less time you have to sleep baby," she said and walked out of the room-no way was she answering that.

Walking to her own room she looked back as Ruby's door opened "night sweetie," she smiled and went into her own room.

"Hey mum," Ruby said walking into the room behind her "I'm sorry about the way I reacted," she said and sat on the bed. "I should have known you'd think about it before you said anything…I'm real happy for Daryl-and you," she said placing her hand over hers "so are you and Brax gonna make a go of things?"

Charlie sighed "I don't know Rubes right now we're just focusing on Daryl…we'll see what happens down the road I'm just happy to have him here at all."

Ruby stood up again "you deserve to be happy mum…night," she said and walked back out of the room.

Charlie lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling smiling at what was to come she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh for once she didn't go to bed wondering where he was or what he was doing-this time she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Brax looked over at his clock for the tenth time since six o'clock- sighing when it read only six twenty. Rolling out of his bed he walked to his kitchen and put on the coffee pot, he was so nervous he'd hardly slept and when he did he was woken by dreams of his son hating him or running away from him. As he stood waiting for the pot to click he wondered what Charlie was feeling was she up pacing like him did she sleep at all? He turned around at the sound of footsteps "what are you doing up?" he asked.

Heath shrugged "you've kept me up half the night with your tossing and turning and pacing, the walls are like paper you know," he said and dropped into a seat "the kid?" he asked.

Brax nodded "my kid and his name is Daryl-your nephew," he said looking over at him "are you going to come meet him?"

"Today?" Heath asked wide eyed.

"No," Brax shook his head "I wanna spend a bit of time with him before you lot get to him," he said and turned back to the pot as it clicked.

Heath sighed in relief he wasn't ready for that yet he still hadn't wrapped his head around the whole idea of having a nephew "what's the plan today?" he asked.

Brax poured two cups and walked to the table "after he goes to school I'm gonna meet Charlie and she's gonna fill me in about him."

Heath nodded and took the cup from him "so will you even be seeing him today?" he asked as he took a sip.

Brax nodded "yeah she said we could collect him together," he sais and looked over at his brother he never showed and weakness in front of them, he was always the tough strong one you didn't mess with but right now he didn't care "I am actually going out of my mind I feel like throwing up."

Heath chuckled and slapped his shoulder "you'll be fine mate just don't show up without a toy…he'll love you," he said and stood up "he'll be so excited to see you he'll have you eating out of his hand by dinner time…you can do this Brax-good luck," he said and walked into his room.

Brax was stunned at the words that had just come out of Heath Braxton's mouth-but it did help, he felt the bubbles in his stomach settle a little his throat wasn't so dry anymore. Sipping his coffee he smiled he really couldn't wait to see his son…and Charlie.

…..

Over at Charlie's she rolled over for the hundredth time and huffed there was no way she getting back to sleep, all night she'd thought about Brax she'd barely slept. Sitting up she looked towards her door as she heard footsteps, smiling when Ruby stuck her head in "couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

Ruby walked to the bed and lay down beside her "no I'm too nervous I was up half the night thinking about Daryl," she said and yawned "I just keep seeing his smiling face I really hope Brax shows up."

Just as she said that Charlie looked to her phone as it rang "he will," she giggled showing Ruby the caller.

"I'll leave you to it," Ruby said and stood up.

Charlie watched her walk out of the room and answered "hey," she said and lay back.

"Hey…did I wake you?" he asked.

"No I'm up a few minutes….didn't sleep too well last night," she yawned.

Brax chuckled "me neither, what time does he start school at?" he asked.

"Nine," Charlie replied "he'll be up soon."

"Okay" Brax said "I'm going to leave here in about an hour by the time I get through the traffic and down there it'll be nine…do you want to meet me at the diner after you drop him off?"

"Yeah I can do that-but we're walking today so I'll be bit late."

Brax chuckled "why are you walking when you have a car?" he asked.

"Because Daryl is getting to dependant on everyone driving him everywhere he needs to learn to walk and keep fit," she replied.

Brax smiled, when they had met he'd see her run along the beach every morning before she started her day she had told him she liked to keep active "guess that makes sense," he said "anyway I'll let you get yourself sorted, I should be there by nine I'll just wait in the diner for you."

"Okay I'll see ya soon then," she smiled.

"Bye," he said and hung up.

Charlie put her phone down and looked to the door as it opened "really Rubes?" she chuckled expecting her to walk in.

"Was that my daddy again?" Daryl asked from the doorway.

Charlie nodded "he just wanted to say hello," she said and rolled out of the bed.

"Not to me?" he asked his bottom lip trembled.

Charlie sighed sadly "he wanted to, I'm sorry baby I thought you were still asleep."

"I want to say hello to my daddy!" he cried and burst out crying.

Charlie hurried to him and picked him up "it's okay baby," she said and walked to the bed, when his cries didn't die down she looked at her phone "will I call him back and you can say hello?" she asked.

Daryl sniffed and nodded and watched her as she pulled up his number "hey," she said as soon as he answered "sorry it's Daryl h-"

"Is he okay?" Brax asked quickly cutting her off.

"Yes," Charlie said "he's fine he's just upset he didn't get to say hello."

"Right," Brax said "put him on then."

Charlie handed the phone to him "hey daddy," he said happily.

"Hey buddy," Brax smiled "are you okay?"

"I cry when you were gone from the phone," he sniffed.

"Aww I'm sorry mate I thought you were still asleep I didn't want mummy to wake you."

Daryl chuckled "silly daddy I was awake…when are you coming to see me?"

Brax bit his lip "real soon I still have a few things to do, you have a great day in school and be a good boy for mummy."

"Okay daddy bye I loves you," Daryl said happily.

Brax smiled again "I love you too buddy, put mummy back on."

Daryl handed the phone to Charlie and jumped off the bed "hey," Charlie said shaking her head.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Brax asked.

Charlie sighed "he's gonna be just fine but I have a feeling he's gonna wanna call you every day."

"I can live with that," Brax chuckled "so again I'll let ya go and I'll see ya soon."

"Right and sorry I had to call you," Charlie said and stood up.

"Don't be sorry go on see ya soon," Brax replied.

"Bye," Charlie said and hung up.

* * *

A while later Brax had arrived early there wasn't as much traffic as he thought. Getting a take away coffee he stood by the fence looking down towards the beach, bringing the cup to his lips he stopped as he spotted Charlie further down. Watching her he smiled at the little boy in between her and Ruby, as they got closer his smiled widened as Daryl laughed loudly when Ruby swung him around, his eyes watered as he called mummy excitedly.

Following them as far as he could he watched Charlie and Daryl say goodbye to Ruby before she ran to catch up to a brown haired girl. He smiled at the way Daryl hugged her and waved as she ran off they seemed so close. His eyes travelled to Charlie she looked stunning in that summer dress, her hair was down falling over her shoulders she was beautiful, sighing he tore her eyes away from her-he couldn't think about her now. Sighing again he took one last look at them and walked the other way.

Charlie and Daryl arrived at the school "alright baby you have a great day mummy will be right here when you finish," she kissed and hugged him "I love you baby," she said and stepped back.

"Loves you too mummy…bye!" he called as he ran to his seat.

Charlie stood watching him she was beginning to get nervous why did she suggest they spend the whole day alone together? Smiling at the teacher she walked back outside trying to convince herself she'd be just fine-she could control herself.

When she got to the diner she stopped in the doorway and scanned the place spotting him in the corner playing with the sugar she walked to the counter "hey can I get a coffee please?"

Roo was too busy watching Brax "sorry Charlie yeah coming right up take a seat," she said and walked off to the machine.

"Thanks I'll be with him," she said nodding to Brax and walked off "hey," she said and slid into a seat.

He looked up and smiled "hey," he replied "you want a coffee or do you want to go?" he asked.

"I've ordered one…but I can change it to go if you want," she added.

"No no I'm not in a hurry," he smiled.

Charlie nodded and looked around she was beginning to feel awkward "so how've you been?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah alright I guess no complaints-you?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "same," she said and smiled as Roo placed her cup in front of her "thanks Roo," she smiled and pulled it to her "so I was thinking after this we could go to mine and I could show you the baby book I have."

Brax smiled "yeah I'd love to see it…what were his first words?" he asked.

Charlie giggled as she stirred her coffee "Layley- when he started babbling Hayley used to say her name to him at least twenty times a day and one day he blurted it out it, took a few times hearing it to cop what he was saying."

Brax chuckled "that's a though one it must really have stuck with him you'd expect mama or something."

"Oh that was third," she smiled "he said Ruby before he said mama…dada next," she added and glanced at him.

Brax smiled "so you had me in from the start?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I always wanted him to meet you I was convinced I'd find you one day."

Brax slid his hand on top of hers "I'm glad you did I think him knowing I'm around makes this a bit easier."

Charlie pulled her hand away as Dan walked in with Leah and picked up her coffee "he was in a great mood going to school after talking to you."

"Has he ever done that before?" Brax asked.

"No," she shook her head "I think talking to you last night really got to him he was so excited, after I hung up from you I went into him he was bouncing on the bed," she chuckled "he's really dying to see you."

"Does he know I'm here today?" Brax asked.

"No he wouldn't have gone to school if I did," she said and drank her coffee "wanna go?" she asked as her brother eyed her.

"Sure," Brax nodded.

Charlie stood up "just give me a sec I just need to see someone real quick."

Brax nodded "I'll wait here…take your time."

"Won't be a sec," she said and walked over "hey," she smiled.

"Charlz," he greeted "who's the bloke?" he asked looking over at Brax.

"Just a guy from headquarters I have to show him how we do things...he's new Joyce dumped him on me," she lied.

"But your off today," Dan frowned.

"I know he called me and told me to meet him at the station he was there when I got down, anyway I better get back to him I just wanted to say hello."

"Alright I'll see ya later I have to go to work anyway," Dan said and stood up "thanks babe," he said when Leah handed him a coffee. He dropped a kiss on Charlie's head and kissed Leah "see you guys tonight," he said and walked off.

Leah smirked "you know he knew you were lying right?"

Charlie sighed and scuffled closer to her "well I could hardly tell him that was Daryl's dad now could I?" she whispered.

Leah's eyes went wide and she glanced at Brax "Bianca said you'd ran into him and his brother is he hanging around?" she asked.

Charlie nodded "he's the guy that's rented Roo's house and he's just bought Angelo's."

Leah frowned "I could have sworn it was two brown haired boys she pointed out to me yesterday… Daryl and Casey I think she said."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded " that's Daryl but he wasn't there it was his brothers, anyway I better get back to him…I'm spending the day filling him on Daryl before we collect him from school."

Leah smiled "good luck," she said and rubbed her arm before she walked into the back.

Charlie walked back to him "sorry, you ready to go?"

Brax nodded and stood up "you want to walk or will we go in my car?" he asked.

Charlie turned towards the car park "you can drive and leave your car outside mine."

* * *

When they arrived at her house Charlie let them in "uh drink or anything?" she asked.

"No thanks just had a coffee," he replied and closed the door.

Charlie nodded and got herself a glass of water- she only did that because she didn't know what else to do. She walked by him into the living room "I have a few albums if you wanna start there?" she asked and sat down.

Brax followed and sat beside her "whatever you want…were you serious about watching that kids dvd?" he asked.

Charlie giggled "he's totally obsessed with it wait until you see his room," she said and walked to the bookcase in the corner. Walking back to him with about four albums she sat down and pulled a blue one out "this is all from when he was born up until he was one I think," she said and opened it "this is his first picture," she said pointing to the first one.

Brax leaned over and examined it "he was tiny Charlie," he smiled looking at the tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket wearing the smallest blue hat he had ever seen.

Charlie smiled "yeah he was a week early, seven pounds four ounces," she said.

"Was Bianca in with you when you had him?" he asked looking at a picture of her holding him.

"No she was supposed to be but she was away when it happened, my brother drove me and I dragged Ruby in when I couldn't get a hold of Hayley…I think I traumatised her," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "she would have been fifteen-good lesson it you ask me."

Charlie giggled "she wouldn't go near guys for a long time after that," she giggled and turned the page "that's my dad and step-mum with him," she said pointing to a picture.

Brax nodded he knew her mum had passed on "who's that?" he asked pointing to another.

Charlie leaned over to look "that's my brother Dan and my friend Leah-they're married."

He nodded again "who's the guy with Hayley?" he asked studying him.

Charlie chuckled "she'd only met him about two months before this- he's her husband now…Noah," she added.

"She's married?" Brax asked.

"Yeah last year, Daryl was the page boy…I have pictures of that too," she said and turned the page.

….

A while later they both now sat on the floor surrounded by albums "you've captured every moment," Brax said smiling down at a picture of Charlie Ruby and Daryl.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "I may have gotten a little carried away with the camera….you can take a few when you're going home," she said and started to pile them up "I'll show you his room in a sec," she said and walked to the bookcase placing them all down.

Brax stood up "all cars I'm assuming," he said and placed the last album down.

Charlie giggled "you'd be right," she said and walked around him "come on then," she said and walked up the stairs.

Getting to the room Charlie pushed the door open and leaned against it "here we are," she said and watched him walk into the room.

"Wow you weren't kidding," he chuckled as he looked around, the walls were blue with a border of all different cars- from the movie he guessed. The floors were wooden with a red car mat by the bed titling his head he read Lightening McQueen across it, on the wall was a picture of a tow truck pulling the red car, his curtains were red with more cars on it- even his toy box had cars on it. Walking to the desk area he looked down at a few scattered drawings and chuckled "he can even draw the car," he said picking up one.

Charlie walked to him and looked over his shoulder "actually I drew that…traced it," she giggled "I was letting him colour it but he got distracted- he did draw these," she said picking up three drawings.

Brax took them from her and looked down on them smiling he looked over at her "is that supposed to be me and him?" he asked and looked down at a figure he thought was holding a surfboard, beside him stood a smaller figure holding an even smaller surfboard.

Charlie nodded "it is…he'll want to show you that himself later so pretend you didn't see it."

"Okay," Brax said and moved onto the next one, again there were figures holding surfboards- four big ones and one small one.

"You Daryl and your brothers," Charlie said.

Brax smiled again and looked down on it "he knows we all surf?"

Charlie nodded "he does, he wouldn't let Ruby or any of my brothers teach him…he said he wanted you to do it."

Brax sighed heavily and moved onto the next one his heart just shattered that he's missed so much his smiled widened at the figures on each side of a smaller figure "us?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah," she sighed and took it from him "I think he thinks we're married-he asked me last night were you going to be sleeping with me when you got home, I didn't know what to say."

Brax chuckled "the mind of a kid aye," he said and took it back from her. He looked down on it again and sighed "what do I say if he asks me where I'm staying?"

Charlie shrugged "that you like living with your brothers or something," she said and walked to the door.

Brax followed her and they made their way downstairs sitting on the sofa they both fell into silence.

….

A while later Charlie stood up "anything else you want to know?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen.

Brax followed her and leaned against the door "who are his godparents?" he asked.

"Hayley and Jack," she replied pulling down two cups.

Brax nodded "is he allergic to anything-anything he doesn't like to eat?"

"No not allergic to anything, he doesn't eat oranges or chocolate," she chuckled "what kid doesn't eat chocolate?"

"I never liked chocolate," Brax chuckled "or oranges and pears."

Charlie giggled "he hates pears the most," she looked to the clock "wow that time already."

Brax looked over at the clock to see it read after twelve "yeah we must have spent nearly two hours on those albums," he said and took the cup from her "thanks," he said and looked down on her- shaking his head he stepped away from her.

"What?" she asked when he moved away.

"Nothing," he sighed "I just really wanna kiss you," he said and looked at her "I'm trying my best to not look at you."

Charlie looked down at the floor she was trying with all her strength to keep her feelings down, she knew he didn't know just how much she liked him "I know but we can't even think about that now," she said and leaned against the counter. "What do you think we'd be like now if you had been here from the start…do you think we'd be together?" she asked-it's something that she'd always thought about.

Brax thought about it and nodded "I think we'd be married and all now," he said and that was the truth.

Charlie's eyes went wide "really?" she asked "married?"

Brax nodded and took a step closer to her "yeah married and another kid or two," he said leaning on the counter beside her "if I was here I would have asked you to marry me maybe a month after he was born- got married when he was two so he could walk down the aisle."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears she'd thought like that too "me too," she said shakily she sighed and swiped at her eye "I always lay in bed wondering what if this and that-did you even remember me," she said "god Brax…why weren't you here," she whimpered.

Brax dropped his eyes to the floor "I'm sorry, I should have been here," he said quietly "and yeah I did remember you-every single day, you were the first and last thing I'd think about. I'd wake and say this is it today I'm gonna find her," he moved closer to her so he stood in front of her "and now I have and nothing or no one is gonna get in the way of that. When things settle down with Daryl and were all used to one another being around we can start focusing on us," he said and stroked her cheek.

Charlie looked up at him "you still wanna be with me-even after all this?"

Brax nodded "I do and I mean it I'm not going anywhere," he smiled.

Charlie so wanted to kiss him she felt her heart rate soar the second he touched her, stepping forward she hugged him and leaned into him "this is gonna be hell," she groaned.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "it sure is but it'll be worth it," he said and rested his chin on her head "we just gotta take it day by day-this is okay but if one of us tries to give in the other has to stop it…deal?"

Charlie giggled and held him tighter "deal."

They stood like that for a good twenty minutes just enjoying being close to one another, Charlie glanced at the clock again and stepped back "we have to leave now," she said and picked up her keys. "His seat is already in my car so we'll take that," she said and opened the back door "ready?" she asked when he didn't move. Seeing his hesitation she walked back to him "Brax it's gonna be fine he's gonna be so excited to see you," she said.

Brax chewed on his lip nervously "what if he doesn't like me and has a freaker or something?"

Charlie chuckled and slipped her hands into his "he's gonna love you," she said and pulled him towards the door.

Brax sighed and tightened his grip on her, for a big bad tough guy this was the scariest thing he's ever had to face.

* * *

Arriving at the school Charlie turned to him "let me go in and prepare him okay?"

Brax nodded and climbed out "I'll be here," he said and watched her walk inside.

Charlie's heart beat out of her chest as she walked to his classroom, she stuck her head in and smiled as she spotted him playing with a car on his own "hey baby," she said getting down beside him.

"Hey mummy," he grumbled.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked rubbing his head.

"Brogan said my daddy wasn't real," he said and looked at her "but he is."

Charlie looked over at Brogan on the other side of the room it looked like they'd been separated "well baby Brogan is wrong…daddy is right outside waiting to meet you," she said and stood up.

Daryl jumped up wide eyed "my daddy!" he screamed all over the place causing the teacher Brogan and the other remaining kids to jump "my daddy is here!"

"Sorry," Charlie said to the teacher and led him out the door "yes baby he's here he can't wait to see you," she said and walked out the door.

Daryl stopped at the man leaning against his mum's car, eyeing him from head to toe he smiled widely and studied him again "daddy!" he yelled and took off as fast as his legs would carry him "my daddy! My daddy!" he yelled all the way over.

Brax got down to his level as he charged towards him he couldn't help the tear that slid down his face at the smile on his son's face and being called daddy-well that was the best feeling in the world. "Hey buddy," he said and chuckled as Daryl slammed into him and wrapped his arms around his neck squeezing him tight. Brax stood up and took him with him placing his hand on the back of his head he held him close and closed his eyes- nothing could or would ever beat this moment.

Charlie looked on her own tears sliding fast down her face her heart ached with happiness she just wanted to burst out in tears when he yelled daddy. Walking to them as Brax placed him down she wiped her face and leaned on the car. Blowing out a shaky breath she smiled at Brax as he slid his hand into hers and squeezed it before he let go and got back down to Daryl.

"You're really home!" Daryl yelled hugging him again.

Brax held him close "yeah buddy I'm home and I'm not going anywhere ever again," he said and stood up "how about we get home?" he said and pulled the back door open.

"Will you watch cars with me when we do?" he asked as Brax settled him in his seat.

Brax chuckled "sure will buddy and you can tell me who everyone is I can't remember," he said and closed the door. Stopping in front of Charlie he rubbed her arms "are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and wiped her face "just a little emotional I'll be fine," she said and held out her keys "do you want to drive back?"

Brax took the keys from her "sure," he said and walked to the driver side.

Charlie bit her lip and watched him that was a moment she'd remember forever, pulling the door open she climbed in.

….

As soon as they arrived home Daryl was dragging Brax to the stairs "mummy since it's a special day can I have my sambos in my room?" he asked.

"Sure-but only for today you hear me!" she called after them. Chuckling she walked to the fridge and started to pull things out, she looked behind her when the door opened "hey," she said when Jack walked in.

"Hey," he replied and sat down "I'm on break…any food?" he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "too lazy to go home?" she asked.

Jack nodded "yeah…where's my buddy- shouldn't he be plonked in front of the tv with his sambos by now?" he asked.

Charlie stopped what she was doing and walked over to him "up in his room with his daddy," she said casually.

Jack's eyes went wide "he's met him?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded "Jack it was so amazing I cried and all," she giggled and walked back to the counter. "He was so happy to see him- ran all the way from the door screaming 'daddy' you should have seen his little face," she said as she buttered bread.

Jack stood up and walked to her he couldn't help but smile at the massive smile taking over her face "I'm really happy for him Charlz-you too," he added and hugged her. Stepping back he smiled again "I'll leave you guys alone-forget the lunch," he said and pulled the door open.

"You can stay if you want to," she offered.

Jack shook his head "nah you go…bond," he chuckled "I'll call ya later!" he called and shut the door behind him.

Charlie shook her head and turned back to counter biting her lip to stop herself from squealing.

Up in the room the movie had just started "that's lightening McQueen daddy," Daryl said pointing to the tv "he's going to race for a place in the piston cup."

Brax chuckled "the red car?" he asked Daryl nodded "wow he's cool isn't he?"

"Yeah he's my second favourite-Mater is the best," he said happily and snuggled into Brax "that's Mack his truck, he minds him when he's not racing he's funny."

Brax smiled and dropped kissed on his forehead "who's that?" he asked as a green car came on to the screen.

"That's Chick Hicks we don't like him he's mean," Daryl replied.

Brax chuckled and pulled him closer. He looked up as the door opened "is mummy gonna be joining us?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and held out two plates "I will once I've done a few things- here," she said handing off the plates.

"Thanks," Brax smiled and took it from her he chuckled at the crusts cut off "really?" he asked looking up at her.

"Daryl doesn't like crust," she shrugged "figured it's something he got from you," she giggled.

"Mummy," he groaned "the race is on," he said and bit into his sandwich.

"Say thanks to mummy buddy," Brax said.

"Thanks mummy," he replied and went back to the tv.

Charlie giggled "he doesn't even know what he's saying thanks for he won't even remember eating them in a few minutes," she said and walked out of the room "I'll be downstairs!" she called.

…..

An hour later she returned to the room and frowned "again?" she chuckled and climbed onto the bed beside them.

"Yeah," Brax said and scooted over to let her have more room "and this time you're watching it with us."

Charlie kicked off her shoes and lay back "I don't mind I like it," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "yeah it wasn't too bad," he said and lay back.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Daryl whined "no talk when it's on," he grumbled and snuggled further into Brax.

Charlie looked over at him "he's gonna fall asleep soon," she whispered.

"Do you let him have naps?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah or he'll be like a demon he won't sleep long though- he never does, he'll be bouncing around again," she added as Brax looked down on him.

Brax yawned and looked back to the tv "not far off it myself."

Charlie yawned "well none of us slept last night," she said and snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

Ruby arrived home from school and smiled at the black Ute in her drive she knew it had to be Brax's. Letting herself in she frowned at the quietness, normally Daryl was bouncing around waiting on her to watch a movie with him before dinner. "Mum!" she called "Dar!" she yelled up the stairs. When she got no reply she walked up them and to his room, tipping the door open she walked in and smiled all three of them were asleep-Brax's arm over both of them while Daryl snuggled into him and Charlie into Daryl's back. Taking out her phone she took a photo and walked to the bed, pulling the spare cover up over them she walked back out of the room and into her own her heart was buzzing with excitement for her little brother…her mother too, sighing happily she lay back on her own bed deciding she deserved a nap too.

Brax yawned and opened his eyes sitting up a bit he turned his head and smiled, running his fingers along Charlie's cheek he pulled his hand away and smiled down at Daryl, he really didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay here with them, he didn't think he could say goodbye so thought it would be best if he went now and left her a note saying he'd be back tomorrow.

Sliding out from under Daryl he gently placed him on the pillow and scooted to the end of the bed. Standing up he walked to the door and opened it-not getting a foot out.

"Daddy where are you going?" Daryl asked jumping up.

"Just to the bathroom buddy," he replied and walked to the bed "how about we let mummy sleep a bit more?" he asked and held out his hands.

"Mummy doesn't sleep last night," he said and jumped into his arms "I hears her."

Brax smiled that he had even noticed this "well we better let her make up for it now," he said and looked down at Charlie, fixing the blanket over her he walked out of the room "do you want dinner now or when mummy gets up?"

"For Ruby too?" Daryl asked as they took the stairs down.

"Yeah for Ruby too," Brax said hoping meeting Charlie's daughter went as well as this.

"Ruby!" he squealed and wiggled out of his arms as he saw her at the bench doing her homework.

She smiled and put her pen down "hey buddy did you have a fun day?" she asked and picked him up.

Daryl nodded "I see my daddy today," he said excitedly.

"I know buddy," she smiled and looked over at Brax as he stood in the doorway "hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he said and walked closer "I'm Brax…I guess you already know that."

Ruby chuckled "like you already know I'm Ruby."

Brax chuckled and sat down "yeah I did, when I met your mum she talked about you a lot."

"And all she did when she got home was talk about you," she said and stood up "what do you want for dinner Dar?" she asked and pulled the freezer open.

"I'll make it," Brax offered "be my first time," he added with a quick smile.

Ruby smiled into the freezer yep he was here for good "how about we all make dinner and have a first dinner with all of us?"

Brax smiled this wasn't so bad "yeah I'd like that," he said and walked to the fridge "so what are we making?"

"Sgetti and chips!" Daryl yelled.

Ruby rolled her eyes "we had that yesterday at granddads we're not having it again."

Brax looked down on him "do you like pasta?" he asked.

Daryl nodded "Angelo makes me some a lot."

Ruby chuckled "it's his favourite."

Brax chuckled "well I know a thing or two about pasta so how about I make something new for us all?"

Ruby nodded "we'll leave it to you then…no mushrooms mum and Dar don't like them," she added.

Brax chuckled "me neither where's the pots?" he asked.

"Over there," she said pointing to a press "everything you'll need is in there," she said pointing to the cupboard "veg and whatever else you need is in the fridge…come on Dar we watch something until dinner is ready," she said and led him to the living room.

Brax walked to the press and pulled out a pot sighing happily he walked to the sink-his first family dinner.

…..

Charlie opened her eyes and sat up looking around the darken room she began to panic when Daryl or Brax weren't to be seen. Jumping off the bed she ran to the door and pulled it open, running down the stairs she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen panting. Looking on she smiled as Brax messed around with Ruby and Daryl while they set up for dinner "someone's been busy," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy!" Daryl yelled "daddy's making something new can you smell it?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I can smells nice doesn't it?" she said looking at Brax and smiling.

"Yeah and it's done now," Daryl said and ran to the table "daddy gets to sit beside me!" he yelled.

Ruby grabbed plates "I'll be in the dining room," she said and walked off.

Charlie walked over and looked over his shoulder "Brax you didn't have to do that," she said "but thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't mention it," Brax replied "I was gonna take the three of you out but I didn't want to wake you."

Charlie giggled "as long as I wasn't drooling," she said and grabbed forks.

"No but you were snoring," he teased.

"I do not snore!" she yelled and blushed deeply.

"Aww don't you look so cute with red cheeks," he laughed "nah I'm kidding you looked like you needed it so I left you."

Charlie smiled feeling her face return to its normal colour "I'll be inside," she said and brought the forks in.

Not long after Brax dished up dinner four plates had been all but licked clean "Brax that was awesome," Ruby said and dropped back into her seat "thanks."

"Glad you liked it," Brax replied.

"Yeah thanks Brax it was delicious," Charlie said and stood up.

"You like it buddy?" he asked he chuckled as Daryl looked up covered in pasta "I'll take that as a yes then."

Daryl nodded "are you sleeping with mummy?" he blurted out.

Ruby burst out laughing and stood up "I have never been so happy to be on clean up, I'll leave you guys to deal with that one," she said and took the plates from a stunned Charlie and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie sat down and looked at Brax "uh no buddy," he said looking over at him "I have a new house with your uncles."

"But why?" he frowned "you have to sleep with mummy you're my daddy," he said looking at them confused.

Charlie sighed "baby, daddy likes living with your uncles he's only just got back he needs some time to get used to being home," she said and looked over at Brax.

"Then he'll come stay here?" he asked.

Charlie didn't miss the hope in his voice "we'll see baby," she said and stood up "do you want ice-cream?" she asked and hurried out of the room before he could reply.

Ruby was about to go over to Charlie when Brax stopped in the doorway watching her, without a word she walked by him "come on Dar we go pick what you're going to watch in bed," she said and ushered him up the stairs.

Brax sighed and walked over to her "Charlie," he said pulling her away from the freezer.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed and pulled away from him "I didn't know what to say-I don't know how to explain this," she looked up at him "how is this gonna work Brax? How am I supposed to explain this night after night when you leave?" she whimpered.

Brax sighed and pulled her into him "I don't know Charlie but we'll think of something," he replied.

Charlie wrapped her arms around him "what am I gonna say when you leave tonight?"

"I'll stay until he's asleep…I'll be back to bring him to school in the morning," Brax replied and pulled away from her "don't worry Charlie like I said day by day, we'll eventually fall into a routine."

Charlie wiped her face and nodded "that's all we can do…sorry I blubbered," she chuckled "I just feel so bad that I can't explain everything to him."

Brax smiled quickly "when he gets used to it he'll be fine but if I have to stay here every night until he's asleep I will," he said seriously.

Charlie chuckled and walked to him "you don't want to go home do you?"

Brax chuckled "that easy to read huh?" and turned to face her "it's just the thoughts of the leaving him and the drive, it's over an hour then I'll be back up at six to get down on time, I was thinking I'd book into a hotel or the caravan park for the night- just go home after I bring him to school."

Charlie nodded and thought of something "stay here," she blurted out "I have a spare room," she added when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Brax shook his head "thanks but I don't want to put you out."

"You won't be," she replied "the beds all made up and all…Daryl will be happy to know you'll be here when he wakes up."

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she replied "I was on nights all last week I'm off till Wednesday," she said and walked into the living room "jammy time buddy," she said and walked to the stairs "come on daddy it's bedtime!" she called as Daryl ran by her and up the stairs.

Brax chuckled and followed her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Daryl was changed and in his bed "night Buddy," Brax said and dropped a kiss on his forehead "I'm gonna be here when you wake up and I'm taking you to school."

Daryl looked up at Charlie with his little excited face "really mummy?" he squealed.

Charlie smiled and nodded "daddy will be sleeping here for tonight only so he'll be here in the morning."

"Yay!" Daryl yelled and lay back on the pillow "I don't want to watch a movie I want it to be tomorrow," he said and closed his eyes.

Charlie giggled and kissed him "night baby I love you," she said and stepped back.

"Night mummy I loves you too…you too daddy," he mumbled.

"Love ya too mate," Brax said and walked out of the room "go to sleep," he said when Daryl sat up.

Charlie chuckled and closed the door over "he'll be awake waiting for the back door to open…but he'll fall asleep eventually," she said and walked by him.

"What now?" Brax asked as he followed her down the stairs.

"I'm just going to check Ruby has all her homework done then we can watch a movie if you like- it's only eight," she replied.

Brax nodded and sat on the sofa "I'll be here-I'll even let you pick," he chuckled.

Charlie laughed "you'll be sorry you said that," she said and walked back to the stairs.

Brax chuckled and watched her go, today had been amazing, his son was awesome so was Ruby, she was very nice and seemed comfortable around him- she was amazing with Daryl too- so helpful. Charlie…there were no words to describe Charlie other than the best mother in the world- this was the best day of his life.

Up in the hallway Charlie stopped outside Ruby's room and bit her lip she couldn't believe how well today had gone-how Daryl had took to him from the second he's seen him. How happy she and Daryl had been-no day could ever be better than this, smiling she knocked on the door and went into the room her stomach bubbling with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke the next morning and chuckled as she heard Daryl in the next room "daddy why didn't you sleep with mummy?"

She giggled when Brax replied "coz mummy doesn't like my snoring," he said. She got up when she heard him walking out of the room, she smiled as she listened to him "be quiet buddy mummy's still asleep we'll leave her there alright," he said as they took the stairs.

Opening her door she stopped him on the stairs "mummy's awake," she said and walked to them "morning buddy," she said and ruffled his hair.

"Mummy stop," he giggled "oh!" he yelled "I forgots to wake Ruby," he said and ran to her room.

Charlie shook her head and turned back to Brax "what?" she asked when he looked her up and down.

"I know this is your house and all but will you put some clothes on please?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and blushed as she looked down at her shirt "only if you put a shirt on."

Brax chuckled and held it up "I just about had time to get my bottoms on before he burst through the door."

Charlie giggled "he's excited," she said and walked back to her room "I'll be down in a minute!" she called and closed her door.

Brax chuckled as Ruby started freaking yelling at him to get out "leave your sister alone Daryl!" he called "come on and I'll make you breakfast!" he said and took the rest of the stairs.

Daryl ran down behind him "coco's" he said and ran to the table.

Brax looked back at him "what?" he asked.

Daryl giggled and got off his chair "coco's daddy," he said and pulled him to a press "in there," he said pointing to it.

Brax opened it and pulled down a yellow box "these?" he asked

"Yes hot milk too," he said and walked back to the table.

Brax looked around until he found the bowls chuckling at the plastic lightening McQueen one, taking it down he poured the cereal into it and walked to the fridge. He pulled out the milk and walked back to the bowl "how long do I put it on for?" he asked as he poured the milk in.

He looked behind him as someone giggled "forty seconds," Ruby said and walked to the coffee pot "he'll want toast too so you should put that on as soon as he gets his coco's."

Brax nodded "right," he said and popped it into the microwave "do you want me to make you something?" he asked and took it out as it beeped.

"No thanks," she replied "I'm not a breakfast person," she said and sat down.

"You sure?" Brax asked as he placed the bowl in front of Daryl.

"Ruby only has breakfast on Saturdays when me and mummy have lunch," Daryl said as he shovelled cereal into his mouth.

Ruby giggled again "he means I only get up at lunch time on weekends."

Brax chuckled and took out the bread "breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he said and dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

Charlie scoffed "you're wasting your time Brax I've been trying for years to get her to eat breakfast," she said walking into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Hey you don't eat it either!" Ruby replied "he must get it from you Brax coz none of us eat breakfast."

Brax chuckled "definitely a Braxton thing-food is a big part of our lives," he said and turned back to the toaster "what do you want on this buddy?" he asked.

"Jam and cheese!" He called back.

Brax frowned and looked over at Charlie as she chuckled "disgusting I know but he eats it," she said and walked to the press. Pulling the jam down she handed it to him and walked to the fridge "what do you want to wear today Daryl shorts or trousers?" she asked as she placed the cheese beside Brax.

Brax quickly made his toast "I got something for him out in my car I'll be back in a sec," he said and hurried out the door.

Charlie looked toward the door as he walked back in "I think I got the right size," he said and handed her a bag.

Charlie took it from him and looked into the bag "Brax," she said looking up at him "this is expensive stuff, you didn't have to get it," she said looking at the Tommy Hill figure tracksuit.

Brax shrugged "I thought it was cool you don't have to put it on him if you don't want to," he said and walked to his toast, picking it up he brought it to him "eat up mate," he said and put it in front of him.

Charlie looked over at Ruby when she kicked her "mum!" she hissed "he's trying don't knock him back," she said and stood up "I'm going to get dressed," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll give you a lift if you want!" Brax called after her.

"Yeah thanks Brax!" she called back.

Charlie walked over to the table and pulled out the tracksuit "look what daddy got you Daryl isn't that cool?" she said holding it out to him.

Daryl's eyes went wide "Mater and Lightening!" he squealed excitedly "can I wear it today?" he asked excitedly.

Charlie looked over at Brax who watching them with a smile "you sure can but go say thank you to daddy first," she said and hung it on the back of the chair.

Daryl jumped off his seat and ran to Brax "thank you daddy," he said and hugged his legs "I love Mater," he said.

Brax chuckled and ruffled his hair "you're very welcome buddy, now how about we go get dress it's nearly time to leave." He walked over and took the clothes from the chair "I'll dress him," he said and walked to the stairs "come on mate!" he called.

Daryl ran after him "my daddy is the bestest!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Charlie sighed happily and picked up the barely touched toast and an empty bowl, walking to the sink she dropped it in and smiled to herself he was so hands on so helpful any other guy would be freaked after only meeting their son.

…

Brax arrived back with a dressed Daryl "say goodbye to mummy Daryl," he said and placed him on the floor.

Charlie turned to them and smiled he looked so cute in the tracksuit "you have a good day today and no fighting with Brogan," she said and kissed him "bye baby," she said and stood up. She took a cars lunchbox from the counter and handed it to Brax "his lunch," she said "give it to the teacher when you get there, put your bag on baby," she said "I've already put his seat in your car."

"Bye mummy!" Daryl called and ran out the door.

Brax nodded "right…I'm gonna go straight home after I drop him off, I've a lot of packing to do," he said and picked up his keys. Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek "thanks for yesterday," he said and walked to the door "I'll call ya later, bye!"

"Bye," Charlie called after them "call me if starts acting up!"

"Bye mum," Ruby said and hugged her quickly before she ran out after them.

Down at the school Brax climbed out and walked around to the back "daddy are you picking me up later?" Daryl asked.

"I'm sorry buddy I have to go off but I'll call mummy and speak to you later," he said as he lifted him out.

"You're leaving again?" he asked his bottom lip trembling.

Brax got down to his level "no baby I'm not leaving again daddy just has to go move all his stuff into his new house with your uncles," he sighed he wanted to pick him up he wanted to spend the day with him again. He stood up "tell you what if mummy lets me take you me you and your uncles can go for pizza and you can get to meet them," he said as they walked inside.

"All of them?" he asked excitedly.

Brax nodded "all of them mate," he replied "hi," he smiled at the teacher and held out the lunchbox "mummy said to give this to you," he chuckled.

The teacher smiled "first time dropping him off?" she asked as she took it from him.

"Yeah," Brax replied "mummy has been doing it," he said and turned to Daryl "alright buddy you be a good boy, mummy will be here to pick you up," he said and dropped a kiss on his forehead "I love ya!" he called as Daryl ran away.

"Loves you too daddy!" he called back.

Brax chuckled "right I'll be off then…bye" he said to the teacher and walked out the door glancing back at Daryl with a smile.

As he got into his car he noticed the car seat he sighed he'd have to go back to the house she'd need it later. Pulling away from the school he groaned it was hard enough to leave this morning.

Pulling up a few minutes later he saw a blue car behind Charlie's climbing out he grabbed the seat and walked to the back door praying it wasn't her dad or brothers. Getting to the open back door he stuck his head in "Charlie!" he called and walked in.

"Here!" she called back from the living room.

Brax walked in and stopped at the door "I brought back his seat I thought you'd need it later."

Charlie put her cup down and stood up "sorry I should have told you I had a spare," she said and took it from him "Brax you remember Hayley," she said nodding to where she sat

Brax looked over at her "yeah I do," he smiled "you haven't changed either," he chuckled "how've you been?" he asked.

"Happy," she smiled and held up her hand.

Brax chuckled "yeah I heard you were married congrats," he said and looked back at Charlie "I better get going but I wanted to ask you something first," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"My brothers will be down later can I take Daryl to meet them?" he asked hoping she didn't say no.

Charlie nodded "yeah that's fine by me what time?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied "we have to pack up and move everything down so I'll call you when we're back down here."

Charlie nodded "okay," she smiled "well, have fun moving and I'll talk to you later," she said and walked to the door with him.

"Thanks Charlie," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I'll call ya…bye Hayley!" he called and walked back to his car.

* * *

When Brax arrived home he walked into his house and stopped "have I walked into the wrong house?" he asked looking around.

Kyle chuckled "we wanna get down and see Daryl so we started last night," he said as he and Casey brought boxes in and out from their rooms.

"Yeah Brax, me and Heath started yours!" Casey called as he walked back for another box.

"Heath helped?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yes Heath did help, I even settled the bills and told them to cut us off," he said as he walked by him.

"So no tv that's why you're helping," Brax chuckled.

"That and there's no beers," Heath chuckled and walked into the kitchen "are we taking this kettle?"

"No," Brax replied "we have all that leave it all there sofas too I don't want them!" he called as he walked into his room smiling to himself. Now he could surprise Daryl and pick him up with Charlie, all they had to do was finish packing-which thanks to the boys wasn't much, load the cars and get the hell out of here.

Sighing happily Brax grabbed a half full box that Casey had started and opened his wardrobe he couldn't wait to get back down there.

….

An hour later the four boys stood in their almost empty living room "can't say I'm sad to see the back of this place" Heath said as they looked around.

Kyle chuckled "we do have a lot of memories here," he said and ran his hand along the back of the sofa.

Casey smiled "yeah we do but we're moving on to bigger and better things-new memories."

Brax nodded "we sure are mate and I got a cute little son down there," he said and pulled out his key. Looking down on it he smiled "let's hope mum doesn't come back looking to crash here," he chuckled and placed it on the table "won't be needing this anymore," he said and walked to the door. Taking another look he sighed this place indeed held a lot of memories and for him they weren't good, shaking his head as he thought back to one incident involving his drunken dad when he was sixteen he walked out the door not looking back-time for a fresh start "I'll be in the car!" he called.

The other three boys walked to the door "bye house," Casey chuckled and closed it behind him.

…..

Charlie sat at the bench with a magazine and a tub of ice-cream, she'd all her cleaning done and all her clothes put away- she'd even stripped and changed all the beds. Her plan until she had to pick up Daryl was eat the whole tub of ice cream and get lost in scandal stories. Sticking the spoon into her mouth she turned around as footsteps came behind her "hey," she mumbled and frowned.

Brax chucked and walked to her, taking the spoon out of her mouth he sat down beside her "now say that again," he chuckled and took the tub from her.

"Hey that's mine," she said and went to take it back.

Brax pulled it away further "yeah but you like sharing," he chuckled and dug the spoon in.

"Not today I don't," she giggled "why are you back down already-you can't be done that fast," she said and took the tub from him.

"Well my brothers actually used their brains I'm still in a little shock," he chuckled as Charlie made a face at him "when I got home they'd everything packed up, they couldn't wait to come down here and meet Daryl."

Charlie smiled "he'll be so excited to see them," she said and held out the spoon "now I'll share."

"So since I'm here early how about I take you and Daryl for lunch after school?" he asked as he took more ice-cream.

Charlie nodded "yeah but not the diner…I still haven't told my dad or anyone you're here-don't take that the wrong way," she said quickly "I didn't want them all hanging around all day."

Brax chuckled "I knew what you meant, so do you think they'll flip or what…should I be looking over my shoulder," he chuckled.

"Guess we'll find out," Charlie muttered as Peter passed her window.

"Charlz!" he called then stopped "there you are have y…" he trailed off as he spotted Brax "alright," he said and looked at Charlie.

"This is Brax," she said quickly and moved a little closer to him.

Peter nodded and looked him up and down "so you're my nephews dad?" he said sitting beside them.

"I am," he nodded and glanced quickly at Charlie who was looking pretty nervous.

Peter nodded and turned to Charlie "anyway I came by to get the password for you laptop at the station I called you," he said and stood up.

"Yeah it's RubyH.3298," Charlie's eyes widened as she heard her brother Dan walk towards the door on his phone "Pete please don't say anything please," she begged.

Peter chuckled "I'm off anyway have fun," he said and walked to the door "alright bro," he said and kept walking.

"Alright mate," Dan called and walked in "Charlz," he greeted and looked at Brax "he still hanging around?"

"Uh yeah, we didn't finish up yesterday…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did I leave a blue folder here the other day I've looked everywhere else," he said.

Charlie shrugged "go check my desk I haven't been at it in a while," she replied and shot a glance at Brax.

Dan walked into the living room and came back a few seconds later "got it, I better get back I'll see ya later!" he called and walked out the door.

Charlie looked over at Brax "sorry…I'm not ready to tell him he'll flip and punch you before I could finish what I had to say."

Brax nodded "I understand and I don't blame them for wanting to kill me, if it were my sister I'd be the same," he said and stood up "how about that lunch?" he said.

Charlie looked at her watch "it's only twelve we still have an hour before we collect him," she said and pulled her ice-cream to her, she shoved it away "it's melted," she pouted.

Brax chuckled "I'll get you a new one…we can go for a walk if you want," he suggested.

Charlie nodded "yeah okay then just gimme a sec," she said and ran into the living room.

….

As they walked along the beach Charlie linked her arm with his "after lunch do you want to take Daryl or are you coming back later for him?"

"I'll call the boys and see what state the house is in….I kinda left them to do all the unpacking," he chuckled.

"Brax you're terrible," she giggled and slapped him.

"I'd rather spend my time with you and my son," he said and pulled her closer to him.

Charlie nodded but didn't reply. After a few minutes she stopped and walked in front of him "how about when you're settled I come over…on my own," she said nervously.

Brax was surprised but smiled "yeah I'd like that," he said started to walk again.

Charlie walked behind him thinking, she'd expected more work with Daryl at least a few weeks for them both to get settled with one another, but he seemed to act as if Brax had always been there and Brax was quickly learning all about him. Sighing she caught up with him maybe it was still too soon "um if you don't want me to come over I don't have to it was just a suggestion," she said quickly.

Brax stopped and turned to her "do you want to come over?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I do but…" she trailed off "too soon for us to work on us?"

"Well it has only been two days," he said and rubbed his neck he didn't think it was too soon but he didn't want to screw things up with her "you can come over if you want to…as a friend," he said "maybe when we're settled into a routine we could work on us?"

Charlie nodded and looked at the ground "sorry I shouldn't have said anything like we agreed Daryl comes first."

Brax stepped to her and tilted her chin up "I'm not going anywhere," he said "Charlie this is gonna be awkward for a while but we'll ease into it, don't assume because I'm getting on with Daryl so well that we have to start right away-take all the time you need," he said and stepped back.

Charlie smiled he always knew just what to say "I'm sorry I'm over thinking," she shook her head "forget I said anything," she said and started to walk.

* * *

A while later they arrived at the school Brax jumped out "you wait here I wanna surprise him he's expecting you," he said and jogged inside.

He walked to the classroom and stuck his head in "Oi," he whispered.

Daryl looked up from his car "daddy!" he yelled and ran to him "I thought you had to move," he asked.

Brax picked him up and waved to the teacher "I did buddy but I got most of it done so I could see you," he said as he walked to the car.

"Are we going to see my uncles now?" Daryl asked.

"In a while first we're going to lunch with mummy…where do you want to go?"

"Leah's burgers!" he yelled "hey mummy!" he squealed as Charlie turned back to him

"Hey baby did you have fun today?"

"Yes," he nodded "I know my second name."

Charlie smiled "yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Holdem," he said proudly.

Charlie giggled "no sweetie it's Holden,"

"That's what I said Holdem," he said confused.

Brax chuckled "not Holdem mate Holden with an N," he said and climbed into his seat.

"Hol-den," Daryl said slowly "Holden…is that it mummy?"

" yes, very good baby," Charlie smiled.

"Daddy are you daddy Holden?" he asked

Brax chuckled "no buddy I got my own name."

"What is it then?" he asked confused again "shouldn't you have the same name as mummy?"

Brax chuckled "not unless we're married mate and my name is Braxton," he replied.

Daryl nodded and sat back in his seat he was totally confused now.

Pulling up at the diner they walked inside "granddad!" Daryl yelled and ran to him.

"Hey mate," Tony smiled and picked him up "mummy getting you a burger?"

"No my daddy is," he said happily.

Tony's mouth fell open he looked behind him at a nervous Charlie beside her stood some bloke. He walked over and placed Daryl on the floor, studying Brax he held out his hand "Tony Holden, Charlie's dad," he said

"Daryl Braxton…Daryl's dad," he replied and shook it.

"So she finally tracked you down?"

"Dad!" Charlie hissed and looked up at Brax "sorry," she sighed this is exactly why she didn't want to come here.

"It's fine Charlie, now's not the time but if you want to meet up tomorrow I will explain everything," Brax said.

Tony looked at him again "you don't have to explain yourself to me mate, as long as my grandson or my daughter don't get hurt we're good."

Brax nodded "alright well I'll see you around then I guess because I'm here for good."

"Glad to hear it," Tony replied and turned to Charlie "I'll call you later alright," he said and walked over to Daryl "I gotta get back to work buddy but I'll stop in tonight okay?"

Daryl nodded "bye granddad!" he called as Tony walked away.

Charlie sighed "I'm so sorry Brax but he's my dad and he's very o-"

"Charlie stop alright it's fine, really I was prepared for this," stop worrying," he said and led her to a table.

…..

Brax pulled up at Charlie's lunch had gone well he had met Leah who was so nice and welcomed him to the family. He turned off the engine and turned to her "will I just take him now the three boys are home?"

Charlie nodded and clipped off her belt "call me if you need me to pick him…or when you're dropping him home," she said and opened the door "bye baby you be good for daddy okay?"

"I will mummy bye!" he called.

"I'll see ya later," Brax said and pulled away from the house.

Pulling up at his a few minutes later he turned off the engine and turned back to him "you're gonna meet your uncles now, but if you feel scared at any time you let me now okay."

"I not scared daddy I happy," he said and bounced in his seat.

Brax chuckled and climbed out walking to the back of the car he shook his head after spotting Casey and Kyle by the window their eyes glued to the back of the car. He leaned in and unclipped him "they can't wait to meet you," he said and walked into the house.

Stopping in front of the sofa he looked down at Daryl as he went all shy and snuggled into him "guys this is Daryl," he said.

All three walked over and stopped a bit away from them, Daryl slowly looked up and looked over at them "Heaf," he said pointing to him he'd reckonised him from the photo Charlie had shown him.

Heath chuckled "that's right little man," he said and ruffled his hair.

Casey stepped forward "I'm Casey buddy," he said and rubbed his cheek "nice to finally meet you," he smiled and stepped back.

Daryl giggled "I not a baby," he said and rubbed the spot Casey had touched.

Kyle stepped forward "and I'm K-"

"Kyle!" Daryl yelled and jumped in Brax's arms.

They all laughed "yeah mate I am," Kyle replied "we have something cool for you shall we go get it?"

Daryl looked up at Brax unsure "it's okay buddy," he said and put him down "you can go."

"Coming?" Casey asked and held out his hand. Daryl ran to him and took his hand.

Brax dropped into the sofa and sighed loudly "he's the double of you," Heath said and sat beside him "defo a Braxton," he chuckled "well done mate, the kid likes ya."

Brax chuckled "he's a great kid," he said and looked towards the bedrooms when Daryl started squealing excitedly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come see!" he yelled.

Brax stood up "you may as well come too," he said and walked into the room "wow," he said looking at the bed covered in bags "what the hell did you two buy?" he asked.

"We uh kinda went overboard," Casey chuckled.

Brax chuckled "you don't say, mate you're gonna have to leave half of this here mummy will go mental if I bring you home with all that."

"Can I bring these home?" he asked holding up a talking lightening McQueen and Mater.

"Sure buddy but everything else is for when you come over here okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Daryl said "can I play in the living room?" he asked.

"Sure," Brax replied chuckling when he ran out of the room before he'd even finished.

…..

Over at Charlie's she lay on the sofa catching up on her tv she'd rarely have time to sit down and watch something "hey sweetie!" she called when the door opened.

Dan walked into the living room and chuckled "it's me," he said and walked to the sofa "where's Daryl?" he asked and sat beside her.

Charlie sat up screw it she thought he'd have to find out she turned to face him "I want you to listen to me before you freak out."

Dan's face dropped "is he hurt- is he okay- has something happened?" he asked quickly.

"He's fine Dan relax," Charlie said squeezing his knee.

Dan sighed in relief "Jesus don't do that to me Charlie," he said holding his chest "so where is he?"

"He's with his dad…but before you say anything," she added quickly "I know what I'm doing, I didn't just let him take him we've been spending time together-all of us, he's great with him, Daryl loves having him around-he's happy," she said and looked over at him.

Dan sat there staring at her "say something," she said nervously a few minutes later.

Dan stood up "that guy wasn't for the job was he?"

"No," she replied "I was caught off guard I didn't know what to say…I'm sorry," she mumbled at least he wasn't yelling she said to herself.

Dan chuckled "did you not think I'd work it out myself?" he asked and sat back down.

Charlie looked over at him "so you knew?"

Dan chuckled "I saw the photos of him I know what he looks like."

Charlie nodded "so why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured you'd tell us all when you were ready," he replied.

Charlie sighed "you're not mad?"

Dan shook his head and pulled her into him "I'm not mad because I know how much you've wanted this."

"So I won't see him with any bruising or marks?" she giggled.

Dan chuckled "no but he may get a warning or two."

"Dan," she groaned "dad already got to him."

He chuckled "nah I'm kidding…I'm happy for ya Charlz-both of you."

Charlie smiled "yeah me too," she said and looked back at the tv.

* * *

Over at Brax's they had just finished eating their pizza Brax looked down at Daryl as he snuggled into him "you tired mate?" he asked.

Daryl yawned and nodded "can I go to bed?" he muttered sleepily.

"Sure buddy but I have to bring you back to mummy's," Brax replied.

"But I wanna stay here," he whimpered.

"Mate you have nothing here," Brax sighed.

"But I want to stay here!" he cried.

"You can come back tomorrow mate," Heath said and tapped his knee.

"Yeah we can do something fun," Casey said.

Daryl looked over at Kyle "can we go and build castles?" he asked.

Kyle nodded "of course we can," he smiled.

"Kyle is the best at building castles," Brax said and stood up, grabbing his keys he turned back to him "say bye mate," he said.

Daryl hugged them all "bye uncles!" he called and ran after Brax

"Bye!" they all called with a chuckled.

When they arrived at Charlie's he had already fallen asleep, Brax lifted him out and walked in the back door "hello!" he called.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and smiled "wore him out?" she asked peering down at him.

Brax chuckled "yeah he had a ball they were running around for hours," he said and walked by her "is his door open?" he asked.

"Um don't think so," she replied and ran ahead of him. Opening his door she walked in and pulled back his covers "just let him sleep in his clothes I'll sort him out later."

Brax placed him down and pulled the covers up around him "night mate I love ya," he whispered and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

They both made their way back down stairs "do you have to take off or do you wanna stay for a coffee or something?" Charlie asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Brax looked out to his car then back to her "sure I'm not in a rush," he said and walked to the door "I have stuff in my car for him from my brothers," he said and walked out to it. Gathering the stuff he'd forgotten to give Daryl yesterday along with the stuff from his brothers he walked back inside.

"Wow," Charlie gasped "did you rob a toy store?" she asked taking stuff from under his arms.

Brax chuckled and place the bags down "I just started picking up things…you should see half of the stuff Casey and Kyle got him-to be left at my house," he added when she raised an eyebrow.

"Brax," Charlie said "you lot are spoiling him," she said and peeked into a few of the bags "aww Brax he'll love all this thank you."

"We've four years to make up for," Brax replied.

Charlie walked to the pot and poured to cups out "Dan was here a while ago."

"Yeah?" Brax said and took the cup from her.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "I told him about you," she said and sat beside him "he didn't flip…he already knew who you were."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about I suppose," he replied.

Charlie nodded "yeah that's everyone now….apart from my step-mum," she said.

Brax frowned "thought you had three brothers?" he asked.

"I do…Jack was here yesterday while you were upstairs," she said when he looked back at her.

"Right," Brax nodded "now all I gotta do is prove to them I'm here for good."

Charlie placed her hand on his "you got nothing to prove to them Daryl is your son not theirs."

Brax smiled "yeah but it's your dads daughter and their sister I'm gonna be taking out."

…

An hour later Brax stood up "it's getting late I should head," he said and moved to the door.

Charlie nodded and walked over with him "I'll bring him to school in the morning you have a lie-in in your new house," she said and leaned against the door.

Brax chuckled "yeah could do with it," he yawned "I have to see Angelo anyway, but I will pick him up…night Charlie," he said and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek-she turned her head and he caught her on the lips.

She stepped back and bit her lip looking up at him she tilted her head to the side, stepping forward she leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly "night Brax," she whispered and stepped away.

Brax pulled her back to him before she could get too far away leaning in her kissed her deeply-he couldn't help himself.

Charlie closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax slid his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer, needing air he pulled back "I'm sorry I should have left it at the last one," he said and took a step back his whole body was tingling.

Charlie bit her lip shaking her head she smiled up at him "don't overthink it I wanted it too," she said and stepped back to him "we just can't get carried away here."

Brax nodded "I better go…night again," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead he smiled at her before he walked off to his car.

Charlie nodded "night…text me when you get home!" she called and closed her door and leaned against it she sighed and dropped her head back, no way were they gonna last she knew there was going to bed more incidents like this. Groaning she pushed herself off the door.

When she got to her room after changing Daryl she dropped onto her bed and lay looking at the ceiling, a smile crossed her face as she went back to the day she had met him.

FLASBACK_; Charlie and the girls had pulled up to their flat that would be their home for the next three weeks. Bianca and Hayley ran inside already arguing over beds "Charlz! Grab the camera it's in the case in the back!" Bianca called as she ran inside._

_Charlie walked to the back of the car and pulled the boot open "shit!" she squealed when bags started to tumble out, she grabbed them knowing Bianca and Hayley had laptops and other expensive stuff in their bags "hey guys! she called "help me!" she yelled and moved closer as they moved again. "Hayley! Bianca!" she yelled when they still didn't answer._

_She looked up as an arm reached over her "need a hand?" a guy asked and took two bags from her._

"_Uh thanks," she smiled and grabbed another bag, she looked over at him wow he is so hot she said to herself he was tall dark absolutely gorgeous._

_He stepped back "want me to bring them inside?" he asked._

"_Um sure, thanks," she smiled and started to walk "I'm Charlie by the way," she said turning back to him._

"_Brax," he replied. _

"_What kinda name is that?" she chuckled and placed the bags on the floor._

_He chuckled "it's a nickname my name is Daryl Braxton but Brax," he said and walked back out with her._

"_You been here long?" Charlie asked as they got back to the car._

"_Nope, got here about an hour ago, I'm here with my brother and a mate-you?" he asked. _

"_Two mates," she smiled "where's your brother and your mate?" she asked._

_Brax chuckled "I drove so they drank on the way up they're sleeping it off."_

_Charlie closed the boot and leaned against "so you've been checking the place out?" _

_"Yeah," he replied and leaned against the car beside her "the beach looks awesome…do you surf?" he asked_

_"Yeah," she nodded "not as much as I used to though."_

_Brax nodded "maybe I'll see you on the water then."_

_Charlie nodded "you will," she said nodding to her board on the roof._

…_._

_She spoke to him for ages-an hour and a half to be precise, Hayley and Bianca had come out and asked her was she coming-her declining opting to stay and talk to Brax. He looked down at his watch "wow is that the time?" he said and stood up "I better go wake these two up…nice to meet you Charlie I'm sure I'll see you around later." _

"_Oh you will," she said before she could stop herself she closed her eyes as she felt her face burn "um," she said and opened her eyes to see him smirking at her "what?" she squeaked out. _

"_Nothing," he shrugged "you're just very beautiful is all," he said "how about you meet me at the bar just off the beach say eight?" he asked and took a step back "bring your mates…see ya Charlie!" he called as he walked away._

"_Yeah see ya!" she called, she stood there watching him he was staying about ten places down…not that she had counted sighing she walked into the house and shut the door counting down the hours until eight o'clock._ END OF FLASHBACK.

Charlie giggled as she thought about that night in the bar, she had never in her life been that drunk it was a great night- she'd even gotten a good night kiss. She looked down at her phone as it beeped opening the message she burst out laughing **home safe…I'm so not sorry for kissing you xx** replying she sighed happily and climbed under her covers.

* * *

Over at Brax's he had just rolled into his bed when his phone beeped picking it up and opened it he chuckled **I'm not sorry you kissed me either…maybe I** **will come over when your settled, night xx** he chuckled again and threw the phone down things were moving along and he was happy with that, sighing again he went back to about two and a half weeks after he'd met her-the night he'd slept with her.

FLASHBACK; _Brax looked down and smiled as Charlie snuggled against him, since day one they had been joined at the hip. Sighing happily he pulled her closer and closed his eyes-tonight had been amazing._

"_Brax?" she asked a few minutes later._

"_Yeah?" he replied. _

"_What's gonna happen when we have to go home?" she asked._

_Brax shrugged "we'll just have to find the time to meet up."_

"_Where do you even live?" she asked._

_Before Brax could reply the door flew open and a very drunken Sam and Hayley fell in wrapped around one another "Oi!" he yelled "into the other room," he said when Sam threw her on the bed._

"_Sorry mate," he chuckled and pulled her up. _

"_Yeah sorry Charlz," Hayley giggled and pulled Sam out of the room._

_Charlie giggled "what are the chances of all three of us hooking up with the three of you."_

"_Yeah but there's a difference between us and them," he said and turned back to her. _

"_And what would that be?" she asked._

_Brax lowered his head and kissed her "I'm gonna stay in touch with you, I am gonna take you out on a proper date, to them this is just a holiday fling they'll forget all about your mates-won't even get numbers," he said and lay back._

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked "I mean we're getting along, we're talking about meeting up again, we want to make something of this, they could be doing the same thing….and that was a proper date," she chuckled._

_Brax chuckled "without my brother, mate and your mates sitting beside us…I know them-trust me it's all about holiday sex for them, once we get home they'll move on."_

"_And you?" she asked looking down at the floor, she had being trying not to get too invested in him she knew these type of things very rarely worked out._

_Brax tilted her chin up to meet his eyes "it's fair to say you got me Charlie," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly._

_Charlie pulled him down to her and deepened the kiss "just so you don't forget me and move on," she giggled when they broke apart._

"_Oh I'll never forget you," he said and kissed her again "and I'm pretty sure I won't move on," he said and kissed her again._

_Charlie snuggled back into him "I don't wanna go home," she sighed._

_Brax wrapped his arms around her "we still got four days," he said._

_Charlie nodded "we better make the most of it then-night," she said and closed her eyes._

"_Yeah we better…night Charlie," he said and pulled her closer-he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them once they went home._ END OF FLASHBACK.

Brax sighed if only he'd answered that damn question then instead of when he was legless she might have found him sooner "stupid Sam," he muttered and rolled on his side.

**A/N hope you enjoyed the flashbacks there will be a few more, I'm trying to throw in a few bits about how they met and how they got so close so quick…might be a few of them after they got back-Brax realising Sam threw away her number-Charlie finding out she's pregnant…sure we'll see where it goes, thanks for all the reviews glad you're all enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness I had a busy weekend, this chapter is mostly Chax…enjoy **

A week had passed since Brax had kissed her, Charlie sat on her sofa with a smile on her face he had been over every day-sometimes twice a day to see Daryl he was so good with him and Daryl just loved having him there. She looked up as she heard footsteps and smiled again when she heard his voice "in here!" she called turning towards the door.

Brax stuck his head in "hey," he said and walked fully in "is Daryl awake?" he asked and sat beside her "I know it's kinda late for him but my phone was flat to call."

Charlie nodded "it's fine it's still early and he is allowed up an extra hour on the weekends," she replied "but no he's not here he's staying at Jack's tonight."

"Oh," Brax said and stood up "alright then, I won't keep you, just wanted to say goodnight to him."

Charlie stood up "I can call Jack and you can talk to him and if you want to you can hang here with me for a bit," she said and walked in to get her phone.

Brax followed her and leaned against the door "yeah, guess I could stay for a while," he agreed.

Charlie picked up her phone and called Jack "hey is Dar still awake?" she asked.

"Yep, I stupidly gave him a soda and now he's bouncing around all hyper," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "I told you not to give him that stuff, anyway, Brax is here he wants to talk to him."

"Alright hold on," Jack said, Charlie pulled the phone from her ear as Jack started yelling "Daryl! Your daddy wants to talk to you!"

"Daddy!" he squealed once he'd taken the phone.

"No baby it's mummy," Charlie said as she walked to Brax with the phone

"Aww Uncle Jack said it was daddy," he grumbled.

Charlie giggled "nice to know you're missing me…here's daddy, bye baby and be good for Uncle Jack and Martha," she said and handed it off to Brax.

"Hey buddy," Brax smiled "you having fun?"

"Yep, me and Uncle Jack played football now we're going to watch a movie," Daryl replied happily.

"Cool what movie are you going to watch?" Brax asked.

"The one Uncle Casey gave me with the mouse," Daryl replied.

Brax chuckled "Stewart little-good movie, anyway I just called to say goodnight, you get back to your movie, I love ya buddy."

"Loves you too daddy I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk to mummy?" Brax asked looking over at Charlie.

"Um nope," he giggled "bye daddy," he said and the line went dead.

"Daryl?" Brax said "hello?" he frowned and looked at Charlie "I think he hung up on me."

Charlie giggled "I've been replaced as number one," she giggled and walked by him "coffee?" she asked.

Brax walked up behind her and pulled her back to him "you haven't been replaced," he said and slid his arms further around her waist "you're still number one."

Charlie closed her eyes at the contact, slowly turning in his arms she looked up at him the connection between them was massive she just wanted to kiss him-just wanted to be with him, but things were difficult at the moment "I thought we agreed Daryl came first," she said although her brain was screaming at her to shut up and just go with it.

Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "we did but," he said slowly "things are going great, we're settling in, Daryl is getting used to me being around…I think it's time we spent a little time together-just us."

Charlie nodded "so you wanna focus on us now?"

Brax nodded and lowered his head "and I'm dying to kiss you," he said and brushed his lips across hers. Stepping back he watched her-waited to see what she'd do.

Charlie looked back at him she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck "that wasn't a kiss," she said and leaned up on her toes.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss he couldn't believe the moment was finally here-the moment they had being trying so hard to push away. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he gripped her tighter as a soft moan left her mouth, backing her up against the wall the kiss started to heat up.

Charlie slid her hands down to his shirt and started to pull at it "Brax," she moaned and bit her lip as he moved onto her neck.

"I know right," Ruby giggled causing them to spring apart. Charlie looked over at the door to see Ruby and April come in "hey mum," she smiled "hey Brax, sorry I'm late April couldn't find her phone."

"It's okay," Charlie smiled and glanced at Brax as she walked to the coffee pot "what are you girls doing tonight?" she asked.

"Um," Ruby looked at April "we kinda met two guys on the beach today so we're meeting them in the surf club."

Charlie turned back to them "as in dates?" she asked.

"No Charlie," April giggled "we only met them today they said they moved here last week but they haven't been out much, so we're just making them feel welcome."

Brax looked over at the girls "what are their names?"

"Casey and Kyle," Ruby answered "what?" she said when Brax chuckled.

"They're my brothers," he replied "so you two are going out with my brothers?" he chuckled.

Ruby shrugged "I knew Casey looked a bit like you, I just wasn't sure so I never said anything…we're gonna head off I just came back to do my insulin," she said and walked by them.

"And be sure to mention you're Daryl's sister!" Charlie called after her. She looked back to Brax who leaned against the door looking at her "what?" she asked.

Brax shook his head "nothing," he said and walked to her "I better go, if they hadn't come in we would be up in your bed now and I'm not ready for that and neither are you."

Charlie bit her lip and looked at the floor "I'm sorry I got carried away, I shouldn't have gone near your shirt."

Brax tilted her chin up "it was me as well Charlie I just got lost in you," he sighed and stepped back "we need to do this properly we can't rush into it."

Charlie nodded and stepped further away from him "yeah," she sighed "it's not just us to worry about."

"Exactly, we gotta take our time," Brax said and walked to her "I'll see ya later, text me when Daryl gets home tomorrow," he looked down on her for a moment before he lowered his head and kissed her softly " but I am allowed to do that…bye," he said and walked to the back door.

"Bye!" Charlie called after him, as she heard his car start-up she sighed and walked into the living room that was too close.

* * *

Two days later Charlie walked along the beach in a daze, she had been on duty and it was a quiet morning, the day after they'd kissed Casey had called to pick up Daryl saying Brax had to meet someone about supplies, and yesterday when Brax stopped by to take him he was in a hurry so she hadn't a chance to speak to him properly. Looking up she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as he walked out of the water, she waved slightly as he spotted her and waved and started to walk towards her.

He walked up to her and dug his board into the sand "hello beautiful," he smirked.

Charlie looked down as a blush crossed her cheeks "hey," she said and looked back up.

"What are your plans later?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "collecting Daryl from my dad's then going home that's about it-you."

"Coming over to you guys, I know I haven't been around the last few days but I had a few things to sort out for Angelo's," he said and looked around before leaning in and kissing her quickly " gotta go now I'm on a break but I'll see you later," he said and picked up his board "be over about six!" he called as he walked away.

Charlie shook her head and started to walk why did that feel so normal?

….

After work Charlie arrived to her dads walking in she walked to the kitchen to see Daryl and her dad at the table eating "hey," she said dropped a kiss on Daryl's forehead before dropping into a seat beside them "what did you two get up to today?" she asked.

"After school we went to the park we fed the ducks and we-"

"And we got ice-cream!" Daryl said excitedly before Tony could finish.

"And we got ice-cream," he chuckled "how was your day sweetie?"

"Yeah the usual fun filled day," she chuckled and stood up "are you and Beth doing anything tonight dad?" she asked as she got herself some coffee.

"Yeah we're going out for dinner and a movie," Tony replied.

Charlie smiled "aww I wish I had someone like you you're such a romantic dad, you're always taking her out."

Tony chuckled and put his hands over Daryl's ears "maybe Brax can take you out and remind you what it's like," he said with a smirk.

"Dad!" she shrieked and looked down at Daryl who looked up at Tony frowning "me and Brax are just friends," she whispered and walked to the table.

"Yeah right," someone chuckled from behind her.

She turned to see Jack coming in the back door "oh shut up you," she said and sat down.

"Hey buddy I got you something nice, go on out to Martha and she'll give it to you."

"Is it sweets?" he asked hopeful.

Jack chuckled "guess you'll have to go and see," he said and sat beside Charlie, he waited until Daryl had ran outside and turned to Charlie "so Brax is taking you out?"

"No," Charlie scoffed "all I said was dad was a romantic and he said that."

Tony and Jack chuckled "I saw him kiss you on the beach earlier," Tony said.

"Yeah and I ran into Ruby and April last night they said they saw him kiss you in the house," Jack added.

Charlie sighed "I don't know what's going on alright, all I know is I can't stay away from him," she muttered.

"And he can't stay away from you," Jack said and stood up "you pined over him for almost five years Charlie don't waste any more time…I just stopped by to drop this off," he said and placed a box on the counter "see ya!" he called on his way out.

"He's right you know," Tony said.

Charlie looked up "which part?" she asked and looked back down into her cup.

"All of it," Tony chuckled "but seriously sweetie if you both still feel the way you did when you met then go for it."

"It's not that simple dad," she sighed "we have Daryl…what if it doesn't work out-or it was just a holiday fling?"

Tony placed his hands over hers "did you feel the same spark when he kissed you today-no answer me," he said when she groaned.

"This is so embarrassing but yes I did," she muttered.

Tony chuckled and pulled his hand away as Daryl ran back in "then there's you answer," he said and turned to him "what did you get mate?"

Charlie zoned out she didn't even hear Daryl's reply, all she could think about was Brax and what her dad and Jack had said to her, what if they were right-what if they were wrong? Sighing she sat back she couldn't even say wait and see she was too scared to make any move at all in case it was the wrong one.

A few minutes later she was brought from her thoughts by Daryl tugging on her arm "sorry baby," she said and leaned down to him "what did you say?" she asked.

"Can we go home?" he asked "granddad and Nan are going out soon."

Tony chuckled and stood up "I said later mate not now."

"I should go anyway," Charlie said looking at the clock, she stood up "Brax said he'd come over to see us," she said and grabbed Daryl's bag.

Tony walked over to her "remember what I said," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "bye sweetie," he said and walked to Daryl "see ya mate, next time we'll go to the water park alright."

"Yay water park! Bye granddad!" he called and ran out to the car.

"Bye dad you and Beth have fun," she smiled and followed him.

* * *

Brax walked out of his room and picked up his keys "I'm off I'll be back later," he said to Kyle who sat alone at the table.

"Where are you going now?" he asked "you're never here."

"So?" Brax replied "I'm going to see Daryl," he said and walked towards the door.

"Daryl or Charlie?" Kyle smirked.

Brax stopped and turned around to him "got something you wanna say?" he asked.

Kyle shrugged "just heard Ruby telling some bloke she saw you kissing her mother."

"And who is it you're chasing Ruby or April?" he asked turning the conversation around.

Kyle chuckled "April, so did you kiss Charlie?" he asked.

Brax chuckled too Kyle was well able to handle him "maybe I did," he said and walked out the door.

Arriving at Charlie he's knocked on the door and walked in "hey"! he called, he frowned and walked into the living room when he got no reply and smiled Charlie was asleep on the sofa with Daryl cuddled into her side. Kneeling down beside them he stroked his cheek and leaned in kissing him on the cheek. He stood up again and reached over for the blanket on the sofa throwing it over them he leaned down and kissed Charlie on the head "night," he whispered and stood up again. Sighing he turned around and walked back towards the door-stopping when she spoke.

"You should remember I'm a very light sleeper."

He chuckled and turned back to see her head titled back looking at him "I do remember that you just looked too cute to wake," he said and leaned against the door "want me to go?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head and slid out from Daryl fixing the blanket she walked over to him, leaning up she kissed him quickly "nope," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax chuckled and followed her "he's worn out," he said and sat down.

"Yeah he went somewhere with my dad today to play football," she said and sat beside him.

Brax nodded and turned to face her "can I take him over night one of the days?" he asked it had been on his mind the last few days.

Charlie looked back at him she wasn't prepared for that so soon, but she had to remember he was here now he was his dad "uh sure," she said slowly.

Brax chuckled "freaking out?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "a little, but it has to happen sometime right?"

Brax nodded "I've been thinking about if for a few days now, I wasn't sure if you'd go for it or not."

Charlie smiled "how about Friday night so I can have a few days to get used to it?"

"Alright," Brax replied "so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Hey mum!" Ruby called dashing through the house with April, "April is staying here alright we've an assignment due first thing…hey Brax!" she called running up the stairs.

An idea popped into Charlie's head "wanna go out…just me and you?" she asked nervously.

Brax nodded "sure," he smiled "where?"

Charlie thought about her dad "dinner and a movie?" she asked.

Brax nodded "sounds good to me."

Charlie nodded "I'll be back in a sec…can you carry him to his room?" she asked.

"Sure," Brax replied and followed her.

Charlie got the bed ready and walked to Ruby's room, knocking she stuck her head in "hey," she said and walked in, glancing behind her she closed the door over "um I'm gonna go out with Brax now…are you okay to watch Dar- he's already asleep so he won't bother you," she added when Ruby sighed.

"A date?" April smirked.

Charlie bit her lip "I don't know," she said slowly "I kinda suggested it when he asked what did I wanna do."

Ruby chuckled and looked at April "date," they both said "yeah mum that's fine, just leave his door open," she said.

"Thanks," she smiled and kissed her on the head "I'll leave money for a pizza in the kitchen, don't work too hard," she giggled and walked out of the room. Quickly changing out of her uniform she went to the kitchen "ready?" she asked.

Brax nodded "you look nice," he said looking her up and down.

Charlie blushed and looked down at herself she wore a loose singlet and white shorts "it's just shorts and a top," she said.

Brax chuckled "but you still look nice," he said and stood up "and that's what you were wearing when I met you," he added.

Charlie smiled and looked down again "I was…but I didn't wear them to see did you remember I just grabbed them," she added quickly.

Brax chuckled "I wasn't even thinking that, come on," he said and walked to the door.

"Hold on I've to leave money for a pizza," she said and walked to her purse, "shit," she said rummaging through it "I thought I had twenty in here," she said pulling things out.

Brax reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty "here," he said and placed it down.

"No Brax I can't take that, I'll find it," she said and started to look again.

Brax walked over and took it from her hands "let's go," he said and placed it on the counter, taking her by the hand he pulled her towards the door "bye girls!" he called.

As they drove Brax turned to Charlie "where are we going?" he asked.

"Um Yabbie creek?" she asked "there's this little place on the corner of the main street."

Brax nodded "whatever you want," he said and turned up the Yabbie creek road.

…

A few minutes later Brax pulled into a lot and turned off the engine climbing out of the car he walked around to her side and pulled the door open "so is this a date?" he asked when she climbed out.

Charlie leaned on the car beside him "do you want it to be a date?" she asked looking up at him.

Brax chuckled she looked so nervous "how about this is where we go to arrange our date for Saturday," he said and pushed himself off the car.

Charlie did the same and followed them "am I missing something here?" she asked catching up to him.

Brax chuckled "that was me asking you out," he said and turned back to her "so what do you say, me you somewhere nice Saturday night?"

Charlie smiled and nodded "Saturday it is," she said and pulled the door open.

A while later they had eaten and were walking down the main street "what movie do you wanna see?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at the arcade across the street "it's all girlie films so I have a better idea," she said and grabbed his hand. Pulling him across the road she turned back to him "we're gonna have some fun," she said and dragged him inside.

Brax chuckled and pulled her back to him, kissing her quickly he pulled back "you are awesome," he chuckled.

"I know I am," she giggled "pool?" she said and hurried off to the tables.

Just as she set up her phone rang "Rubes?" she said quickly.

"Hey it's April, sorry to call you Rubes asked me to, Daryl woke up and started screaming when she told him you two were gone out he wants to see Brax."

Charlie sighed and looked at Brax "where's Ruby now?"

"She's trying to calm him," April replied "he got that worked up he got sick."

Brax overheard April and took the phone "we'll be home in ten minutes," he said and hung up

"I told him you were coming over," Charlie said and started to walk towards the door.

….

A few minutes later they pulled up at her house and went inside "Daryl!" Charlie called up the stairs.

April stuck her head over the rail "he's still crying he can't hear you!" she called.

Charlie and Brax made their way up the stairs "aww baby," Charlie said and sat beside Ruby who had him on her lap trying to calm him down.

"Sorry mum nothing worked," she sighed "he just kept making himself worse."

Charlie put out her arms "it's okay sweetie," she said "you coming to mummy baby?" she asked.

"No!" he cried and slapped her hands away "you took my daddy! I don't like you!" he sobbed.

"I'm here mate," Brax said and got down in front of him.

Daryl sprang into his arms "you're my daddy! Mummy's not allowed take you!"

Charlie sighed and stood up as Ruby climbed over her "we just went for a walk baby," she said moving closer to him.

"Leave me alone I want daddy!" he yelled and clung to Brax.

Brax looked up at Charlie he could see the hurt and upset on her face "buddy you have to share daddy with mummy."

"No you're my daddy you stay with me!"

"But daddy wants to spend time with mummy as well as you," Brax tried to explain.

"No!" he yelled again and tightened his grip on Brax.

Charlie stood up "I'll leave you to settle him," she said and walked out of the room she had to get out before she burst into tears.

Brax looked over at Ruby who was looking after her, she looked back at Brax and smiled quickly "I'll go…don't worry she'll be fine this is all new to her," she said and hurried after her.

Brax sighed and looked down at Daryl "mate you can't speak to mummy like that," he said and placed him on the bed "mummy's and daddy's have to spend time together too," he said and sat beside him.

"But why?" Daryl asked and climbed back into his bed.

"Because that's what they do they spend time together without their kids," Brax said and pulled the covers up over him.

"But why?" Daryl asked again.

Brax sighed he didn't know what else to say "because mummy's and daddy's love each other like they love you, mummy spends a lot of time with you doesn't she? So it's only fair she spends some time with me too," he asked.

"Yes," Daryl nodded "so you loves mummy?" he asked and frowned "like you loves me?"

Brax smiled "I do mate," he said and leaned into him "but it's a secret don't tell mummy," he said and dropped a kiss on his forehead "love ya buddy, night, go to sleep," he said and walked to the door.

"Night daddy I loves you too," he said and snuggled into his covers.

Brax looked back and sighed before closing the door over and made his way down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he found April and Ruby sitting either side of Charlie, he noticed her head was dropped and she was slumped over.

April spotted him and tapped Ruby she looked over at him and stood up "we'll leave you to it," she said and walked by Brax followed by April.

Brax walked over and sat beside her "are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie sniffed and nodded "I'll be fine," she chuckled "just the first time anything like this has happened," she said and wiped her eyes.

Brax scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her "it's all new to him too, he doesn't understand- but I did tell him he has to share me with you," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder "so how about you share me now and we watch a movie?"

Charlie tilted her head to him, leaning in she kissed him slowly pulling back she stood up "how about a movie in bed?" she asked.

Brax stood up and turned to face her "is that in invitation to stay over?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie smirked and walked around him "well we do have a lot to talk about so we may as well have somewhere comfortable to sit," she said and walked through to the stairs.

Brax followed her and stopped at the bottom "you didn't pick a movie!" he called.

"I know!" she called back and kept walking towards her room.

Brax shook his head and followed her, walking to her room he leaned on the doorframe and watched her as she fixed the pillows "nice room," he said and walked in.

Charlie turned to him and shrugged "I like it," she said and climbed onto the bed.

Brax climbed on beside her and turned to face her "so what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

Charlie rolled on her side "where's your mum and dad?" she asked curiously.

Brax sighed and looked up at the ceiling "mum took off about two years ago and hasn't been in touch since, and my dad is locked up haven't seen him since I was twelve…and I don't wanna see either of them again," he muttered.

Charlie scooted closer to him "I'm sorry Brax I didn't mean to bring it up, you talked about your mum when we met I just assumed you got on."

"It's fine we did back then but things change," he said and turned to face her "do you wanna watch a movie now?"

Charlie could tell his parents were a touchy subject "sure," she smiled and rolled off the bed. Walking to her tv she picked up the few dvds she had beside the player "fast and furious good with you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax replied.

Sticking the dvd in she walked back to the bed and climbed on beside him, snuggling into him she turned on the tv and threw the remote down.

* * *

Halfway through the film Charlie tilted her head up to find him looking at the ceiling "what's on your mind?" she asked.

Brax looked down at her "you, just you," he smiled.

Charlie smiled and moved closer to him kissing him she pulled back "liar," she said and kissed him again.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her "partly you," he said and pulled her closer "I'm thinking what Daryl is gonna be like when we tell him we're going out together on Saturday."

Charlie sighed and lay on his chest "we'll have to sit him down and talk to him."

Brax got an idea "how about I get my brothers to watch him at my place- all three of them? Casey and Kyle will do heaps with him Heath loves all the kids movies so he'll watch a few with him."

Charlie looked up at him "we'll see how you get on Friday night."

Brax nodded "we'll see," he said and looked back at the film "didn't realise it was so far in," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "because you were off in another world for most of it."

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer again "just thinking about you like I already told you," he said and started to tickle her.

"Brax stop!" she giggled and wriggled under him "please stop," she asked through laughs.

Brax chuckled "I remember you were very ticklish," he said and flipped them tickling her harder

"Brax please I'm begging!" she laughed and wiggled again.

Brax stopped for a minute and looked down on her pulling her arms over her head he held them there "like you were the night we ended up in my bed?" Charlie bit her lip as she blushed furiously he chuckled and lowered his head kissing her softly.

Charlie moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened, pulling her hand free from his she slid it down his back and pulled him closer.

Brax slid his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips, moving onto her neck he began to slide his hand under her shirt-kissing her harder when she moaned again.

As her hands slid to his belt he pulled back and looked down on her "Charlie we can't!" he panted "we can't do this."

Charlie leaned up on her elbows as he sat back "you don't want me?" she asked.

Brax saw the worry flash across her face "no I do," he said moving closer to her "you know I do but it's too soon everything is different "we have a kid, we lost touch for a very long time we can't just jump back into it," he said and rolled fully off her.

Charlie rolled on her side and closed her eyes "you have no idea how you make me feel Brax, how you make me feel when you kiss me-how great I feel now you're around again."

Brax smiled and scooted closer to and pulled her against him "I know I get shivers and tingles all over my body when I see you-even think about you." He smiled and dropped a kiss on her shoulder "that first day I met you- after I left you I did not stop thinking about you until I saw you again, you looked so beautiful."

Charlie smiled and rolled to face him "I did not stop talking about you, Hayley and Bianca even pretended to bed asleep so I'd shut up."

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "you know I watched you on your board that morning, I sat there the whole two hours just watching you."

Charlie smiled and snuggled into him "I know, I saw you."

Brax looked down on her "and you just forgot to mention it?"

Charlie giggled "no coz I did the same thing that afternoon."

Brax chuckled "I know, I saw you," he said and pulled her closer.

…

As they both fell into silence Brax thought back to the night he walked her home a smile crossed his face she was wasted- a happy drunk he had called her.

FLASHBACK; _Brax and Charlie bid goodnight to the others and started to walk towards the flats "so Brax," she drawled and fell against him "do you always hook up with girls the first night?"_

_Brax chuckled and grabbed her as she stumbled "no," he said and pulled her against him "only the really hot ones- and I'm not hooking up with you," he added._

"_Hey I am hot!" she squealed and slapped his chest._

_He chuckled again "yes you are," he said and turned her to face him "but there's something about you Charlie-something special," he said and slid his hands around her waist "which is why I'm gonna leave you here," he stepped closer "but I will leave you with this," he murmured as he lowered his head kissing her softly._

_Charlie giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer._

_Brax pulled back and looked down on her "hope you don't have too bad a head in the morning."_

"_Why?" she giggled and leaned back against the door._

_Brax stepped back to her "because I'm hoping to see a bit more of you tomorrow," he said and leaned against the door beside her._

_Charlie turned her head "lucky for you I can handle my drink," she said and pushed herself up off the door "but right now if I don't get to bed I'm gonna puke."_

_Brax chuckled and opened her door for her "you better get to bed then."_

_Charlie giggled and kicked off her shoes "you know I could do one more drink…with the right company," she flirted._

_Brax shook his head and walked to her "which room is yours?" he asked sliding his hands around his waist._

"_That one," Charlie said nodding her head behind her, sliding her hands around his neck she stood up on her toes "you gonna keep little old me company?" she asked and bit her lip as she looked at his and darted her eyes quickly to meet his._

_Brax groaned and stepped closer to her she was driving him crazy, lowering his head he kissed her hard. As the kiss heated up he walked her backwards until she hit the door, lifting her onto his hips he opened the door and threw her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her he started to slow the kiss down before pulling back "night Charlie," he murmured and rolled off her-there was something about her something he couldn't put his finger on- all he knew was he was smitten already. He chuckled when he looked down on her she was gone already, pulling the covers up around her he walked to the door and stopped. Looking back he smiled he couldn't wait for tomorrow-sighing he had to physically remove himself from her place, all he wanted to do was climb in beside her and hold her all night-but this had to be done properly. Taking one last look at her he closed the door and walked out closing the front door behind him._

_As he walked back to his place he couldn't get her out of his head she was amazing so much fun so easy to talk to. He chuckled as he remembered the look on Heath's face when she sat down beside them-nearly choked on his drink when Bianca sat beside him "all worked out well," he said as he let himself into his place _END OF FLASHBACK.

He looked down on Charlie "do you remember the first night I walked you home?"

"Oh my god I made an idiot of myself in that flat please don't remind me," she groaned and threw her hands over her face.

Brax chuckled "you know you drove me crazy that night it took all I had to walk out of there."

"Sorry," she said and looked up at him "you should have just opened the door and ran," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "then I wouldn't have got to kiss you the second time."

"You know I woke up the when the girls came in wondering if I dreamt you taking me into the bed."

"Carrying you to bed," he corrected "aww you were so cute, but I will admit I was a little hurt you fell asleep while I was kissing you."

Charlie giggled "the slow kissing was relaxing and I just got too comfortable," she blushed. She looked over at the clock on her bedside locker "that is not the time!" she said.

Brax looked over "half elven yeah it's right," he said and turned back to her "do you wanna go to bed?"

"You're not staying?" she asked as he sat up.

Brax looked over at her "do you think we can control ourselves?"

Charlie sighed "no guess not," she said and sat up "I'm on early tomorrow so Ruby is gonna be taking him to school and if I can't collect him my step-mum will, do you want me to drop him over when I'm finished?"

Brax leaned over and kissed her "fine you persuaded me to stay," he said and pulled back her covers "but the clothes are staying on," he said and climbed in.

Charlie rolled off the bed "I'm not sleeping in denim shorts," she said and walked to her dresser "back in a sec," she said and pulled pyjamas out and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

A minute later she returned in the pyjamas and walked back to the bed climbing in she turned off the tv and snuggled into the covers "night," she yawned.

"Night," he replied already half asleep, turning to face her he pulled her against him "I'll bring them to school and collect him don't worry about him."

"Thanks," she yawned again and closed her eyes she loved the feeling of him beside her she felt so much more relaxed, thinking back to the morning after he walked her home she bit her lip to hold down a giggle.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie walked back to her flat after going to the shop to get a very large orange juice she groaned when someone called out her name. She turned around and smiled as Brax walked towards her with Heath and Sam "hey guys," she smiled. _

_Brax looked back to Heath and Sam "I'll catch up," he said and stopped beside Charlie. _

"_Yeah and not another two hours Brax!" Heath called as they walked on._

_Brax turned back to her "you don't look too bad considering the state you were in," he chuckled._

_Charlie winched "did I make a fool of myself?" she asked and looked at the ground "I don't normally get that drunk I was just having so much fun." _

_Brax chuckled "do you normally fall asleep when a guy is kissing you?"_

"_Do you normally leave and leave girls all hot and bothered?" she asked trying to hold back a smirk she may have been totally wasted but she did remember him pulling the covers over her and saying goodnight._

_Brax chuckled again "you were asleep and I already told you I wanted to see you again."_

_Charlie chuckled "I'm kidding I'm glad I woke up alone…not like that," she added when he raised an eyebrow._

_Brax nodded "so what did you mean?" he chuckled._

"_I meant I like you and I would rather wait until we get to know each other a little better before anything like that happens…if you can handle me," she giggled._

_Brax stepped closer to her "I think I can manage, so what are you lot up to today?" he asked._

_Charlie scoffed "those two won't be up for hours yet, I'm used to getting up early so I'll be sitting around waiting for them then we'll probably go for a surf."_

"_Why don't you grab your board and come down with us?" he asked._

_Charlie thought about it "alright if your mates don't mind," she said and started to walk._

"_They won't care," he said "they won't even notice they'll be too busy arguing over who got the better waves."_

_Charlie giggled "I do that too, just give me a sec to throw this in," she said nodding to the bag she had in her hand._

"_Well you can argue with me," he chuckled._

"_I'll win by a mile," she giggled as they got to her door, she stopped and looked in surprised "my god you're up." _

_Bianca looked up from the table "you better have lots of crap in that bag for me."_

"_Yeah or you can stay outside," Hayley added looking just as bad as Bianca did. _

"_I do," she giggled "um," she said and looked at Brax, she'd only been here a day and she'd spent most of it with him-they were there but they may as well have not been she was too busy with him. _

_Brax chuckled he knew what she was asking "I'll leave you girls to it then," he said sticking his head in the door "hope you girls feel better, we're doing it all over again tonight, see you down the beach," he said and picked his board up "see ya Charlie," he said and smiled at her before he walked away._

_Charlie leaned against the door and watched him go sighing when she couldn't see him anymore she walked in and closed the door "junk food as promised," she said and dropped the bag on the table and dropped beside them "what?" she asked when both smirked at her._

"_What?" Bianca asked and raised an eye brow "you're obsessed with the guy already."_

"_I am not!" she shrieked._

_Hayley chuckled "Charlie you could not shut up about the bloke last night we had to pretend to be asleep."_

"_Right," Charlie nodded trying to remember "what was I saying?"_

"_Oh you only told us he was gorgeous about a million times," Bianca said and started to rummage in the bag._

"_And he kissed you and he kissed you again and he said he wanted to see you again," Hayley chuckled joining Bianca._

"_So?" she blushed "oh shut up," she said when they both giggled "you two know what I'm like when I get that drunk." _

"_Yeah you're more fun," Bianca giggled and stood up "you don't care about anything you just have fun," she said and went back to her bed with a juice and a bag of crisps._

_Hayley giggled and stood up "what she meant to say was you let your hair down, we like seeing that Charlie," she said and followed Bianca to the bed._

_Charlie sighed and stood up grabbing a bag of crisps herself she walked in and joined them on the bed "so are we going out with them again?"_

"_Oh yes his brother his hot," Bianca said quickly._

_Hayley chuckled "yeah his mate's not too bad either," she said and lay back. _

"_So that's a yes then?" Charlie asked._

"_Don't worry Charlz you'll get to see Brax," Bianca giggled and lay back._

_Charlie lay down and looked up at the ceiling she didn't know if it was the drink from last night or the butterflies in her stomach but she was nervous but yet couldn't wait to see him later_ END OF FLASHBACK.

Charlie giggled and snuggled closer to him, sighing happily she closed her eyes things were slowly starting to fall into place. As soon as Daryl…and her got used to them being together things would be perfect-now she was glad she took her dad and Jack' advice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Friday evening and Charlie was pacing her kitchen waiting on Brax. All day she was on edge-she had to leave work early because she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Daryl staying the night at Brax's- every scenario possible was running through her head. She looked up as she heard footsteps outside, seeing Brax walk by the window she hurried to the door and pulled it open before he could even knock.

Brax chuckled he could tell by her face she was nervous "I take it by the worried look you're not so happy to see me?" he teased.

Charlie walked back into the kitchen without a word, Brax followed her and closed the door he sighed and walked over to her as she started to pace again "Charlie relax alright, he's gonna be okay he's too excited to even think about home," he said and put his hands on her shoulders "calm down."

Charlie sighed "I know I know I'm sorry I'm all over the place, I didn't sleep a wink last night thinking of all the things that could go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong I have it all planned out, he's gonna have so much fun," he said and pulled her into a hug "don't worry okay."

Charlie leaned into him and blew out a breath "I'm just uneasy it's the first time he's stayed anywhere new in a long time."

Brax tilted her chin up "he'll be fine," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly. When he pulled back he smiled at her and stepped back "what are your plans tonight?"

"I'm going for dinner with the girls," Charlie replied.

"Nice and are you gonna have a few drinks?"

Charlie shrugged "we'll see where the mood takes us but knowing us I'd say so."

Brax chuckled "as long as you have a fresh head tomorrow."

Charlie giggled "you know I can handle my drink."

Brax chuckled "I know you can I was kidding…where's Daryl?" he asked.

"He's in his room watching cars-make sure you remember to take it," she said and walked into the living room.

Brax nodded "I'll remember, like he'll let me forget anyway…do you want me to hang around for a bit?"

Charlie looked at the clock "if you want to I don't have to go until eight," she said and sat down on the sofa.

Brax sat beside her "have you decided who's minding him tomorrow night?"

"No," she sighed "I didn't even think about it, I was kinda hoping we could both talk to him before we went- you know make sure what happened the other night doesn't happen again."

"I'll talk to him about it when we get to my house," Brax said.

Charlie looked over at him "well he seems to listen to you more than me anyway," she grumbled.

"Hey," he said scooting closer to her "you know that's not true he just doesn't understand why I want to spend time with you when I'm his daddy."

Charlie sighed heavily "I know but what if he kicks off again?" she groaned "we won't be able to go out."

Brax leaned over and kissed her "we're going out, he'll just have to get used to us being together," he said and pulled her back deepening the kiss.

Just as Charlie moved closer Daryl came down the stairs "daddy!" he screeched "what are you doing to my mummy!" he yelled and ran over.

Charlie bit her lip and dropped her head into Brax's chest "uh hey buddy," Brax smiled.

But Daryl wasn't having any of it "what were you doing to my mummy!" he asked again.

Brax chuckled as Charlie giggled into him "I was saying hello," he said.

Daryl giggled "that's not how you say hello silly that's what Ruby and that boy do."

Charlie's head snapped up "what boy?" she asked she didn't know Ruby was seeing anyone.

"Uncle Casey," he giggled "I sees them yesterday do that."

Brax burst out laughing "and what did she tell you she was doing?"

"That she liked him very much and that's what grown up's do."

"Well I like mummy very much," Brax said and pulled Charlie closer "so we're allowed to do that."

Daryl frowned "but you said you loves mummy."

Brax's eyes went wide he glanced at Charlie who was just the same "how about we go get your dvd and go to my house," he said and stood up ushering Daryl up the stairs "I told you that was a secret mate," he whispered loudly.

Charlie sat on the sofa in shock did he just say that? Shaking her head she looked towards the stairs 'he's four he doesn't know what he's saying' she said to herself.

She looked back to the stairs when she heard them coming back down "we're gonna head, all ready now aren't we buddy?" Brax asked.

"Bye mummy!" he yelled and ran off out to the car.

"Bye baby be good!" she called after him.

"So we'll be off then," Brax said and walked to the door.

"Oi!" she called after him and leaned over the sofa "you should know not to tell a four year old something you don't want mummy to know-remember mummy always knows," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and walked back to her thanking god she wasn't freaking, leaning down her kissed her softly "I'll call you later, you have fun tonight," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie sighed and sat back "I think I love you too," she mumbled to herself and pulled herself up-time to get ready for her dinner.

….

Brax arrived at his house climbing out he walked to the back and lifted Daryl out "what do you wanna do first mate?" he asked as they walked inside.

"Are my uncle's home?" he asked.

"No buddy they're all out but they'll be back later, so for now it's just me and you," Brax replied as they walked to the sofa.

"Nemo?" Daryl asked.

Brax raised an eyebrow "who or what is Nemo?" he asked.

Daryl giggled "he a clownfish daddy and it's a movie, he gets taken away from his daddy and his daddy finds him, it's in my bag."

"Great, now I don't need to watch it," he chuckled and stood up "I'm just kidding buddy we'll watch it now-then I wanna talk to you about something," he said and walked into the kitchen.

They sat and watched the movie Brax chuckled anytime Daryl giggled he sighed and pulled him closer this is what it was all about-moments like these.

He looked behind him as the door opened and Heath walked in "cool Nemo," he said and dropped beside them.

"Do you have pizza?" Daryl asked.

Heath chuckled "I don't always have pizza mate."

Brax looked down on Daryl "do you want me to go get pizza?" Daryl nodded. Brax chuckled and stood up "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and grabbed his keys "and Heath don't forget he's there!" he called on his way out.

"Yeah yeah," Heath called waving his hand "just me and you mate," he said pulling Daryl closer.

"Uncle Heaf," Daryl said a few minutes later "did you ever see my mummy and daddy saying hello?"

Heath chuckled "uh yeah mate why?"

"Did they kiss too?"

Heath's eyes went wide "no did you see them kiss?"

Daryl nodded "before we came here daddy and mummy were on the sofa and daddy has his arms around her and mummy had her hands on his face like this," he said and put his hands on each side of his face.

"You don't say," Heath chuckled Brax had some explaining to do.

"So they'll get married now and daddy will move into my house?" he asked.

Heath chuckled "probably…watch the film mate," he said Brax was gonna answer these questions not him.

* * *

Brax arrived at Angelo's and climbed out of his car and went inside, as he got closer he saw Charlie sitting at the bar…with some guy. Anger washed over him but he decided to play it cool and went to order the pizza first, leaning against the door he watched her she was just being polite nodding and smiling while the guy rambled on. He scoffed and walked behind the bar "hey babe," he smiled stopping in front of her.

Her face lit up "hey," she smiled and leaned forward kissing him quickly she turned to the guy "sorry Greg this is my boyfriend Brax."

"Alright mate," Brax nodded and turned back to her "where are the girls?" he asked.

"On their way- why are you here?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "our son wanted pizza so I'm just waiting for it."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Greg said and got up.

"Bye," Charlie called after him "oh my god thank you," she said leaning on the bar.

Brax chuckled "I could tell a mile away you were bored," he said leaning closer to her "you look gorgeous by the way."

Charlie blushed and looked down at herself "thanks," she said and looked up "so what are you boys up to tonight?" she asked.

"Movies pizza and beer…when Daryl goes to bed," he replied and stood up off the bar "I'm just gonna go see if my pizzas are ready back in tick," he said and walked into the kitchen.

While he was gone Charlie sat with a smile on her face, he had noticed she wasn't enjoying the guys company and he quickly took care of it, she looked up when he leaned on the bar again.

"What's with the smile?" he asked.

Charlie giggled "just thinking about you," she said and tiled her head to the side "about how well you know me already."

Brax looked beyond her to see that Greg guy watching them again-he didn't like they guy he was getting a bad vibe off him "you wanna know why that is?" he asked leaning closer to her "because I do," he murmured before claiming her lips kissing her slowly.

Charlie kissed back and ran her hand up to his cheek she didn't care that they were in a public place or that any of her family or friends could see her she was in heaven right now. She bit on his lip and giggled at the voice behind them.

"Put my daughter down and grab us three beers mate," Tony chuckled.

Brax pulled back and looked over her shoulder "coming right up," he chuckled and went off to get them.

"So you took our advice then?" Tony asked sitting beside her.

"Yep," she smiled "and please don't make a big deal out of it but we're going on a date tomorrow night."

Tony smiled "I'm happy for a sweetie…thanks mate," he said when Brax placed the beers in front of him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out money "nah, nah, on me," Brax said stepping back.

Tony shrugged and turned to Charlie "I like him already," he chuckled and stood up "I'm going to sit with John and Sid," he said and walked on "enjoy your night sweetie!" he called back.

Charlie giggled and turned back to Brax "so where were we?" she asked pulling him back to her. After a minute or so she pulled back "you should get back to Dar, I'm assuming he's with Heath since I just ran into the others at my place."

Brax nodded "you'd be right," he chuckled and kissed her quickly "I'll leave you to it," he said when he spotted Bianca Hayley and Leah walk in. "Call me when you get home!" he called as he walked in for his pizzas nodding at the girls as they passed him.

"Did we just see him kiss you?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

Charlie bit her lip as he walked out with his pizzas winking at her as he went she smiled at him and turned to Bianca "yep he did and we're going on a date tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"Wow," Hayley chuckled and sat down beside her "I'm glad it's all working out."

"Yeah Charlie you deserve a bit of happiness," Leah said and sat beside Hayley.

"We are so getting wasted tonight," Bianca squealed and leaned on the bar calling the barman down.

…..

Later over at Brax he was putting him to bed "daddy is mummy not saying goodnight?" he asked.

Brax sighed "mummy is still out with her friends mate," he said as he pulled the blankets up.

Daryl pouted and his eyes filled with tears "but mummy always says goodnight before I watch Lightning," he whimpered.

Brax sighed and stood up "alright I'll call her," he said and walked out to get his phone calling her, he walked back to his room "hey sorry I know you're still out but Daryl is getting a bit upset coz you didn't say goodnight."

"That's okay put him on I was gonna call in a few minutes anyway," she replied.

"Alright hold on a sec," he said holding the phone out.

"Mummy?" Daryl said.

"Hey baby you having fun at daddy's?" she asked.

"Yeah me and Heaf watch movies with daddy and we gots pizza," he said happily.

"Aww really that's great baby, you're gonna go to bed for daddy now aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes mummy you say goodnight first," he replied.

Charlie chuckled "okay goodnight baby I love you," she said "daddy will bring you home in the morning okay."

"Okay night mummy I loves you too," he said and handed the phone to Brax "tell mummy you loves her too," he said.

Brax chuckled and took the phone "watch your movie," he said and walked to the door "I'll let you get back but remember to call me when you get home," he said seriously.

Charlie chuckled "I will…that creep is still hitting on me would you believe that?" she groaned " he came over to me again as soon as you left even with the girls here…anyway I'll talk to you later I think I'll be hea-"

"Hey," he cut her off "Heath is here I can come bring you home if you need me to," he offered.

"Aw thanks but I'm with the girls I'll be fine…hey get your hands off!" she yelled.

"Charlie what happened?" Brax asked.

"That creep grabbed my ass, anyway he's gone now I'll call you when I get home," she replied.

"Right, well ring me if he comes near you again," Brax replied trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"Aw is someone getting jealous?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled "you know me so well...go on, I'll talk to ya later-have fun."

"He doesn't' have a chance…bye," she chuckled and hung up.

Walking back to the room he saw Daryl had fallen asleep, walking to the living room he dropped onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"What's eating you?" Heath asked.

Brax sighed again "some bloke is hitting on Charlie down there he got up and left when I got there but he came right back as soon as I left Charlie said."

Heath chuckled "did you give him any reason to think she was free?"

Brax looked over at him "she is free…kinda," he sat forward "it's going through my head she called him a creep so obviously she's not happy with the attention."

"So go down there," Heath said like it was the most obvious thing to do."

Brax scoffed "and do what punch him and have her not talking to me?"

Heath chuckled again "say someone called you for something you do own the place Brax you can use whatever excuse you want…go on Daryl will be fine with me," he said and turned back to the tv.

Brax sat thinking for moment he sighed and stood up "I gotta make sure she's okay," he said and grabbed his keys "I'll be back soon, keep an eye on Daryl," he said and walked out the door.

* * *

Charlie came out of the bathrooms and groaned as Greg smiled back at her, walking by him she moved further away when she saw his hand reach out "I told you already to cut it out!" she hissed and walked on.

Greg got up and followed her "oh come on we were getting along fine until that guy showed up."

"Eh no," Charlie scoffed "I was just being nice and that guy is my boyfriend!" she called and sat back in her seat.

Greg stormed over to her and grabbed her wrist "you led me on! You were teasing me!" he hissed.

"Get your hands off me!" Charlie yelled and tried to pull away from him but he was too strong.

"Hey! Get off her you crazy freak!" Hayley yelled and jumped up "get off!" she yelled again and smacked him with her bag.

"Liam!" Bianca yelled panicked running towards the kitchen.

Greg pushed Hayley away and stepped closer to her "you better watch who you're teasing," he snarled "you never know what way it could turn out!"

"Greg let go of me now!" Charlie yelled and tried to pull away again.

Leah had been heading back from the bathrooms and saw what was happening she quickly turned to the door to go and call Dan when she ran into Brax "oh Brax thank god you're here!" she yelled.

"Why what's going on?" he asked frowning at her panicked state.

"Some guy is pulling out of Charlie!" she said and turned to go back inside.

Brax brushed by her and turned into Angelo's seeing Liam and the other two girls trying to get him off his eyes darkened with anger. Storming up he moved Bianca out of the way and grabbed him with all his strength, pulling him away he shoved him into the bar and gripped him tight "what the fuck do you think you're doing touching my girlfriend!" he growled-she wasn't his girlfriend yet but right now he didn't care.

"Brax no!" Charlie yelled as he raised his fist.

"Yeah mate let it go," Liam said and stepped closer "Jack will be here in a minute," he said and tried to pull him away.

Brax shook him off and turned back to Greg "you ever and I mean ever come in here again- come near her again- so much as even look at her you're dead you hear me?" he said and turned away from him. He looked over at Charlie "I'm taking you lot home."

"Maybe you should keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash, did you know she was leading me on all night!" Greg yelled.

"Brax," Charlie said and pulled him to her as he turned around again "please don't please can we just go?"

Brax sighed he really wanted to punch the guy "fine," he muttered "but you!" he said looking to Greg "one more word and you'll hit that floor!" he hissed.

"Liam are you alright to wait with him until Jack gets here?" Bianca asked as she started to usher the other girls out the door.

"Yeah you guys go on he'll be here in a minute," Liam replied.

"Thanks!" Hayley called as they walked outside.

Brax turned to Charlie "are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine my wrist just stings a bit," she replied and started to walk.

Brax followed her "did he touch you anywhere else?"

"No, he's wasted he could barely stand," she replied and turned back to him "why are you down here again?"

"One of the chefs called about one of the ovens," he lied "car is this way," he said and started to walk on.

Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him back "liar," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Brax chuckled and pulled back "fine, I lied," he said and walked to his car to let the girls in.

Charlie chuckled and smiled to herself as she followed him..

…..

After dropping all the girls off he pulled up at her house and turned to face her "how's your wrist now?" he asked.

Charlie looked down it was really hard to see in the dark "still sore but not as much as it did…I better let you get back to Daryl," she said and pulled off her belt. Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek "thanks for dropping me home," she said and opened the door "I'll see ya in the morning," she called and closed the door.

Brax sighed and pulled off his belt "hey Charlie!" he called and followed her.

She stopped just as she opened the door and turned back to him "yeah?" she asked.

Taking her hand he led her inside and turned on the light, tugging her closer to him he held out her wrist and sighed at the marks that were now visible.

Charlie saw the look on his face "I'm fine Brax," she said and stepped closer to him "really," she said when he looked down at her.

Brax nodded and looked down again "did he say anything before he grabbed you?"

"Just that I was leading him on all night-which I wasn't," she added quickly.

Brax put her arm back down to her side "I better go," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek " I'll call you before I come over in the morning," he said and pulled the door open "night," he said giving her a quick smile before he slipped out the back door shutting it behind him.

Charlie frowned he had been quiet since they left Angelo's sighing she watched him climb into his car and back out of her drive does he think she was flirting with the guy? Is that why he didn't kiss her-or hug her before he left. As he disappeared she sighed again and walked to the living room knocking off the lights she made her way to her room she'd speak to him tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Brax yawned at sat up looking over at Daryl he couldn't believe he was awake before him…maybe he knew it was Saturday he chuckled to himself and rolled out of the bed. Pulling on bottoms he walked out of his room and into the kitchen "what are you doing up?" he asked as Casey and Kyle sat at the table eating cereal.

"We're going to the city for the day with Ruby and April," Casey answered.

"Which we're gonna be late to if we don't leave now," Kyle said and stood up.

"Be back for six, I'm going out tonight and I want you three to have a night in with Daryl," Brax said and sat down where they had just been.

"We'll be back for six!" Casey called as the door closed.

Brax looked over as his phone rang on the counter he had left it out here in case anyone called and woke Daryl up. Standing up he walked to it and smiled as Charlie flashed on his screen "hey," he said.

"Hey," she said happily "is Daryl up yet?"

"No," he chuckled "still out cold."

Charlie giggled "it's Saturday it's like he knows he won't be woken coz I have to work or her has to go to school."

Brax chuckled again "I'd be the same so why are you up this early?"

"This is not early for me," she giggled "my dad called he's having a family barbeque and asked me to invite you and your brothers…wanna come?" she asked sweetly.

Brax smiled "and what about our date?" he asked.

"Shit I forgot about that," she groaned "um…forget about it we're going on a date," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "how about we go for an hour then the boys can bring Daryl back here for the night while we go out?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment "well he did say to be there for five so we could show our faces…okay we'll do that then."

"Right, I'll have to call them first but I'm sure It'll be okay" Brax replied "so what are you gonna do for the day?"

"I'm meeting my brothers this is the first Saturday we've all been off, doesn't happen very often," she replied.

Brax smiled up until he got here he knew nothing about her brothers but they did seem very close "and what are you guys doing?"

"Probably meeting at the diner then go for a surf," she replied.

"Nice," he smiled again "what time will I bring him home at?"

"Well you can spend the day with him if you want and just come over with your brothers and we can all go together later," she suggested.

"Yeah that'll do," Brax replied and looked up as his bedroom door opened "he's awake now," he chuckled as a sleepy Daryl walked towards him "do you want to talk to him?"

"Nah he'll be grouchy he won't speak to me," she giggled "you go on and feed him I'll call ya later."

"Alright talk to you soon," he said and hung up "hey buddy," he said turning to him.

"Hey daddy," he mumbled and sat beside him "any Cocos?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll get it now, I was thinking I'd take you up to the national park," Brax said and stood up "would you like that?"

Daryl nodded "after Coco's though," he said and walked to the sofa.

Brax chuckled he reminded him so much of Casey when he was that age.

…

Over at Charlie's she smiled as she watched Ruby and April climb into Kyle car with wide grins on their faces-the boys too. She giggled as the car pulled away something told her she was going to be seeing a lot of those two and it had nothing to do with the fact they were her sons Uncles. Walking to the living room she dropped onto the sofa she was nervous about bringing Brax to a family thing, they'd all be together and once her brothers got a few drinks into them the chose someone to annoy and she had a feeling tonight it was going to be Brax. Sighing she slid on her sandals and stood up she had to go pre warn her brothers.

As she walked to the diner she couldn't help the butterflies that were lodged in her stomach although they had talked about a date tonight they never actually decided on a place or what they were going to do she was excited to see what he'd come up with.

Seeing her brothers not far away she waved and dropped her smile they could read her like a book they'd all gang up on her and tease her about Brax "hey," she called once she was close enough.

"Where's little man?" Dan asked

"He stayed with Brax last night," Charlie replied and sat beside them on the fence.

"Wow and you didn't drive over to check on him or go get him first thing this morning?" Peter chuckled.

"I'm not that bad," she replied and punched him in the arm.

"Please," Jack scoffed "the first time he stayed at mine you called every ten minutes and was at my door at six the next morning."

"I did not call every ten minutes and we had work at half six you moron," she said and stood up "we getting coffee or what?" she said and walked on.

She looked back to see them following her smiling to herself she walked into the diner she couldn't wait to go on her date…if Brax survived her family.

**Sorry for the lack of updates work has been mental and will be for the next week so apologies in advance if I get nothing else out-but I will try my best. **

**also sorry for the shortness or mistakes I'm too tired to go over it again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, so so sorry about the long wait but my house was broken into and my laptop was stolen so I haven't had any to use, I've lost all my notes and chapters so bear with me I have to read all my stories again to remember what I was writing on my laptop. I have a lend of one for a week so hopefully I get as much out as I can, again so sorry and thanks for sticking with me hope you enjoy this, JJ **

Later that day Charlie was in her bedroom when she heard a car pull into her driveway, smiling when she saw Brax lift Daryl out she made her way down to the kitchen "hey baby, did you have fun at daddy's?" she asked as he ran to her.

"Yes mummy we had so much fun Heaf and Daddy watches nemo with me!" he said excitedly.

"Wow that is great what else did you do?"

"Hey," Brax said coming in the door with his bag.

"Hey," she smiled and turned back to Daryl "why don't you go pick out clothes to wear we're going to granddad's for dinner."

"Yay I love granddad's!" he yelled and ran off up the stairs.

Charlie looked over at Brax "you and your lot still coming?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah, Casey and Kyle are gone to the city with Ruby and April but I told them to be home on time and Heath will meet us there."

Charlie nodded and turned to the sink "are we still going out later?"

Brax frowned she knew they were "uh yeah, didn't we talk about this last night?"

Charlie turned back to him "well yeah but the way you ran out of here last night I didn't think it was still going ahead."

Brax frowned again "I didn't run out of here," he said walking closer to her "it was late and I had to get back to Daryl."

Charlie scoffed and moved away from him "as soon as I mentioned leading the guy on you got all tense then left you didn't even kiss me!" she snapped.

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose "this is what this is about? I didn't kiss you before I left?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "not just that you reacted the way you did but yet when we were alone after it you acted like you didn't wanna be around me."

"Look Charlie I was all hyped up and pissed and I had our son to get home to that's all it was, you're making a big deal out of it," he said and walked to her "really I know you weren't leading him I don't think anything about it except the guy was imagining things," he said stepping closer to her "I didn't kiss you last night because I knew if I did I wouldn't wanna go home."

Charlie sighed heavily "never stopped you before," she muttered.

"Yeah and look where we nearly ended up the other night," he replied.

Charlie bit her lip she knew she was being an idiot "wouldn't have been so bad," she shrugged and went to walk by him.

Brax pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her "wouldn't have been so bad?" he asked and pulled her against him "are you forgetting just how awesome I am in bed," he chuckled.

Charlie bit her lip "well it has been almost five years my memory is a bit foggy."

Brax chuckled and turned her to face him "we better jog that memory then," he said and lowered his head "we may need to keep doing repeats of this just so I'm sure you remember," he said before he closed his lips over hers and pulled her closer.

Charlie giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, after a minute she pulled back "nope can't remember but you can remind me again later," she said and pulled away from him "I gotta go get ready won't be long!" she called on her way up the stairs.

….

Pulling up at her dads a while later Charlie turned off the engine and turned to Brax "you ready to meet my family-all of them?" she added nervously.

Brax chuckled "you know you look so cute when you're nervous," he said and stroked her cheek "babe it's gonna be fine okay, I'm ready for this, I'll take whatever they throw at me."

Charlie sighed "you haven't met my family altogether-the girls are worse than my brothers."

Brax pulled her chin closer to him "it'll be fine stop worrying," he said and kissed her.

They jumped apart when someone banged on the window "innocent eyes back there!" Peter yelled nodding back to Daryl who was sleeping "he doesn't need to see that!"

"Yeah neither do we!" his girlfriend Georgie called as she pulled him towards the house.

Charlie sighed again she was dreading this "please don't call me babe or anything in front of my brothers, a few drinks on them and they're all gonna gang up on you together," she said and pulled off her belt "one hour and we're outta here," she said and climbed out.

Brax chuckled and climbed out "I think I can handle them," he said and opened the back door as Charlie woke Daryl up "we're here mate," he said leaning over to look in at him.

"Is Pete here?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah baby he and Georgie just went inside," Charlie said as she lifted him out.

"Yay!" he yelled and ran ahead.

"Dar take it easy!" Charlie called after him, blowing out a breath she walked in and to the kitchen "hey dad," she smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey sweetie," her dad said and turned to Brax "Brax," he nodded and picked up a plate "I just have to put these out everyone's here!" he called and walked out the back.

Charlie looked back at Brax who smiled reassuringly at her and nudged her to go on.

Once they were outside she walked to the table praying no one was their usual selves "hey guys, this is Brax," she said and looked back at him.

"Hey Brax," they all greeted watching him closely.

"Hey," he replied and smiled quickly at Charlie "so who's who?" he asked.

She turned back to the table " everyone is getting a proper introduction, my brother Jack and his wife Martha," she said pointing to them.

Martha and Jack stood up "nice to finally meet you mate, Dar is always talking about you I think I know everything about you," Jack chuckled and shook his hand.

Brax chuckled too, "yeah me too he's always talking about you too, Nice to meet you ," Brax replied and turned to Martha "and you Martha, Charlie told me you own the surf club."

"Nice to meet you too Brax, no I don't own it my granddad does with a friend but I run it for them," she replied and sat back down.

Brax nodded and turned to Charlie winking at her when she smiled at him. "This is my brother Pete you met him and this is his fiancée Georgie," she said nodding to her.

Peter shook his head "glad you showed up Charlz already looks a lot happier," he said and sat back down chuckling when Charlie glared at him.

"Nice to meet you Brax I've heard so much about you," Georgie said and shook his hand "glad to see you around I can see the change in Dar already," she smiled and sat back down.

"Yeah he's a great kid alright," Brax smiled looking at him running around the yard with Tony and a boy of around ten.

"This is Dan and you've already met his wife Leah and that boy there is my nephew VJ," Charlie said nodding to him over with Daryl and Tony, she flinched when Dan stood up and walked around the table, she looked at him and sent him her pleading look.

Dan looked him up and down for a moment "this introduction stuff is lame let's go get a beer mate," he said and led Brax away.

"Dan!" Charlie yelled after him.

"What! We all know who he is!" he yelled and led Brax inside.

"Noah go make sure Dan behaves himself" Hayley said.

"Sure babe anyone want anything?" Noah asked as he stood up.

"Nah mate we'll come with you," Peter said nudging Jack up.

Charlie sighed and sat down "it'll be fine Charlz," Bianca said and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah Dan knows what this means for you he's not going to screw it up," Leah said.

Beth stood up "I'll get you a drink honey and formally introduce myself since your brother couldn't wait," she said and walked inside.

"So where's the big date tonight?" Hayley asked and scooted closer to her.

"You're going on a date tonight!" Georgie yelled and scooted closer "do tell," she giggled.

"There's nothing to tell I don't even know where we're going," she said trying to hold back her smile.

"Oooh sounds so romantic," Hayley said "a bit of mystery."

"She's right maybe he'll take you to a secluded part of the beach and have blankets and candles and food," Bianca said.

"That sounds so nice," Georgie said "but I bet he takes her to a fancy restaurant," she said and looked up when Beth came back "Brax is taking Charlie out tonight Beth where do you reckon he's gonna take her?"

Beth placed a drink in front of Charlie and sat down "I'm gonna say he's taking her to the city for dinner and a movie then a walk on the beach," she smiled.

Charlie scoffed "not every guy is like dad Beth, only you get that luxury," she giggled.

"Alright, alright," Georgie said and pulled out her purse "twenty each, I'm going with the restaurant."

"I'm going with the beach," Bianca said and threw her money down.

"I'm sticking with the city," Beth said and threw her money down.

Hayley pulled out her money "I'm going for the romantic crap on the beach too."

Leah chuckled "I'm going with….dinner at Angelo's a walk on the beach then back to Charlie's for a bit of alone time," she giggled and threw her money down.

Martha pulled out her money "I'm going with back to Charlie's since Daryl is going to his with his brothers, a romantic dinner cooked by him and whatever else," she giggled and threw her money down.

Charlie laughed and shook her head "I can't believe you guys are betting on my date."

Bianca shrugged "why are you so surprised ? We bet on everything," she said and pushed the money into a pile "you mind it until we meet tomorrow for the run down," she said and stood up "need to pee," she said an walked off.

…

In the kitchen Brax sat with the boys they seemed to be getting on well and they all surfed, he looked at Jack as he chuckled "they're all betting on your date Brax."

Peter laughed "you'll get used to it mate they bet on every little thing."

"Yeah," Dan chuckled "they even bet on what I'd get Leah for her birthday."

"They bet on how long I'd be in hospital after I got shot," Jack said and pulled out more beers.

"You got shot?" Brax asked wide eyed.

Jack shrugged "the gun was aimed at Charlie I had to protect my sister," he said and sat back down "forget about that so where are you taking her?"

Brax chuckled "not saying it's kinda a surprised and a little cheesy so.." he trailed off.

"Ah come on mate you can't do that!" Noah yelled "Dan tell him how you proposed to Leah."

"Called her to my office and asked her in front of the whole station in my official uniform with a huge bunch of flowers…I cried when she said yes-didn't care," he said and took a sip of his beer "Jack?"

"Got down on one knee in a tux in the surf club while everyone was at some party there…I cried too," he chuckled.

"Dad?" Peter asked.

Tony chuckled and walked over to them "took Beth to a movie and got the guys there to put up 'will you marry me Beth Hunter' before the movie came on."

"Wow," Brax chuckled "that all sounds so cool, fine," he said and stopped when Bianca walked in.

"Don't mind me," she sang and walked by them.

"B we know you're still there," Jack chuckled.

"Aw come on I won't tell them," she said walking back.

"You guys don't find out until she's back outside," Brax chuckled.

"Pete," Dan said and stood up.

They both took either side of her "aw please I won't tell them, I won't even change my bet," she whined as they dragged her outside.

"Nah it's a surprise and I don't trust you girls to keep it to yourselves," Brax chuckled.

"Well mate we're her best mates so you better get used to us knowing everything!" Bianca yelled through the now closed back door.

"Go away B!" Dan yelled and slammed his hand on the door where her ear was now pressed.

"Ass!" she yelled and walked back to the table.

"Right she's gone," Peter said and sat down "where are you taking my little sister?" he asked.

Brax looked around the table he'd only properly met these guys half an hour ago but he could already tell they were gonna get along. He leaned forward and proceeded to fill them in on what he had planned.

After he was done he looked around at all the guys looking back open mouthed "what?" He chuckled.

"Dude that puts us all to shame," Jack said first.

"Yeah mate I'd never think of that," Peter said.

Dan groaned "thanks mate once the girls find out they're gonna be at us to more romantic crap-except you dad you're always at it," he chuckled.

"Even I wouldn't think of that," Tony said and walked back to finish the food "she's gonna have a great night."

"Wow," Noah chuckled "she is gonna love that."

"Yeah I hope so," Brax said and stood up "sorry," he said when his phone rang "it's my brother," he said and walked away from the table.

* * *

A while later Ruby and the others had arrived and Charlie thanked god that her brothers chose to interrogate Casey and Kyle about Ruby and April. She looked up when hands rested on her shoulders "hey, having fun?" She asked.

Brax nodded "yep but it's almost time to go…we can stay here if you want and go out tomorrow instead," he said.

"She's going," Tony said as he walked by.

"We'll all still be here later if you want to come back," Beth said as she followed him.

Brax looked back down to Charlie "do you want to do that?" He asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah," she smiled and stood up "thank you," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "I know this wasn't easy."

Brax slid his hands onto her hips "I told you there was nothing to worry about," he said and lowered his head "I know you asked me not to but I can't help it," he said and kissed her softly.

"Look! Look!" Daryl yelled "mummy and daddy are saying hello again!"

Everyone looked at them and burst out laughing. Charlie shook her head and buried her head into Brax's chest to hide her blush "this is so embarrassing," she groaned.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "Daryl mate!" he called "come over here, mummy and daddy need to talk to you."

Daryl walked slowly to them "I sowry mummy," he whimpered.

Charlie chuckled "he thinks he's in trouble for yelling," she said and pulled away from Brax "it's okay baby we just need to talk to you about something else," she said and picked him up. Sitting down she placed him on her lap and looked at Brax "remember the other day when you got upset about mummy and daddy being out together?"

Daryl nodded "I gots sick on Ruby I was very sad."

Brax sat beside her "and do you remember our talk about sharing daddy with mummy?"

"Yes," Daryl nodded "you love mummy and you love me so we have to share."

Brax darted his eyes to Charlie at the 'love' word but relaxed when she just smiled back at him "that's right buddy, so daddy is going to take mummy out tonight- just the two of us, is that okay?" he asked.

Daryl creased his eyebrows "if you and mummy are gone who's going to minds me?" he asked.

"Well your uncles at my house" Brax said and glanced at Charlie "but if you want to you can stay here with granddad and everyone else."

"Wanna stay here! Wanna stay here!" he squealed excitedly and jumped off Charlie's lap.

"Daryl!" Charlie yelled before he could run away "do you understand what daddy is saying?" she asked.

Daryl nodded "I stay here with granddad and Ruby you go with daddy," he said and ran off again.

Charlie looked over at Brax he shrugged and stood up "we're good to go, I'm just gonna tell my brothers we're leaving," he said and kissed her quickly before walking off to find Heath.

Charlie looked beside her as Hayley dropped into the seat beside her "you all ready for your big date?" She asked handing her a glass of wine.

Charlie took it from her "yeah I am," she smiled "and I still have no idea where he's taking me I'm kinda excited."

"Kinda?" Bianca asked sitting the other side of her.

"The boys know," Leah said sitting on the table "I asked Dan what they talked about and he said you know the usual stuff and hurried away from me."

"Jack did the exact same thing," Martha said.

"And these morons are supposed to be cops," Georgie said and sat on the grass "I'll get it out of Pete before the night is over."

"Don't," Charlie giggled "I want it to be more fun when I tell you tomorrow."

"Fine, fine I won't, but warn Brax it better be good, you deserve a night of pampering," she said and lay back in the grass.

Charlie stood up as Brax walked back to her "see you guys later," she said and walked over to him "ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ruby wants you before you before we go," he said and led her into the house "I'll be in the car," he said and walked ahead as Ruby came out of the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie," Charlie said "Brax said you wanted me."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded "um, mum, is it okay if me and April take the guys back to ours-to watch a movie," she added quickly when Charlie's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong with here?" Jack asked as he walked by.

"Because you morns are here and you didn't exactly make them feel welcome!" she snapped.

Charlie giggled "they were kidding you know what they're like, yes that's fine but I'm warning you Rubes they're not to be upstairs and you've to be back here by ten alright?"

"Got it thanks mum, have fun on your date," she said and kissed her on the cheek "bye!" she called and ran off to find April.

"I'll be sending Dan over if you're not back here!" Charlie called after her. She walked to the door "bye dad!" she called and closed it behind her. Climbing into her car she turned to Brax "I just have to stop off home to change then we can go," she said and started up the car.

"You're fine the way you are," Brax smiled.

"Really?" Charlie asked looking down at her maxi dress "I had an outfit planned and all," she chuckled.

Brax leaned over and kissed her "there's no dress code where we're going but you can change if you want to."

Charlie smiled and turned back to the road "I trust you," she giggled and pulled away from her dad's.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked a few minutes later.

Brax chuckled "pull in, it's better if I drive and I' not saying a word you'll see when we get there."

Charlie pulled in and turned to him "you know I'm not one for surprises right? I did tell you that?"

Brax chuckled and climbed out walking to her side he pulled the door open "yeah I remember but this one you'll love, I promise," he said and leaned in to kiss her "now scoot," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and climbed over the seat, pulling on her belt she smiled at him as he pulled away- she was so excited.

Half an hour later they pulled up at a park "here?" she asked looking around.

"No" he replied and shut off the engine "we walk from here," he said and climbed out.

Charlie followed him and smiled when he slipped his hand into hers "no one is gonna jump out at me are they?" she giggled.

"No," he chuckled and led her through the park, getting to a hut he knocked and stepped back "just have to pick something up," he said when she raised an eyebrow.

The door opened and a young guy stepped out Charlie frowned she knew him she just couldn't place him "Brax mate," he said and shook his hand "long time no see," he said "where's there other one?" He asked looking beyond him "whoa who's the chick?" he asked looking Charlie up and down.

Brax slapped him on the head "she's with me did Adam call you?" He asked and glanced back at Charlie.

"Uh yeah, he did, hold on," he said and went back inside returning a minute later "slip eight," he said and handed him a set of keys "all ready to go…seriously where's Heath? He owes me money."

Brax rolled his eyes "obviously he's not on a date with me Jimmy," he said and glanced back at Charlie "I'll see you Monday," he said and slipped his hand back into Charlie's and led her away.

"What's happening on Monday? How do you even know that guy?" She asked as they walked.

"A mate from home, it's his cousin and he's painting the office for me on Monday," Brax replied and led her onto the docks "now we're here," he said and stopped walking.

"A boat?" Charlie asked "you're taking me off on a boat?"

Brax nodded "you alright with that?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "yep us Holden's are all water babies, my brother and my dad have boats…did I not tell you that?" she giggled.

"No," Brax chuckled "come on then," he said and started to walk again.

Charlie looked behind her she knew that guy- his face was there clear as day something inside her was telling her something wasn't right about him or how Brax knew him. She sighed she was on a date with the guy she was crazy about and all she could think about was work.

Brax heard her sigh and turned back to her "everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah," she smiled "sorry thinking about something else, um is this it?" she asked pointing to a boat.

"Yeah," he nodded and held his hand out "ladies first," he chuckled.

Charlie took his hand and giggled "such a gentleman," she said as she climbed in.

Brax chuckled and climbed in beside her "I try," he said and walked to the wheel "grab a seat I'll get you a drink in a minute," he called as he started up the boat.

Charlie sat looking at the land as it got smaller and smaller, she was so lost in it she didn't notice Brax stop or go inside the cabin. She jumped when he held a glass out to her "sorry," she giggled "lost in thought, thanks," she said and took it from him.

Brax sat beside her "that's the second time since we got here and we're not even started yet, that is one way to make a guy feel like he's screwed up."

Charlie turned to him "no you didn't I love it," she said and stood up, leaning over him she placed a knee on either side and sat on him "this is perfect," she said and lowered her head kissing him softly.

Brax slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss "Charlie," he groaned when she moved onto his neck. He closed his eyes and bit his lip he was loving this "babe you gotta stop," he said and slid his hand up to the back of her neck.

Charlie bit him and pulled back "doesn't sound like you want me to stop," she said and kissed him quickly.

"I have stuff planned," he chuckled "if we don't stop now you wont get to see them," he said and ran his hands up her back "we still have to eat too."

"Okay," she giggled and pulled herself off him "better get it moving then," she said and stood up.

….

After dinner Charlie slid her hand over the table and laced her fingers with Brax's "that was amazing thank you so much," she smiled.

Brax smiled back "glad you liked it it's a new recipe I've just added to Angelo's," he said and stood up. Clearing away the plates he walked back to her with another glass of wine "why did you become a cop?" he asked and sat back down.

Charlie took the glass and looked down she shrugged "my mum was head detective before she was killed, we all followed her," she muttered.

Brax mentally cursed himself "I'm sorry babe," he said and placed his hand on top of hers "I didn't mean to upset you."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "it's fine, I just miss her so much and it kills me we never caught her killer," she looked up at him "she would love to have met Daryl."

Brax moved around to her wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into him "she can see him, I'm sure she's watching over him," he said and pulled her closer when she leaned into him. All he knew was her mum had passed on he didn't know how or when but tonight wasn't the night for those questions.

They both looked up when fireworks broke throughout the sky "did you do this?" Charlie giggled.

Brax chuckled "no but I knew it was on here, and Ruby did tell me you were more excited than Daryl when these displays were on."

Charlie giggled "I love fireworks so sue me," she said and looked up at the sky "they're really pretty colours," she said in a daze.

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead he hated fireworks didn't see the point in the existing but for her he was willing to watch them.

A few minutes later Charlie titled her head to look up at him "hey Brax?" she asked slowly "do you wanna stay at mine tonight?" She asked.

Brax chuckled "on the first date?"

"Well we are going back to my dad's and we're gonna be drinking so we've to walk home, if you stay your car will be there in the morning and you won't have to walk home later or walk back to get it," she said and smile sweetly "I'm just thinking of you," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "all you gotta say is you want me, you don't need to make up excuses."

Charlie bit her lip and stood up leaning over him she kissed him and shoved him back "I want you," she said and straddled him again. "I so want you," she murmured and kissed him slowly.

Brax slid his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, after a minute he pulled her closer and turned them so she was lying on the seat "are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked as he trailed kisses along her neck.

Charlie bit her lip "it's hard to say no when you're doing that," she said and slid her hands to his belt "yes I'm sure, I don't want anyone else Brax," she said seriously.

Brax smiled and lowered his head "are you sure because once you do this you'll never look at another bloke," he chuckled.

Charlie slapped him on the head "don't ruin the moment," she said and kissed him hard before slowing it down and pulling him with her as she lay down again.

…..

Afterwards they lay on the floor of the boat looking up at the stars "I love you," Charlie said without looking over at him "I do," she said when he didn't reply. She rolled on her side "I can't stop thinking about you, I think about you ten times more a day since you've been back-more even, that's gotta mean something right?" she asked.

Brax was a little stunned all he could do was stare back at her 'get yourself together Brax the girl just told you she loved you' his brain said. He looked at her again to see the look on her face like she was regretting it "I love you too babe," he said and scooted closer to her "I never stopped thinking about you- you will never know what I felt when I saw you again, when I'm not with you I want to be, when I see you I just wanna hold you, kiss you. Don't worry about too soon or whatever when you know you know right?" he said and leaned over her "I love ya," he smiled and lowered his head to kiss her.

Charlie pulled back and smiled up at him "I love ya too," she whispered and kissed him softly- right at this very moment she'd never been happier.

When Brax lay back she rested her head on his chest "so are you sleeping over? She giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "I am," he said and looked up at the sky "we better head back soon if you want to go back to your dads it's almost ten," he said looking at his watch.

Charlie scoffed "Brax when you get to know my family better you'll see we don't wrap up early," she giggled "we'll be lucky to get to bed." Getting an idea she stood up "I have an idea before we go," she said and held out her hand.

Brax took it and let her pull him up "what's this bright idea?" he asked as she walked him to the back of the boat.

Charlie pulled the back door open and turned back to him "a little swim," she said and bit her lip as she unclipped her bra "just me and you." She giggled as his eyes went wide before he looked around quickly "no one is out here Brax," she said and turned to the water "come on," she said and jumped in.

Brax chuckled and shook his head he walked to the door "ten minutes the water is freezing," he said and went to jump in after her.

"Nu-uh," Charlie called "they have to come off too," she said nodding to his boxers.

Brax looked down "but it's freezing," he said and looked back at her "things don't perform well in the cold."

Charlie giggled "I can wait until we get home plus I've already seen it-off ,"she said and swam away.

Brax shook his head he took another quick look around before shoving them off and jumping in after her. Swimming to her he pulled her closer to him and kissed her "I've had a great time tonight Charlie," he said and kissed her again "this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Nights not over yet," she said and wrapped her arms around him "I was thinking, how about we go for dinner in Angelo's tomorrow?"

Brax nodded "yeah sounds good, now how about we get out of here I'm not used to being in the water without my board," he chuckled.

Charlie pouted "not even with a hot girl?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly "nah you're the first," he said and moved away from her "come on!" he called and swam back to the boat.

"Baby!" she called after him and started to swim back to the boat.

After a brief make out session they dried off and Brax took the boat back to shore, turning the engine off he jumped off and tied the boat up "ready?" he called.

Charlie walked to the side of the boat and climbed over "do we have to walk back to my car?" she whined.

Brax chuckled "yeah we do, I thought you were a fitness freak."

Charlie giggled "I am I've just been wearing theses shoes all day my feet are killing me."

Brax nodded and stepped in front of her "I think I can solve that problem," he said and threw her over his shoulder.

"Brax!" She shrieked "put me down," she giggled.

"Nope you get to rest your feet and I get a great view," he said and slapped her on the ass.

"Brax," she giggled and held onto his back "it's a ten minute walk you won't be able to carry me all the way back."

Brax chuckled "you weigh as much as a feather I think I'll be fine."

* * *

Pulling up at Tony's again they both climbed out, Brax walked around to her and slipped his hand into hers "let's go have some fun," he chuckle when she slapped him. "I'm kidding," he said and pulled her into him "I had more fun tonight with you than I've ever had."

"That's more like it," Charlie giggled and kissed him quickly. Pushing the door in she was about to yell when she spotted Daryl and VJ asleep on the sofa "aww," she cooed and closed the door "look at them they look so cute," she said moving closer to them, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and threw it over them.

"Are we leaving them here?" Brax asked as Charlie made her way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah they'll be fine we always leave them there until we're going," she said and walked on.

Brax dropped a kiss on Daryl's forehead "love ya mate," he whispered and followed her.

Bianca was talking to Hayley and the other girls she just happened to look at the door as Charlie walked out, she did a double take "what the hell are you doing back here?" she yelled "and where the hell is Brax?"

Brax stepped out and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist "right here," he chuckled.

Hayley smiled they both looked happy "went well then?" she asked as they walked over.

Charlie looked at Brax and her smile widened "very well," she said and slid her hand into his.

"No way!" Martha laughed she dropped her smile when Jack glared at her is if to say do not say another word.

"What?" Leah asked confused.

"Nothing," Georgie laughed and stood up "I'll get you two a drink, Brax and Jack get lost we have some gossiping to do- and don't start until I come back!" she called.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I'll be around," he said and walked over to Tony and Peter followed by Jack.

"Where's Ruby and April?" Charlie asked "I told them to be back here at ten."

"I kinda told them it was okay to go to the diner to get some cake," Leah said.

"Yeah they were here but we could see they were bored and the guys were terrified-flinched every time Jack or the others went near them," Bianca chuckled.

Charlie nodded "alright," she said and sat back "anything happen while I was gone?" she asked she was dying to talk about her date she kept looking at the door willing Georgie to hurry up, she snapped her head back to Martha when she spoke "what did you say?" she asked.

"I said B was flirting with Heath," Martha said.

"I was not I was being nice," Bianca scoffed "he doesn't know anyone."

"You so were," Leah laughed.

Charlie turned to her "would you go on a date if he asked you?"

Bianca scoffed "no, it was a holiday thing," she said and looked over at him "he's not boyfriend material."

Charlie rolled her eyes she'd known Bianca long enough to know she was putting up a front "alright B it's me you're talking to," she said and leaned forward so the other girls couldn't hear "just go talk to him, you never know he could be thinking the same thing."

"Yeah," Hayley said she chuckled when Charlie raised an eyebrow "I'm sitting beside you we can all still hear you, anyway B he might want to ask you out but you keep putting on the act that you're not interested, let him see the real you."

Bianca looked over at Heath and smiled when he looked over, she quickly turned to Charlie "what the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Just go over and start up a conversation, ask him is he enjoying himself," Beth suggested.

Bianca sighed "fine but you better have a damn large drink waiting for me if I make a fool of myself," she said and stood up

"You won't!" Charlie called after her.

"So the date," Georgie said as she sat down "where did he take you-who was right?"

Charlie looked over at Brax and smiled as he winked at her "none of you were right," she said without taking her eyes off him.

Hayley looked over at Brax and smiled again as he looked back with a massive smile on his face "aww he's in love," she said.

Charlie looked at her "what?" she asked.

"Brax, he's s in love with you," Hayley said.

"Please anyone can see that," Bianca said and sat back down.

"Where's Heath gone?" Leah asked.

"Bathroom now fill me in on this date quickly," she said and scooted closer to Charlie.

"Well?" she paused and smiled.

"Quickly!" Bianca yelled "where did you go?"

Charlie's smile widened again "he took me off on a boat, guys it was so romantic he had a table set up with candles and all he made the food himself it was just so amazing."

"Wow," all girls said and looked over at him "he is awesome," Georgie said.

"That's not all," Charlie said "…I told him I loved him and he said it back."

"No way!" Bianca screeched all over the yard.

Dan chuckled "Charlie's filling them in," he said nudging Brax.

"Yeah now we'll have to listen to it and by the faces on them she had a pretty good time," Jack said.

Brax smiled "oh we did-oww," he chuckled and turned to Peter "what the hell was that for?"

"Keep the detail to the food and conversation," he said and shook his head "don't forget we're her brothers."

"I'm not, go on mate," Noah chuckled.

Brax chuckled "nope you're not getting anything other than she had a good night," he said and walked off "more beers?" he called.

….

A few hours later Charlie sat with Beth who yawned and stood up "I can't keep up with you Holden's anymore," she chuckled "I'm heading to bed night sweetie," she said and hugged her.

"Night Beth and you are a Holden," she said and sat back, looking up at the stars she sighed since she mentioned her mum she couldn't get her case off her mind. It was too easy no witnesses no traces no evidence no case, someone out there knew something she couldn't help but think about Brax and that guy from earlier she knew she knew him but had no clue from where, she'd have to look into him when she went back to work. She looked beside her when someone sat down "hey," she muttered.

"What's up?" Peter asked noticing her gloomy look.

Charlie sighed "Brax asked me why I became a cop and I said it was because of mum and now I can't get her case off my mind," she looked over at him "have you looked at it recently?"

Peter nodded and looked down at his beer "me and Dan followed up a lead last week but like the rest of them it was a dead end," he said and looked at her "Charlz we've been through this, you can't let mum's death get y-"

"Murder," Charlie corrected "she didn't just die Pete someone killed her! Someone out there has to know who and why!" she snapped.

Peter sighed Charlie being the only girl and very close to their mum took it the worst "you know what I meant," he said and scooted closer to her "and you know we've never stopped looking Charlie," he said and pulled her into him "and we're never gonna stop either we will get him."

"Yeah even if it takes twenty years," Dan said and sat down with two beers for them " we'll find him Charlz," he said and squeezed her knee "Leah wants to head home," he said and stood up again "I'll see you two for a surf in the morning," he leaned in and kissed Charlie on the cheek "stop thinking about mums case, night mate," he said and clapped Peter on the back before walking back into the house.

Brax stood leaning on the doorframe watching Charlie snuggled into her brother "is she okay?" he asked when Dan passed him.

"She's a bit down she gets like this from time to time when mum is mentioned so be careful what you say about our mum it's a tad touchy, night mate," he said and walked to the sofa for VJ.

"Yeah night," Brax said and turned back to the door. Placing his bottle down he walked over to them "hey, everyone is gone Ruby and April took Daryl home do you want to go too?" he asked and sat beside them.

"No," she mumbled against Peter.

"Charlz me and Georgie are going too, B and Hayls left with Noah and Heath, Jack and Martha are going now too."

Charlie sighed "what time is it?"

"Four," Brax replied looking at his watch.

"Wow that late?" She asked and sat up straight "I guess we better go then," she said and stood up "where's dad?"

"Gone to bed with Beth," Peter smirked.

"Eww, Pete," Charlie said and screwed up her face "we're definitely going home," she said and leaned down kissing him on the cheek "night Pete," she yawned and walked inside.

"Night guys!" he called after them. He watched them go and smiled as Brax wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

As Brax and Charlie walked to her house he looked down on her she hadn't said a word since they left "you okay babe?" he asked.

Charlie looked up and him and smiled quickly "yeah I'm just tired," she said and snuggled closer to him.

Brax knew that wasn't the reason he knew it was about her mum, he didn't want to push her he wanted her to open up by herself "do you still want me to stay over?" he asked as they walked up her drive.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "yeah," she smiled "I'm sorry I'm just thinking about my mum," she said and looked down at the ground "once I start thinking about her I can't get her out of my head."

Brax nodded "you know you can talk to me about anything."

Charlie pulled away from him "I'm not ready it's still too hard to talk about," she said and opened the back door "I'm sorry," she said and walked inside.

Brax sighed and followed her "its fine Charlie, I just thought you'd feel better talking to someone."

Charlie dropped onto the sofa "can we not talk about this please…come sit with me," she said and patted the seat beside her.

Brax walked over and sat beside her "so what did the girls think about the date-who won?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "none of them which means I get to keep a hundred and twenty bucks."

Brax chuckled again "how so, shouldn't you be giving it back?" he asked.

"No," she replied "we made a deal, if no one wins the person the bet is about keeps it…you'll catch on when the guys are doing it-they stole our idea," she giggled and snuggled into him.

"Wanna head to bed?" Brax asked as she closed her eyes.

"I suppose we better Dar will be up by seven I'd say," she replied and stood up.

Brax followed her to her room "why does he wake up so early on the weekends?" he asked as he pulled off his jeans.

Charlie yawned "have no idea he must get it from your side because if I had my way you wouldn't seem me until after two," she giggled "and there's no chance we'll see Ruby at all if she was drinking."

Brax chuckled and lay down beside her "hopefully we'll get a lie in…you don't mind me being in your bed if Daryl comes in?" he asked.

Charlie rolled to face him "no," she smiled "like you said, he has to get used to us being together," she said and moved closer to him.

Brax slid his hand onto her hip "he wasn't too bad about us going out."

Charlie nodded "that's now wait until it starts happening all the time."

Brax smiled and leaned over her "so there is gonna be a next time?"

"Well I wouldn't have slept with you, told you I loved you and have you here now if I didn't wanna see you again," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "just making sure," he said and lowered his head "night babe I love ya," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie ran her hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss, after a minute she pulled back "love ya too, night," she said and kissed him again before she lay down and snuggled into him.

About a minute later she sat up "I'm sorry I can't sleep with you beside me," she said and climbed on top of him "you up for a little fun?" she giggled.

Brax slid his hands up her legs and onto her hips "can you be quiet this time?" he chuckled and looked up at her she had no idea how badly she effected him.

"Mmh maybe," she said and lowered her head "or maybe you'll just have to make sure I keep quiet," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax flipped them so she was underneath him "you have no idea how beautiful you are," he said and moved onto her neck.

Charlie sighed happily and closed her eyes finally things were starting to fall into place…or so she thought.

Outside a guy with a hood up slowly walked towards her door, looking around as he got closer to the door he pulled something out of his pocket. Getting to the door he slid it under, standing up straight he turned back to the street as he slowly made his way away from Charlie's door, he looked back "nice to finally track you down Braxton- revenge will be sweet," he chuckled and disappeared through the walkway.

**A/N. Charlie's mum, the guy from the boat and the guy at the end are all connect if anyone was wondering and again please bear with me and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie woke up the next morning and smiled at the arm wrapped around her. Scooting closer to him she closed her eyes again "Brax," she giggled when he pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"What did you expect when you push up against me?" he chucked and rolled her underneath him "morning beautiful," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Hey," she smiled and kissed him again "wanna do something today?" she asked.

"Like staying here for the day?" he asked as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Mummy!" Daryl yelled from his room.

"Forget that question," he groaned and rolled off her just as the door flew open.

"Mummy is it ti…Daddy!" Daryl yelled and ran to the bed "you sleeps over!" he said excitedly and jumped over Charlie.

"Ouch," she groaned as his knees connected with her stomach "guess I'm not wanted here," she said and rolled out of the bed "I'll start breakfast," she yawned and pulled on a nearby hoodie.

"Aww babe come back," Brax chuckled and pulled Daryl in beside him.

"I need to walk it off," she said and rubbed her stomach "I'll be in the kitchen if you can pull yourself out of the bed," she said and walked out of the room.

Brax chuckled again and turned to Daryl "you hurt mummy there buddy."

"I sowry Daddy I just so excited you is here," he said and wrapped his arms around his neck "you lives here now?" he asked hopeful.

"No mate," Brax replied "I just stayed here with mummy last night," he said and sat up "we better help her and you have to give mummy a big hug for hurting her," he said and rolled out of the bed.

Daryl sat up and frowned "but you loves mummy you sleeps here so that means you have to sleeps here every night."

Brax chuckled and turned back to him "we've already talked about this buddy," he said and sat on the bed "I live with uncle Heath and the others not here."

"But you in mummy's bed with her," he said looking up at him confused.

Brax sighed and stood up he didn't know what else to say "how about we help mummy with breakfast then we'll do something fun," he said and picked him up "we'll dress you first," he said and carried him to his room.

Down in the kitchen Charlie had already started the pancakes walking to get the plates she stopped by the door as something crumpled under her feet, looking down she frowned at the piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up she walked to the press while reading it, frowning again she put it down and opened the press, grabbing the plates she walked back to the stove lost in thought. She turned around when she heard footsteps "hey sweetie," she said when a sleepy and grumpy looking Ruby dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Hey mum," she muttered and dropped into a stool "is it really only nine?" she muttered.

Charlie chuckled she was not a morning person at all "yeah baby I'm afraid it is…coffee is ready if you want some," she said nodding to the pot.

Ruby yawned and stood up "I think I'll need it and could you please tell Brax not to talk when he's dressing Daryl," she grumbled and grabbed a cup "what's this?" she asked looking at the note beside the pot.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know it was there when I got up I thought you'd know something about it," she said and turned back to the stove.

"No," she yawned and walked by Charlie "I'm going back to bed," she said and disappeared out the door.

"Hey Rubes," Brax said as she passed him on the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled and walked by them.

Brax chuckled and walked into the kitchen, walking up behind Charlie he slipped his hands around her waist "she's not happy at all," he chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"She's not a morning person she sleeps till at least one on the weekends," Charlie replied an shook him off "stop you're distracting me," she giggled.

Brax stepped away from her "do you want coffee?" he asked and grabbed two cups.

"Please," she replied and plated up pancakes "Daryl!" she called.

"Mum!" Ruby yelled back.

Charlie chuckled "sorry sweetie! Daryl breakfast is ready!" she called.

Brax walked to the pot with two cups putting them down he glanced at the paper beside it and picked up the pot. Looking back at it he looked at Charlie before he picked it up his eyes going wide at the message for him _'nice to finally catch up with you Collins, D_. He quickly placed it back down and poured her a cup of coffee, walking back to her he placed it down beside her and quickly thought of an excuse "I'm sorry babe I forgot there was something I had to do this morning," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I gotta go," he said and backed towards the door.

Charlie turned around quickly "what? I thought we were doing something?" she asked.

"I know and I'm sorry I totally forgot about it," he said and pulled the door open "I'll make it up to you," he said.

"But I've already made you breakfast," she said nodding to the plate beside her.

Brax walked back to her "I'm sorry I gotta go I promise I'll make it up to you," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Where have you to go that can't wait until after breakfast?" she snapped.

Brax had to think fast-something she couldn't pick at "Kyle has to be up in the city by ten for his exam results," he said quickly "I gotta go I'm already late," he said and walked to the door "I love ya!" he called on his way out.

Charlie sighed heavily watching the door close, shaking her head she slammed the plate down "Daryl!" she yelled angrily "get in here and eat your breakfast before I throw it in the bin!"

Daryl ran in and jumped up on the chair "where's Daddy gone mummy?" he asked looking around.

Charlie sighed and sat beside him with her coffee "he had to leave," she said cursing Brax she knew what was about to happen.

"But we're going out," Daryl said his eyes watering and his lip trembling "daddy said he was taking me out!" he cried.

Charlie sighed again "we'll still go out baby daddy will meet us later," she said and stood up "I'll get dressed then we can go okay?" she asked rubbing his head to calm him.

"Okay," Daryl whimpered and scooted closer to his breakfast.

Charlie walked out of the room and pulled out her phone sending an angry text she turned off the phone and threw it on the table by the stairs "asshole," she muttered and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Brax pulled up at his house and climbed out as he walked up his drive he pulled his phone out when it beeped and opened the message **I hope you're happy Brax! Our son is crying his eyes out because his daddy told him he'd spend the day with him and me I can't believe you told him that then left-left me to explain where you were great parenting! Don't come near me today' **he sighed and dropped his head dialling her number he cursed as it went to mail "I'm sorry babe really I am you know I wouldn't have left unless it was important, I'll call you the second we get back we can still doing something," he said and hung up. Walking into his house he flung his keys across the room and leaned on the back of the sofa.

Heath walked out of his room "aren't you supposed to be in a good mood after you spend the night with a chick?"

"Not now Heath!" Brax snapped.

Heath walked back to him he hadn't heard that tone since before their mum took off "what's going on?" he asked.

Brax looked over at him "Douggie's found me," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose "left a note under Charlie's door."

Heath's eyes went wide "does she know?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't know it was for me" Brax replied "I made up some excuse then left, I'll have to stay away from them for a while they can't get dragged into this," he said and dropped into the sofa.

Heath walked around and sat beside him "what are you gonna do? Douggie said he'd kill us if he found us, wasn't that the point in us not being Collins after we came back from Bali, so he wouldn't find us?"

Brax sighed "I double crossed him and left him to die he's not gonna forget that, we used mums name out there because he'd have found us quicker with your record. This town has no files on any Braxton's no one knows us no one knew we came here so please keep your head down and stay out of trouble," he said and stood up.

Heath followed him to the kitchen "lucky for you I've decided this town is my fresh start-applied for a job at the gym."

Brax turned back to him he was impressed, Heath had come a long way since they came back to Australia "good keep it that way," he said and walked to his room.

Heath followed him again "so what are you gonna do? Should I be getting Case and Kyle back here?"

"No," Brax said immediately "they know nothing about this and it's gonna stay that way," he said and stood up "Douggie never met them they'll be fine, I just gotta think of a way to end this without any of us getting hurt and most importantly without Charlie finding out."

Heath scoffed "good luck with that, you know she'll find out, her and half her family are cops Brax. They noticed us arrive they're defiantly gonna notice Douggie, you know he likes to make himself known."

Brax sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I have to get to him before that happens…the question is how?" he said and threw himself back onto his bed.

"Just remember I got your back," Heath said and walked off.

…

A few hours later Charlie sat on the beach watching Daryl play with VJ she had taken them both to the water park to keep Daryl's mind off Brax, all morning he'd asked when he was meeting them. Sighing she turned her phone on and listened to the message, since he hadn't called she assumed they weren't back yet.

"Uncle Kyle!" Daryl yelled and ran at him as he walked along the beach.

"Hey buddy," he smiled and picked him up "you having fun with your cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah, mummy took us to the water park we're going to get a burger wanna come?" he asked happily.

Kyle looked over at Charlie "if it's okay with mummy I will."

Charlie smiled "that's fine by me," she said and stood up "how did you do in your exams?" she asked.

Kyle frowned "I don't get them till next week," he said and placed Daryl on the ground.

Charlie nodded not knowing what else to say "I must have the days mixed up Brax said he was driving you up to get them."

Kyle frowned again "they get posted out I don't have to go anywhere."

Charlie nodded again her anger boiling " I must be mixed up…let's get burgers then," she said and started to walk to the diner-Brax was in big trouble.

Arriving at the dinner VJ and Daryl went into the back to see Leah, Charlie and Kyle took a seat "why do I get the feeling I've just dropped Brax in it?" Kyle asked watching her closely.

"His fault for lying," Charlie replied and picked up a menu.

Kyle sat back "alright what happened?" he asked "did you two have a fight?"

"No," Charlie sighed and put the menu down "I don't get it, we were fine we arranged to spend the day together."

"So what happened for him to change his mind?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know he came down-we were still fine, he went to make coffee then all of sudden he had to go" Charlie said and stood up "I'm gonna go see him can you watch them two?" she asked "I'll be back soon," she said and walked off before Kyle could answer.

Two seconds later she was back "on second thoughts I better leave it I may regret my actions tomorrow if I go over," she said and sat back down.

Kyle chuckled "one thing I've learned about Brax is he always has a reason to do what he does."

Charlie scoffed "and there's one thing you need to learn about me, I won't sit back and let him come and go as he pleases."

Kyle chuckled "he need someone like you…is it okay if I take Daryl to the movies later?"

"Yeah," she nodded "it'll keep his mind off his daddy…you ready to order?" she asked and stood up.

"Hamburger and fries!" he called after her and chuckled "ooh Brax you're in so much trouble," he said and shook his head.

* * *

Brax sat at the table in his house sill trying to figure out what to do, he had called everyone he knew from th city and had come out with nothing. Sighing he looked up at the front door as it opened and Kyle walked in "alright mate," he said and looked back down at the table.

"Why did you tell Charlie you were brining me the city?" he asked and sat beside him.

Brax sighed "you've seen her?"

"Yep," he smirked "you're in so much trouble," he chuckled.

"What did she say-where did you even see her?" Brax asked.

Kyle shrugged "she kinda kept her cool in front of the kids but she did let me know she was going to kill you," he said and stood up "better go change I'm taking my nephew to the movies!" he called as he walked into his room.

Brax followed him "you're taking my son to the movies without asking me? How do you know I didn't have plans?"

"Don't need to ask you I asked his mummy and she told me you ran off on them this morning," Kyle replied and walked back to the door "I'd steer clear of her if I was you!" he called on way back out.

Brax sighed and sat back at the table grabbing his phone he pulled up her number and hoped for the best "hey babe," he said cautiously.

"You're back then?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

He sighed again "I know you saw Kyle…I need to talk to you about something can I come over when Dar is gone?"

"No I'm going out," she snapped.

"It's important Charlie."

"Oh so you can do what you want and you expect me to sit here and wait on you? Don't think so Brax!" she hissed and hung up.

Brax groaned in frustration and called her again "Charlie I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Tough I'm going out I've already left," she replied.

Brax looked at the clock "it's six o clock where are you going this early?"

"Not that it's any of your business I'm going for dinner with Hayls while Daryl is gone, I have to go now."

"Are you gonna talk to me?" he asked before she could hang up.

Charlie sighed "no," she said "I gotta go," she said and hung up

Brax groaned again and threw his phone down he needed to see her-and now.

Charlie arrived at Angelo's and walked in walking through the restaurant she scanned the place for Hayley smiling and waving back when Hayley waved from the corner. "Hey," she said and sat beside her.

"So what's with the last minute planning? Normally you'd have this planned like last week," Hayley said as she sat down.

Charlie chuckled slightly "do I need an excuse to meet my best friend?" she asked.

Hayley raised an eyebrow "there's no pyjamas or wine involved…what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Charlie sighed "fine, I'm not talking to Brax and I was doing my nut in sitting at home."

"Where are Daryl and Rubes?" Hayley asked.

"Kyle and April took him to the movies and Rubes is out with Casey somewhere," Charlie replied.

Hayley nodded and stood up "wine, food, then we'll talk about what Brax did," she said and walked off "I'm ordering you the usual!" she called.

A minute later she was back with two glasses and sat down "start from the beginning," she said and slid a glass to her.

Charlie pulled the glass to her and looked into it "we didn't have a fight exactly," she said and glanced at Hayley.

"But something happened?" Hayley asked.

Charlie nodded "we'd planned to spend the day together- just us three, then out of nowhere he said he had to go he forgot he had to do something."

"What's wrong with that?" Hayley asked.

Charlie sighed "he told me he had to bring Kyle up to the city for his exam results-but" she added when Hayley went to say something "I ran into Kyle on the beach when I asked him how he did he looked at me like I had ten heads. When I explained what I meant he said he didn't have to go anywhere that his results get posted out to him."

"Ah," Hayley nodded "so he lied to you?" Charlie nodded "has he been in touch at all since?"

"He called before I left and said he needed to talk to me but I was pissed I said no and hung up on him," Charlie replied "he called back and said it was important again I said no and hung up."

"Charlie there could be something wrong, you should talk to him," Hayley said.

"There wasn't anything wrong before he left," she snapped.

Hayley sighed she knew how Charlie could be-how long she could be pissed at someone "I don't know Charlie," she said and sat forward "maybe he needed to sort something out in the city or something."

"Then why lie about it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hayley replied and smiled up at the waiter as he placed their plates in front of them "thanks, just go see him after this," she said and picked up her fork.

"Yeah," Charlie said and picked up her fork "maybe you're right it could be anything."

….

After dinner was out of the way they decided to stay for a drink or two Charlie had called Kyle and he said he had no problem watching Daryl for a few more hours. Charlie stood up and walked to the bar, she looked beside her when someone leaned on the counter "following me now?" she asked.

"No," Brax replied "I came to check on things I didn't know you were here."

Charlie smiled at the girl as she handed her her drinks "thanks," she said and handed her money "check away," she said and picked up the drinks.

"Charlie please I really need to talk to you," he said before she could walk off.

"I'm busy," she said and walked off.

"Where's my son!" he called after her.

Charlie walked back to him "you didn't seem so concerned earlier."

Brax scoffed "you gonna be a bitch for the night?" he asked.

"Until I'm not pissed anymore yes Brax I am gonna be a bitch," she replied and walked off "he's still with Kyle and April!" she called.

"Are you gonna let me explain?" he asked following her to her table.

"No, not now you've had e few hours to come up with something," she replied and slid a glass to Hayley.

Hayley watched the interaction between them "you guys need to talk," she said and stood up "I'll be over there when you're done," she said nodding to Jack sitting at the bar on his break.

Charlie sighed "you better talk since you've driven my mate away."

"Not here," he said and led her by the arm towards his office, closing the door her turned to face her "I didn't lie about having something to do I did lie about Kyle," he said.

"Why?" she asked and sat on the desk "why lie at all?"

Brax sighed this plan sounded better in his head now he just felt like an idiot "I went up to the city, there's this fair on for the weekend I was hoping to get us tickets for the night then we could stay in a hotel."

"So why couldn't you just say that instead of lying and dragging your brother into it?" Charlie asked.

"Because I was hoping Rubes and Case would come and watch Daryl so I could take you out for the night it was meant to be a surprise," Brax said and sat beside her.

Charlie looked over at him his intentions were good but he went the wrong way about it, sighing she stood up she wasn't entirely convinced "how come you had to leave all of a sudden this morning? You must have known this fair was on."

"I did," Brax nodded "but things came up and I kept forgetting to go get them."

Charlie nodded sounds reasonable enough " did you get them?" she asked.

"No," he sighed "they were sold out when I got there."

"So all of that was for nothing?" she asked she scoffed and shook her head "we could have done something after all."

Brax nodded "we could have but then I wouldn't have saw this," he said and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked looking at what he was holding out.

"It's two nights," he said stepping closer to her "just me and you in a fancy new hotel-it's the grand opening," he added.

Charlie took it from him and read it "wow it has four pools and a gym," she said as she scanned the ticket.

"We have our own pool," Brax said and moved closer to her "we also have our own rooftop terrace, free room service, no check out time…within reason," he chuckled.

Charlie smiled it looked amazing she couldn't be angry at him any more "thank you," she smiled "when do we go?" she asked.

"Not until next Friday," he replied.

"I hope I'm not working," she said looking at the ticket again.

"You're not," Brax said "I called the station lucky for me I got Watson," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and stepped closer to him "I don't know what I did to deserve this but it's not me you need to make it up to," she said wrapping her arms around his neck "Dar cried for ages after you this morning and he asked for you every ten minutes at the water park."

Brax slid his arms around her waist "I know, I'm taking him to see toy story live on Wednesday and the new despicable me is out on Friday I have tickets for that too."

Charlie smiled "he'll love that, you can tell him yourself…I better get back to Hayls."

Brax nodded "can I come over when you're home?" he asked.

Charlie stepped closer to him "I'll think about it," she said and kissed him quickly.

Brax pulled her back to him "not good enough," he said and kissed her deeply "I'm sorry about lying I promise it won't happen again."

Charlie nodded "it better not you don't get a second chance…I'll call you when I'm home," she said and walked to the door.

"Love ya!" Brax called.

"Love ya too!" she called back and went to find Hayley.

Brax looked after her and sighed he thanked his cousin who was the one to tell him about the opening of the hotel after he called to see had Douggie or any of his lot been in touch-he had been in Bali with them too. sitting on his desk he shook his head he felt bad lying to her but it was the only option he had right now-why scare her over some note? For all he knew it could be anyone trying to mess with him and nothing was going to happen, sighing again he stood up and walked to the door…he really did come to check on things.

* * *

Later that night Charlie sat on the sofa alone reading a book, Kyle had dropped home with a hyper Daryl who begged and begged could he stay with Kyle for the night. Not being able to say no she agreed as long as Kyle got him up for school and Brax would drop him off. Ruby had also called to say she was staying with April to finish some last minute assignment they thought they had more time on.

She frowned when someone knocked on her front door-everyone she knew used the back door, walking to it she pulled it open "hi," she said to the guy she'd never seen before.

"Hi," the guy smiled "sorry to bother you is Daryl here?" he asked nicely.

Charlie frowned "my son is four what could you possibly want from him?" she asked.

The guy chuckled "not your son, I'm looking for Daryl Collins, he's about your age, tall, dark hair."

"Right," Charlie nodded "sorry I've lived here for almost fifteen years no one here by that name you have the wrong house."

"Oh," the guy frowned "I thought I saw him around here yesterday I must have the wrong house," he smiled

Charlie nodded "okay, I live here alone with my kids and my Daryl is four," she said and went to close the door.

"Wait," the guy said and put his hand on the door "what about your kids dad?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked gripping the door tighter she was getting a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"I meant does their dad come here, I'm sorry I know I'm probably freaking you out but I really need to see this mate I haven't see him in years," the guy replied.

"Well I can't help you and no my kids dad doesn't see them," she said and went to close the door.

"Hey," the guy said and pushed the door in "I really need to find him he's in big trouble, I'm a mate he'll know me, if he told you not to tell me anything don't worry I'm on his side."

"Look mate I'm a cop if you don't get your hand off my door and away from my house I will arrest you," she hissed.

The guy stepped back and held up his hands "hey hey I don't want trouble I just need to find my mate."

"I already told you I have no idea who your talking about!" Charlie yelled.

"What about your boyfriend? I saw you come in here with a guy last night," he said.

Charlie's stomach dropped "you've been watching me?" she shrieked and fumbled for her cuffs on the table behind the door.

"No no," he said regretting his words, he sighed and stepped closer to her "someone is after my mate I need to warn him."

"I don't care!" She yelled "you've been watching my house you're under arrest!" she said and pulled her door open.

The guy took a step back "look lady I'm not watching your house I'm…" he trailed off when someone called her from the back door.

"Charlie!" Peter called.

Charlie looked behind her and quickly back to the door to find him gone "shit," she shrieked and ran outside. "Shit," she yelled again from her lawn when she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Charlie!" Peter called again.

Sighing she walked back to the house "here!" she called and closed the door.

"That door actually opens," Peter chuckled when he found her. "Charlie?" he asked when she didn't turn around "what is it?" he asked walking to her "Charlie?" he said again when she still didn't move.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked taking in her state.

Charlie looked back at the door "I don't know some guy was here he was looking for someone he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Peter stepped closer to her and rubbed her arms "did he try force his way in-touch you or anything?"

"No, no," she said and shook her head "he didn't do anything just kept asking questions about a Daryl Collins," remembering the note from this morning she ran in and got it. "I got this under the door this morning," she said and walked back to him "I didn't think anything of it I thought it was a joke for Ruby or something."

Peter took it from her and read it he looked up at her "do you know who this Daryl Collins is?"

"No," she replied "I told him I've lived here since Ruby was a baby, then he asked me about their dad."

Peter nodded "did he touch anything I can get a print from?"

"Yeah the door," she replied "he said he saw me come in with a guy last night which means he's been watching the house-he said he wasn't that he just needed to find his mate someone was after him or something."

"Right," Peter nodded "leave this with me I'm gonna go to the station and get the print kit, while I'm gone I want you to try remember what this guy looked like I'll bring someone to take a statement…where are the kids?" he asked he too was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Kyle has Daryl for the night and Ruby is staying at Aprils I'm here alone for the night…I'll be fine," she added when Peter went to say something.

He sighed he knew she wouldn't come with him if he asked "call Brax or someone to come over then I don't like the idea of you being here alone," he said as they walked to the back door.

"I'll be fine I told Brax to come over at nine, he should be here any minute," she replied glancing at the clock.

Peter nodded "he better be…I'll be fifteen minutes tops, you sure you're okay on your own?"

"Yes Pete I'll be fine I have my gun," she replied and looked out as car lights pulled into her drive "see here's Brax now, go on," she said.

"Alright," he nodded "I'll be back soon…lock the door," he said and walked off to his car.

….

Brax walked up the drive to the back door and frowned when Peter hurried towards him "aright mate," he greeted.

"Brax," he greeted back "I'm in a hurry go sit with her I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and kept on going.

Brax frowned "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie will tell you!" Peter called back and climbed into his car.

"What the?" Brax said and walked quickly to the house "babe?" he called when he got inside

"Here," she called from the sofa.

"Hey," Brax said and sat beside her "Pete seems really spooked what's going on?" he asked.

"Ah some guy knocked looking for someone and wouldn't go away when I told him he didn't live here, he freaked me out a little just kept asking question after question," Charlie replied.

Brax's eyes went wide "are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her "what did he want?"

"I'm a little rattled but I'll be fine, he said he was looking for a guy that he thought he saw him come in here last night." Charlie sat back and snuggled into him "he said it was a mate he hadn't seen in years and someone was looking for him or something he was here to warn him, I was too freaked to listen, anytime I went to close the door he pushed it back."

Brax nodded "did he say anything else?" he asked trying to keep his anger in check.

Charlie thought back and chuckled "when I answered he asked for Daryl and I thought he meant Dar, I asked him what he wanted a four year old for."

Brax sighed and pulled her closer "you should have called me."

"It happened five minutes ago, Pete literally came in before you got here," she said and stood up "it's done now I don't think he'll be back," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax followed her "I'm staying here tonight," he said and watched her from the door.

Charlie turned back to him "you cant, hasn't Kyle told you you're taking Dar to school tomorrow?" she asked.

Brax nodded "he did I'm staying here I can go early in the morning."

Charlie sighed "I'm fine Brax and not to mention my stupid brothers are all gonna start turning up here soon plus I'm a cop that owns a gun, I will be fine," she said seriously/

"What if he comes back?" Brax asked.

"He won't," she replied and held out a cup "Brax he'll be stupid to come back here stop worrying I promise I'll be fine," she said and kissed him quickly "fine okay," she said and walked by him.

Brax followed her and sat down beside her "I'm still staying here tonight."

Charlie giggled and leaned into him again "did you tell Dar where you're taking him?" she asked changing the subject.

Brax shook his head "no he was asleep when I got back to the house."

Charlie nodded but didn't reply, sipping her coffee she looked at the door again he won't come back she said to herself.

Brax pulled her closer-after a few minutes he looked down on her "hey babe?" he said slowly.

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"Did this guy say who he was looking for? Maybe he was looking for the neighbour on either side," he suggested.

"No," Charlie yawned again "everyone on this street has been here since I've moved in no one by the name he said he was looking for."

"Which was?" Brax asked.

"Daryl Collins- which is weird, I got a note this morning for a Collins," she said and looked up at Brax "weird huh?"

"Yeah weird," Brax said and mentally cursed himself this guy was looking for him, this guy was starting to hassle his girlfriend he had to do something and fast. Sighing he pulled her closer he was torn tell her the truth or sort it himself without her knowing?

He looked up when Peter came back in with another officer "Charlie Davis is gonna take your statement alright, I'm gonna get a print off the door," he said pulling on gloves.

"Okay," she said and stood up "we can go into the kitchen Davis," she said and walked by him.

As Brax listen to her describe this guy he had a feeling he knew who it was, as soon as she said about the guy having a tattoo on his neck he frowned "Benji?" he frowned again he knew this guy. Back in the day he was his childhood friend-one of the guys that had fallen in with Douggie and his lot along with him Heath and his cousin Sam, but he never went to Bali with them he didn't go as far as them before he went off the grid, it had been nearly ten years since he'd last seen or heard from him.

He listened as Charlie went on to say he was here to warn his mate-here to warn him, grabbing his key he walked into the kitchen "babe, Kyle called there are you okay if I get back he wants to go out for a bit," he lied.

Charlie nodded "I'm fine I'll see ya in the morning?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I'll be over after I drop him to school," he said and kissed her quickly "I'll call you in a while anyway, love ya," he said and kissed her again.

"Love ya too!" she called as he walked out the door.

Brax hurried to his car he needed to sort this fast he knew something was coming if Benji had turned up here. He couldn't have Charlie or anyone around here involved this was his past coming back on him and only he could fix it, jumping into his car he took off he needed to find Benji and find out what he knew.

**A/N Sorry if this was a bit boring I still have no laptop and only had this one for a few hours-promise I'll make up for it in later Chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie sat on the step of her stairs with a coffee she was exhausted after Brax had left Dan Jack and their dad had turned up and refused to leave, now she had Jack sleeping on the sofa her dad and Dan in the kitchen and Peter walking around making sure all her locks were working. She jumped when her phone started to ring beside her "hey," she said quickly.

"Hey you okay babe?" Brax asked.

"Yes," she yawned "I'm fine, my dad and the other three are here and not leaving anytime soon," she groaned and stood up. "Dad! I'm going to bed!" she called and walked up the stairs "did you call for something?" she asked as she went into her room.

"No just to make sure you were okay," Brax replied "are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah I think I'll stick on a movie in my room Jack's sprawled out on my sofa," she said and climbed onto her bed "Pete is going around banging away with a screwdriver so I'm not gonna get sleep anytime soon."

Brax chuckled "what's he doing with a screwdriver?" he asked.

"Making sure all my locks are working because my word is not good enough," she replied.

"He's worried-they all are that's why they're there," Brax replied.

"So why aren't you here?" she asked she was kidding she just wanted to hear what he'd say.

"I could be there in five minutes if you wanted me to be," he replied "but I know you don't like people fussing over you so I'm at home with our son."

"At least someone listens to me," she sighed "the one night I get to myself."

"Do you want me to come over?" Brax asked "they might leave if they know I'm around."

Charlie scoffed "they'll still sit there...they're not going anywhere," she sighed.

Brax chuckled "at least you have a family that cares so much."

"I know, I just wish sometimes they'd remember I'm a fully grown woman-anyway, I'm gonna go watch something for a while, I'll see ya in the morning," Charlie said and picked up her remote.

"Alright babe, I'll be over after I drop Daryl off-I love ya," Brax replied.

"Love ya too," Charlie smiled "bye," she said and hung up.

A while later Peter stuck his head into her room "Charlz?" he whispered loudly when he was faced with the back of her head "you still awake?"

"Yeah," she yawned and sat up.

Peter walked to the bed and sat beside her "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "just thinking who this Daryl Collins is."

"Has anyone other than the normal people been in or around the house?" Peter asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "no, the only newish people would be Brax and his brothers but that was over a month ago."

Peter sighed "then why all of a sudden did this guy turn up-here-at this house?"

Charlie shrugged "your guess is as good as mine...he did say he saw this Daryl come in here with me last night," she said and looked over at Peter "but that was Brax," she added.

Peter nodded and stood up he walked to the window as he thought of something "Charlz," he said slowly and turned back to her "what do you know about Brax's past?" he asked cautiously.

Charlie shrugged again "not much he doesn't really talk about it," she narrowed her eyes "don't you go all detective on this Brax has nothing to do with anything."

"I know," Peter nodded "I'm just asking...where's their dad?" he asked.

"Pete," Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Alright," he chuckled and walked over to her "I'm gonna go down the station and see have any prints come up yet," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see ya later," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sat back and looked at the door as it closed why was Peter asking questions about Brax? Shaking her head she went back to her movie.

...

Over at Brax's he had just put Daryl to bed and was now sitting on his laptop with a beer, sitting looking at the screen he sighed he knew the way his old mates worked, if you didn't want to be found you weren't it was that simple. Deciding to try the obvious he typed in Benji's name and sighed when five hundred odd names came up- some not even people.

Typing in his mums name he sighed when she came up as living in France with her new husband and also a new sir name. Standing up he walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer he knew this was gonna be a long night. He frowned when the front door opened Casey and Kyle were already in their rooms and Heath had said he was out for the night. Walking to the kitchen doorway he smiled as she sat on the sofa looking back at him "hey baby," he smiled and walked to the sofa "what are you doing here?" he asked sitting beside her.

Charlie leaned into him as he sat back "I'm sorry my dad and Dan were doing my head in, dad kept checking on me every five minutes and Dan kept walking around the rooms."

Brax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer "I'm glad to see you," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you staying the night?" he asked.

"No," she sighed "it won't take long before one of them notice I'm missing, I just wanted to sit here with you for a bit."

Brax chuckled "so you snuck out?"

"Yes," she giggled "climbed out my window and down the side of the house."

Brax chuckled again "like being a teenager all over again."

Charlie giggled again "and I'm still sneaking out on my dad."

Brax flipped them so she was lying on the sofa "admit it, you just wanted to see me," he said hovering over her.

Charlie sighed dramatically and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck "fine, you got me," she said and pulled him down to her.

As the kiss deepened Brax lifted her and sat down so she now sat straddling him, groaning when she pushed against him he pulled away "babe we can't- not here," he said trying to catch his breath "Daryl is in my room- Casey and Kyle are in theirs, not to mention Heath could walk in at any moment."

Charlie giggled and rolled off him "I know," she said and stood up "I better go," she shook her head as her phone rang "and just in time too," she leaned down and kissed him "I love ya," she said and kissed him a few times.

Brax pulled her back onto him "you can't go yet you just got here," he said his grip tightening on her.

Charlie answered her phone "I'm fine Dan, I'm at Brax's," she said and hung up "guess I could stay a while longer," she said and threw her phone on the table before leaning in to kiss him.

After persuading Brax to fool around in Heath's room Charlie rolled out of the bed and gathered her clothes "sneaking off without saying goodbye?" Brax asked and sat up.

She chuckled and turned back to him "I thought you were asleep," she said as she pulled on her clothes "I really have to go before Dan shows up here I have another five calls from him."

Brax rolled out of the bed and pulled on his bottoms "I'll walk you to the door then."

"Such gentleman," she chuckled "I just wanna see Daryl before I go," she said and placed her keys down beside his laptop.

Brax's eyes widened as she hit off the pad and the laptop came on still on the page he had opened earlier "uh you better be quick if he sees you you won't get out," he said quickly.

Charlie walked to Brax's bedroom and stuck her head in she smiled at his sleeping form, as she took a step into the room he turned in the bed. Jumping back quickly she walked back out of the room "he's tossing and turning I better not…what are you doing?" she asked watching him quickly cancel something on the laptop.

"Nothing," he said quickly "just shutting it down I won't be on it again," he said and turned to face her.

Charlie wasn't convinced all her years as a cop was telling her he was lying "what are you hiding?" she asked walking to him slowly "and don't say nothing I know you're lying."

Brax sat back against the chair trying to cover the laptop "I'm not hiding anything I'm just shutting it down," he said not breaking eye contact.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked looking at the laptop there was defiantly something he didn't want her to see.

"I don't know Charlie why don't you tell me?" he said smartly "why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Charlie scoffed "because I am a cop Brax I can tell when someone is lying," she said and leaned over him "what don't you want me to see?" she shot her head to him when he grabbed her arm "let go of me," she said.

"No, it's my laptop it's none of your business what's on it," he snapped.

Charlie glared at him "I can come back with a warrant if you like."

"You do that," he said letting go of her "coz that's the only way you'll be seeing what's on it," he said and closed it over.

"Fine," Charlie said and grabbed her keys "don't bother coming over tomorrow, I've been through enough shit Brax I won't take someone that is supposed to love me lying to me!" she yelled as she stormed out of the house.

"I'm not lying!" he yelled after her and hurried to the door "you're being stupid Charlie!"

Charlie stopped and turned back to him "I'm being stupid?" she scoffed "if you've nothing to hide why won't you let me see it?"

"Because you should take my word for it and it's my personal stuff, how would you feel if I went into your room and read your diary?" he asked walking to her.

"This is different and I don't have a diary," she spat.

"How is you wanting to look through my laptop any different than me wanting to read your diary?"

Charlie shook her head "if you thought I was hiding something and you wanted to see my diary I'd give it to you!" she yelled "if you've nothing to hide I don't see a problem."

Brax walked closer to her "now see that's where you're wrong," he said "you don't trust me and it kinda hurts," he said and walked off.

Charlie shook her head "why would I trust you when I know nothing about you!"

Brax chuckled "you trusted me enough to sleep with me a week after you met me!" he yelled and slammed his front door.

Charlie stood there looking at the door in shock she couldn't believe he had just said that, if it weren't so late she'd be barging in there and taking Daryl home. Stomping her foot like a kid she huffed and climbed into her car.

* * *

Arriving home she climbed out and slammed her door "stupid Brax," she muttered as she let herself in "don't you lot start!" she snapped when they all looked up from table "I am a grown woman I can go out if I want to, this is my house and my life I can do whatever the hell I want!" she yelled as she stomped towards the stairs.

"Uh okay," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tony asked.

Dan shrugged "beats me, she said she was with Brax maybe they've had an argument…I'll go see what's wrong," he said and stood up.

Peter jumped up "I'll go…I uh kinda put stuff into her head if they're fighting it's my fault and I know what it's about" he said and hurried up the stairs.

Knocking on her door he opened it and walked in "Charlz," he said and walked to her by the window

"How long has that car been parked there it wasn't there when I left," she said looking out at it.

Peter looked out over her shoulder "I don't know it was there when I got back a few minutes ago," he said and turned her around "what's going on why are you snappy?"

Charlie sighed "me and Brax had an argument…I may have over reacted," she added and smiled quickly.

"May have?" Peter asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine I blew it out of the water, he was shutting down his laptop and I asked him what he was doing he said nothing and I flipped I didn't believe him then I lost it altogether when he wouldn't let me see it…said a few horrible things-him too," she sighed and walked to the bed "and now we're not talking, it's all that talk of this guy and what you were saying to me about Brax's past."

"So you went all Charlie on him?" Peter asked and walked to sit beside her.

Charlie nodded "crazy Charlie," she said and threw herself back "god I'm such an idiot, all he was doing was shutting the stupid thing down and I went all cop on him-told him I'd come back with a warrant."

Peter chuckled he stood up and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you know what you have to do," he said and walked to the door "I'm sorry Charlz I put all that in your head, I was looking at every angle."

"I know," she sighed and stood up "I'll leave him to cool down…I'll call him in the morning-night Pete," she said and walked back to the window.

"Night Charlz," he said and walked out of the room "we're all going home, I'm gonna leave Jack here just to be on the safe side," he said and closed her door.

Charlie smiled out of all her brothers Peter could read her best-even though she was closer to Jack he could always tell what was wrong without even asking, smiling to herself she walked to her bed and climbed onto it. Thinking about Brax for a few minutes she sighed and pulled back her covers, shedding her clothes she climbed in and pulled them over her and closed her eyes-tomorrow was another day.

….

Over at Brax's he sat at the table on his laptop he had tried to continue his search for Benji but all that was swimming in his mind was Charlie and their stupid argument. He looked to the front door as it opened "alright mate," he greeted as Heath walked in

"I know that face," he said and sat beside him "what's going on?"

Brax sat back and sighed heavily "Benji is in town," he said and looked over at Heath "he showed up at Charlie's looking for me."

Heath's eyes went wide "so now she knows?"

"No," Brax said "he asked for Daryl Collins Charlie doesn't know it's me, he told her he was here to warn me that I was in danger."

"Damn it," Heath muttered "Douggie?" he asked.

Brax nodded "has to be, who else is after me?"

"What are you going to do now?" Heath asked.

Brax looked back to the laptop "I'm gonna track Benji down before he goes near Charlie's place again."

Heath stood up "you better tell her Brax before she finds out by herself, you've a lot to lose mate, you've got a kid now," he said and clapped him on the back "think about what I said," he said and walked to his room. He stepped back out into the hallway "were you in my bed?" he asked with a frown "I know I made it this morning."

"Uh yeah, sorry mate Daryl was in my bed I just crashed for a while," he said and stood up "I'll change the sheets if you want me to."

"Nah it's alright," Heath said and waved it off "night," he said and closed his door.

Brax leaned against the table contemplating his next move he sighed and looked over at the table as something binged. Frowning he walked over and moved a magazine Kyle had dumped on the table a while ago "damn it Charlie," he sighed looking down at her phone, thinking for a moment he picked it up and grabbed his keys "drop it off, don't go inside, be home in ten minutes," he said and walked out to his car.

* * *

Over at Charlie's Jack had woken her going into her spare bedroom, yawning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, squinting at the clock she sighed she'd only been asleep for half an hour it wasn't even midnight yet. Rolling out of the bed she walked to open her window the room had gotten very stuffy, as she did she spotted the car still there but now someone was in it. Grabbing bottoms she pulled them on and grabbed a hoodie, slipping her gun into her waistband she headed out the door and down the stairs.

Walking across her lawn she walked up to the driver window and banged on the door "get out," she hissed and banged it again.

When he didn't move Charlie leaned down to the window "out now or a bullet goes through the window."

She jumped back and pulled her gun when he lowered the window "how about you get in?" he said holding out a photo.

Charlie lowered her gun and stared at the photo "where did you get that?" she asked taking it from him.

"So you do know Daryl Collins?" he asked.

"No," Charlie shook her head "this is my boyfriend Daryl Braxton," she said and looked over at him.

He chuckled "back to Braxton I should have known."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked lowering the picture" how did you get this picture of my boyfriend and his brother?"

The guy sighed "get in then we can talk," he said and opened the door.

"No," Charlie said and shook her head "in my house or we don't talk," she said and walked off back to the house.

She stopped at her door and looked back sighing in relief when we wasn't far behind her. She waited for him to walk by her before she closed the door and walked behind him into the living room "what's your name?" she asked gesturing for him to sit down.

"Benji," he said and sat down "me and Daryl go back to kids," he said and looked over at her "does he live here?"

"No," Charlie replied "this is my house…you said earlier he was in trouble what trouble?" she asked.

"Has he told you about Douggie and what happened in Bali?" Benji asked.

"Didn't even know he was ever in Bali," she leaned forward "do you know about it?" thinking of the note she stood up and got it from the counter "did you leave this too?" she asked placing it in front of him.

Benji looked at it "No that wasn't me I reckon Douggie has found him. Word on the street- what I'm hearing around I came to warn him, word is Douggie is out for revenge for Daryl leaving him to die and he'll stop at nothing to find him," Benji answered.

Charlie nodded she didn't know what to say. "What do you mean he left someone to die… what happened?" she asked not believing they were talking about the same person.

"I don't know shot him I heard but that's just talk," Benji replied.

Charlie was gobsmacked "are you sure were talking about the same person here?" she asked.

Benji nodded "yeah, that guy in the middle between me and Daryl is Douggie, me Daryl Heath and their cousin met him at the same time. Lucky for me I didn't get as sucked in as those two. He had them selling for him since Daryl was fifteen and Heath fourteen-then they headed off to Bali before disappearing about two years later- their younger brothers too."

Charlie looked at Benji "Brax was a drug dealer?"

Benji sighed "I shouldn't have told you anything this all should be coming from him, I just want you to trust me when I say I need to see him he's gonna need all the help he can get."

Before Charlie could reply there was a knock at the back door before it opened "Charlie!" came Brax's voice "I know you're awake your light is on!" he yelled from the kitchen.

Charlie stood up and walked to the kitchen doorway she looked at him and her eyes filled with tears who was this man standing in front of her?

Brax noticed her upset state and sighed "I'm sorry for what I said before I walked off," he said and leaned against the counter "you left your phone at mine," he said and placed it on the table.

Charlie looked at her phone quickly the back up to him "who are you?" she whimpered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"A drug dealer Brax!" she yelled and took a step closer to him "a fucking drug dealer!" she yelled and ad smacked him "you shot someone you left him for dead now you've brought trouble on me and my kids! How could you not tell me any of this?" she cried and stepped back. Her whole body was trembling she felt sick this wasn't happening.

Brax stared back at her in shock "babe I," he said and took a step forward.

"Don't!" she yelled and held out her finger "don't you come near me I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Charlie you gotta let me explain, that was years ago," he said taking a step to her-something behind here caught his attention "Benji?" he gasped.

Benji stepped into the kitchen "Daryl," he greeted "long time no see mate."

Brax looked at Charlie "babe we need to talk you gotta let me explain."

"No," she shook her head "no I don't, I want you to leave my house," she turned to Benji "both of you, you've found him you don't need to follow me anymore. I don't want you to come near my house ever again," she said and walked to the door. Opening it she looked at Brax "I don't want you to call me or come around here, you wanna see Daryl- if I let you, you arrange it though Ruby or Casey, we're done please respect my wishes," she said and looked at the floor.

Benji walked to the door "thanks for listening and I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…for a copper you're pretty awesome," he smiled when she looked up" bye," he said and turned back to Brax "we've a lot to talk about I'll be outside," he said and walked out of the house.

Brax stood staring at Charlie "I asked you to leave," she said when he still didn't move.

Brax sighed heavily "I know you did," he said and walked to her "but I' not giving up on us."

Charlie scoffed "you're kidding right? There is no us Brax, you lied to me you've been lying to me from the day I met you!"

"No I haven't, not once have I ever lied to you," he said taking another step to her.

"Yeah?" she asked "then who is Daryl Collins and why did he call you that?"

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "there is a reason you could never find me Charlie." He stepped closer to her and slipped his hand onto her cheek "I love with all my heart...I need to go take care of something but I need you to promise me you'll let me explain."

"No Brax," Charlie whimpered and stepped away from him "I can't deal with this-I don't want to deal with this!" We were happy we have a son we're finally together!" she sobbed "and you just went and ruined it all! Why couldn't you have just told me from the start?"

Brax sniffed his eyes stung from the tears he was trying to hold back, he hated what he had done to her "baby listen to me," he said and grabbed her face "I left that behind years before I met you, I thought it was done I thought we were safe here I thought we could start again here."

"You shot someone?" she asked.

"It wasn't like that it was me or him," Brax replied.

Charlie pulled away from him "oh god!" she yelled "I feel sick, I can't believe I'm hearing all this!"

"Babe I'm still the same guy that you met that day up coast, I'm still the same guy that loves you and those kids with everything I have," Brax said shakily.

"No you're not," Charlie said in a daze "everything we've built-how far we've come is all based on a lie."

"We can fix this Charlie we can," Brax said desperately pulling her back to him "I know we can if you just let me explain we can get pass this."

Charlie looked up at him, her heart was breaking she thought now she'd finally gotten her happy ending "your mate is waiting," she said and pulled away from him "you should go," she said and dropped into a chair.

Brax sighed again and wiped a tear that rolled down his face he knew the was no point trying to talk to her now she had shut down and nothing he could say would make her see different right now. Walking to her he wiped his face again "I love you Charlie so so much, please don't let a stupid mistake I made when I was a teenager ruin it all," he dropped a kiss on her forehead "call me when you want to talk," he walked to the door and stopped, looking back he shook his head this was killing him but right now he had something to take care of "I love you," he said again and waited to see would she reply.

"I love you too," she said in barely a whisper.

He smiled slightly and walked out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Outside Brax walked to Benji's car and climbed into the passenger side "so what now?" he asked.

"We go back to yours round up all the boys and come up with a plan to get Douggie before he gets you," Benji replied.

No," Brax said shaking his head "not my house my son is there my brothers are there, no offence Benji I haven't seen you in years how do I know you're not trying to set me up?"

Benji scoffed "Daryl you helped me out a hell of lot growing up even when you took off to Bail you made sure me and my mum were okay, why the hell would I even think about doing anything other than help you?" he asked "blood and sand brother blood and sand."

Brax nodded he knew he could trust Benji he had nothing to gain by setting him up "right, me you and Heath for now we'll talk through what you know before we get anyone else involved-go to Wilsons I'll call Heath," he said and pulled out his phone-glancing at the house as Benji pulled away.

Inside Charlie watched them go she wiped her face and jumped as a cup appeared under her nose "it's me," Jack said softly "I heard everything," he said and led her to the table "sit down and drink that," he said placing the cup down.

Charlie dropped into the seat and wrapped her two hands around the cup "I'm such an idiot Jack," she muttered.

"No you're not," Jack said and placed his hand on hers "from what Brax was saying this happened a long time before he met you and if you'll let him explain I'm sure you'll understand too," he said and rubbed her back "get some sleep Charlz there's no point sitting here going over it on your head," he said and stood up" there's nothing that needs to be done tonight you'll know what to do in the morning."

Charlie stood up and took the cup with her "I let him get close to me-to my kids…I fell in love with him!" she cried.

"Aw Charlz," Jack said and pulled her into a hug "everything is gonna be okay you'll see it'll all work out."

Charlie wrapped one arm around him and leaned into him "he's in trouble Jack someone is looking for him they want to kill him I don't know what to do," she sniffed "I love him I don't want anything to happen to him!" she sobbed.

Jack pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head "you're gonna go to sleep and let this die down," he said and pulled her back to look at him "I promise you everything is gonna be okay."

Charlie pulled away from him and put her cup down "what if it's not?" she looked up at Jack "what if this guy gets to him? I can't lose him Jack I just can't," she whimpered.

Outside Peter stood by the door listening he sighed heavily and walked away from the house he had just climbed into bed when the lab rang him with the results-not that they needed them now. Climbing into his car he called Dan "we've got trouble mate, I need you to meet me at mine in ten minutes grab Noah on your way," he said and hung up, looking at the house for a second he sighed again and pulled away no one was gonna mess his sisters life up again didn't matter who they were.

Inside Charlie now lay on her bed in a ball Jack had just left her, looking over at the window she sighed her head was thumping. Rolling onto her back she looked up at the ceiling "mum if you're here I need you to help me, I'm calling in all favors here." She looked over at her dresser as something fell, getting up she walked to it and picked it up "mum you are a genius," she said looking at her police badge. Grabbing her shoes she ran down the stairs and out to her car, she needed to find out everything about this Douggie guy now she had two names for Brax one of them was bound to pop up as an associate to this Douggie and that's where she would find out about her boyfriend's past.

**A/N hey all sorry for the lack of updates but as you know I have no laptop, I can only get one once a week :( so sorry I know people are losing interest but there really is nothing I can do until I have enough to get a new one please bear with me-hopefully next week I'll have chapters for all my stories as I haven't much work this week. For those of you who have stuck with me thank you so much it really means a lot and again I am so so so so sorry about the non-updates****.**


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed since Benji had turned up and Charlie had avoid Brax as best she could, sitting at her counter she let out a heavy sigh, as much as she wanted to keep Daryl away from him she couldn't do it Daryl didn't do anything wrong so he had spent the last few nights there with Brax.

Since Benji had showed up Charlie had looked into Douggie and what she's found wasn't nice at all. She'd even got in contact with the Bali police- there she learned Douggie has an outstanding bench warrant, with the authorities alerted over there she had promised to get in contact as soon as she had located him before they flew all the way for nothing.

Sighing again she stood up and walked to the sink, dropping her cup into the sink she grabbed her keys and turned around-jumping a mile at the figure leaning against her door "Jesus Heath!" she yelled holding her chest "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he chuckled "thought you heard me," he said walking in "have you got a sec?"

"Just one I have to get to work," she said and sat beside him "what can I do for you?"

"You can't let our past ruin what you and Brax have-he was a teenager Charlie we didn't know what we were doing," Heath said "please go see him?" he asked and squeezed her hand. "I'm not asking you to be a lovey dovey again just at least hear him out-let him tell you what happened."

Charlie sighed "it's not that simple Heath," she said and stood up "he saw that note here the other morning he could have told me then."

"He wasn't sure if it was real or not he thought someone knew he was here and wanted to mess with him," Heath said and stood up "please Charlie he's been moping around the last few days please just go talk to him… slap him, argue- anything, but please please please get him to stop moping," he pleaded.

Charlie shook her head "that guy was at my house Heath, what if me and my kids are in danger now?" she asked.

Heath shook his head "Brax would never let that happen-I won't let that happen," he said and stepped closer to her "Charlie he loves you so much trust me when I say that- you didn't have to live with him the whole time he was looking for you."

Charlie played with her keys she knew Heath and Benji had been taking turns sleeping outside her house, she did miss him and she worried about him but whenever she saw him her anger just took over-as angry as she was she still put a car on him "I gotta get to work," she said and walked out the back door.

Heath followed her and waited for her to lock up "are you going to go see him?" he asked as they walked to their cars.

Charlie turned back to him "did he get up with Daryl this morning for school?"

"Yeah he took him and Ruby…she stopped by for a book," he added when Charlie raised an eyebrow-Ruby had been home this morning.

"Alright," she said and pulled her door open "but don't tell him I'm coming," she said and climbed in "bye!" she called and started up her car.

"Thank you!" Heath called after her and climbed into his own car.

…

Brax sat at his table on his laptop again he had located one of Douggie's crew back in the day and it just so happened he was dating his cousin in the city-finally somewhere to start.

He looked up when someone stopped in front of him he stared at her for a minute before he spoke "hey," he said and looked back at the laptop.

"Hi," Ruby said and dropped into a seat beside him.

"Why aren't you at school? I just dropped you off like an hour ago," Brax said and looked at her "mum will kill you."

"I know- told B I forgot my insulin she's given me twenty minutes before I've to be back," Ruby replied and shifted closer to him "I'm worried about Case," she said.

Brax frowned "why are you worried about him? He seems fine to me."

"Two days ago we were lying on the beach, he went to grab a drink, he was taking ages so I got up and walked towards the diner. When I got there Leah had said he just left so I walked back out the other door and saw him with some guy I'd never seen before…they looked like they were arguing, anyway, he's been real snappy and distant since I was just wondering did you know anything, he keeps telling me he's fine but I know he's not."

Brax frowned again "no he never said anything to me…did he tell you who the guy was?"

"No," Ruby shook her head "all he said was he'd never met the guy and that he must have the wrong person-he did say something like he'd have to watch his back that I heard myself," she said and stood up "will you talk to him for me?"

Brax nodded and stood up "yeah I'll have a talk to him…you better get back to school I'll come see you when I have talked to him."

Ruby nodded "thanks Brax," she said and walked to the door "and go see mum I'm sick of her snapping and moping!" she called on her way out.

Brax sighed and sat down "if only it were that easy," he muttered. She had ignored his calls, ignored him if she bumped into him, she'd even got her brothers or Ruby to drop Daryl over so he didn't have to go to her house, he'd even gone to see her at the station but she still refused to see him.

He looked up again when the door closed "hey," he said and stood up.

"Hey," Charlie said and leaned against the door "what are you working on?" she asked nodding to the laptop.

Brax looked down at it he wanted to tell her nothing and close it over but after the other day he couldn't lie to her "looking for someone that can tell me where Douggie is," he replied.

Charlie nodded but didn't say anything for a minute "did you find anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded "my cousin is with one of the guys that was in his gang when I was."

Charlie walked over and sat down "how do you know Douggie would get in touch with him?"

Brax sat down beside her "I don't but he and Douggie were pretty tight he trusted him with his life-it's worth a shot," he added.

Charlie nodded again "where's Benji?" she asked.

"Gone to see his daughter he'll be back later," Brax said and stood up "do you want coffee?"

"Uh yeah," she said and followed him "has anything else happened?" she asked.

"No," Brax replied while he made her coffee "nothing but you already know that," he said and turned back to her "I know you have a car on me," he said as she opened her mouth.

Charlie looked down and played with her cup "I was worried about you," she said and looked up at him "I don't want anything to happen to you, as much as I'm pissed at you I love ya…I couldn't bear to lose you," she said and looked away quickly.

Brax placed the cup down and walked over to her, sliding his finger under her chin he tilted it up "I'm sorry," he said "we were finally happy-I finally found you then this happens I honestly thought I'd left it all behind me."

Charlie nodded she could feel tears welling she was afraid to speak "I miss you," she said shakily "I can't sleep thinking about you, I've been at the station nonstop looking up this Douggie guy Brax he's not a nice guy, did you know he shot a cop…what?" she asked when Brax closed his eyes with a pained expression.

Brax opened his eyes and looked back at her "I know he shot a cop…she was my friend," he said and stepped away from her "she was undercover I caught her on the phone to her boss or someone. She begged me not to tell him that she'd do whatever I wanted," he shook his head and walked away from her "all the times Douggie used her as his punching bag she did nothing-didn't even fight back."

Charlie walked over to him "she had to keep her cover…why did he shoot her?"

Brax closed his eyes as he remembered that night-the same night he got Heath and left Bali for good. He turned to face her "she was trying to save me."

"You?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah me," he sighed "Douggie had ordered me to go see someone that owed him five grand- he told me to kill them if they didn't have it. When I got there a pregnant girl about nineteen opened the door…she was the person I was there for."

Charlie's eyes went wide "Brax please tell me you didn't kill her!" she yelled.

"No I didn't kill her!" he yelled back "she was just a kid landed with her boyfriend's debt when he took off without her, I have never killed anyone in my life…well I thought I had killed Douggie but I even messed that up."

"So you just left her alone?" Charlie asked finding it hard to believe.

"No, I took her with me and Heath when we ran…she's in the city now," Brax sighed and turned back to her "Douggie had a feeling someone was talking to the cops so he had me and a few of the boys followed. When I got back he went off on one saying it was me because I didn't do what he told me to do, he pulled his gun and Emma pulled hers blowing her cover to save me," he hung his head "she could have been killed."

Charlie listened as he radio sprang to life and walked over to him "I'll be by after my shift so we can finish this, will you be here or at Angelo's?"

"Angelo's," he replied and turned to her "I miss you too Charlie," he said and smiled sadly.

Before she knew what was happening her feet were carrying her to him and her arms flung around his neck at their own accord leaning in she kissed him softly-moving closer to him as he pulled her and deepened the kiss.

After a minute she pulled back breathing heavily "I have to go," she said and walked to the door "I'll be by when I'm done!" she called and hurried out the door "that shouldn't have happened," she groaned.

Brax hurried after "Charlie! Wait!" he called.

She stopped and turned around "I have to go."

"I know you do," he said stopping in front of her "I just want you to know that Douggie has a tattoo on his neck and one on each wrist in case you do bump into him…I want you to be careful if he left that note at your house he's seen you."

"I'll be fine," she said and pulled her door opened and climbed in.

"Just be careful," he said and closed her door "…I love you," he said.

Charlie started up her car fighting with herself as what her reply would be "I love you too, if you hear from him I want you to call me."

Brax nodded and stepped back "I'm gonna go call my cousin so I'll let you know how that goes."

"Do…I'll see ya later," she said and pulled off.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at the station and walked to her office-backtracking when she spotted Dan at the front desk "hey," she said and leaned on it beside him.

"Charlz, hey," he said looking around "Watson said you were out for a while."

"I was, got a call that was a false alarm, what are you doing here?"

Before he could reply Peter walked out of his office pulling on his jacket with Jack behind him "alright let's get go…hey Charlz," he said and stopped.

"Hey," she said slowly looking at the three of them darting their eyes to each other "what are you up to?" she asked.

"Lunch," Jack said quickly.

"It's eleven am," she said looking at them again.

"Breakfast then," Peter said and walked by her "which we better get to I have a meeting soon."

"And you didn't invite me?" she asked knowing they weren't really going for breakfast.

"Me either," Watson said returning from the back "my fiancée doesn't like my company," she pouted.

Peter chuckled and leaned over the counter "you know I love ya," he said and kissed her "but this is boy time," he chuckled "later!" he called and walked outside with Dan and Jack following.

"They're up to something," Watson said as they watched them all climb into Noah's car.

"Don't I know it," Charlie said watching the car pull away "Noah will tell me he can't lie, I'll let you know what he says" she said and walked into her office.

"Hey Charlz," Watson said and followed her "do you mind if I slip off on my break? The girl that's making my wedding cake called she has the sample there for me to collect."

Charlie smiled "I can't believe it's in three weeks that year flew in," she said and picked up a note on her desk "yeah go on I'll be fine here."

"Thanks I won't be long!" Watson called on her way out.

"I want some of that cake!" she called after her, giggling she walked to her desk and sat down frowning at the note six calls from a Benjamin Abram's with no number to call back. Grabbing her phone she text Watson about it and threw her phone down.

A few minutes later Watson replied **'just said he'd call back wouldn't give me a number**' "great," Charlie said and stood up. Walking out of her office she jumped as someone stepped in front of her "can I help you?" she asked the guy with his back to her.

As he turned around she had to physically stop her eyes widening at the tattoo on his neck, bringing her eyes down to his wrists her stomach dropped.

The guy smirked this was the woman from the house other night "yeah," he said and walked a bit closer to her "you can give your boyfriend a message for me."

"Sorry I don't have a boyfriend," she said and walked by him "so if you've no police business I'm busy here," she said and routed around the desk for something.

As she turned around she jumped again he had walked behind the counter and was standing right up in her face "I suggest you take a few steps back and get on the other side of the counter," she said seriously.

He chuckled "I ain't afraid of no cop," he said and took a step closer to her "this message for your boyfriend," he said and took a step a back.

"I told you I do-" she was cut off as he pulled his arm back and launched it into her face sending her across the desk and onto the floor under it.

Douggie leaned down to her and chuckled he had knocked her out- with the help of the corner of the desk. Scribbling a note he threw it on top of her and laughed again before he took off.

….

Over at Brax's he paced outside Casey's room he had heard him move about so he knew he was awake, what Ruby had said had been bothering him he couldn't wait any longer "Case!" he called and knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" he called back.

Brax pushed the door in "I need to talk to you about something come out to the table," he said and walked out to the living room.

Casey frowned but rolled off his bed and followed him "have I done something wrong?" he asked sitting beside him.

"No mate you haven't done anything," Brax said and sat back in the chair "who was this guy I heard you were arguing with on the beach the other night?" he asked.

Casey looked back at him with a blank expression "I wasn't fighting with anyone," he said.

Brax knew he was lying he sighed and leaned over the table "I know you're lying Case so whatever it is you better tell me now before I track this guy down myself."

Casey knew he would find the guy so what was the point in lying? He sighed heavily "I never met the guy before-never heard you or Heath mention him, he said you and Heath had stiffed him years back in Bali he wanted me to work off what you owed him."

Brax nodded "what was his name?"

"Douggie," Casey replied he knew by the look on Brax's face that he knew who he was talking about. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah," Brax sighed and rubbed his face "and he's bad news," he said and stood up "you and Kyle have to go somewhere until I can sort this…where is Kyle?" he asked.

"He's at April's," Casey said and stood up "Brax what's going on? Why do we have to leave? Who is this guy?"

"Don't ask questions Case! Just get Kyle back here and pack enough stuff for the both of you!" he yelled.

"Brax we're not kids anymore this guy told me you shot his is that true?" Casey asked "Brax!" he yelled when he didn't answer.

Yes!" Brax yelled "yes I did shoot him and now he's out for revenge and he'll stop at nothing to get to me. I need you all out of here as soon as!" he yelled and walked to his room he needed Heath and Benji back here now.

Casey could hear the fear and worry in his voice he knew his brother too well he didn't get spooked easily, walking to his room her pulled out a case from under the bed and picked up his phone to call Kyle now was not the time to question Brax about anything.

…

Over at the station Charlie still lay unconscious on the floor. Watson walked back in and dropped a box on the counter "cake is fab Charlie do you want a bit now?" she asked walking into her office "Charlie?" she called when she found it empty. Frowning she walked back towards the desk "she has to be here her car is outside," she muttered and pushed the bathroom door open "Charlie?" she called "Charlie you here?" she said and walked back out to the desk "where the hell is she?" she asked and looked into the interview rooms.

Sighing she walked behind the desk and stopped "Charlie," she gasped "Charlie!" she yelled once her shock had worn off and jumped down beside her "come on Charlie," she said panicked and slapped her face "shit!" she yelled when she got nothing. Leaning over her she reached for the phone stopping when she heard laughter "call an ambulance!" she yelled as Jack Peter and Dan walked back into the station.

They all hurried over "what happened?" Peter asked running behind the desk as Dan grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance.

"I don't know!" Watson cried "I went on my break when I came back she was here like this she won't wake up!"

Peter moved her out of the way and tapped her face "come on Charlz wake up," he said, looking down at the note he picked it up and read it "Jack!" he said and stood up "go to the schools and get Ruby and Daryl," he said reading it again.

"Why? What's going on? Is she okay?" Jack asked leaning over to look down at her.

"Just do it Jack!" Dan yelled and ran behind the desk "ambulance is on the way, is she breathing?" he asked and got down beside her.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious," Peter said and jumped down beside her as she groaned and tried to move "stay still Charlie," he said and steadied her.

"Brax," she mumbled.

"No sweetie it's us," Dan said rubbing her hair "you banged your head ambulance is on the way."

Charlie tried to sit up she was awake now but her head was all fuzzy "Brax," she said again "the guy said it was a message for Brax!" she yelled.

Peter and Dan looked at each other "what guy?" Peter asked they had all assumed she'd tripped and fell "did someone do this to you?"

"Look at her eye," Dan said as she sat up "someone punched her," he said moving some hair out of the way "do you know who he was?"

Charlie nodded then winched as her whole head stung "guy that is after Brax," she muttered she couldn't form a sentence in her head it was all muddled up.

"Looks like she has a concussion," Watson said as she returned with the first aid kit.

"Yeah," Peter sighed "hey, what's your name?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him and frowned she knew this it just wouldn't come out, she closed her eyes tight and willed it to come out "Charlie," she finally said.

"And where are you?" Dan asked.

"Work," she muttered and tried to stand up "I need to find Brax," she said when they both forced her back down.

"No Charlie you need to stay here," Peter said and stood up "I'm going to check the cameras stay with her and call me when the ambulance gets here," he said and walked off.

Dan sighed "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that did this," he said and pulled her closer as she closed her eyes.

Watson stood up after cleaning and covering her head wound "I'm gonna go call Brax she can't go looking if he's here," she said and picked up the phone.

* * *

Over at Brax's he paced by the front door with his keys in his hands "will you two hurry it up!" he yelled and continued pacing.

Casey and Kyle hurried out of their rooms both with backpacks "when can we come home?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Brax said and walked out towards his car.

"How come Heath gets to stay?" Kyle asked following him.

"Because he can look after himself I don't need to worry about him," Brax said and took their bags from them.

"Why do we have to go?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle!" Casey hissed shut up "he knows what he's doing he says we have to leave we have to leave," he said and climbed into the backseat.

Kyle sighed and climbed in beside him "but why? I don't understand."

"Because I screwed up when you were younger and now it's come back on me, I don't want you here for it," Brax said and started up his car. He sighed and pulled over just as he'd left his drive his phone rang "hello?" he said quickly not recognizing the number.

"Brax?" Watson asked.

"Yeah," he replied "who's this?" he asked.

"It's Georgie…Charlie's sister in law," she added when he didn't reply "listen we've had an incident here…Charlie's been attacked Brax you need to get down to the station."

"Is she okay?" Brax asked quickly, his heart was racing he felt sick to his stomach he looked back at Casey and Kyle who were watching him closely "I'll be right there…is she bad?" he asked praying the answer was no.

"She has a nasty shiner on her eye and she has concussion and now she's refusing to go to the hospital," Watson replied.

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll be there in two minutes," he said and hung up.

"What's going on Brax?" Casey asked leaning forward.

Brax was silent for a minute he couldn't believe this had happened, he was sure Douggie would go after his brothers if he was to go after anyone "Charlie's been attacked," he said and screeched away for the station.

Pulling up at the station he jumped out "stay there and lock the door!" he yelled and ran inside "where is she?" he asked as soon as he spotted Jack.

"In her office Pete and Dan are trying to get her to go get checked out she's not making any sense," Jack replied "maybe you can get her to go," he said and opened her door.

Brax brushed by him and into the office Peter was sitting in front of her blocking his view while Dan stood beside her watching him without a word. His breath caught in his throat when Peter finally did move "Charlie," he sighed and walked over to her.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she mumbled and removed the ice pack from her head.

Brax walked around the desk and sat on it in front of her, bringing his hand under her chin he tilted it up and turned her face to the side "what happened?" he asked examining her face.

Dan and Peter walked to the door "we'll be outside, Brax I need to see you when you're done," Peter said and closed the door behind them.

Brax looked at the door then back to Charlie "babe what happened?" he asked again.

Charlie pulled away from his hand and stood up-Brax jumping to catch her as she swayed "someone finally got hurt," she said and sat back in the seat.

Brax sighed and scooted closer to her "I'm so sorry babe," he said and caressed her cheek "please will you let me take you to the hospital?" he asked.

Charlie looked back at him she could read the worry all over his face, sighing she pulled away from him again "I'm fine I sent the medics away I don't need to go to the hospital Pete-I mean Brax."

Brax raised an eyebrow "I'm not leaving here until you agree."

"I'm fine Brax," she said and winched "…hand me that icepack."

"Babe you are not fine," he said and stood up "please for me will you go to the hospital?"

"Why should I do anything for you?" she snapped "you created this mess in the first place!" she sighed and dropped her head as guilt flashed across his face "I'm sorry I didn't mean that," she said and looked up "my head feels like it's about to explode, my sentences are coming out backwards I just want to go to sleep but I know I can't."

Brax leaned forward and slipped his hands into hers "you have every right to me mad at me Charlie-I'm mad at myself, and yes this is my fault but I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again. Please will you go to the hospital so I know you're okay?" he asked again.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes "fine, but only because I can't blink without a pain shooting across my forehead."

"Thank you," Brax said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I just need to go see Pete then I'll take you," he said and stood up off the desk "stay here," he said and walked out of the room.

…..

Brax walked to Peter's office and knocked on the door "you wanted to see me?" he asked when Peter looked up.

"Yeah shut the door," Peter said and stood up "did you persuade her to go to the hospital?"

Brax closed the door behind him "yeah I'm taking her now," he said and walked to the desk "is that what you wanted me for?"

Peter reached into his drawer and pulled out the note, leaning over the desk he handed it to Brax "this was found on Charlie when Georgie found her. I watched the footage he knocked her out then wrote it-it was for her when she woke up, a message to be passed on to you."

"Me?" Brax asked and looked down his eyes going wide _'tell your boyfriend to meet me at the old warehouse at midnight come alone, if he tries anything those kids of his will be next and I will do much more damage' _Brax threw the note down "I gotta get Daryl and Ruby," he said and ran to the door.

"Brax calm down!" Peter called stopping him in his tracks "they're already here they're okay."

Brax sighed in relief and turned back to him "I have to get them out of here today, Casey and Kyle are already in my car I'm taking them to my granddads old house he'll never find them there, I can take them all after I get Charlie to hospital."

Peter shook his head "there's no way Charlie is going to let them out of her sight she's already seen the note."

"It's the only way I'll know they're safe I want Charlie to go with them too," Brax said and pulled the door open.

"Have you ever had Charlie do what you ask her to do?" Peter called after him. As Brax stopped he walked out to him "Charlie is going to be at the hospital overnight Dan is not going to leave her side until we need him then Noah will sit with her, the kids are going to a safe house-Casey and Kyle too, Jack and Georgie will be with them."

Brax turned back to him "so what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what the note says-but you won't be alone," he added "call that Benji guy and Heath, meet me back here after Charlie finally kicks you out…you should go see the kids before you go," they're in the interrogation room with Georgie," he said and walked back into his office.

Brax sighed heavily this was so messed up walking to the room he knocked and opened the door "daddy!" Daryl squealed and jumped off his chair "we gets a half day!" he said excitedly and wrapped his arms around him.

Brax pulled him closer and buried his head in his shoulder "I know mate," he said when he pulled back "listen buddy mummy and daddy have something very important to do so Jack and Georgie are going to take you all to a very cool house."

"Wow," Daryl said and looked at Watson "are we aunt G?"

"Yeah buddy we are," she smiled "all of us," she added looking from Casey to Kyle who Peter had spotted in the car and sent inside.

Brax stood up and walked to Ruby she looked terrified "she's alright Rubes just a bump to the head," he said and pulled her out of her seat "everything is gonna be okay," he said and pulled her into a hug.

Ruby gripped him for life as her eyes filled with tears "can I talk to you alone outside?" she asked.

Brax looked over at Watson who nodded "sure," he said and took her hand and led her outside. Once the door was closed her turned back to her "I talked to Casey," he said.

"And?" Ruby sniffed and wiped her face as a tear fell she was so scared, none of the younger ones knew what was going on Jack or anyone else wouldn't tell her a thing just that she needed to be somewhere safe for a while. When Jack turned up at her classroom with an unreadable look her stomach dropped she thought he was here to tell her Charlie had been killed-Bianca and April did too.

"It's the guy that's after me trying to do it by using Case, don't worry about any of it Rubes it will all be sorted tomorrow," he said and smiled quickly.

"Promise?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I promise," he repeated "I gotta take mum to the hospital now, you look after your brother," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "mum will be out in the morning this will all be over soon," he said and went to walk to Charlie's office

"Brax wait!" Ruby called and hurried over to him "I never had a dad," she said and fidgeted with her fingers "since you've been around I started to feel like I do," she sighed and shook her head "I sound like a mumbling idiot." She looked up at him "what I'm trying to say is I've grown close to you and I would like to continue doing so."

Brax smiled wide he got the feeling she liked him but didn't think that much of it "I care about you too Rubes-as much as I do Daryl and my brothers, everything is going to be okay I'll be home by morning," he said and hugged her again.

Ruby pulled back "you better get mum to the hospital…tell her I love her," she smiled quickly and walked back to the interrogation room.

* * *

After Sid had seen to Charlie he confirmed it was a minor concussion that he'd have to keep her in overnight "but I don't wanna," she whined "the food is horrible, some of the nurses are grumpy and rough, they don't let you do anything, the beds are all…" she trailed off as Brax moved closer to her face.

Brax chuckled and leaned closer "you're staying," he whispered and kissed her slowly just the way he knew she liked.

Charlie slowly deepened the kiss and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, as Brax leaned in further to her she groaned into the kiss and pulled away "my head," she said and lay back on the pillow.

Brax sat on the side of the bed "Sid said it was okay for you to get some sleep they're motioning you so you'll be fine."

Charlie groaned again "can't I just go home?" she asked.

Brax chuckled and leaned down to kiss her "no babe you can't you're in the best place" he said and stood up "Dan will be here in a minute then I have to go," he sighed.

Charlie looked up at him "hey," she said and held out her hand.

Brax took it and sat down lacing his fingers with hers he started to play with them "I'm sorry Charlie," he said and sighed "I thought he'd come after Casey and Kyle first."

Charlie pulled herself out from under the covers and scooted closer to him sitting on her knees she placed her hand on top of theirs "what you said about me having every right to be mad I'm not-not at you," she said "I'm mad because I didn't see it coming, mad that he threatened my kids," she looked up at him "and I'm begging you with everything I have not to go to that warehouse tonight."

Brax sighed "Charlie I have to I have to end this before anyone else gets hurt look at you!" he said his voice rising "I'm gonna make sure he pays for what he did to you and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't come near any of us again!"

Charlie bit on her lip "I love you Brax," she said seriously "I don't want you putting yourself in danger over me…please don't go?" she asked

"Charlie," he sighed

"Please!" she cried "I couldn't take it if anything happens to you, I need you!" she choked out.

Brax shook his head as tears fell from her eyes he reached out with his free hand and wiped them away "I'm gonna be fine Charlie, I'm gonna go do this so we can be happy again," he said and stroked her cheek "I love ya babe I'm not gonna sit where while someone threatens my family or hurts the most important thing to me."

Charlie sighed she knew there was no talking him out of it "bring my brothers?" she asked.

Brax smiled sadly "I can't Dan is here with you and Jack is with all the kids," he said and stood up as Dan stopped in the doorway. "I have to meet Peter back at the station I'll call you later," he said and kissed her "I love you with all my heart Charlie I promise I'll be sitting right here when you wake up."

"You better be or I'll kill you myself," she said and kissed him again "I love you too-be careful."

"You still have that dress you wore the night we almost got married?" he asked with a smirk.

Charlie burst out laughing and blushed as she remembered it "yes I do," she giggled.

Brax smiled "good you'll be needing it when this is over…I love ya," he winked at her and walked out of the room.

….

Charlie looked up as Dan stood in the doorway staring at her open mouthed "what?" she asked and lay back.

"Married?" he asked.

Charlie smiled as she thought about it "yeah married," she smiled again and looked out the window.

"Really Charlie?" he asked walking into the room "when you were on holidays the year you met him?" he asked praying she wouldn't say last week or something.

"Yes," she sighed "the night before we went home," she said and rolled on her side all she wanted to do now was sleep-but no Dan had other ideas.

"Jesus Charlie how thick can you be?" he hissed and dropped into the chair beside the bed "you're lucky you didn't or I'd have killed you."

Charlie snapped back to him winched as her head shook "says the one who ran off and married Leah at nineteen!" she hissed.

"That was different I knew Leah since we were kids, I grew up with her I was with her for four years by then," he replied.

Charlie rolled her eyes "time doesn't matter Dan, if you love someone nothing else matters-who knows what would have happened, maybe if I did marry him that night he'd have been there for everything with Daryl and we'd still be together now."

"Keep dreaming Charlie," Dan scoffed " you'd have woken the next morning and felt like idiots-the same thing that did happen still would have happened except you wouldn't have been looking for your kids dad you'd be looking for your husband too!" he snapped and stood up "stop living in dream land you and Brax aren't going to last! He's no good for you!" he yelled and walked out of the room.

Charlie bit back tears she couldn't believe he'd said that she thought they all liked him, sighing she rolled back on her side willing the tears to go away. A smile came to her face as she went back to that night.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie and Brax stumbled along the beach hand in hand "I can't believe we're this drunk," she giggled and dropped to the sand._

_Brax dropped behind her and pulled her back into him "all those shots babes," he said and kissed her._

_Charlie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "someone would think you were trying to get me drunk Mr Braxton," she giggled and kissed him._

_Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "you were the one that asked the guy on the bar to leave the bottle."_

_Charlie giggled and pushed him back in the sand and climbed on top of him "what are we gonna do now?" she asked and kissed him._

_Brax deepened the kiss and rolled them "I know what I wanna do," he said huskily and ran his hands up under her dress._

_Charlie looked from side to side to see no-one around "you read my mind," she said and lifted her butt so he could pull her underwear down._

_Halfway through they were interrupted "this is a public beach! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" an old man yelled._

_Brax jumped up quickly and pulled Charlie with him and took off down the beach "don't look back," he laughed as he tried to hold his bottoms up._

_Charlie looked back simply because he told her not to "oh my god Brax! It's a priest!" she yelled and slowed down "I am so sorry father!" she called as Brax tugged her along._

"_Charlie shut up and keep moving he might have called the cops, I'm not getting arrested for having sex on the beach!" he laughed as he dragged her up to the walk away._

"_I'll remember your faces!" the priest called running after them "I'll remember those tattoos!" he called as they disappeared down the other side._

_Sure he was gone Brax swung Charlie around and pinned her to the wall under a bridge "that was way too close," he laughed and kissed her hard._

_Charlie pulled him closer to her and hitched her leg up to his side "I was close," she said with a smirk "and my underwear is still on the sand," she said sweetly._

_Brax chuckled and let go of his bottoms "be quiet," he chuckled and kissed her._

_After they were finished they fixed themselves and came out from the bridge laughing "what now?" Brax asked and pulled her closer._

_Charlie stopped as a little chapel came into view "how about we get married?" she burst out laughing "I was kidding Brax you should see your face right now," she giggled._

_Brax looked at the chapel "why don't we?" he asked seriously. _

_Charlie started laughing again but stopped when he didn't "oh god you're serious," she said._

_Brax nodded "why not?" he asked wrapping his arms around her "that way you're mine for life and you get to come home with me tomorrow- and," he said stepping closer to her "I hear wedding night sex is the best," he murmured and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he looked at her and slipped both his hands into hers "what do ya say?" he asked nodding to the chapel. _

_Charlie bit her lip her brain was yelling NO! But her heart was already singing 'going to the chapel' "I say…let's go," she giggled and started to pull him along._

_Brax chuckled as they walked inside "hi," he said when they got to the desk "we wanna get married."_

"_Second door on the left, you have to fill these out," the guy said and slipped out forms to them "if the red light is on don't go in, you pay sixty bucks when it's done," he said and looked back to the tv._

"_Thanks," Brax said and took the forms, when they got to the room no light was on. _

_Charlie opened the door and stuck her head in "hi," she smiled at a guy looking back at her._

"_Here to get married?" he asked and stood up._

"_Yeah," Charlie nodded "is this the right place?"_

"_Yeah," the guy nodded "I'll go get the priest, you'll need two witnesses I'm one and there's a room to the right full of people just pick one, flowers are in that box over there," he said nodding to them "pick whatever one you want we have veils too and the priest has the rings," he said and walked to the back._

_Charlie grabbed the first bunch she saw and the first person in the room and walked to the top with Brax "you know I'll get to find out you second name," he chuckled. _

_Charlie giggled "it's…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide as the guy returned with a priest-the priest who had saw them on the beach "Brax," she whispered and nodded behind him._

_Brax turned around "no way!" he yelled getting the priests attention._

"_That's them!" he yelled and pointed to them "that's the couple I saw on the beach! Have you no shame!" he yelled walking closer to them._

"_Later!" Brax called as he dragged a laughing Charlie down the aisle and out the door- not stopping until they were clear of the chapel._ END OF FLASHBACK.

Charlie sighed and rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling "stupid priest," she muttered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Over at the station Brax and Heath walked out with Peter "so you all know what to do?" he asked.

Brax nodded "yeah we know what to do," he said and pulled out his car keys "see ya soon I guess," he said and walked to his car.

Peter and Heath stood watching him go "Benji's in place?" Peter asked.

Heath nodded "yeah he's there already, Douggie like Brax said turned up with another bloke and he's carrying."

Peter nodded "right you follow in five minutes I'll meet you there we go in together-do not go in without me," he said and walked to his car.

Brax arrived at the warehouse and climbed out of his car taking a deep breath he went inside and jumped as the door came down behind him. "Over here Collins, or should I say Braxton?" Douggie snarled from a nearby door.

Brax looked behind him once more before he walked over "Douggie," he greeted then pulled his fist back and launched it into his face "that's for what you did to my girlfriend!" he hissed.

Douggie chuckled and wiped his lip "nothing compared to what you did to me," he snarled and walked over to a van "you see Daryl, you left me there to die that I can forgive, you taking off with half my money I can't," he said and pulled the van door open "get in," he said and leaned against it.

"Not a chance," Brax said and took a step back "I left that money in Bali I took enough for tickets out of there that's all."

"You took enough to run away you mean," Douggie said and nodded to the van "get in or I can knock you out too then drag you in it's all the one to me…I like the second one better but it's up to you."

Brax took another step back "we're here to sort this out I'm not going anywhere with you we're gonna talk here."

"Then," Douggie sighed "I'm afraid you don't leave here Braxton, but don't worry your son and daughter will be joining you soon," he smiled and walked away "Nicky!" he called.

Brax's stomach dropped as a guy climbed out of the van with a gun-the guy he was supposed to call earlier "Douggie you touch them I swear I will kill you! Nothing will stop me!" he yelled as Nicky got closer.

Douggie laughed and turned back to him "still the tough soul Daryl," he said and walked to him "tell me, how good was that cop on the boat?" he smirked "I heard she was giving it all she had 'oh Brax'," he mimicked and chuckled "really dude a boat?"

Anger shot through Brax lifting his hand he ran at Douggie and took him to the ground "you son of a bitch! You stay the hell away from her and anyone else in my family!" he yelled and punched him over and over again.

"Brax, that's enough!" Peter yelled running in with Heath Benji and Dan "drop the gun!" he yelled at Nicky.

Dan went straight for Douggie "you're dead mate," he yelled and dragged him to his feet "that cop you got today she's my sister," he hissed and punched him.

Heath ran to Brax "are you okay?" he asked pulling him away.

Before Brax could reply gunshots rang out and everyone hit the floor. Dan Peter and Heath started firing where it was coming from.

Brax looked around "where's Douggie?" he yelled and looked around again.

"Damn it!" Peter yelled and took off after Brax.

They looked everywhere outside and came up with nothing "God damn it!" Brax yelled and kicked a load of boxes "how the hell did he get away? Who the hell was shooting at us?"

"Brax calm down he can't have gotten that far," Peter said.

"Calm down!" Brax yelled "I have to go back to the hospital and tell Charlie I screw up again and our kids and her are still in danger!" he yelled and walked off.

Peter sighed and followed him "alright you two give me back the guns," he said and held out his hand.

Heath and Benji groaned but handed them over "what happens now?" Heath asked.

"Now we lay low, he's seen us all and no doubt he'll hit back harder," Dan said coming up behind him "you two are staying with me at the station Pete you follow Brax to the hospital."

Peter nodded "check in on Jack!" he called as he ran to catch up on Brax.

…..

Outside Brax sat in his car with his phone to his ear, he sniffed and bit his lip as Charlie answered sleepily "hey baby did I wake you?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah," she yawned "so it's over now?" she asked now more awake.

"I'm so sorry Charlie!" he cried he couldn't keep it in anymore "I fucked up again, things went wrong he got away we can't find him you're still in danger…I'm so so sorry!"

Charlie's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him cry "hey," she said "it's okay we'll work something out…I love you," she said hoping to calm him.

"I love you too," he sniffed.

"Come see me?" she asked.

"On my way," he said and hung up.

…..

At the hospital Charlie looked to the door every two seconds, Dan had returned to tell her he was going to meet Pete for something that Noah was outside before he took off again- she knew he was up to something.

Next time she looked at the door Brax stood leaning against it, her heart broke at the broken look on his face "it's okay baby," she said and scooted over in the bed "come sit with me."

Once he was beside her she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply "I love you we're gonna alright okay."

Brax didn't say anything he just scooted down in the bed and held her tight "I'm not gonna lose you," I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me."

Charlie ran her fingers through his hair "I'm not going anywhere babe," she said and scooted down so she was face to face "do you remember the look on that priests face when he saw it was us?"

Brax burst out laughing "yeah, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

Charlie giggled "I have a proposition for you," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked sliding his hand onto her hip.

"Meet me at the church by the station at two pm on Wednesday-we have until then to get this Douggie," she said and ran her fingers along his cheek "then we're getting married," she whispered and kissed him sweetly.

"As long as you wear the dress," Brax said and rolled her under him "wanna see who could walk in on us?" he asked and ran his hand up her leg.

Charlie giggled and kissed him hard "go for it."

**A/N sorry for the lack of Daryl and the others I promise they'll be in the next chapter-a lot. And for anyone wondering Brax will get to tell the whole story to Charlie and why Benji called Charlie so many times will be revealed too.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Charlie stirred reaching out for Brax she had to grab the bed as she fell forward, opening her eyes she groaned as the hospital room came into view, she turned her head at someone laughing "something funny?" she asked.

Brax chuckled again "you'll be home soon," he said and sat upright in the chair "how do you feel now?" he asked.

"Fine just a little headache-have you been in that chair all night?" she asked frowning he had been in the bed last night.

Brax shook his head and leaned forward kissing her quickly "no, I just got back," he said and stood up "I went to the station to see had your brothers got anything out of Nicky."

"Who's Nicky?" Charlie asked frowning again.

Brax mentally kicked himself he'd yet to tell her what actually happened last night. Knowing he couldn't lie to her he sat on the bed and took her hand in his "last night was a setup, Douggie wasn't alone."

"What!" she yelled "Brax I told you not to go…what did he do?" she asked.

Brax sighed "he had a van he wanted me to get in then he started going on about money I took from him, when I refused to get in Nicky came out."

"And?" Charlie prompted.

"And your brothers Heath and Benji came out before anything could happen," he replied.

"So what happened if they were there?" she asked "how did he get away?"

Brax sighed again "someone started shooting at us from outside the room we all hit the floor, when it stopped Douggie had disappeared."

Charlie nodded "so he had someone else there if you did get away, lucky my brothers were there," she said and looked up as Sid walked in "please tell me I can go home," she groaned.

Sid chuckled and picked up her chart "everything went well throughout the night," he said scanning the pages "I'm just gonna take your vitals and get a scan done, if all is clear then you can go home," he said and pulled the machine over to the bed.

Brax excused himself as his phone rang seeing Ruby calling his heart rate sped up "hey," he said quickly "everything okay?" he asked.

"No," Ruby yawned "no one has slept Dar is cranky he's been crying for you and mum since five this morning, can you come see him?" she asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can mum's just getting another scan before Sid releases her," he replied and looked back into the room.

"Okay," Ruby sighed "I'll try occupying him until then, bye" she said and hung up.

Brax sighed and walked back into the room as Sid walked out "what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Brax said and sat on the bed "Ruby called she said Daryl is crying for us."

Charlie sighed deeply "I called Jack last night and he was asleep, he doesn't know what's going on Brax…what do we tell him?" she asked.

"We don't tell any of them anything, the less they know the better," Brax replied.

"We have to tell them something Brax, what if they're walking down the street and they bump into him?" Charlie asked "they don't know who he is they won't know to look out for him."

"They won't be going anywhere on their own so we don't need to worry about that," Brax answered.

Charlie scoffed "they're teenagers with jobs and friends Brax, do you really think they're gonna put up with someone being with them all the time?"

"Tough they'll have to," Brax said and stood up "we'll talk about this when we get out of here," he said as a nurse walked into the room.

…..

An hour later Charlie been released and was now on her way home, as Brax indicated to go left she snapped her head to him "go right I wanna go home."

"We're going straight to the station," Brax replied and continued to go to the left.

"Brax if you don't take me to my house I am going to lock you in a cell for the day!" she snapped.

Brax sighed "Charlie your brothers are waiting for us," he replied "why do you want to go to your house?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "seriously?" she asked "I've just come from a night in hospital wearing the same uniform I left my house in yesterday morning, I want to go home and get a shower clean clothes and something real to eat!" she snapped.

Brax sighed "alright, alright," he said and turned the car around "you have half an hour."

"Don't tell me what to do Brax! I'll take as long as I want!" she yelled and turned out the window.

Brax sighed and shook his head but also prepared himself to be snapped at for the day.

Pulling up at her house a few minutes later they both climbed out "let me go fir…" he trailed off and shook his head as she opened the door and walked in ahead of him.

"Going for a shower!" she called already pounding up the stairs.

Brax sighed and dropped into a seat at the table wondering why she was suddenly in a bad mood.

Fifteen minutes later she still hadn't come out of the bathroom Brax walked up the stairs and into her room "Charlie!" he called and walked to the attached door "you nearly done?" he asked. When he got no reply he pushed the door in and leaned against it "you not gonna answer me?" he asked looking at her.

Charlie turned back from the mirror "didn't hear you," she said and turned back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and walked to her "you've been snapping since we left the hospital," he said and rested his hands on her shoulders "what is it?"

Charlie sighed heavily and turned to face him "I had myself built up to feel everything would be okay by now-that we'd be okay," she said and looked up at him "but it's not-and we're not."

Brax sighed and took a step back "why didn't you say anything last night?"

Charlie sat on the side of the bath "you were so upset when you called me I thought you'd have calmed down by the time you came to see me," she sighed again and stood up "then when you did turn up-that look on your face, you looked so lost so broken…I didn't want to give you anything else to worry about."

Brax sighed heavily "why the hell didn't you say anything?" he snapped.

"I just told you why!" she yelled back.

"Jesus Charlie!" he yelled and stood up "this is not all about me! Who cares what I feel! This about you and my kids being safe! I was there with you for the night and you still said nothing!" he yelled.

"Why would I make you feel worse!" she screamed "and this is about you Brax! You brought this all on us! I ended up in hospital over you! I have to watch every move my kids make because of you! I have to look over my shoulder twenty four hours a day because of you!" she screamed and stormed by him "get the hell out of my house!" she yelled before slamming the bathroom door.

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh he really didn't want to fight with her today, walking back into her room he pulled the door open and followed her downstairs "I don't wanna fight with you Charlie," he said and walked into the kitchen "Charlie?" he said when she wasn't there.

Looking to the open back door his eyes darted to the counter where Watson had left her car keys last night, finding them gone he cursed and ran out the door "Charlie!" he yelled when he saw her car pulling out of the drive "Charlie don't go off on your own!" he yelled and ran after her "Charlie! please!" he yelled as she screeched away "damn it!" he yelled and ran back to his own car.

* * *

Charlie pulled into the station with a screech, jumping out she walked inside and to Peter's office "where are my kids?" she asked as soon as she spotted him.

Peter looked around to see was anyone watching, taking her by the arm he led her into his office "they're safe that's all you need to know," he said and closed the door "where's Brax?"

Charlie put her hands on her hips and glared at him "screw Brax and I asked you a question!" she hissed "where-are-my-kids!"

Peter sighed she was pissed "they're at a safe house."

"Where!" Charlie yelled.

"You're not going to see them Charlie you can forget it," Peter said and walked around his desk "you could lead anyone to them," he said and looked up at her "why are you so mad?"

"Good thing I won't be leaving them there! I'm only gonna ask once more Peter before I pull my gun!" she yelled.

Peter stood up and walked around to her "it's okay to be afraid Charlz," he said and placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm afraid for them too," he said and dropped his knees to look in her eyes "I can read you don't forget I know what this is really about."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears a thousand things were running through her head "I don't want anything to happen to them…or Brax," she sniffed "they mean the world to me I'd die if anything happened to any one of you-I just want this mess to go away!" she cried.

Peter pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her "nothing is gonna happen to us Charlie, we're gonna be fine Douggie has to come out of hiding soon enough and when he does we'll be waiting….you should tell Brax how you feel."

Charlie looked up at him "please tell me where they are," she whimpered "I wanna get them and get the hell out of here for a while," she said and pulled away from him.

Peter sighed "and where are you going to take them?"

Charlie shrugged "the lake house," she said and sat on the desk "they've been there before I have stuff there for them."

Peter nodded "they're at the safe house up Rossville cottages," he said "take them straight to the lake house," when he was a kid their mum and dad had invested in a lake house not far up coast no one but family and close friends knew where "and what about Casey and Kyle?" he asked "you can't leave them behind- and Jack is gonna go off on one," he added.

"I can handle Jack," she said and walked to the door "Casey and Kyle will come with me too," she said and pulled the door open-stopping when Brax stood on the other side.

"Where will Casey and Kyle go?" he asked.

Charlie looked back at Peter "I'll call you when I get there," she said and walked by Brax "they're coming with me they'll be fine," she said and kept walking.

Brax followed here "you still haven't said where you were going."

Charlie stopped and turned back to him "I'm taking them to my mum's lake house, like I said," she said and pulled her door open "they'll be fine, you stay here and sort out this mess."

Brax pulled her door before she could close it "do you really think I am letting you go anywhere on your own?"

"You don't let me do anything Brax, I do what I want to do-no one tells me what to do!" she hissed.

Brax sighed "are we going to talk about what happened back at the house?"

Charlie groaned "I think we need some space Brax this can't go on, I'm not gonna spend the next god knows how many days fighting with you- it's not me," she said and shook her head "I'm not letting this turn me into something I'm not."

Brax stepped back from the car "we just won't talk about it then…I'm coming," he said and walked back to his car before she could reply.

…..

Charlie pulled up at the house the kids were in waiting for Brax they both walked to the door and knocked. A lot calmer Charlie giggled as Jack ordered Watson to take the kids into another room-all the drama she'd forgotten to call him.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Me and Brax," Charlie replied.

Jack pulled the door open and lowered his gun "what the hell are you doing here-get inside," he said and pulled her in. As soon as Brax was inside he stuck his head out "did you look to see was anyone following you?" he asked and closed the door.

"No Jack," she said and rolled her eyes "I didn't look the whole time I was driving," she said and walked by him "this isn't mission impossible no one will be following us yet…Daryl!" she called "Rubes!"

The door opened and they ran out "mummy! Daddy!" Daryl squealed happily.

"Hey baby," she smiled and got down on her knees as he ran to her "I missed you," she said and pulled him into a hug.

Ruby smiled at Charlie and walked to Brax "you're okay I see," she said and hugged him.

"Yeah," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "like I said I would."

"So why are you here?" Jack asked "no one called to say you were coming."

Charlie let go of Daryl and watched him run to Brax "only Pete knows I'm here," she said and hugged Ruby as her arms slid around her "I'm here to take them."

"Take them where?" Georgie asked.

"The lake house," she said and looked back at Brax "both of us," she added.

"What!" Jack yelled.

Brax put Daryl down "Rubes take your brother into Casey and Kyle we need to talk to Jack and Georgie."

Ruby looked from Charlie to Brax they hadn't spoken to each other since they arrived and she'd seen both cars outside but now wasn't the time to comment on that. "Come on Dar," she said and took his hand "we better tell them to get up," she said and led him into the room closing the door behind them.

"Why the lake house?" Georgie asked.

Charlie shrugged "I know they'll be safe there there's only one way in and out and I can see it from the house."

"What about work?" Jack asked "and School?"

"I'll explain to B she'll understand," Charlie answered and turned to Brax "who are you taking in your car?"

"Casey and Kyle," he replied "unless Daryl wants to come with me," he answered and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Everything okay between you two?" Jack asked him too noticing the tension.

Brax and Charlie looked at one another "yeah, we're fine," Brax finally said and looked at Jack "just tired," he added.

"Okay," Jack said slowly "call me when you get there and don't forget to look behind you every few minutes," he said and grabbed his coat "you better make a move we have to lock up here."

Georgie leaned in and hugged Charlie "see ya in a few days then," she said and pulled back "bye Brax," she said and pulled the door open "Jack I'm gonna knock off the sensors round back!" she said and walked off.

Brax looked over at Charlie "how about I get Kyle to drive my car with Case and Rubes and I'll come with you and Dar?"

"No," Charlie said and started to gather up Daryl's stuff "if anything happens I need you with them," she said and looked over at him she knew he wanted to be with her so they could talk "we can talk when they're asleep," she said and pushed the bedroom door open "alright guys we better get moving," she called and walked to the front door.

"Where are we going now?" Kyle asked as they walked out the door.

"Nana's lake house," Charlie smiled and looked down at Daryl.

Daryl started jumping up and down "really mummy really?" he asked excitedly and looked over at Brax "is you coming daddy?"

Brax chuckled as his eye lit up "yeah buddy I am-we all are," he said and ruffled his hair.

"Can I comes in your car withs you?" he asked.

"No baby you have to come with me and Rubes, daddy will take Casey and Kyle," Charlie answered before Brax could.

"But I wanna go with daddy," he whimpered.

"Well you can't!" Charlie snapped.

"Charlie!" Brax hissed and got down on his knees "mummy's sorry buddy she's tired," he said and wiped his eyes "you go with mummy and Rubes I'll be behind you the whole way," he said and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Charlie walked outside she felt so bad she never snapped at him like that before, Ruby followed her "mum?" she said cautiously.

Charlie turned to her and smiled quickly "not now Rubes aye," she said and walked back to the door "Jack we're off!" she called "come on baby," she said and held out her hand. "Daryl?" she said when he clung to Brax.

"Wanna go with daddy you is mean," he said.

Brax saw the hurt that crossed her face and sighed "buddy you have to go with mummy," he said and stood up.

"No!" he yelled and clung to Brax "I go with you daddy."

Charlie sighed "okay, one of you come with me if you want to," she said and walked outside.

Casey and Kyle looked at each other "uh I'll go," Kyle said and followed her wondering why Casey didn't jump at the chance to be with Ruby.

Five minutes later they were all settled in the cars with Jack and Georgie waving them off.

* * *

Arriving at the lake house some time later they all climbed out "mummy can I go swim?" Daryl asked.

Charlie turned back to him "soon baby we just need to get settled first okay," she said and opened the door.

"You and Brax do that mum we'll take him to the lake so he won't be in the way," Ruby said and walked by her "I'll just change and grab swim shorts for him."

Charlie dropped onto the sofa and squeezed her eyes closed "you okay?" Brax asked looking down on her.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at him "yeah," she sighed "headache is coming back."

Brax sat beside her "where's the stuff Sid told you to take?"

"In the car," she replied "in my bag," she added when Brax stood up.

"Here I'll get you water," he said and handed her the tablets before he walked into the kitchen.

Ruby came back from one of the rooms "we'll be where you can see us," she said and walked outside to find the boys.

Brax walked back and handed her water "nice place," he said and sat down.

Charlie looked around and smiled "my mum did it-well dad did she just gave the orders," she chuckled "she loved this place."

Brax turned his body to face her "Charlie what you said back at the house," he started.

Charlie took her tablets and placed the water on the table, scooting forward she turned to him "I didn't mean that-any of it I don't know what I'm saying-I don't know what I'm thinking."

Brax slid his hand into hers "I told you already it's okay to be mad at me and you're right this is all my fault, I brought this on us I put you all in danger-I got you hurt," he scooted closer and slid his hand onto her cheek "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the kids," he said and slid his hand around her neck "you mean everything to me Charlie-you and those kids and it's killing me he got to you. I promise I am going to make this whole thing go away-whatever it takes."

Charlie looked up at him "but at what cost Brax?" she asked and pulled his hand away from her "am I going to get a call to say you've been hurt? Killed?" she asked "I can't handle that I just can't… we need to get the police officially involved."

"No Charlie we can't," he said and stood up "the less in on this the better I never wanted you to find out-none of you," he added and looked back at her. "Douggie is out for revenge on me and he's gonna do that by getting to the people I love, he won't come near me I know what way he works he'll come after you and the kids first."

Charlie stood up and walked to him "so what do we do?"

Brax pulled her into him and rested his forehead against hers "nothing," he said and kissed her head "I'll stay here tonight, in the morning I'll head back and see has anything changed."

Charlie pulled back "you can't do that Brax," she said seriously "you don't know what you're walking into at least if I'm there I can provide some back up."

Brax smiled and slid both his hands onto her cheeks "I love you Charlie I'm not letting you anywhere near this, please will you let me do this my way?" he asked.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but something stopped her, she looked up at him "okay," she found herself replying "but you get one shot at this Brax before I come in alright?"

Brax smiled again "deal," he said and leaned in to kiss her-stopping when someone interrupted.

"Mum," Ruby said from the door "uh never mind…as you were," she said and quickly left.

Brax chuckled and turned back to Charlie "you know I've been dying to kiss you since this morning," he said stepping closer to her "are ya gonna let me do that without snapping?"

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I suppose I could manage that."

"That's my girl," he chuckled and pulled her flush against him kissing her deeply.

After a heavy make out session they broke apart, Charlie moved and snuggled into him "what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Stay here with you," he replied and pulled her closer.

Charlie chuckled "that is impossible when we have four kids with us."

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I suppose we could go see what they're doing."

"You wanna get in the water with me?" Charlie asked and stood up.

"Not a lake person babe," he called after her as she disappeared into another room.

"That's a shame!" she called from the bedroom "I've been told I looked really good in a bikini," she said and walked out "even better wet," she added when Brax's eyes went wide.

Brax sat staring at her he was lost for words "wow," he final choked out.

Charlie walked over to him and leaned down over him "can I persuade you to come for a swim with me?"

Brax looked her up and down "consider me persuaded," he said and pulled her onto his lap.

Charlie giggled and pulled away from him as his hands drifted lower "we can do that later," she said and walked to the door.

Brax chuckled and followed her-stopping as she did "what is it?" he asked looking down on her.

"Is that VJ?" she asked looking to her nephew in the lake with Ruby.

Brax looked over towards their cars and noticed Dan's there "uh yeah, your brother's car is here too."

Charlie scanned the area and stopped when she found them "Leah is here too," she said and started walking "what are they doing here?" she asked.

Brax jogged to catch up with her "maybe they had already planned to come up here," he said.

Charlie got to them "hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey," Leah said and stood up "see your brother," she said and hugged her "oh your dad and the others are coming too we were just ready before them," she added and sat back down beside Kyle.

"Others?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Leah nodded "your dad, Beth, Pete, Georgie, Jack, Martha, Hayls, Noah, B and April…and I think Heath and that Benji guy is coming too."

"Why is Heath coming?" Brax asked.

Leah shrugged "I don't really get what's going on, Dan just said it was better if we were all together and out of the bay for a few days."

"Right," Charlie said slowly "and where is he?"

"He went to the shop to get more stuff Ruby said you guys were talking so I didn't want to go inside."

Charlie sighed and looked back at Brax sometimes she could kill her family and their damn overprotectiveness. Shaking her head she sunk to the ground beside Leah her swim forgotten.

...

A while later and everyone had arrived all telling Charlie it was Dan's idea to follow them here. She now sat on the front porch playing with a beer bottle while the others set up for dinner, she looked up when someone sat beside her "hey," she said and looked back to her bottle.

"Hey," Benji replied "how you doing?" he asked.

Charlie sighed "it's five in the evening on a Monday and I'm already on my third beer does that tell you anything?"

Benji chuckled then turned serious "I called you a few times yesterday," he said after a minute.

Charlie frowned "I had no missed calls," she said and looked over at him "you sure you had the right number?"

"I called the station they said they'd pass it on," he said and shifted uncomfortably "there's something I need to talk to you about…can we go for a walk after dinner?"

Charlie nodded not really listening to him she was thinking about the messages on her desk yesterday- the calls from a Benjamin Abram's "you called about six times," she said.

Benji nodded and stood up as Tony walked out "I did…I'll speak to you after dinner," he said and walked by Tony nodding as he did.

"Hey sweetie," he said and sat beside her.

"Hey dad," she sighed ready for the lecture she was about to receive.

Tony reached out and pushed some hair over her shoulder so he could see her eye better "your brother tells me this is all to do with Brax."

"No it's not," Charlie defended quickly "he made a mistake when he was a teenager like we all do, this one just caught up with him." She sighed and turned to face him "I love Brax dad and loves me, what happened at the station wasn't his fault so if you're here to say what Dan has already said you can forget it I'm not walking away from him-ever!"

Tony slid his hand into hers "I'm not here to bad mouth him sweetie…what did Dan say?"

Charlie sighed again unaware Brax had come out to let them know dinner was ready, hearing his name he stepped back inside the door and listened "he told me to stop living in dream land that me and Brax weren't going to last and he was no good for me." she looked over at Tony "I love him dad and that's never gonna change so you and anyone else with a problem with it better get used to it."

Tony smiled "I don't have a problem with him Charlie I like the guy, and yes everyone has a past and problems- his far worse than a normal situation but he makes you happy, he makes the kids happy-I've never seen you so happy and that is all I need," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Brax was crushed but at the same time he could see where Dan was coming from, he'd brought this into their lives he had put her in danger, looking out at her as she hugged her dad he knew what he had to do he just hoped she could forgive him. Sighing he stuck his head out "dinners ready," he said and smiled as she looked back at him.

Charlie stood up and walked to the door looking at Brax for a few seconds she leaned in and kissed him "we're gonna be okay," she smiled and took his hand leading them into the kitchen.

After dinner Charlie and Brax cleared away in silence, Charlie looked over at Brax to see him drying a plate in a daze "something on your mind?" she asked.

Brax looked over at her and smiled "nah babe, just thinking," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie stepped closer to him "I know when you're lying too Brax…tell me?" she asked turning him to face her.

Brax sighed and slipped his arms around her waist "I heard you talking to your dad…heard what Dan said," he muttered.

Charlie nodded even though he wasn't looking at her sliding her hands onto his cheeks she tilted his head so he'd look at her "it doesn't matter what he said I love you Brax alright me-it's just my opinion of you that you need to worry about," she said stepping closer to him "it's me that has to be with you no one else."

"You don't have to be with me," he muttered "you can always go."

"I do," she said and waited for him to look at her "because if I wasn't I don't think I'd get by without you."

Brax stroked her cheek "Dan is right I'm not good for you."

Charlie kissed him and pulled back "you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Brax smiled and pulled her closer "you'll always be the best thing that ever happened to me."

Charlie smiled back at him "stop stealing my lines," she giggled and kissed him slowly.

Brax slid his hands up her back and deepened the kiss as he started to walk her back towards their room he sighed when the other door opened. Pulling back he turned to see who it was "alright mate?" he asked as Benji stood by the door.

"Uh yeah," he said and scratched his head "I needed to see Charlie about something," he said and leaned to the side to see her "but if this is a bad time I can catch up with you later."

Charlie looked up at Brax "I already told him I'd go for a walk with him," she leaned up and kissed him "see ya in a bit," she said and pulled away from him.

"Hold on," Brax said before either could move, he tightened his grip on Charlie "what could you possibly have to talk to my girlfriend about without me around?"

Benji sighed "I just need her advice you know her being a cop and all," he said.

Charlie looked up at Brax "I'll be fine babe," she said and tugged his shirt "love ya," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax pulled back and looked down on her "love ya too, you be careful ya hear me?" he said seriously.

"Brax I'll be fine I'll be at the lake which is two feet away you can see me from the window," she said and followed Benji out the door.

Brax sighed something didn't feel right walking to the window he pulled back the blind and watched them walk towards the lake. Now that he thought about it something was off about Benji he wasn't his usual self, he didn't let off a shot off in the warehouse, he wasn't coming up with ideas like he normally would, sighing he watched them something was defiantly up.

* * *

Charlie and Benji stopped in front of the lake "so what did you need to talk to me about?" Charlie asked.

Benji looked out at the lake for a few moments "I have to kidnap you Charlie," he sighed.

Charlie took a step back in shock but also preparing to run "w-what?" she stuttered taking another step back.

Benji turned to her "I'm not going to do it now," he said looking at the flash of fear cross her face.

"But why Benji?" she asked "you're Brax's mate you're supposed to be on his side."

"I don't want to do this Charlie believe me I don't, if there was any other way I'd take it," he said and turned to her "he has my daughter."

Charlie gasped "your daughter?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah," he sniffed and wiped his eyes "knocked at my ex's door and told the sitter he was her uncle and her mum said it was okay. He called me and said he had her all I have to do to get her back unharmed is snatch you and get Brax to come for you."

Charlie nodded "how old is she?" she asked.

"Five," Benji said in barely a whisper he looked over at her "I'm sorry Charlie I have to do this, but I promise I won't hurt you and I won't let them either."

Charlie nodded again and thought about her own kids, getting an idea she looked up at him "where have you to take me?"

"Another warehouse on the outskirts of town," he replied.

Charlie nodded "I have a plan," she said and sat down "how many of you will be there?"

Benji sighed heavily and sat beside her "he'll take your gun the minute we take you so no heroics."

Charlie chuckled "not my off duty one, they won't find it…how many?" she asked.

Benji counted in his head "six I think-including Douggie."

"And will I be in the same room as your daughter?" she asked.

Benji nodded "there's only one back room it's a small place-saw it this morning...he let me see her before I agreed."

"So I can save us both," she said and looked over at him "you do what you have to Benji just make sure there's a key for the back door hidden in that room and leave the rest to me," she said and stood up. "Brax will never know about this-we'll be out before he gets the call," she said and walked off holding down the urge to throw up- there were so many ways this could blow up in her face. She stopped and turned back to him "what's your daughter's name?"

"Ruby," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "I think I'll remember that," she said and walked on.

…

Charlie made her way back to the house ad into the kitchen "hey," she greeted the girls "where's all the men…and B" she chuckled.

"They were getting annoying so we sent them to the pub-Daryl is in bed with VJ," Hayley answered.

"And B is gone for a 'walk' with Heath," Georgie added.

Charlie chuckled "and Brax went?" she asked going to sit down.

"No," Beth answered "he went into his room."

"He said it was okay for Casey and Kyle to take Ruby and April to the arcade place outside," Martha added.

"Oh," Charlie said backing away from the chair "I'll be back in a sec," she said and disappeared down the hall.

"Don't be too long Charlz!" Leah called "we've some beers for you!"

Charlie slipped into the room and closed the door leaning against it she closed her eyes she couldn't believe she'd agreed to that-mention a kid and she'd do anything. Blowing out a deep breath she walked to the bed and sat beside Brax who had his back to her "hey," she said leaning over him.

"Hey," he said dropping his phone "didn't hear you come in," he said and rolled to face her "what did Benji want?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "you don't beat around the bush," she said and lay back beside him "you let the kids out on their own?"

Brax hovered over her "no, no I don't," he said and kissed her softly " and yes I did it's right beside the pub they're taking turns checking in them...so what did he want?" he asked lying back down.

Charlie sighed "I can't tell you what he asked he made me promise to keep it to myself, but I will tell you it's about his ex and his daughter."

Brax nodded "I haven't seen that kid since she was about one- can't even remember her name."

"Ruby-she's five now," Charlie replied.

Brax chuckled "I know what her name is that was just a test," he said and sat up.

"You don't trust me?" she asked sitting up.

"I do trust you babe but something is not right with him he's never this quiet."

Charlie climbed off the bed "maybe he's being quiet because the thought of never seeing his daughter again is getting to him."

Brax looked over at her "still doesn't make sense I know his ex she'd never stop him seeing Ruby."

Charlie sighed "things change-she got a new boyfriend or something, he's your mate Brax you trust him…why are you suspecting him? He's here to help."

Brax sighed "I do trust him-most of the time, it's just everything that's going on I don't know who to trust."

Charlie shook her head "well trust me when I say he's fine apart from what we talked about," she walked to the door. "I'm going to have a few drinks with the girls I suggest you follow the boys and do the same," she said and walked out of the room.

Brax followed her "fine I'll go but I'll be back in an hour with the kids," he said and grabbed his wallet. He kissed her quickly "bye babe," he said and walked to the front door "later guys!" he called over his shoulder.

Charlie sighed and walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle she walked to the table and sat down "what are we talking about?" she asked and took a sip.

"You," Leah said pointing her bottle at her "have some explaining to do."

"What?" Charlie asked taking another sip.

Leah leaned forward "I as a cops wife, Georgie a cop herself and Martha a fiancée of a cop sorta know what's going on, why don't you fill the mother and the best friend in?"

Charlie sighed heavily "I'm sure between you you've filled them in," she muttered.

"No Charlie we haven't," Martha said "that is not our place-even if we are all family."

Charlie sighed again "fine," she said and took a large gulp of her beer "Brax got into some trouble when he was a teenager, now the guy has caught up with him threatening me and the kids if he doesn't give him money."

"Charlie," Beth gasped "does your dad know the whole story?"

"I knew you didn't fall," Hayley interrupted "Noah cannot lie to save his life he broke the second I asked why someone had to sit with you- and I found it odd it wasn't one of us."

Charlie shook her head "I didn't ask for that I didn't ask for anyone to get involved, my stupid brothers took it upon themselves to do it."

"So what exactly is going on?" Leah asked.

"This Douggie guy," Charlie started "Brax Heath and a few others started hanging around with him when they were kids, as time went on he became a drug dealer some of them broke away-Brax and Heath deciding to stay."

"So this is about drugs?" Beth asked.

"No," Charlie answered "when he was seventeen I think he said, he and Heath were asked to work with him in Bali for a few months."

"So they went and that's where it all kicked off?" Martha asked.

Charlie nodded "they went, things were okay for a while, he said all Douggie had them doing was collecting money from people dropping off drugs things like that."

"Runners," Georgie said.

Charlie nodded "yeah but then Douggie started to suspect someone was talking to the cops."

"And he suspected Brax?" Hayley asked.

"And a few others," Charlie said and stood up, going to the fridge she grabbed a few more beers and sat back down "there was this girl over there."

"Brax was seeing her?" Beth asked.

"No," Charlie said shaking her head "she was with them- in the gang or whatever you call it, turns out she was an undercover cop."

"And she busted Brax?" Leah asked.

"No-he busted her-heard her on the phone to her boss," Charlie said "anyway she begged him not to say anything so he went along with it."

"So what changed then?" Georgie asked.

"As I was saying Douggie got the suspicion someone was talking to the cops so he sent Brax out one day and had him followed. He told Brax to go to some guy that owed him money if he didn't have it he was to kill him or whoever was there."

"So he killed someone on Douggie's behalf?" Martha asked.

"No," Charlie sighed "he got to the house and a girl about Kyle's age answered the door Brax said she was pregnant, anyway her boyfriend had taken off leaving her with his debt."

"What a scumbag," Beth said shaking her head "what did Brax do?"

"He couldn't do anything to her so he left her alone and headed back to wherever they met up an.." Charlie trailed off as the front door opened.

"Why do I feel like I'm interrupting something?" Bianca asked.

"You're just I time, we thought you were one of the guys, sit down," Leah said "Charlie is filling us in."

"Oh right," Bianca said and sat down "I've just had that conversation with Heath," she said and shivered "this guy is nuts," she looked over at Charlie "continue," she said and took a beer."

Charlie took a sip of her beer "when he got back Douggie went off on one saying he was the one talking to the cops because he didn't kill her and pulled a gun on him…he was going to kill him," she mumbled dropping her head.

"No way," Hayley gasped "how did he get away?"

"He said something about that cop blowing her cover to save him…she got shot," Charlie said and wiped her eye.

"So he left her behind?" Georgie asked.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged "he didn't get to finish the rest my radio came on and I had to leave… then I got attacked at the station."

"He made it back here obviously," Martha said.

"Yeah," Charlie said "he went back for that girl and took her and Heath back here-changed their name to Braxton."

"They're not Braxton's!" Bianca shrieked.

Charlie sighed "I don't know he never got that far either just that there was a reason I could never find him- a reason I never got to hear."

"My dad is Braxton," came Brax's voice behind them "my mum is Collins, we hated our dad so we went with Collins….Braxton only came out when it was needed," he said his eyes fixed on Charlie.

"I think I'm going to meet the guys," Hayley said and stood up.

"Yeah I'll join you," Leah said and stood up.

Charlie watched as they all smiled weakly at her and slipped by Brax who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

* * *

Brax sighed and leaned against the door frame still looking at her.

Charlie took a sip of her beer and turned away from him "we weren't gossiping," she said.

"I know you weren't," Brax said and pushed himself off the frame "I just wish you had come to me and asked whatever questions you had," he said and sat beside her.

Charlie turned to face him "that cop over there," she paused for a minute "when she got shot," she paused again "did you leave her there?"

"No," he replied instantly "I grabbed her gun shot Douggie and dragged her outside, once we were clear of the gunshots I got her to a car and took her to hospital."

Charlie nodded "did you stay with her?"

"Until she was asleep," Brax replied "then I told her I had to go and left for Heath and Emily...the pregnant girl."

"Not the way I remember it but if that's what you're going with," came a female voice behind them.

They both turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway, Charlie went to reach for her gun but stopped when Brax placed his hand on top of hers. Standing up he pulled Charlie with him "Lydia," he greeted.

"Daryl," she nodded and took a few steps in.

"How did you know I was here-how are you even here?" he asked.

Lydia chuckled "I'm a cop Daryl I can find out things," she said and turned to Charlie "you must be Sergeant Buckton," she said.

"I am," Charlie nodded "and you are?"

"Lydia Reagan," she said and held out her hand "I'm a detective with the two five in New York City."

Charlie shook her hand "so what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Well after I got shot I was pulled and sent home to work on the in house task force, after the shootout Douggie went off the radar there was so much blood were believed he was dead so we rounded up the gang that was left charged them with whatever we could then packed it up as a cold case."

"So why turn up now?" Brax asked offering her a beer.

"I knew a guy that worked cold cases I asked him to look into the information from time to time, you know sighting calls stuff like that."

"Again why show up now?" Brax asked.

"Someone," Lydia said looking at Charlie "looked him up on a police database, when they did that it alerted all the team on that case."

Charlie sat back down "that was days ago."

Lydia sat across from her "it takes a few days to get here from New York," she turned to Brax "there's a new undercover Douggie's picked up here, he's been keeping me updated."

Brax nodded "you lot work fast."

Lydia chuckled "we have undercovers ready to go any time any city any country," she said and turned to Charlie "but you already know that."

Charlie didn't really like this woman but she'd saved Brax's life so she had to try get on "yeah I do know that," she said and stood up "guess I'll have to make up another bed," she said and walked off.

"I'm not staying!" she called after her and turned to Brax "I'm here to let you know Douggie has planned his next move."

"And what would that be?" Brax asked.

Lydia turned to Charlie "her."

Brax choked on his beer "what?" he asked.

"His next move is to kidnap her and get you to him to finish this once and for all," Lydia said and stood up. "It's someone you won't suspect-my guy tells me it's someone on your side but he doesn't know who," she drained her beer and placed it on the table "thanks for the drink…I'll be in touch," she said and walked to the door "nice to meet you Sergeant!" she called before disappearing.

Charlie and Brax sat looking at one another for a few minutes neither knowing what to say. Finally Charlie walked to him "what she said about someone on your side can't be true, who out of all of us would do that to you or me?" she asked fighting the urge to blurt it all out to him, she hated lying to him but if she could end this it would be worth it in the end.

Brax sighed and pulled her onto his lap "all I have is Heath Benji and the boys and I don't think any one of them would betray me."

"Of course they wouldn't," Charlie said "Heath Casey and Kyle are your brothers, and Benji did turn up after so many years to warn you."

Brax looked back as the front door opened "I saw you flirting with her Jack!" Martha hissed and stormed by them.

"Babe, I spilled my drink on her I was apologising!" he called and hurried after her.

Charlie stood up "I'm gonna go to bed my head is swimming and giving me a headache," she leaned down and kissed him "don't sit up all night thinking about what she said, I love ya," she said and walked down the hall.

"I love you too," Brax sighed and watched her go his plan from earlier was off the table he couldn't take off not now-not with that threat hanging over his head. He looked back as the door opened again.

"Sorry," Hayley said "did Martha come in here?" she asked stepping in.

"Yeah, her and Jack," Brax replied and stood up "kids with you?" he asked having a feeling Hayley would have told them to stay away from the house.

Hayley nodded "I just wanted to make sure she was okay-and Charlz, the kids came back when we got there-Ruby said they'd use the French doors in her room."

Brax nodded "okay and she's fine…night Hayley," he smiled and followed Charlie praying this would end soon.

**Hey all thanks for sticking with me I know I'm getting annoying and I just want to mention that with all the hassle of getting a laptop every week I will be sticking to this story-my others are not forgotten and I'm hand writing them in****-****b****e****t****w****een.**** U****pdates might get slow again as I have to give this laptop back and I'm working from Thursday to Monday **** anyway bear with me I may get something out in between but please don't get your hopes up **


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening Charlie sat alone around the back of the house on a swing playing with a beer, her and Brax had hardly spoken someone was always around, when she did finally get the house to herself Brax was asleep and he was nowhere to be seen when she woke up this morning. Sighing she kicked off but her feet didn't leave the ground she hadn't the will to make them-she was so lost right now. The more she thought about what Benji was going to do the more she thought about what could go wrong, she looked to the side when someone sat on the swing beside her.

"Just came to let you know we're going home now," Dan said.

"Bye," Charlie muttered she still hadn't spoken to him since he stormed out of her hospital room.

"Charlie," he sighed and stood up, stopping her swing he crouched down in front of her "I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital, I was angry and scared I didn't know what I was saying."

"Yes you did," Charlie snapped "and will I tell you why? You always know what you're saying Dan, you always know what you're doing, you can keep your cool through anything...why did you even go with Pete the other night?"

"I went for you...Charlie, listen to me," he said softly "you're my baby sister and I-"

"I'm not a baby," she cut in.

"I know you're not but you're still my baby sister and you always will be no matter what age you are," he said and sighed heavily "can you imagine walking into that station and seeing me like that?"

Charlie shook her head and looked away from him "I'd go off the rails," she mumbled.

"Exactly, and to know why you were like that-who caused it."

"It wasn't Brax's fault!" she yelled.

Dan shook his head he wasn't getting through to her "Charlie you are in this mess because of him, you're hiding out here because of him you're-"

"What would you do if it was Leah in Brax's shoes?" she asked cutting him off again "would you turn your back on her just like that?"

Dan shook his head "that is completely different."

"Why? Because you're with her longer?"

"No," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "alright to answer your question with what you want to hear no I would never turn my back on her I'd help her and stay with her."

Charlie stood up "so how is me sticking by Brax any different?"

"Because you're my sister!" he yelled "you are not supposed to be caught up in stuff like this!"

"I am a cop Dan!" she yelled "not just your sister! I deal with stuff like this every day!"

"And you can walk away from that at the end of shift Charlie! This you can't walk away from, can't you see that he's dragging you down with him?"

Charlie laughed bitterly "dragging me down?" she asked stepping closer to him "if you don't want anything to do with this-not that you were asked in the first place, if you don't want to see me 'dragged down' walk away Dan," she said "walk away and don't look back, go home and be with your family-no one is stopping you, because I am telling you now I am not walking away from him I'm with him all the way."

Dan shook his head "you are my sister and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are okay, to make sure he doesn't get you killed!"

Charlie lashed out and slapped him across the face "go home Dan I don't want you here," she said and walked by him "don't you worry about me I'm a big girl I can handle this by myself."

"Charlie!" he yelled and hurried after, grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her back, sighing he let go of her "I'm not staying away from this you know I'll be on this…for you."

"Why don't you like Brax?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears "he's been nothing but nice to you- the way he came here," she paused "he was prepared for you dad and everyone else to hate him but he still came to that house while everyone was there to meet him-to judge him, because he loves me, he wants to be with me, he'd do anything for me… why can't you be happy for me?" she whimpered.

Dan sighed again "I am happy for you Charlie and I do like him-it's not about him, really," he said and stepped closer to her " he's a great guy, it's the whole situation, I'd be saying the same thing no matter who you were with. I am happy Daryl has his dad and I'm happy you got what you wanted but this could cost you your life can you not see that?"

Charlie wiped her eyes "yeah I can," she said and looked up at him "but I am willing to risk it all to help him out of this because I love him that much, I can't bear to think about what could happen to him, I can't bear to think about my life without him!" she cried.

Dan pulled her into a hug and held her tight "is this what you really want?" he asked "to look over your shoulder every day?"

Charlie clung to the back of his shirt and rested her cheek on his chest "if it means getting to be with Brax then yes," she replied and looked up at him "he's what I want."

Dan shook his head but didn't let her go sighing he closed his eyes "then I'm with you too…anything they throw at us I'll be there," he said and pulled her closer "we're gonna figure this out and this guy is gonna wish he never messed with our family."

"Dan!" Leah called "cars all packed up!"

Charlie looked up at him "thank you," she said and stepped back wiping her eyes "you should go…I'll be home tomorrow."

Dan nodded and walked backwards "love ya kiddo remember that," he smiled and turned around.

Charlie watched him walk away "love ya too!" she called after him. As they pulled away she waved and walked back to the front porch.

…

Another hour had passed and Charlie still sat outside she smiled as Beth appeared and hugged her "we're off sweetie….we're gonna take the four younger ones back with us," she said and stepped back ready for her.

Charlie looked up at her and thought about it-her first reaction was to say no but when she thought again she knew it was the best place, Douggie had never seen Tony or Beth- he had never seen their house, the kids would be safe there "okay," she smiled "did you tell Brax?"

Beth frowned "he left this morning did Jack not tell you?"

"What!" Charlie yelled and jumped up "when did he leave?"

"About ten," Beth said "…did he not tell you he was going?"

Jack walked out dragging bags "why didn't you tell me Brax had left?" she asked shoving him.

Jack dropped the bags and turned to face her "because this is the first time I am seeing you today," he said and reached into his pocket "I would have given you this sooner but no one knew where you were," he said handing her a note.

Charlie looked down on the note it was folded with her name on it, she looked up when her dad walked out with Daryl. Scrunching the note she got down on her knees "bye baby you be a good boy for nana and granddad," she said and fixed his hair "I love you," she said and kissed him on the head.

"Why you not come?" Daryl frowned.

"Because mummy and daddy have to stay here again tonight but we'll be home tomorrow I promise," she said and hugged him. "If you're really good granddad might take you to Angelo's" she said and looked at Tony "won't you granddad?"

"Of course I will," Tony smiled "but we have to leave right now if we want to make it in time for ice-cream."

"Bye mummy!" Daryl called running to car "come on granddad!" he yelled and jumped into the back.

Tony chuckled "bye sweetie," he said and kissed her on the cheek "you look after yourself and be careful," he said and pulled her into a hug "I love ya," he sighed and stepped back.

"Bye dad, I love ya too and don't worry about me I'll be just fine," she said and gave him a watery smile "please look after my babies," she said shakily.

Tony smiled "number one granddad right here," he said pointing to himself "don't worry they'll be fine…bye guys," he said and waved behind him.

Charlie looked behind her to see Hayley and Noah with Ruby in between them "Rubes you have to go," she said.

Ruby sighed and walked to her "love ya mum," she said and hugged her.

Charlie pulled her back and frowned as Casey just walked by her "something up with you two?" she asked.

Ruby sighed "he broke up with me after I talked to Brax…said he needed to focus on him, he seems to think Brax can't look after himself."

"Ruby, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked surprised.

Ruby shrugged "you've got enough to deal with-gotta go be safe mum love ya!" she called and hurried to Tony's car.

Charlie looked to Jack's car and sighed as she watched Casey and Kyle climb in "where are the others?" she asked.

"B, April and Heath are gone with Pete and Georgie…they left before you got up," Hayley replied.

Charlie nodded and looked to the door as Martha walked out "I'll see ya when you guys get home," she said and hugged them "and you," she said pulling Charlie into a hug "look after yourself coz if anything else happens to you I'll have to kick your ass," she giggled.

Charlie giggled and hugged her back "I'll be fine and I'll be home in the morning."

"Okay," Martha nodded "we can all meet for breakfast."

"Not gonna be that early!" Hayley called after her.

"Why?" Charlie asked "you have plans?"

Hayley stared at her "hello!" she yelled "it's Martha she'll be ringing us at seven."

Charlie giggled "how did I forget that?" she said and turned to Martha "make it lunch."

"Deal," Martha giggled "bye!" she called and climbed into the car.

"Right I better go, love ya sis," Jack said and kissed her on the cheek "Hayls," he said and hugged her "Noah mate see ya when you get home," he said and shook his hand "look after her," he said nodding to Charlie "bye!" he called and ran to his car.

"Did they make up?" Charlie asked watching him go.

"No," Hayley giggled.

"Was it his fault?" she asked turning to Noah.

"No," he chuckled "he really did knock his drink all over her."

Charlie looked back at the car "she'll get over it…I'm gonna go asleep for a bit you guys doing anything?" she asked as they walked back into the house.

"Just going for a swim," Hayley said "are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Charlie sighed "nah I'm fine I think I got an hours sleep last night, I'm gonna take advantage of the quietness but you guys have fun," she said and walked to her room. Something dawned on her and she walked back to them "have either of you seen Benji?"

"No," they both replied "not since last night," Hayley added "why?"

"Oh no reason," Charlie said and smiled quickly "he just wanted me to look into something for him...have fun," she said and walked to her room.

Lying on her bed she let out a heavy sigh, opening her hand she looked down at the note, sitting up she unfolded it her heart rate speeding up as she did. Opening it out she stared at it "Brax you idiot," she sighed and looked back to it laughing with relief '_gone to clear my head be back later love you xxx B,_' throwing herself back down again she closed her eyes finally able to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Brax arrived back sometime later and let himself in frowning at the quietness" hello?" he called and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh hi," Hayley said and pulled Noah's shirt down further "didn't expect you back so early," she said and looked away from him.

Brax chuckled " I wasn't far away I'll leave you guys to it…Charlie in the room?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hayley replied "she's asleep."

"Alright," Brax nodded "and put some clothes on before the kids see you!" he chuckled and opened the bedroom door.

Walking into the room he dropped the bag he had and made his way to the bed, smiling at her sleeping form he kicked off his shoes and climbed on beside her, lying down he scooted closer to her and pulled her against him, dropping a kiss on her shoulder her snuggled into her hair and closed her eyes.

"You didn't leave me then?" she asked sleepily.

"Never," he said and kissed her head "go back to sleep babe," he said and pulled her closer.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Just gone seven," he replied.

"Wow," Charlie said and rolled to face him "I've been asleep since one," she said and snuggled into him "did you clear your head?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and ran his fingers up and down her arm "where are the kids and everyone else?"

"Gone home, my dad and Beth took the four kids, just us Hayls and Noah left," she replied.

Brax chuckled "I just ran into Hayley seems she's taking advantage of the empty house."

Charlie lifted her head "was she naked?"

"No," he chuckled "she had Noah's shirt on."

Charlie giggled "at least they're having fun….do you know the last time we had sex was at the hospital."

Brax chuckled "babe that was two days ago and in case you forgot your family were here all day yesterday and night."

"They're not here now," Charlie said and moved to sit on him "and it's finally just me and you," she said lowering her head "let's forget everything for a while," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax groaned into the kiss as she pushed herself against him "babe we can't," he said and pulled back "Noah and Hayley are out there."

"So?" she giggled "it's not like they're not doing it themselves they know what sex is Brax," she said and kissed him again.

Brax melted into her and pulled her closer again, after a heavy make out session he rolled them and looked down on her "I love you so much Charlie," he said and stroked her cheek "you are everything to me."

Charlie smiled "we're gonna be fine Brax-we're making it to that chapel if it kills me."

Brax nodded he'd forgotten about that "so you still wanna do it this way?"

Charlie leaned up on her elbows "do you?" she asked searching his face "Brax," she sighed when he hesitated.

"I do wanna marry you babe I want nothing more," he said and sat up properly.

"You just don't wanna do it now," she said and sat up.

Brax turned to her and slipped his hand onto her cheek "I'd marry you right now if you wanted me to," he said seriously "but I only plan on doing this once."

"So what are you saying?" Charlie asked.

"What I'm saying is," he said scooting closer to her "I want you to have the wedding I'm sure you've dreamed of, I want everyone there to see my beautiful bride walk down that aisle with a smile as big as mine. I want our kids to see how happy we make each other and to know true love does exist, I want your dad to know I got you for the rest of my life and that I'll protect you and look after you, I want someone there taking pictures of the most amazing day of my life and most of all," he said and smiled "I don't want you to regret it which I know you'll do if we do this now."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears swiping at them she looked down and nodded "I want that too I just wanted to prove how much I love you," she said and looked up at him "to prove I'm ready to start my life with you."

Brax smiled "babe you started my life the day I met you there is no way in hell anyone or anything in this world is going to get in the way, and you don't gotta prove anything to me you just being here is proof enough."

Charlie smiled again "so we're waiting?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yeah babe," were waiting he said and kissed her softly "you're gonna cost me a bomb I better start saving," he chuckled and jumped back as she swung her hand at him.

"Brax I am not that bad with money," she giggled.

Brax scoffed "you got paid last Friday where did you go first?" he asked.

"To the bank to put my cheque in," she said and lay back.

Brax leaned over her "and where is the bank?" he asked.

"In the mall," she giggled and tried to roll away from him.

Brax chuckled again and held her in place "and where did you go as soon as it was cleared?"

"That doesn't count I needed that dress…and those shoes," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"And I suppose you needed the matching bag and jewellery too?" he asked climbing on top of her.

Charlie nodded "I did," she said "I had to look all sexy for my date," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "and yet it's still in the plastic on your wardrobe door."

"Well someone hasn't asked me out on a date yet," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well we'll have to sort that won't we," he murmured and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, but later," she said and pulled him to her kissing him hard.

Afterwards Brax rolled out of the bed "I got something for you," he said and walked to the bag he'd left by the door.

"Yeah?" Charlie smiled and sat up "what is it?" she asked eyeing the bag as he walked back to her.

Brax chuckled and sat beside her "open it and find out," he said dropping it onto her lap.

Charlie pulled the bag open and took out a box "Brax," she said and looked at him quickly. Opening it she gasped and looked over at him "it's beautiful," she said and looked down at it again "thank you," she said running her fingers over it. He had gotten her a silver T-bar bracelet with a silver heart encrusted with diamonds on one side dangling from the end.

"Do you want me to put it on you now?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and took it out of the box and handed him the bracelet and held out her wrist, she smiled watching him put it on her "what's the occasion?" she asked once he was done.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I don't need an occasion," he said and looked down at it on her arm "there's a little something engraved on there...just so you don't forget."

Charlie looked down at the love heart, turning it over she moved it closer to her face the words were tiny and there was so many of them, she read the message out loud "you'll always have my heart, you'll always have my soul you'll even have me here to hold, when things get tough just look at us-we're gold. I love you with all I got Charlie, it's all or nothing if I have you I have it all, without you I have nothing." She didn't realize she was crying until Brax reached out and wiped her cheeks "sorry," she sniffed "it's just so touching and meaningful," she said and wiped her eyes "I can't believe you wrote this for me...you did write this right?" she asked looking over at him.

Brax chuckled "every word babe it's all from the heart and only for you...the guy behind the counter looked like he was about to puke as I said it back to him," he added and chuckled again.

Charlie giggled and read it again "well it's perfect," she said and moved closer to him "every time I look at it I'm gonna think about you and how much I love you," she said and kissed him deeply.

…

The next morning Charlie groaned and threw her hand over her face as the sun peaked in through the blinds, rolling on her side she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When they came into focus she smiled at Brax looking back at her "morning baby," she smiled.

"Morning beautiful," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"What time is it?" she yawned and moved to lie on his chest.

"Eight," he replied and slipped his arm around her "is Hayley always this noisy in the mornings?" he asked.

Charlie listened and giggled as she heard her singing from the kitchen "only when she's happy about something," Charlie said and pulled back the covers "my best friend radar is telling me I need to go see what it is," she said and sat up "I'll make you breakfast," she said and kissed him quickly before rolling out of the bed.

Padding to the kitchen she stopped and leaned against the door watching Hayley dance around while she made breakfast "what's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Well if you must know," Hayley said and placed the pan down "I'm pregnant," she beamed happily.

Charlie gasped and darted her eyes to her stomach "Hayls!" she shrieked and hurried to her "oh my god! Really!" she squealed.

"Yes!" Hayley squealed happily "six weeks, did a test last night, oh Charlz I'm so excited you know how long we've been waiting for this."

Charlie smiled widely watching the look of pure happiness on her face "I do," she said and stepped closer to her "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed and pulled her into a hug "I can't believe you're having a baby," she said and hugged her tight.

"I know," Hayley whimpered "I can't believe it's finally happened."

Charlie squeezed her and stepped back "congrats mummy," she smiled and stepped around her "cravings kicked in already?" she laughed looking at all the food she had made.

Hayley giggled "I made enough for the four of us," she said and walked to pick up a plate "you take what you want," she said and threw a few things onto a plate.

"That's all you're having?" Charlie asked looking at the food on her plate.

Hayley looked down at her plate "well yeah this is what I always have."

"Yeah but you're eating for two now," Charlie said and scooped up more sausages and bacon "you gotta double up the food," she giggled.

"But I'm not hungry," Hayley said looking down at the extra food.

Charlie chuckled "you will be five minutes after you eat what you already had, trust me," she said scooping more food onto her plate "you'll eat all this."

Hayley chuckled "I'm glad I have you around to help me get fat."

Charlie giggled and picked up plates for her and Brax "you're pregnant you're allowed to eat loads, Noah loves you for who you are not what you look like."

Hayley nodded and walked back to her "in that case," she said swiping a sausage from her plate "I'll take one more," she giggled and bit into it "see ya in a while," she said and walked down to her room with two plates.

"See ya," Charlie giggled "and thanks for breakfast!" she called.

A few minutes later Charlie kicked the door in with her foot and walked in with two plates balanced on two cups, Brax leaned over and took the plates from her "what you squealing about? he asked noticing the smile on her face.

Charlie's smile widened and climbed onto the bed "Hayls is pregnant," she said and handed him a cup.

"No way," Brax smiled.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "I'm so happy for her it took them a while to get there she was worried something was wrong with her."

"Yeah Noah was saying they were trying a while, glad it worked out for them," he said.

"Me too," Charlie smiled and turned to him "we head home after this?"

Brax nodded and took a sip of his coffee "yeah I need to check in on Angelo's and talk to Case-something is up with him."

Remembering what Ruby said Charlie turned back to Brax "he broke up with Ruby," she said.

Brax's eyes went wide "what?" he asked surprised "I thought things were going well for them."

Charlie sighed "I did too but I noticed she was spending more time with Kyle than him and he was alone a lot. I asked her and she said he'd broken up with her because she'd spoken to you about something."

Brax shook his head "she saw him arguing with Douggie on the beach last week he wouldn't tell her what he'd said so she asked me to talk to him she was worried, said he was being quiet and snappy."

Charlie sighed "Ruby also said he'd broken up with her to focus on you…what does he mean by that?"

Brax sighed again "he's probably worried or something he knows what my temper is like…it can get me into a lot of trouble…don't you worry about it I'll have a word with him, find out what's going on in that head of his," Brax said and turned to his plate "eat up we'll be driving for a while," he said and handed her a plate "I wanna see all of that gone."

Charlie giggled "I worked up an appetite last night I think I'll manage."

They ate in silence, Charlie finished and placed her plate on the dresser "Brax where did Benji go?" she asked cautiously she knew what Lydia had told him had him on guard with everyone.

Brax placed him empty plate down "Heath said he took his truck the other night to see Ruby, he was supposed to come back but I guess she let him see her," he said and rolled out of the bed.

"Yeah maybe she did," Charlie smiled and grabbed her clothes hoping today went better that the last few.

* * *

An hour later Charlie and Brax were heading home in his car, Hayley and Noah had come with Tony and Beth so they had taken Charlie's car back "what do you wanna do when we get home?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked at her watch "I've to meet the girls for lunch, then I want to spend some time with the kids…but we can do something after that," she said.

"That's okay you just call me when you're free," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

Another hour later Charlie arrived at the diner to find Leah hurrying around and Hayley at a table alone "hey," she said and sat beside her "where are the others?"

"Leah's waiting on Indi she's running late, Georgie is at work, and Martha and B are on their way," she replied.

Charlie nodded and looked around quickly to see where Leah was "I need you to hang back when everyone is gone," she said seriously.

"Okay," Hayley said slowly "why?"

"Because," Charlie said and stopped when Bianca and Martha walked towards them "because I need you to and not a word to them," she said quickly "hey guys," she smiled when they sat down.

"That stupid car," Bianca groaned "I'd have been quicker walking," she huffed.

"Lucky I was passing or you'd still be there," Martha chuckled.

"Yeah," Bianca sighed "Heath said he'd have a look at it but I think I'm just better off getting a new car."

"What's wrong with it now?" Georgie asked sitting beside them.

"Cutting out again," Bianca replied "but this time smoke started coming out of it."

"Sounds like you blew something," Leah said coming to join them.

"Yeah my money," Bianca muttered.

All the girls giggled and looked up when someone stopped beside Charlie "hey Benji," Bianca said.

"Hey girls," he said and looked down at Charlie "can I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," Charlie nodded and stood up "back in a sec," she said and walked to the corner "you need to more careful Benji you can't just slip off and not come back."

"I know I know I was on my way back when Douggie appeared at my door," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "he wants you off the street as soon as."

"Okay," Charlie nodded "I'm ready for this," she said and looked over at the girls.

"Here," Benji said and held out a phone "put it in your bra they'll take your own, when I come for you you have to make it look real there'll be other guys with me so you can't talk to me when you get in you have to be scared and whatever."

Charlie nodded and sighed "that I can do-don't worry…I better get back," she said and walked back to the girls.

"What did he want?" Martha asked watching him leave.

Charlie glanced back at him "oh his ex won't let him see his daughter I'm helping him out."

After they had all caught up and left one by one until it was only her and Hayley Charlie reached into her bag and took out a brown envelope and slid it to Hayley "Hayls I need you to keep this for me," she said seriously.

Hayley looked down at it "what is it?" she asked.

"When the time comes open it you'll know what to do," Charlie said.

Hayley frowned "I don't understand," she said and looked at the envelope again "Charlie what is going on?"

Before Charlie could reply she heard Daryl behind her "mummy!" he squealed and ran to her.

"You'll know what to do with it," she said and turned to him "hey baby," she said and lifted him onto her lap "wanna go to the beach with mummy?" she asked.

"Yay!" he squealed.

"Hey mum," Ruby said dropping into the seat beside her.

"Hey sweetie you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed "I'm fine, are we going to the beach now?"

"If you guys want to get something to eat I can wait," Charlie said.

"Nah we've already eaten I brought him here to get out of granddads way, a pipe burst and he kept splashing it in," Ruby said.

Charlie chuckled "alright we'll go now then Hayls you coming?" she asked.

"No," she sighed and looked down at the envelope again "I'll follow in a bit," she added.

"Okay," Charlie said and stood up "I love ya," she said and walked on.

Hayley watched them go and sighed heavily "what the hell is going on?" reaching for the envelope she turned it over to open it-stopping when Leah called her. Sighing again she stood up and walked to the counter looking out at Charlie as they walked down to the beach.

Down on the beach Charlie and Ruby walked in silence while Daryl ran ahead "have you spoken to Casey?" Charlie asked.

"No," Ruby sighed "I decided to leave him be if he wants to be with me he'll come to me," she said and sat down in the sand "he's the one that ended it over something stupid he's the one that can fix it."

Charlie looked to see where Daryl was before she sat down beside her "his head is messed up sweetie this whole thing with Brax and that guy has him worried-it has us all worried."

"I know and I'm worried about him too but it's not my fault…why is he punishing me?" she asked.

Charlie sighed she hated seeing her daughter so down, scooting closer to her she wrapped her arms around her "I don't know but Brax said he would talk to him."

"Mum," she groaned.

"Not about you- about not worrying about him," she said and pulled her closer "he'll soon see what a big mistake he's made."

Ruby looked out to the water "I hope you're right it sucks without him."

Charlie stood up "I'm always right, let's go for a swim," she said and pulled her up.

…..

A while later they had come from the water and dried off "I thought Hayls was coming down," Ruby said.

"Mummy can I has a drink?" Daryl asked.

Charlie pulled on her shorts and turned away from them slipping the phone Benji gave her into the side of her bra she pulled her shirt down and turned back to them" sure buddy," she said and grabbed her purse "why don't you two go ahead and see what she's doing while I pack up here," she said and handed Ruby money "get whatever you want."

"Thanks mum," Ruby said and took Daryl's hand.

"Hey!" Charlie called waiting for them to turn back "I love you two," she smiled.

"Love ya too mum," Ruby said and smiled.

"Loves you mummy!" Daryl called as Ruby led him up the walkway.

Watching them go Charlie sighed and sunk into the sand pulling out her phone she called Brax "hey baby," she said happily.

"There's my girl," he replied "what's up?"

"Oh nothing just calling to say I love you," Charlie said looking down at her bracelet.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest I love you too babe…where are you now?" he asked.

"Just finishing up on the beach," she said and looked at her watch "give me twenty minutes then we can all meet for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me we're meeting here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said and stood up, gathering their stuff she started to walk towards the diner.

"Great…I can't wait to see you," he said.

"Me too," Charlie smiled "I just wanna go home and chill out with you and my kids in my own house I am exhausted."

"How about we get a take-out and bring it home with us?" Brax suggested.

"That would be even better, Mr Braxton you are a genius," she giggled.

"Nah just trying to impress my girl," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "job done," she said and stopped at the road beside the diner "so I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes?"

"Sure babe I'll be here just come into the office…I love ya," he said.

"Love ya too, see ya soon," she said and hung up.

Looking over she spotted Ruby and Daryl coming back with milkshakes "where's Hayls?" she asked walking toward them.

"She had to help Leah with something," Ruby said when she got to her.

"So is she coming or what?" Charlie asked picking up Daryl.

"Yeah she said give her a minute and she'll be out."

Before Charlie could say anything else a van skidded to a halt behind her, whirling around with Daryl in her arms her eyes widened as the side door opened and three guys jumped out and made a run for her "shit!" she yelled and turned around quickly. Dumping Daryl into Ruby's arms she looked back quickly "run Ruby run!" she screamed and shoved her away as one of them grabbed her.

"Mum! Mum!" Ruby screamed trying to hold onto a screaming Daryl, placing him on the ground she ran at one of them "leave her alone! Get off her!" she screamed and punched him where ever she could get.

"Mummy!" Daryl cried he was terrified "get off my mummy!" he sobbed.

"Run Ruby!" Charlie screamed as she fought them off "go! Take him away!" she screamed as they dragged her into the van.

"Mum!" Ruby cried trying to get to her "mummy!" she sobbed when she was shoved to the ground. Scrambling to her feet she grabbed Daryl and picked him up watching in horror as they pulled Charlie into the van.

Hayley walked out with her phone in her hand hearing Charlie scream followed by Ruby she looked up and her eyes went wide, dropping her bag and phone she took off "Leah call the police!" she yelled "Charlie!" she screamed and picked up her pace "Charlie!" she yelled and ran after the van as it screeched away "Charlie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when it got too far away.

In the van Charlie gave up fighting, as they let go of her she lay back panting, looking up as a guy leaned over her she shot up and her eyes went wide "expecting someone else?" Douggie snarled before hitting her with the end of a gun- his laugh was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Ruby stood rooted to the spot watching the van drive away "mum," she whimpered and jumped as an arm came around her shoulder "it's me sweetie," Leah said softly and rubbed Daryl's head as he cried into Ruby's shoulder "come inside your uncles are on the way."

"No," she sniffed and wiped her face "Brax," she said "I want Brax."

"Darl you've had a shock I think you need to sit down," Irene said and tried to lead her inside.

"No what I need is Brax!" she yelled and shook them off, holding Daryl tight as Leah went to take him she took a step back "he stays with me!" she hissed.

"Sweetie I think he should come with me," Leah said softly "he's scared he doesn't understand."

"I can look after him!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby I really th-" Leah started.

"Let her go," Hayley said.

"But Hayls," Leah started again.

"Charlie will want them together," she said and handed her Charlie's car keys "I drove her car back I was meant to give her the keys, go straight to Angelo's I'll be calling in five minutes."

Ruby took them from her and looked at Leah "he needs to be with me," she said shakily.

Leah nodded "okay sweetie," she said and rubbed her arms "you go see Brax we'll sort this out."

Ruby looked behind her as two cars skidded to a halt and her uncles plus Georgie jumped out running towards them "what happened! Where is she?" Peter asked panicked.

"She was pulled into a van…these two witnessed it-Ruby tried to help," Leah said.

"Rubes," Jack said walking to her and pulled them into a hug.

Ruby bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "I gotta go," she said shakily and pulled away from him.

"You're not going anywhere but to granddads go wait in my car," Dan said.

Ruby turned back to him "you don't tell me what to do, I'm going to Brax" she said and started to walk again.

"You're not going anywhere near him!" Dan yelled and started to follow her.

Ruby whirled back around "I know you're blaming this whole thing on Brax but I don't care what you say mum has every faith in Brax just like I do…I'm going to him," she said and walked off ignoring them calling after her.

Ruby!" Dan yelled after her "Ruby get back her right now!"

"Leave her mate," Peter said putting his arm out to stop him "being with Brax is the best thing for them right now."

"You're kidding right?" Dan asked.

"No I'm not," Peter said watching Charlie's car pull away "they need to be with him," he said and walked over to Hayley.

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's Ruby carried Daryl inside, walking up to the bar she stopped "is Brax here?" she asked.

The barman looked down at her "yeah he is, who are you?" he asked and picked up the phone.

Ruby argued with herself before replying "his daughter."

The barman nodded and called into the office, inside Brax threw his pen down and picked the phone up "yeah?"

"I know you're busy but there's a girl out her looking for you she said she's your daughter."

"What?" Brax frowned "who?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ruby."

"Ruby," he replied.

"Alright is she okay?" Brax asked.

"No, doesn't look too good she has a kid with her," the barman replied.

Brax sighed wondering where Charlie was "alright I'll be out now," he said and hung up "stupid Case this is all I need right now," he grumbled and stood up.

Walking to the bar he stopped "Rubes?"

"Brax," she whimpered and took a step "Brax!" she cried and stumbled to him.

"Hey hey," Brax said and caught her as she fell into his arms "what is it?" he asked.

Hearing Brax's voice Daryl looked up for the first time since it had happened "mummy gone daddy," he whimpered.

"What do you mean mate?" he asked rubbing his head he could tell they were both upset.

"A van pulled up beside us while we were waiting for Hayls, I tried to stop them I really did, she was fighting and screaming I tried to help her but there was too many of them, he knocked me to the ground and took off. Hayls tried to keep up with it but she couldn't they took her Brax they took my mum!" Ruby sobbed.

Brax stared down at the two of them in shock letting go of them he took a step back "Charlie's gone?" he asked in a daze.

Ruby nodded "she told me to take Dar and run but I couldn't just leave her."

Brax stared at them and said nothing turning to the bar her rested his hands on it and hung his head "god damn it!" he finally yelled "no! No! No!" he yelled and picked up a bar stool "this isn't happening!" he yelled and hurled it across the room.

As he picked up another one the barman ran out and shoved Ruby and Daryl out of the way "come on Brax!" he yelled as he hurled the stool behind the bar.

"Brax please!" Ruby cried.

"This isn't real! This isn't happening!" he yelled and picked up another stool throwing it across the room, picking up a tray of glasses he threw them too.

By now people started to clear out except Heath who had just walked in "what the hell?" he asked as he saw Brax go nuts on the bar, looking to the side of the bar he saw the barman shoving Ruby and Daryl into the kitchen "Oi mate!" he yelled and ran to him as he picked up a stool "Brax what the hell are you doing?" he yelled and took it from him.

"Brax please," Ruby sobbed "I need you I need you to be strong for mum-for us," she whimpered.

Hearing her words Brax closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, dropping the stool he walked to Ruby and pulled them into a hug "I'm sorry I'm so sorry," he said shakily and pulled them closer.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Heath yelled "Brax what's happened?" he asked taking a step to him.

"Daddy you has to go save mummy she was scared, she was crying" Daryl said. Hearing those words Brax broke down and pulled them ever closer.

"I'll go put up the closed sign," the barman said and walked by Heath.

"Oi," Heath said and pulled him back "what happened?"

He shrugged "the kid came in and said her mum had been taken…I don't know anything else," he said and walked off.

Heath shook his head and walked to Brax "Brax," he sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Brax sniffed and pulled away from Ruby "sweetie go into my office I'll be in soon," he said and walked to the bar "get all the boys here now…we're doing this my way," he said and picked up a bottle "Douggie is gonna wish I had killed him," he snarled and took a gulp.

"Mum wouldn't want that," Ruby said taking a step to him "she'd want you to look after your son…and me."

Brax looked over at her "you're my daughter Rubes I love you as much as I love him and mum and I am gonna be her for you but I have to do this I have to get her back."

"What are we waiting for?" came a voice behind them.

Brax looked up to see Lydia two guys and-his eyes went wide "Em?" he frowned and looked back to Lydia "what's she doing here?" he growled "she's not getting in on this."

"Yes I am," Emma said quickly "you know the hassle he put me through…he caught up with Tyler too-he's dead, my son has no daddy because of him I want in on this."

Brax sighed and looked at Ruby who was clutching Daryl closer to her looking at all the new faces "it's alright sweetie they're cops," he said and walked to her "this is my son Daryl and my daughter Ruby, you all remember Heath."

Everyone turned as hurried steps came behind them and the boys stormed in "we're getting her back whatever it takes!" Peter yelled and walked up to Ruby and Daryl "you two will not be here for any of it, Kyle is outside you're going to granddads."

"I want to stay here with Brax," Ruby said backing away from him.

Peter walked to her "sweetie I need Brax and I'd rather have someone I trust looking after you while we're all here so please?"" he asked nodding towards the door.

"Granddad is going mental back at the house we need you to keep him calm," Jack said ruffling her hair "we all know you're the only one he'll listen to."

Brax walked over to her "go with Kyle Rubes I promise I'll be right over as soon as this is over."

Ruby looked at Peter then back to Brax "fine but if you don't call me every hour I'm coming back…love ya," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too," he said and looked down at Daryl "and I love you mate, I'll get mummy back," he said and ruffled his hair.

"Promise?" Daryl asked in a small voice.

"Brax's heart broke looking down at his watery eyes "I promise mate I promise," he said and kissed him on the head "now go on I want to know you're home safe before I do anything."

"Bye Daddy!" Daryl called as Ruby carried him out followed by Jack.

….

Charlie groaned and groggily opened her eyes sitting up she winced and grabbed her head "ow!" she hissed and pulled her hand away. Looking at the blood on her hand she sighed "asshole," she muttered and pulled herself up, looking around she had to squint it was dark. Making her way to a window she pulled at the bars.

"I already tried that," came a small voice behind her.

Charlie turned around and could just make out a small figure sitting in the corner "Ruby?" she asked and took a step "is that you sweetie?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked and shot up from the floor.

"It's okay," Charlie said and held up her hands "I'm a police officer, I'm a friend of your daddy," she said and took another step.

"Daddy?" Ruby said and stepped out of the corner.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "he told me where to find you…I'm here to take you home," she said and stopped in front of her.

"Can we go now?" she asked "I miss my mummy."

Charlie smiled down at her "not right now," she said and pushed some hair behind her ear "they have to see I'm here first, but I promise we'll be out soon," she said and sat beside her.

Just as she said that the door opened, pulling Ruby closer to her she stood up. Douggie walked in and stopped in front of her "I see you two have met," he said and started to pace "you see little one you were only needed to get her here," he said and looked at Charlie "but Benji isn't as smart as he thinks he is," he said stepping closer to her.

Charlie's heart rate sped up rapidly she was sure he was about to reach for the phone "I don't know what you're talking about."

Douggie chuckled "where did playing dumb get you the last time?" he asked.

"I'm not playing dumb," Charlie said firmly "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Douggie chuckled "you knew about this-Benji told you, he even told you when it was happening," he said and sat on chair "you're here now anyway that's all that matters, I'm just warning you now," he said and stood up again "any heroics and that Braxton and those kids of yours will be taken away from you just like that," he said and clicked his fingers.

"Where's Benji?" Charlie asked gripping Ruby's hand.

Douggie walked to her and smiled, looking down at Ruby he placed his hands over her ears "he's being dealt with," he whispered.

Charlie's stomach dropped "get away from her," she said and shoved him away "don't you touch her," she said and pulled her closer.

Douggie chuckled "she has no uses for me…until Braxton shows up," he said and walked to the door "make yourselves comfortable!" he laughed.

"Brax is not coming!" she called after him.

"Oh?" Douggie said and walked back to her "and why would that be?"

"Because I told him not to," she said not breaking eye contact.

Douggie chuckled "ah yes the blonde in the diner, don't worry about that she won't make it to him to deliver that envelope," he said and walked out of the room.

"Shit," Charlie said as the door closed leaving them in darkness again. Thinking about the phone Benji had given her she reached into her bra and pulled it out "Ruby go to the door and listen out if you hear any sound at all you come tell me okay?" she said and dialled Brax's number.

Brax and the other sat around in Angelo's "we can't just barge in there we don't know where he has her!" Dan yelled.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Lydia yelled "knock and ask for her back?"

Brax sighed as they bickered looking down at his phone as it rang he sighed again as a number he didn't know flashed on the screen "what?" he said.

"Brax?" came Charlie's voice.

"Babe?" Brax said and jumped up "are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Brax listen to me," she said seriously "I have Benji's daughter here with me he took her too Benji is in trouble."

"What?" Brax asked.

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

"Just listen Brax!" she hissed "I don't have much time Hayls has a message for you but Douggie knows I gave it to her you have to find her before he does."

"Alright, alright, Jack go get Hayley," he said and turned back to the phone "where are you?"

"I don't know some warehouse," Charlie looked over as Ruby hurried to her pointing at the door "I gotta go I love you, please don't come looking for me I'll get out of this on my own… I love you look after the kids," she said and hung up.

"Of course I'm gonna find you…Charlie?" he said "Charlie!" he yelled when she didn't reply "I love you too," he sighed and put the phone down.

"Where is she?" Dan asked.

"She doesn't know," Brax muttered and stood up "she just said it was a warehouse," he said and walked into the office.

"I got it!" Heath yelled and jumped up "when we were kids Douggie's old man had a warehouse on the outskirts of town it was small and far enough away from anything you could let off a bomb there and no one would hear it."

"Can you get us there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I think so," Heath said and stood up.

"Right someone has to stay here with Brax," Dan said.

"I'm going," Brax said in the doorway of his office "and I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch when I get there," he growled.

"That is exactly why you aren't coming," Dan said "we can't afford to screw this up."

Brax walked to and stopped inches away from him "I'm going you get Charlie and leave him to me," he said and walked by him.

"You're not gonna change his mind," Heath said and followed him "we're wasting time!" he called.

Peter and Dan looked at one another "off the record?" Dan said.

"Off the record," Peter agreed and both walked out the door "let's take this son of a bitch down," he said and climbed into his car.

**A/N Okay just about to hand over the laptop so no updates until some time next week :( hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying the story the review seem to be dropping :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry again for the delay **** first three bits jump between Charlie Hayley and Brax just so no one gets confused oh and just so you're prepared there's only two chapters left after this one…thanks again for sticking with me, hopefully I'll have my own laptop by September.**

Hayley sat down with a cup of coffee and groaned as someone knocked at her door. She'd only just got in from the station, after she'd given her statement at the scene she was asked to come to the station and sign it only for it to turn into five hours of questioning and repeating herself about ten times. Sighing she placed her cup down and stood up "who is it?" she called as she walked to the door.

"It's me," Jack called from the other side.

Frowning she pulled the door open "hey," she said and walked back towards the sofa "what are you doing here so late?" she asked.

Jack followed and closed the door over "Charlie called Brax she sa-"

Hayley cut him off "is she okay? Do you know where she is?" she asked.

Jack sighed this was hard for them all "no, she called Brax to say she gave you something for him today."

Hayley nodded "she gave me an envelope she was acting weird she said when the time comes I'd know what to do with it."

Jack thought about it for a moment "do you think she knew this was going to happen?"

Hayley shrugged "I don't know she was acting very weird then that Benji guy came to see her-I saw him give her something."

"Do you know what it was?" he asked.

"No, when she came back to us she said she was helping him with something…do you think he has something to do with this?"

Jack sighed again "I hope not for his sake…anyway she called Brax and said this Douggie guy knew she'd given you something so I need you to come with me now-grab a few days clothes."

Hayley nodded she knew there was no point arguing and part of her was scared of what would happen if anyone came after her "what about Noah?" she asked as she walked to her room "he can't come back here what if someone is waiting for him-me?"

"I called him on the way over I told him to go straight to dads from work," Jack answered.

Hayley nodded again "I'll just grab a few things then we can go," she said and went into her room.

Jack walked to the front door and leaned against it his worry for his little sister growing by the second. Seeing a car creep down the street he quickly stepped back inside and turned off the porch light, locking the door he walked to the switches and turned off the living room and kitchen lights. Walking to the side window he looked out see the car stopped in front of his and two guys climb out "shit," he said and hurried to the tv, knocking it off he ran to Hayley's room and slipped into the room.

"I'll just be a sec," she said and turned back to her wardrobe.

"We gotta go now," Jack said and walked to her window "they're here," he said and pulled his gun from his waist.

Hayley's eyes widened in fear "what do we do?" she asked hurrying to him her overnight bag forgotten.

"Out the window," Jack said and pulled it open.

Hayley gripped him as he stuck his head out to have a look around "be careful," she whispered and tightened her hold on him.

Jack watched the two guys walk up her drive both carrying guns in their hands "when they knock we go…have you the envelope for Brax?" he asked pulling himself back in.

"Yeah, it's in my purse," she replied patting it.

Both looked towards the door as the buzzer went "go," Jack said nudging her towards the window.

Looking at him for a second she finally stuck her leg out the window she squealed and dived onto the ground as gunshots rang out.

She squealed again when Jack dived out on top of her "get up", he said and dragged her up, as they ran he looked for somewhere to hide them without drawing attention to them. "There," he said pulling her to a wall "get over that and get down and stay down," he said lifting her up.

Hayley scrambled over the wall and lay flat on the ground, as Jack jumped over and lay on top of her she held her breathe as they heard the two men talking "what the hell is Charlie mixed up in?" she asked as the men's voices became further and further away.

"We gotta move now," Jack said and pulled her to her feet-taking a look over the wall before they took off for Angelo's on foot.

….

Charlie paced the room thinking, all she could think about was Hayley and if Brax would still come looking for her.

Ruby watched her until she was dizzy "what are you doing?" she finally asked.

Charlie stopped and turned to her she had forgotten she was here "thinking," she replied and started to pace again.

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"My family and a way outta here for us," Charlie replied and sat beside her "your dad was supposed to leave something in here for me…guess he didn't get the chance," she sighed and sat back.

Ruby nodded and reached inside her dress clutching something around her neck she looked over at Charlie "daddy told me not to show you this until you mentioned it," she said and pulled out a chain "he said to make sure you got it."

Charlie looked down on what she held in her hand "what have you got there?" she asked leaning closer.

"A key," Ruby replied "don't know what it's for though dad didn't get that far," she said and reached around to the clasp "but he did say you'd get us out with it."

"You're a very smart girl for a five year old," Charlie smiled looking down at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes "dad always says that I'm actually seven next week…he never remembers how old I am."

Charlie chuckled "I thought you were too big to be five," at movement outside the door she shoved the chain back into Ruby's dress and flicked her hair over her shoulder to cover it "not a word," she mumbled as the door flew open.

Both looked over as Douggie stormed towards them "how did she know?" he yelled as soon as he was close enough.

"Who Know what?" Charlie asked pulling Ruby closer to her.

Douggie grabbed her and pulled her to her feet "don't play games with me!" he yelled "how the hell did she know?" he yelled again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Charlie yelled back.

Douggie took a step back and dropped his hands "she almost got away with it to," he said and began to pace "looked like no one was home…only she wasn't smart enough to get rid of the coffee she left on the table," he said and stopped again. He took a step closer to her "what I want to know is how she knew we were coming?"

"How would I know the answer to that?" Charlie asked beginning to panic.

She yelped and grabbed her cheek when Douggie lashed out and slapped her "how did she know?" he screamed.

"I don't know!" Charlie yelled.

Douggie grabbed her by the hair "search her," he said without breaking eye contact.

"This is crazy!" Charlie yelled trying to distract them "I've been here since you put me here, you have my bag you have my phone!" she yelled.

Douggie let go of her hair and took a step back "what can I say I don't trust cops!" he hissed and walked back towards the door "you're lucky this time!" he called and slammed the door behind him.

Charlie watched the door slam she dropped to the floor her breathing began to speed up, that was way too close she had to get out of here-she had to get out of here now "Ruby give me the key," she said and pulled herself up.

"What are you going to do Charlie?" she asked as she pulled off her chain.

"I'm getting us outta her," she said and took the key from her.

….

As Brax sped towards the outskirts Heath pulled out his phone "it's Peter," he said and answered it "what have you got mate?" he asked.

"Jack just called," Peter said "he and Hayley have just escaped from her house two guys showed up with guns."

"You're kidding?" Heath said wide eyed and glanced at Brax "are they okay?"

"Yeah they didn't see them-they're at Angelo's, I'm calling because I want you to get Brax to turn around and come back to Angelo's Hayls has something for him from Charlie."

Heath looked over at Brax and sighed this wasn't going to be easy "I'll try."

"Meet us there," Peter said and hung up.

Heath looked in his mirror to see the other two cars turn around "he wants us to go back to Angelo's," he said looking at Brax.

Brax didn't even blink "not gonna happen," he said and sped up.

"Brax we have to…Charlie left a message there for you," Heath said.

At the mention of her name Brax started to slow down before the car rolled to a stop "did uh…did anyone read it?" he asked wiping his face.

"Not they're waiting for you," Heath replied, turning fully in his seat he placed his hand on Brax's knee "look mate I know you want nothing more than to go in there and rip his head off but you can't, too much is at stake here, and he'll be expecting that. Turn the car around, we'll go back to Angelo's and think this through properly."

Brax nodded and started up the car "once she's out safe we finish this my way."

Heath clapped him on the shoulder "you can do whatever you want mate."

By the time they got back to Angelo's everyone was already seated waiting on them, Brax walked to the empty seat beside Hayley and sat down without a word. He looked down as her trembling hands slid an envelope towards him, looking down at it for a few minutes he finally placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. Standing up he took up the envelope and walked to his office shutting the door behind him.

Sinking to the floor her fingered the envelope, turning it over he opened it and pulled out what was inside, unfolding it he read the first two words before his eyes filled with tears. As his eyes burned he read them again he felt the tears spill over followed by another and another until he was sobbing. Looking down at the words his heart ached 'hey baby' was all he could see.

* * *

Back in the warehouse Charlie clutched Ruby close to her as they crept to the door, pulling it open slowly she stuck her head out and looked each way down the dark hallways "okay it's clear," she whispered "I think the door is this way," she said and pulled Ruby out with her. "Stay close to me do not say a word and do not let go of my hand, I tell you to run you run okay?" she whispered as they walked slowly along the hallway.

"Okay," Ruby whispered back "what about daddy?" she asked.

"I'll come back for him once I get you somewhere safe," Charlie said as they came to a hallway that separated "what way now?" she asked herself.

"That way," Ruby said nodding to the left "…that guy brought me in this way when we got here, he parked outside," she said when Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Right," she said slowly and started to walk again "so we're not far off the door?" she asked.

"Just around this corner," Ruby said and gripped her hand tighter.

"There it is," Charlie said as they rounded the corner "once we're outside we have to run really fast okay?" she said and started to walk faster-freezing when the door opened.

Grabbing Ruby she shoved her up against the wall and pinned herself to it, her breathing sped up as two guys walked towards them in conversation. She held her breathe as they got about a foot away from them. She felt Ruby tighten her grip on her so she squeezed letting her know it was okay.

She blew out a breath as they passed without noticing them "that was way too close," she whispered and checked to make sure they were gone "come on," she said and pulled her along.

Once outside they took off running "don't look back!" Charlie yelled as they ran.

Getting to a fence they stopped "how do we get over that?" Ruby panted beside her.

Charlie looked around spotting some crates she ran to them dragging two back she stacked them on top of one another, standing on it she checked the top of the fence" it's okay up here, I'm gonna lift you over okay?" she moved to the side "come on then."

Ruby climbed up beside her "how will we get home from here?"

Charlie lifted her up "let me worry about that," she said and dropped her over the other side.

…

Brax stood up from the floor in his office he couldn't bring himself to read the letter, taking a few shaky breaths he picked it up and walked to his desk and dropped into his seat. Wiping his eyes he focused on the letter _hey baby, I asked Hayls to keep this safe for me so if you're reading this then something bad has happened (Like me getting kidnapped) I knew it was going to…Benji came to warn me he's in trouble Brax Douggie has his daughter so don't blame him for what he has to do to keep his daughter safe, please don't be mad I didn't tell you, it was better you didn't know and please please don't blame yourself for any of this. I just want you to know I'll be okay do not come for me DO NOT COME! I will be fine I promise…do you remember what you said to me just before we parted ways that summer? I love ya babe I WILL be home, Charlie xxx _Brax placed the note down "Charlie," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Shooting out of his seat he hurried to the door and pulled it open, he ignored everyone as he passed "where are you going Brax?" Dan asked.

Brax stopped and turned back to them "I'm going to check on the kids, I'll be back in half an hour," he said and turned back to the door.

"I'll come too…there's nothing I can do here," Hayley said and walked by him before he could argue.

Brax pulled out his keys and looked at Heath giving him a nod he followed Hayley out the door knowing there was no way he could get her to stay here, climbing into his car he started it up and pulled away without a word.

Along the drive Hayley kept shooting him glances sighing she turned to him "I know you weren't going to check on the kids," she said.

Brax looked over at her "I am," he said and looked back to the road.

"No you weren't you are now because I'm here…what were you going to do?" she asked "were you going to go to that warehouse by yourself?"

Brax sighed and pulled the car into the side of the road "I can't sit there and do nothing I'm not a cop like the rest of them Hayley but I do have my way of doing things."

Hayley nodded and placed her hand over her stomach "did she tell you about me?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah she did she's so excited for you and Noah."

"So you know I'm risking everything here," she said and turned back to the road "skip Tony's," she said.

"You're not coming with me," Brax said seriously.

"I am!" she yelled "she's my best friend I can't sit here waiting it's killing me thinking what she could be going through-her and that little innocent girl!" she cried.

Brax sighed heavily "Hayley you know she'd kill me and you if you turned up there it's too dangerous and I'm not letting you risk your baby."

"No Brax! I'm coming I need to know she's okay," Hayley sniffed.

Brax placed his hand over her stomach "think about what you've got here, what would Charlie say how would Charlie feel if anything happened to you or him?" he said softly.

Hayley sniffed and wiped her eyes she knew Charlie whatever state she might be in would flip if she saw her "fine," she sighed "bring me to Tony's."

Pulling up at Tony's house Hayley leaned over and hugged him "you bring her home Brax," she said and pulled back "be careful," she added and climbed out.

Brax watched her go and sighed he had no plan but to barge in, looking at the house for another minute or so he pulled away again.

…

Charlie and Ruby hurried along the road in the middle of nowhere "come on sweetie we have to keep going," she said when Ruby tugged on her arm.

"I'm tired Charlie I can't walk anymore," she panted.

Charlie looked down on her and felt bad she never thought what she'd been through "alright we'll stop for a few minutes then I'll carry you until you feel like you can walk again," she said and sat down on the ground.

A few minutes later Charlie jumped up and pulled her into the bushes as headlights approached "stay quiet and stay down," she whispered as a jeep got closer.

"Why don't you call someone on that phone you have?" Ruby suggested once the car was gone.

Charlie stared at her how the hell did she forget about the damn phone? Pulling it out she dialled the first number that came into her head "it's ringing," she said and grabbed Ruby's hand "Brax?" she said when someone answered.

"Babe?" He said back "where are you? Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine-we're fine where are you?"

"I'm coming to get you I'm not far away," he replied "are you really okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine Brax I got us out were on a deserted street," she said "I can't pull any cars just in case," she added.

Brax felt his stomach do flips "can you see any signs or anything?"

Charlie looked around and saw a beat up sign, squinting she tilted her head "one, it's says Hogan's farm two Km."

Brax racked his brain "I know it!" he yelled "stay right there and do not come out until you see my car I'm coming babe," he said and stepped on the gas.

Charlie smiled widely she was going home this was all over "I'll see you when you get here," she said and hung up "did you hear that Ruby we're going home," she said happily.

Ruby smiled weakly "I'm happy to see my mum but…what about dad?" she asked.

Charlie sat down and pulled her onto her lap "I told you I was going to help him and I will, but first I want to get you home to your mum," she said.

Ruby cuddled into her "promise he'll be okay?" she asked "coz once that guy knows we're gone he might take it out on dad."

Charlie wrapped her arms around her "I promise he's gonna be just fine, I'll be back here tonight for him I'm not gonna leave him here."

…

Brax skidded to a halt on a deserted road and jumped out "Charlie!" he whispered loudly and looked towards the bushes she could be anywhere "babe?" he called and walked closer to them. "Charlie!" he called again as he walked along.

"Brax!" he heard her yell.

Snapping around he saw her stumbling out of the bushes holding a small girls hand "Charlie!" he yelled and raced back to her. Once he got to her he didn't stop, lifting her off the ground he swung her around and kissed her hard "I've missed you so much," he said and placed her on the ground "the thoughts that were going through my head, god I love you," he said and pulled her into a hug.

Charlie closed her eyes and held him tight taking in his scent she pulled him closer as her eyes watered she was so happy right now "I missed you too," she mumbled into him.

Brax stepped back and looked down on Ruby "do you remember me?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

Ruby nodded "Uncle Daryl….mummy showed me pictures," she said.

Brax chuckled and picked her up "that's right," he said and walked back to the car gripping Charlie's hand "how about we get you both checked out then I'll call your mum," he said and opened the back door of the car.

"Charlie said she'd help daddy she has to go back in…will you help her?" Ruby asked as he fixed her belt.

Brax looked out at Charlie who smiled sweetly as he glared at her "of course I will," he said and closed the door "you are not going back in there," he said and led her to the other side of the car "you're out of this now."

"I have to help him Brax he helped me," she said.

"He set you up is what he did you're not going back in there I'll get him," Brax said and closed her door.

Charlie didn't say anything as they drove home she glanced back at Ruby to see her asleep tucked up on the back seat "I promised her Brax," she said in a low tone.

"And I promised our kids I'd bring their mummy home safe," Brax replied.

Charlie sighed "Brax he didn't do anything to me he didn't touch me," she lied.

"He took you that's enough!" Brax hissed.

Charlie sighed and looked back out the window she knew there was nothing she could say now that'd he'd listen to.

"You should call your dad he's been climbing the walls," Brax said a while later.

"Who told him?" she sighed the last thing she wanted was her dad or any of her friends knowing about this her brothers were cops they could help.

Brax slammed on the breaks "you're kidding right?" he asked "do you really think we'd keep something like that from him?"

Charlie looked over at him "you should have he didn't need to know," she said and looked out the window "that means Beth knows and B and the rest of the girls."

Brax sighed heavily "yes they all know and they've been doing whatever they can to help, do you know Hayley ran after the van? Or that Ruby tried to fight them off you? Or that Leah's set up a search party or that Bianca has all her students sticking pictures of you and Ruby all over every internet page they can think of?"

Charlie dropped her gaze to the floor "I didn't want anyone to worry I knew it was going to happen I had a plan."

Brax rested his head back against the rest "well we were worried- he could have killed you Charlie," he said and slipped his hand into hers "I'd never forgive myself if anything had happened you."

Charlie squeezed his hand "nothing did happen to me...take me to my kids."

"You got it," Brax said and took the turn for Tony's street.

* * *

Brax had called ahead to let everyone know she was okay and on her way home "wow everyone's here," Charlie said as they passed all the cars crammed in and around the drive.

Brax shut off the engine and pulled off his belt "I called to see were they awake I had to tell your dad he sounded so cut up when he asked me had I heard anything."

Charlie nodded and looked back at Ruby "what do we do with her?" she asked.

Brax looked back at her "she stays here tonight," he said and climbed out "I'll call her mum now she'll probably come down straight away."

Charlie followed him "that's no problem," she said and opened the back door "hey sweetie," she whispered and shook her "hey hey it's okay," she said when Ruby jumped away from her "it's me, Charlie," she said softly.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked sleepily looking around.

Charlie sat in beside her "we're at my dad's sweetie we're going to stay here for a while then," she said looking at Brax "we're gonna go get your dad."

Ruby looked at the house "are there loads of people in here?" she asked nervously.

Charlie nodded "my brothers are cops too and so is my friend but don't worry everyone is nice and my daughter will look after you, you can share a bed with her she'll watch a movie with you."

"What's her name?" Ruby asked scooting closer to her.

Charlie chuckled "it's Ruby too."

A wide smile crossed Ruby's face "like me," she said and scooted closer to Charlie "does she like one direction?"

Charlie sighed dramatically "she only loves them."

Ruby clapped her hands "who's here favourite?" she asked

Charlie giggled "why don't you save the questions for her you'll have loads to talk about…are you ready to come in?" she asked.

Ruby nodded quickly and held out her hand "stay with for a while?"

Charlie smiled and slid her hand into hers "I'm not going anywhere," she said and helped her out.

Walking to the front door Charlie smiled down on her before she opened it, stepping in she stopped and locked eyes with her dad "hey daddy," she said and smiled.

Tony slowly walked to her like he was afraid if he moved to quickly she'd be gone, stopping in front of her he studied her face, slowly reaching out he stroked her cheek. Convinced she was really here he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug holding her tight against him.

"Dad I can't breathe," she wheezed after a few minutes.

"Sorry," Tony said and stepped back "I'm just happy to see you're okay," he said and smiled "you have no idea what I've been thinking," he said and led her to the sofa "you sit down I'll make you coffee."

"Dad I'm fine," she said and looked down on Ruby "I want you to meet someone," she said pulling her in front of her "this is Ruby she was with me in the room."

Tony smiled down on her "that's a pretty name, you know my granddaughter has the same name."

Ruby nodded "Charlie told me," she said shyly.

Charlie squeezed her shoulder "do you want to go meet her and my son?" she asked. Ruby nodded "let's go then," she said and started to lead her towards the room "dad where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Out back I'll let you see the kids first before they attack you," he smiled and walked into the kitchen "coffee Brax?" he asked.

Brax had stood by the door without a word just watching everything "yeah," he sighed and walked to Charlie kissing her quickly he walked by her and into the kitchen she needed to be alone with her kids.

Getting to bedroom door Charlie tipped it in and stuck her head in she smiled as she watched Ruby stare at the tv in a daze with Daryl cuddled into her "hey baby," she said quietly and walked into the room.

Ruby looked at her and gasped "mum!" she screeched and launched off the bed "you're okay! You're okay!" she cried and jumped on her.

"Mummy?" Daryl said and shot up "mummy! Mummy!" he squealed excitedly and jumped on the bed "mummy's home!" he yelled.

"I'm okay sweetie," she said to Ruby and led her to the bed "hey little man," she said and hugged him tight "mummy missed you guys so much," she said holding them both close.

Little Ruby stood by the door watching she wanted so much to get a hug like that from her mum but she barely looked at her as it was she didn't care about her.

Charlie looked up "guys this is Ruby," she said nodding to her "she's Benji's daughter, mum has to go do something so Rubes I'm counting on you to look after her for a while."

Ruby pulled away from Charlie and stood up "do you like legally blonde?" she asked.

Little Ruby nodded "Elle is funny," she said.

Ruby giggled "she is funny I was about to get some ice-cream do you like chocolate?" she asked.

Little Ruby nodded "it's my favorite," she replied.

"Well hop up beside Dar and get comfy I'll go get us all some," she looked back at Charlie "glad you're okay mum…go do what you gotta do," she said and walked out of the room.

Charlie smiled down at Daryl who was watching Ruby climb on beside him "how can she be Ruby too?" he frowned and scratched his head "I'm Daryl after my daddy so is Ruby her mummy?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "no baby she's not, Ruby is a name for lots of people and so is Daryl," she said and stood up "you be good for granddad and Nan I'll be home soon," she said and walked to the door "Ruby everything will be okay alright this is all over now."

"Thanks Charlie," Ruby smiled and looked at Daryl as he started to speak to her.

…

A while later Charlie had seen everyone-and met Emma (before Brax had her sent back home) and was now seated out the back with the girls, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her all she could think about was Benji, she hadn't mentioned it to anyone else knowing the reaction she'd get.

Peter watched her from the door Brax had filled him in on what she'd said about going back for Benji. Sighing he looked back when Dan walked by him "this still off the record?" he asked.

Dan walked to him and looked out at her "why what's wrong now?" he asked.

Peter looked over at her again "she's going back for Benji look at her there she's thinking through a plan…don't you think it'll go better with us there with her?" he asked and looked at Dan "we both know there is no point trying to stop her."

Dan studied Charlie Peter was right he could practically see her brain working "I'm in," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Peter took one last look at her before following him "get her Brax Jack and Heath to meet us in the spare room," she said and walked into the living room.

Dan followed him "what about that cop?" he asked looking out at Lydia seated at a table alone going through paperwork.

"It's up to Charlie if she wants her in on this or not," Peter replied and walked into the spare room.

Dan sighed and walked to the door "Oi! Charlz!" he called and nodded his head for her to come inside.

"Back in a sec," Charlie said and walked into the house "Dan?" she called when she couldn't see him.

"In here!" he called back from the spare room.

Frowning she walked to the spare room pushing the door in she walked in "okay what's going on?" she asked as her brothers Brax and Heath looked back at her.

Peter closed the door over "we know you're gonna go back for Benji…we're coming too."

Charlie looked at Brax who was watching her closely, deciding she'd need all the help she could get she nodded and sat down "so what's the plan?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell us what you've come up with so far?" Dan asked.

Charlie shrugged she never was any good at planning out anything "go in come out," she said and stood up "didn't really have a plan I was gonna get in find him then get out."

Jack scoffed "and what about the guy that kidnapped you?" he asked "he's sure to know you're gone by now."

Charlie shrugged "I'm prepared this time I don't bring my gin swimming with my kids…when do we go?" she asked.

"Now," Brax said and stood up "let's end this once and for all," he said and pulled the door open "Charlie you're with me, Dan with Jack and Pete with Heath let's go."

"What about Lydia?" Charlie asked.

"Do you want her in?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and Georgie…if that's okay with you," she added.

Peter chuckled "she's already suited up to go," he said and walked by her.

"Where are you all going? Beth asked walking through the living room.

Peter looked at Charlie and turned back to her "pizza," he said and shoved Charlie out the door "won't be long!" he called and shut it behind them

"They must think we were born yesterday," Tony said from behind her.

Beth chuckled and walked into the kitchen "at least they're working together…don't worry they'll be fine…I better get the kids their popcorn," she said and walked to the cupboard.

…

Pulling up at the warehouse grounds Brax turned to Charlie "you sure you want to do this?"

Charlie nodded and smiled quickly "we're gonna end this then we're gonna move forward," she said and pulled off her belt as the other cars joined them.

Climbing out she walked to the back off the car as they all walked to her "this is my operation I have two cruisers on standby just up the road, we get Benji and get him out…leave Douggie to me and Brax."

She walked to the back of Peter's car and lay out a map "Brax and I will go in here," she said and pointed to the door she and Ruby had escaped through. "Pete and Heath you go through this one, Jack and Dan this one, and Georgie and Lydia the front-anyone gets into trouble they call for back up-channel three is secure for us," she said and pulled on her vest. "Check your guns we go on my call," she said and walked back to Brax, holding out a vest she looked up at him "do not use that gun unless you have to."

Brax sighed and took the vest from her "I won't but I will be using my fist," he said as he slipped it over his head.

Positioning themselves Charlie brought her radio to her mouth "in and out as quick as possible, we go on three, one, two, three-go!" she yelled bursting through the door "clear," she said and watched Brax pass her.

Ten minutes into the search Georgie's voice came over the radio "we got him he's pretty banged up-no one else about."

"Got it, we'll meet back at the cars," Charlie said into the radio "that was easy," she said "a little too easy," she said stopping when Douggie stepped out of nowhere with his hand behind his back "hands where I can see them!" Charlie yelled and aimed her gun at him.

Douggie chuckled and held up his hands with a gun dangling off his finger "nice to see you again Daryl."

"It's over Douggie you're going down," Brax replied.

"Don't move!" Charlie yelled as Douggie took a step forward.

He chuckled and looked at Charlie "you never did find out who is responsible for killing your mum did you?" he smirked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and glanced at Brax quickly "how do you know that?"

"He's messing with you Charlie," Brax said no clue about what was about to come out.

Douggie chuckled and took another step closer "you have no idea Braxton do you?" he asked "well I'll fill you in shall I… that car I had you cut the breaks on?"

Charlie looked at Brax "Brax what is he talking about?"

"He's trying to get to you," Brax said and took a step closer to her "don't listen to him babe."

Douggie laughed "that cop that was after me- a one senior detective Natasha Holden," he smirked at the look on Charlie's face "that blue Volvo I had you and Jimmy snip at the station in Yabbie creek all those years ago, well Braxton…that was your girlfriends mummy-there you go sergeant all you had to do was look at who was lying beside you in bed, he killed your mum," he chuckled.

Charlie took a step back in shock "t-that's not true," she stuttered.

Brax's face paled he needed to throw up as memories came flooding back "tell her," Douggie said.

"Brax?" Charlie whimpered "please tell me it's not true- please," she sniffed.

Brax turned to her "babe I-" he stopped and looked at the floor.

Charlie just wanted to die her heart snapped in two she could not believe this was happening that he wasn't even denying it. Blowing out a few shaky breaths she pulled out her cuffs this wasn't about them or her mum right now "you are under arrest," she said and walked to Douggie "for two accounts of kidnapping assault and whatever else I can find on you- oh and you'll be going back to Bali too to face a rake of charges over there," she said and slapped them on.

Douggie chuckled "not nice knowing your life is just about over aye Braxton?" he snarled as Charlie led him back towards the door.

Brax stood watching them walk out the door one mistake he made when he was young and he'd lost everything, sighing he dropped onto a nearby crate and dropped his head into his hands.

Charlie led Douggie outside and stopped at Brax's car pulling her radio to her mouth she cleared her throat "this is sergeant Buckton I need a cruiser for transport to the station," she said and opened the back door "you'll wait here," she said and moved him to sit on the side of the seat.

Leaning against the side of the car she ran her hands over her face what did she do now?

* * *

After Douggie had been taken in a cruiser and an ambulance had left with Benji and Heath and the others headed back to the station Charlie walked back to the warehouse and went inside, finding Brax where she had left him she stopped in front of him "did you kill my mum?" she asked shakily.

Brax closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek, standing up he looked at her before looking at the floor and nodding.

"Why Brax?" she cried and threw her hands over her face.

"I didn't know it was her Charlie," Brax said taking a step to her "I didn't know who it was all we were told to do was cut the breaks of some cop that was hassling him."

"Who's this Jimmy he said went with you?" she asked.

Brax dropped his head again "the guy you met when we went for our date," he said and looked up at her "I'm so sorry Charlie if I'd known…" he trailed off.

Anger washed over her "my mum was killed for doing her job?" She cried and shoved him "you killed my mum! A woman that had five kids a husband and a granddaughter! A woman that never met her grandson YOUR SON!" she sobbed "A woman that meant everything to me!" she cried and slapped him over and over again "you took her away from me you ruined my life," she said and pulled away from him. "I can't believe this is happening!" she yelled" I feel sick," she said and bent over on her knees "how could you do this Brax? How could you take part in any of this?"

"It wasn't my choice babe please you gotta believe me we owed Douggie we had to do it," he said walking to her.

Charlie nodded and wiped her face "go back and see you your son-say goodbye, it's the last time you'll see him he'll never step foot inside that prison!" she hissed and walked off leaving Brax looking after her.

….

Arriving back at her dads house her breathing sped up she couldn't control the tears flying rapidly down her cheeks, bursting in she looked around the place was empty, all the boys apart from Peter were still down the station and the girls had left to go to Leah's taking Beth with them, leaving Tony alone with the kids "Pete!" she screamed and stumbled towards the kitchen "Peter where are you?" she yelled.

Peter hurried out of the room where the kids were "what's wrong Charlie?" he asked hurrying to her "geez look at you," he said and sat her down "tell me what happened?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

"Where's dad?" she asked in a daze.

"Went to get the kids pizza…what's going on, you're shaking," he said rubbing her arms.

"What I tell you is between me and you until know what I want to do okay?"

"Okay-what is it?" Peter asked.

"I know who killed mum," she said and looked up at him "and I know where he is right now."

Peter stood up and started to pace "and you're sure?" Charlie nodded Peter sighed heavily and leaned against the door "what do you wanna do now?" he asked looking over at her.

Charlie stood up and walked to him "me and you are gonna take a ride," she said and nodded for him to open the door.

"We can't leave the kids alone," just as he said that he was pushed in as the door opened "dad," he greeted and moved out of the way.

"Don't ever tell Beth you're gone to get something and not come back with it," he chuckled and placed the pizzas on the table "so you're done now?" he asked turning back to them.

"No," Charlie said quickly "we still need to sign our statements and formally charge him," she said looking to Peter "we should go do that now."

"We'll be back soon…save us some pizza," Peter said and opened the door.

Charlie hugged Tony "love ya dad," she said and followed Peter outside.

….

Pulling where she and Brax had the night of her date Charlie turned off the engine and stared ahead "it's through these bushes," she said and pulled off her belt.

Peter raised an eyebrow since she filled him in-minus Brax she'd barely said anything since they left the house "why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

Charlie opened the door "because I'm not, I just need to figure out my next move on that end of things, for now Jimmy Convoy will do," she said and climbed out.

Peter sighed and followed her "and what would that end of things be?"

"Look Pete this is so hard for me please trust me when I say I know what I'm doing,"

"It's another person isn't it?" he asked and jogged to catch up with her "Douggie told you someone else along with Convoy?"

Charlie whirled back to him "yes he did alright! And I have no clue what to do! Now please shut up and back me up!" she hissed and stormed off.

Peter followed her "after this you'll tell me who it is," he said and knocked at the door.

"Jimmy Convoy?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah," he asked looking at their badges "what can I do for you officers?" he asked.

"We need you to come down to the station with us and answer a few questions," Charlie said.

"About?" he asked.

"Screw protocol," she said and pulled her cuffs out "Jimmy Convoy you're under arrest for the murder of Detective Natasha Holden," she said and pulled him to her "you do not have to say anything but it will-" she stopped talking as he yelled over her.

"Douggie said we'd be cool if I did it, all me and Adam did was cut the breaks we didn't know she was about to take part in a high speed chase!" he yelled.

"Or you can keep talking," Peter said and took him from Charlie.

"Adam?" Charlie said snapping her head up "what about Daryl Collins?" she asked.

"He wasn't there," Jimmy replied "Douggie sent him off on another job."

Charlie sighed in relief…but then why did Brax think he did "right-let's go," she said and shoot a look at Peter who stood staring back at her "I'll explain later," she said and led him away.

As soon as he was in the car Peter pulled Charlie back "what has Brax got to do with this?" he asked angrily.

Charlie sighed and leaned against the door "Douggie told me he was responsible and he didn't even deny it…I told him to go say goodbye to Daryl before I came for him."

Peter sighed heavily "we better go stop him before he breaks Daryl's heart get in," he said and climbed into the car.

…..

Arriving at the house Charlie jumped out of a cruiser and ran to the door-stopping when Brax stood looking at the door "Brax," she said and stopped behind him.

Brax sniffed and wiped his eyes he'd been standing here for nearly an hour now failing to get the courage to knock "please Charlie," he said shakily "let me say goodbye to him-to Ruby?" he asked without turning around.

"You don't have to," Charlie said and took a step to him "it wasn't you Brax you weren't there."

Brax turned to face her "it was me I remember it clear as day, the car was in the lot I cut the brakes and left."

"Brax listen to me," she said stepping closer to him "you did not do this Jimmy confessed to him and Adam doing it, he told me himself you weren't there."

Brax looked up at her "he did?"

Charlie nodded "he said Douggie sent you off for another job."

Closing his eyes he tried to visualise the station, the lot, the car. As something flashed across his mind he opened his eyes "Reefton lakes," he said and looked at her "I cut brakes of a car in Reefton lakes."

Charlie smiled and stroked his cheek "yes baby yes you did," she said and took a step closer to him "Dan confirmed it for me…it was a dirty cop that was in with Douggie who screwed him over."

"I'm so sorry Charlie," he sighed ad rested his forehead against hers "you got hurt again because of me."

"No," she said and nudged him back "I found who killed my mum, you've closed a wound that has been open for seven years now if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have met Douggie and we'd still be looking."

"So we're good?" he asked.

"We've some talking to do but I think we'll be okay," she said sliding her arms around his neck "I love you, I'm not about to throw it away over a misunderstanding."

"So I can kiss you?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

Charlie chuckled "I think you better."

Brax leaned in and kissed her slowly pulling her closer her deepened the kiss and held her against him "no matter where you go I will find you no matter how long it takes."

Charlie giggled "you read my note...the last thing you said to me before we went home," she said and kissed him again.

They broke apart as the front door opened and Georgie walked out with a sigh "what's up with you?" Charlie asked.

"Ah Pete asked me to track down Ruby's mum, I got the address from Benji when I got there the place was empty. The neighbours said she left last night as far as they know she's not coming back."

Charlie was gobsmacked "her daughter gets kidnapped and she takes off?" she asked in disbelief.

"Looks like, I tracked down her sister seems the boyfriend got a top job in Canada and she went with him…she doesn't want to take Ruby."

Charlie and Brax both looked at one another "so Benji gets her?" Brax asked.

Georgie shook her head "no, he's been charged with accessory to kidnapping…she'll be sent to Doc's until they can place her with a family"

"I'm not pressing charges against him," Charlie said and walked by her "she'll stay with us until it's all sorted out," she said and walked into the house.

"Great I can go home and sleep," Georgie yawned "see ya later Brax," she said and walked to her car.

Brax waved as she pulled away and walked into the house going to the room the kids were in he stuck his head in to see Charlie sitting on the side of the bed watching them "wanna sleep on the floor?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "nah," she said and stood up "we're sleeping on the bed with them," she said and snuggled in between Daryl and little Ruby.

Brax walked to the other side of the bed and lay back he looked down and smiled as Ruby snuggled into him and threw her arm over his waist.

"She wants her dad," Charlie smiled and looked down at little Ruby "let's hope things work out for her too," she said and stroked her hair.

Brax leaned over the kids and kissed her "they will, she'll stay with us as long as she needs to…get some sleep-love ya," he said and lay back down.

"Love ya too," Charlie yawned and closed her eyes she couldn't fight the sleep anymore she was drained, she had her kids she had her man everything else could wait until tomorrow.

**A/N well that's all the drama out of the way, hope you enjoyed it happy Chax for the last two chapters- a few flash backs to clear up a few things too…and a little time jump.**


	14. Chapter 14

Two days had passed and Charlie and Brax had locked themselves away from the world and everyone in it. Charlie rolled over and snuggled into Brax and tried to go back to sleep she didn't even check what time it was all she knew she was staying right here. She lifted her head up as the door opened and feet padded across the room "you okay sweetie?" she asked.

Ruby nodded "you said last night I could go see daddy today."

"You did," Brax mumbled from beside her and pulled the covers closer to him.

Charlie glanced at him quickly then back to Ruby "how about I call the hospital and see how he is today?" she asked "he might not be up for visitors," she added.

Ruby sighed "you said that yesterday," she said and walked out of the room before Charlie could reply.

Charlie watched the door close and sighed lying back she turned to Brax "should I bring her?"

"It's up to you," Brax said and rolled to face her "Heath said he only had a broken leg and a few cracked ribs."

"Yeah but his face is all bruised and battered…Georgie text me," she added when he raised an eyebrow "maybe we could go together with her."

Brax sighed and sat up "I already told you I wasn't going to see him so if you want to go you'll be doing it without me."

"Why?" Charlie asked, whenever she'd mentioned Benji Brax would change the topic.

"Because I don't want to that's why," Brax replied and rolled out of the bed.

Charlie sat up "Brax what is going on? Every time I mention him you change the topic."

Brax pulled his shirt over his head "leave it Charlie aye," he said and walked out of the room.

Once again Charlie watched the door close sighing she rolled out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. Throwing them on she walked out and down to the kitchen, seeing Brax by the counter she walked to it and stopped beside him "why won't you go see him?" she asked.

Brax sighed and closed his eyes for a moment "I asked you to leave it," he said and walked away from her.

Charlie bit on her lip she knew she should leave it but she couldn't "Brax he's your mate he came all the way here to warn you-to help you, he came here knowing it was dangerous to help you!"

"Well he should have thought about me when he set you up to be kidnapped!" Brax yelled back.

"Brax he told me all about it he had no choice his daughter was in danger."

"He could have come to us Charlie we could have got Ruby back without all this trouble he didn't think he just went along with it, he has no loyalty to Douggie but yet he chose to do what he asked!"

"He wasn't thinking straight his daughter had been kidnapped Brax give the guy a break!" Charlie yelled.

Brax stormed back to her "he's lucky I didn't find him in that warehouse coz I'll tell you one thing Charlie if I had have he'd be dead right now, you may forgive so easily I don't!" he yelled and stormed out the front door slamming it behind him.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes what was going on with him? She opened her eyes to see Heath standing in the doorway "am I gonna get the same greeting I got off him?"

"No Heath," she sighed "come in," she said and sat down.

"What's up with him anyway?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I asked him to come see Benji with me and Ruby and he flipped," Charlie replied.

"Ah," Heath said and nodded "Brax tends to hold grudges give him time to think about it, he's always been big on loyalty and that he'll come round."

Charlie nodded and stood up "coffee," she asked and walked to the pot.

"Nah I'm good," Heath said and stood up "I just came by to check on things no one's seen you guys since you came back that night."

"Yeah we're still wrapping our heads around it and we have Ruby too…but we're fine," Charlie smiled.

Heath nodded and glanced towards the stairs "any luck tracking her mum down?"

Charlie sighed she'd spent the first night home on her home computer searching and came up with nothing "no," she said "but I've decided, anyone that leaves their daughter like that- while she's in trouble is not worth finding, she doesn't deserve her…I don't think she'll be fighting Benji for custody any time soon."

Heath sighed "I don't know what she was thinking, anyway best be off I'm looking after Angelo's today, glad everything is alright," he said and walked to the door "I'll see ya Charlie," he said and pulled it open.

"Bye," she called after him and walked back to the table, she looked behind her to see Ruby standing there "hey sweetie," she said smiling quickly.

"Her mum took off?" she asked walking to sit beside her.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Georgie went to the house and it was empty…she left for Canada the day she was taken."

"What a bitch," Ruby said shaking her head in disgust "who does that? Ruby needs her more than ever now, the poor kid what she must have been through."

Charlie placed her hand over hers "we'll just have to be there for her until Benji is better and do whatever we can for her after…go tell her and Dar we're going to the diner for breakfast-it's time we faced everyone," she said and stood up. Picking her phone up from the counter she pulled up Brax's number and thought about calling him she looked behind her when Daryl called her "coming baby!" she called back. Sighing and deciding to give him some space she placed the phone down and walked into the bedrooms to help them get ready.

….

On the beach Brax sat looking at the waves crash against the rocks he couldn't understand how Charlie was okay with this how she forgot about it so easy, okay his daughter was taken and he did warn her what was going to happen but why not tell him? Why not ask him to help? Benji knows he could have had Ruby home in an hour and stopped Charlie from being taken if they'd worked together.

Throwing a stone out to the water he sighed Benji was his long time mate he was the first kid he'd played with then they were inseparable after that-until Douggie came along. Benji Practically lived in his house until things started to get a bit tense-Benji had tried to get him and Heath to cut Douggie loose but all they could think about was how much money they were making-not how much trouble he was getting them in.

Brax looked beside him as someone sat down "Pete," he said and looked back to the water.

"I had to look twice to make sure it was you," he said "what brings you out here?"

"Need to clear my head…has Douggie been charged with anything yet?"

"Bail hearing is in an hour," Peter replied "so there's something I'm not quite clear on-something I don't understand."

"Spit it out Pete," Brax said glancing at him briefly "you wanna know why I thought I'd killed your mum-and about the whole thing?"

Peter chuckled "am I that obvious?"

Brax chuckled "just a bit….I really thought I had been responsible, man the look on Charlie's face killed me when she asked me-I couldn't answer her I didn't have an answer."

Peter nodded and thought for a moment "tell me what happened that day?"

Brax shrugged "don't really know we checked in that morning like we did every morning but when I got there your mum was there with another cop having a look around. I said I worked on the grounds like Douggie told me to say and she left me be, but then the other cop left which I thought was strange, so I went to listen when I heard them argue."

"What were they arguing about?" Peter asked curiously.

"Some girl that got bad stuff- she was fighting for her life at the time…I think she died anyway," Brax said.

Peter dropped his head "she did-she was Hayley's older sister, that's why mum wouldn't stop."

Brax shot his head to him "Hayley's sister?" he asked Peter nodded "wow I did not know that-why would she be up in the city?"

Peter sighed "Hayley's mum died when she was two Cass was six her and mum were best mates she took on the mother roll…then her dad died when Hayley was sixteen, by then Cass was out on her own being a Uni student. She fell in with some crowd she started drinking missing classes and finally the drugs so mum went up and took her home- she was gone again the next day. She turned up about a week before she died to see Hayley, she told her unless she got herself clean and stayed clean she wanted nothing to do with her. She went to a programme when she didn't turn up the second day Hayls cut her off then she was rushed to hospital the next day."

"And Douggie sold it to her?" Brax asked.

"Yeah he did, mum started following her seeing where she was getting it," Peter replied.

"So that's why she was always on his case," Brax said out loud.

"Yeah and she died trying to get him-that's who she was chasing that night, another two people turned up dead with bad stuff-over a dozen hospitalized," Peter said "anyway back to mum," he said looking at Brax.

"Douggie was in a rage he asked me to go to the police station and cut her breaks, he said if she got a scare she'd back off," Brax said.

"Why didn't you go?" Peter asked.

"Ah mum called in a panic Casey jumped out of a tree or something and couldn't move his arm so I had to take him to hospital, Douggie said he'd get someone else but he had another job for me when I got back."

Peter nodded "did you know the cop from Reefton lakes?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "he was always around working on some sort of plan but until I got the job I never knew he was a cop."

"Did Douggie ever tell you what the deal with him was?" Peter asked.

"Not really just that if there was a bust the cop would take some drugs or weapons or whatever and sell them to Douggie and he also paid him for tip offs if his places were about to get raided."

Peter sighed and stood up "we need to meet up and talk properly but now I better get to this bail hearing tell Charlie I'll drop by when I get back."

At the mention of her name Brax looked down at the ground "don't think she's gonna wanna talk to me today," he said and stood up.

"You two have a fight?" Peter asked as they walked.

Brax shrugged "something like that-she wants me to go see Benji."

Peter nodded "so why don't you?"

Brax sighed "he knew what was gonna happen he could have told me-I could have stopped it."

"He knew Douggie wouldn't stop he knew you'd try stop him he didn't want you to get hurt."

"So it was alright for her to get hurt?" Brax snapped.

"She didn't get hurt, listen Brax there's one thing you need to know about Charlie, she's strong it takes a lot to knock her down she'll always bounce back," Peter said and clapped him on the back "go talk to her," he said and walked off.

Brax watched him go and sighed, turning the other way he began his walk back to her house.

* * *

In the diner Charlie sighed as Ruby and Daryl argued over a milkshake "look guys cut it out Daryl that is hers you drank yours and Leah took the glass," she said and stood up "come on you have to go to granddad's while I take Ruby to see her dad."

Ruby stood up "can't I just take Dar home and stay there?"

"No I don't want you two alone, I think Casey and Kyle are still there," Charlie said as they walked to the door.

"Oh okay," Ruby said gloomily.

"Still no change with Case?" she asked.

"No," Ruby sighed "he said he was sorry, that was it."

Charlie smiled sadly "give him a few more days he's still trying to put this behind him."

"And I'm not?" Ruby said and climbed into the car.

Charlie climbed in beside her "just give him some space…shoot I left my phone at home I'll have to go back after I drop you two off," she said and pulled away.

After dropping the kids off Charlie pulled up at her house "I'll be two seconds," she said to Ruby and climbed out, she opened the front door-stopping as Brax looked back at her "I forgot my phone," she said and walked by him to grab it off the counter.

"I know I've been calling you," Brax said and followed her.

Charlie nodded and turned back to him "I gotta get Ruby to the hospital…I'll see ya later," she said and walked by him.

"Babe wait," he said and grabbed her arm "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that this morning."

Charlie turned back to him "you can say what you want to say Brax just don't take it out on me…I gotta go Ruby is in the car," she said and started to walk off again.

"Got room for one more?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled to herself turning around she walked back to him, standing on her toes she kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when she stepped back.

Charlie smiled "I know you're doing this for me," she said and walked to the door "we better go," she said and walked out to her car.

Brax smiled to himself and followed, he'd battled with himself on the way home and came to the conclusion- he'd do anything for her. Climbing in beside her he slipped his hand into hers "wanna go out for dinner tonight-just the two of us?"

Charlie smiled "a date?"

Brax leaned over and kissed her "a date," he repeated and sat back.

"That was gross please don't do that in front of me again," Ruby said.

Brax chuckled and turned back to her "better get used to it we're around for the rest of your life," he said and winked at her before turning back to the front.

Ruby smiled to herself and looked out the window it had been a long time since she'd felt wanted.

Arriving at the hospital Charlie parked up and climbed out helping Ruby out she slipped her hand into hers "now sweetie daddy might be tired so try not ask so many questions," she said as they walked inside.

"Okay," Ruby said and pulled her along.

"Someone's eager," Brax said as he caught up with them.

"I miss my dad," Ruby called and continued to drag Charlie.

"We're not that bad," Charlie giggled. She was taken back when Ruby turned around and hugged her tight looking at Brax she smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

Ruby looked up at her "I'm so glad I met you Charlie, you didn't even know me when we met but yet you chose to look after me so thank you," she said and stepped back "you could have sent me anywhere but you didn't."

Charlie smiled "you're welcome," she said and stopped outside a room "this is it," she said and pushed the door in.

"Daddy!" Ruby squealed and jumped into the bed.

"Hey baby," Benji smiled and hugged her. "You look great," he said looking her over "Charlie and Brax looking after you?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded "Charlie bought me new clothes," she said nodding to the dress she was wearing.

"Wow it's beautiful," Benji said and looked at Charlie "you didn't have to Charlie I'll get you back when I'm out of here."

"There's no need," Charlie said waving him off "how you feeling?" she asked sitting beside the bed.

"Yeah alright," he replied "can't wait to get home."

"Will that be today?" Ruby asked.

Benji sat up properly "we'll see what the doctor says when he comes around," he said and looked at the door fixing his eyes on something behind Charlie.

Charlie looked behind her to see Brax in the doorway "hey Ruby why don't we go get your dad a drink from the shop," she said and stood up.

Brax waited until they were gone before stepping into the room, he walked to the chair and sat down without a word "Why did you come back?" he finally asked.

"To warn you about Douggie," he replied.

"But how did you know Douggie was looking for me? You must have been in contact with him."

"I wasn't you know I'd never do that…Philly came to see me he told me Douggie was back and that he was looking for me to find out where you were," Benji said "you were always there for me Brax I'd never double cross you."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen then?" Brax hissed.

"Because he had Ruby I couldn't risk him knowing I told someone, come on Brax I know exactly what you would have done and Ruby would have been hurt."

Brax sighed and stood up "I get you had to do what's right by your daughter but she's my world Benji you should have told me…I could have stopped it!" he hissed and walked out of the room ignoring Benji call after him.

…

Charlie sighed as Brax stormed by her "go say bye to your dad Rubes he needs to rest…I'll be back for you in a few minutes," she said and ushered her into the room before running after Brax. "Brax!" she called when he stormed out the exit "Brax will you wait!" she yelled and caught up with him "hey!" she called and grabbed his arm "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered and dropped into a bench "I wasn't ready to see him but I came anyway because of you," he sighed and looked up at her "I'm sorry babe I tried I just can't do it right now, I'm still so pissed I'm afraid what I'll do if I'm left alone with him."

Charlie sat down beside him and scooted closer to him "you being here was enough for me, I know you didn't want to come Brax and that is your own issue and you'll work it out in your own way. How about we drop Ruby off with the others and we take off for the day-start the date early?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her "that is the best idea you've ever had…can we start it back at an empty house?" he asked pulling her closer.

Charlie giggled and stood up "I'll go get Ruby and meet you at the car," she said throwing him the keys.

Half an hour later they had dropped Ruby and were walking up the drive "I'm starved what about you?" Charlie asked as she unlocked the door.

She giggled when Brax spun her to face him "didn't you have breakfast in the diner?"

"No," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I was too occupied thinking about you."

Brax stepped closer to her "you know I love you right?"

"I do," Charlie said slowly wondering what was to follow.

"What I'm trying to say is after this is all behind us…how about we move in together?" he asked

Charlie stepped away from him "Brax that is a big step."

"Babe," he chuckled and stepped to her "we were supposed to be getting married today what did you think would happen if we did? Live separately?"

Charlie giggled "hadn't thought that one through….you really wanna live with me?"

"Yes," Brax said and ran his fingers along her cheek "and marry you and have more kids maybe get a dog…I want everything with you," he said pulling her against him "I know I want you for the rest of my life so what do you say?"

Charlie looked into his eyes and studied him "I say….yes."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "you've just made my day."

"And we haven't been to the bedroom yet," she giggled.

"Well that would just top it off," he chuckled and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to her bedroom.

Afterwards the lay in the bed Charlie on his chest "you're moving in here right?" she asked and looked up at him "there's no way we'd all fit in yours."

Brax chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her "yeah, I don't want to live with my brothers the rest of my life."

Charlie sat up and turned to face him "what about tomorrow?"

"What about it?" Brax asked.

"Move in here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Don't you want to speak to the kid's first-make sure they're okay with it?"

"I'll be speaking to them yes but I don't think it'll be a problem, Dar would love to have you here and Ruby will be over the moon she loves having you around."

Brax nodded "can I be there when you talk to them?"

Charlie groaned as someone knocked at her door "yeah I wanted you there anyway," she said and walked to her window, seeing Peter she opened the window "down in a sec!" she called and walked to where her clothes were "wonder what he wants," she said as she pulled them on.

"Oh shit," Brax said and jumped out of the bed "I forgot to tell you Douggie's bail hearing was today, I saw Pete on the beach this morning he told me he'd tell you he'd be by," he said as he pulled his clothes on.

At the mention of his name Charlie's face dropped she'd tried to push it all away "…better go see what happened then," she said and hurried down to the door "hey," she said when she let him in.

"Hey," he said and sat at the counter "how you doing?" he asked "I see the kids are at dads."

"I'm good," she nodded "we went to see Benji today," she said sitting beside him "so?" she asked nervously.

Peter smiled "no bail its going straight to trail- Lydia turned up with the two detectives from Bali they're willing to Try him here and let us charge him for mum."

"So what happens now?" Charlie asked "what exactly is he being charged with?"

"Two accounts of kidnapping, bodily harm, murder of a police officer and attempted murder of another. Possession with intent to sell and three counts of manslaughter for the people that died from the stuff and whatever charges he's up for from Bali," Peter answered.

"Including Cass?" Charlie asked

"Yes including Cass…it's all over Charlz," he smiled "we can all move on now-Hayls included."

"So he admitted to killing mum?" Charlie asked.

Peter chuckled "no you should have seen his face when Jack read him out your statement about what he said to you in the warehouse-he dropped himself in it along with that Jimmy guy and his cousin Adam."

"Good enough for him," Brax scoffed from the doorway "will anyone be called to court?"

Peter stood up as his phone beeped "yeah we all will but not all of us will take the stand…I better get back to work I'll see you guys later," he said and walked out the back door.

"You okay?" Brax asked watching her.

"Yeah," she smiled "great…how about some food," she chuckled and walked to the fridge.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie stood in front of the mirror looking herself up and down this was her first official date-the one on the boat was fantastic but she had to admit the dressing up in fancy dresses made her stomach tingle. Happy with her look she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs.

"At las-wow," Brax said looking at her open mouthed.

Charlie gave him a twirl "you like?" she giggled.

Brax nodded "you look amazing," he said and walked to her kissing her sweetly.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as they walked out to his car.

"You'll see but it's a long drive so no questions," Brax said as he pulled away from her house.

Over an hour and a half later they pulled into their destination Charlie pulled off her belt "Brax," she gasped and looked around "really?"

"Really," he said and climbed out, walking to her side he opened her door and helped her out "tonight we actually make it to the restaurant."

Charlie giggled "that was your fault for giving me the Sambuca-that I can't handle."

Brax chuckled "yeah I kinda got that when you puked all over me."

"Again your fault, Brax I can't believe you brought us back here," she said looking around.

Brax turned her to face him "this is where I met you and had the most amazing two weeks of my life-this is where all the good memories lie," he said and led her towards the beach.

"Where to now?" she asked looking back at the restaurant.

"Table is not booked till eight we have time for a drink," he said leading her across the beach.

"Oh god," she groaned and chuckled as the bar came into view "where we had our first date…with everyone else there with us."

Brax turned her to face him "also the night I got to kiss you," he said pulling her closer "all good memories," he said and kissed her.

"Aww Brax I can't believe you brought us here," she smiled looking around "it hasn't changed at all."

"This is where you smiled every day-I wanna see that smile again the truly happy smile," he said stroking her cheek "you drove me crazy every single time you smiled at me."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him quickly "I am happy," she said and ran her fingers along his cheek " and it's all because of you-I love you."

"I love you too babe," he smiled and stepped back "so I know I'm doing the right thing here," he said and got down on one knee.

"Brax!" Charlie screeched all over the place and flung her hand over her mouth causing everyone to look at them.

Brax chuckled at her stunned look "you should be my wife about... four hours now, but we knocked it back for whatever reason-I'm not saying we have to do it right now and I am glad we stopped ourselves…I wanna do this properly, Charlie I love you with everything I got you're my world I can't think of anything else but you. You're my soul mate I wanna spend the rest of my life waking up beside you, seeing that smile I love so much every day and most important of all…knowing you're mine forever," he moved closer to her and opened the box he pulled from his pocket "Charlie Natasha Holden will you please do me the honour of becoming my very beautiful smart and incredibly sexy wife?"

Charlie had tears flying down her face she was so not expecting this she was totally stunned, she blew out a breathe and giggled as someone shouted 'say yes he's hot' she stood up and looked down on him, as she choked up again all she could think to do was nod "y-yes," she finally stuttered "yes! I will!" she yelled and dived on him taking him to the sand.

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "I got you," he said and kissed her deeply ignoring the cheering and clapping coming from all around them.

Charlie pulled back "forever and ever," she said and held her hand out "you got something for this?" she asked wiggling her finger.

Brax picked up the box she'd knocked into the sand and took the ring out, wiping the sand from it he pulled her hand to him and slid it on "perfect," he smiled and stared down on it he couldn't believe he'd actually done it.

Charlie turned so her back was facing his chest and leaned into him "Brax it's beautiful," she smiled admiring it "it's big," she added "feels heavy," she said waving her hand up and down.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "I put a lot of thought into what type you'd like-I wasn't sure…until I had a peak in your jewellery box while you were in the shower."

Charlie giggled and looked down at it again "I can't believe we're engaged it doesn't seem real."

"Babe it's only been five minutes if even we still have dinner to get to," he chuckled.

Charlie turned to face him "you expect me to sit here for the evening with this on and not call anyone?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her "yeah babe I do," he said and kissed her again "just me and you tonight…which is why I took your phone from your bag you can have it when we get home."

Charlie mock gasped "you were in my bag Mr Braxton?"

Brax chuckled and stood up "I was," he said and pulled her up "good thing too if you had that phone I'd be talking to myself for the evening…let's get that drink," he said walking her towards the bar.

"Not the whole night just most of it," Charlie giggled and let him lead her to a table, she could not wait to get home she didn't care what time it was everyone was getting a call from her later.

….

After dinner Charlie smiled at the waiter as he cleared their plates away, picking up her wine she looked over at Brax to find him watching her with a smile "what?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Nothing," he smiled "just can't believe you said yes," he said and slid his hand over to hers "I pictured in my head so many times you slapping me or storming away."

Charlie leaned across the table "my first reaction was to run…I have issues with commitment, but when I looked at you all I saw was your love for me so of course I said yes, I'm not going anywhere," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

Brax looked down at his watch "do you want to have another drink or head home?" he asked.

Charlie looked at the drop of wine left in her glass, that and the one she'd at down at the bar was all she'd had "nah, it's not really going down well…must be all the excitement, how about we head home now and get a bottle on the way so we can both celebrate?"

Brax nodded and stood up "you finish that and I'll pay the bill," he leaned down and kissed her before walking off to find their waiter.

Charlie looked down at her glass she always drank wine why couldn't she drink this? Looking at the glass she sighed and shoved it away, standing up she grabbed her bag and went to wait for Brax by the door.

Ten minutes later they were driving home "I was thinking," Brax said "why don't we pick the kids up from your dads and take them home with us?"

Charlie nodded "yeah I suppose it's not really fair to leave them again they've been there a lot the last few days...yeah, let's go get them," she smiled.

Pulling up at Tony's they both climbed out and walked to the door hand in hand "wait," Brax said and pulled her hand to him "just me and you know about this for now," he said turning her ring so the diamond was hidden.

Charlie smiled and stepped closer to him "deal, I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah me too," Brax said and kissed her quickly "let's get the kids so we can finish it," he said and walked to the door.

Charlie opened the door and walked in "hey Beth," she said and walked to the sofa "where is everyone?"

"Little Ruby and Daryl are in the bedroom watching a movie, Kyle went to see April and uh…Ruby and Casey went to the beach to talk. I hope that's okay-your dad is waiting for them in the diner," Beth replied "so how was the date?" she asked noting the smiles on both their faces.

"I'll go get the kids you sit," Brax said and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Charlie sat down beside Beth "it was amazing Beth you'll never guess where he took me," she said happily.

"That five star restaurant in Yabbie creek?" she asked.

"No," Charlie smiled "he drove us all the way up coast-he took me to where we first met," she said looking down at her hidden ring "it was so romantic and beautiful."

Beth followed her eyes and looked down at the ring, scooting forward she grabbed her hand "something you want to share?" she asked turning it over "Charlie," she gasped wide eyes "is this?" She stopped and looked up at her "did he propose?" she asked excitedly.

Charlie couldn't hold back her smile "yes he did but we're not telling anyone yet we want to enjoy the rest of the night so please don't tell dad I'll tell them all tomorrow."

Beth smiled "oh Charlie I'm so happy for you honey," she said and pulled her into a hug "congratulations I promise I won't tell anyone," she said and pulled back "I can't believe it I never would have expected that."

"She wasn't either, you should have seen her face," Brax said from behind them.

Charlie snapped around "I didn't tell her she saw the ring," she said quickly.

Brax chuckled "it's fine I knew you couldn't wait," he said and walked to them "they're both asleep so we'll have to come back with your car."

"Nonsense," Beth said and stood up "you'll go home and celebrate they'll stay here," she said ushering them towards the door.

"But they've been here enough Beth it's not fair on you and dad," Charlie said as she pushed them out the door.

"Don't worry about us we love having them here they're all great kids there's no minding in them, now go on I'll call Ruby and Kyle and make sure they all come back here," Beth said blocking the doorway.

"Are you sure Beth?" Brax asked.

"Yes I'm sure this is a special night make the most of it," she smiled "congratulations again I am so happy for you…now get out of here," she said and closed the door on them.

"Well that told us," Brax chuckled.

"Yes it did," Charlie giggled and started to walk to the car "now we don't have to be quiet," she smirked and climbed into the car.

Brax chuckled and followed her "we don't have to go to the bedroom either," he said and started up the car.

"In that case you better step on it," Charlie said.

"Yes mam," Brax said and pulled away.

As soon as they got out of the car Brax was on her kissing her passionately "open the door," Charlie panted pulling at his shirt.

Opening the door he walked her in and kicked it close behind him. Lifting her up he carried her to the sofa, lowering her down he pulled back and smiled down on her "this is where our new life begins."

Charlie smiled back at him "can't wait," she said and pulled him down to her.

"Time for some adult fun," he said kissing her deeply.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up and sat up looking around she giggled as the living room came into view. Scrubbing her hand over her face she pulled back when something scraped her, seeing the ring her smile widened.

"I love seeing that first thing in the morning," Brax said from beside her.

Charlie turned to him "well it's because of you I'm smiling," she said and kissed him quickly "and this," she said and pulled her ring to her "is getting shown off today."

Brax chuckled "at least let's have breakfast first, how about Angelo's my treat?" he asked.

Charlie scoffed "hardly a treat now is it?"

Brax chuckled again "no suppose not but we're eating for free so don't complain."

"I'm not complaining," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go get a shower…wanna join me?" she asked with a smirk.

"That goes without saying," Brax said and followed her.

A while later they walked into Angelo's hand and hand "nice to finally show your face," Heath smirked from the bar.

"Just making sure you haven't run the place into the ground already," Brax said and leaned on the bar everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah all smooth sailing," Heath said and walked around the bar "I was talking to Benji he said you went in to see him."

"I'm just gonna go the bathroom," Charlie said and left them to it.

"Yeah," Brax sighed "but I don't think I should have all I wanted to do was punch him."

"Mate Benji is as loyal as they come you know why he didn't tell you and you know he would never cross you…give him a break it was all for his daughter, wouldn't you do the same thing if it was Daryl?" Heath asked.

"Of course I would but it wouldn't get that far he'd be dead before he made it two feet with him!" Brax snapped.

Heath started to walk backwards "and you still wonder why he didn't tell you?" he asked "a temper like yours I'd say he did the right thing," he smiled quickly at him then went to serve a couple that had just sat down.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked hoping onto a stool beside him.

Yeah," he smiled and turned to face her "do you wanna sit here or in booth?"

"Booth," Charlie said and stood up.

"Alright you want coffee and pancakes?" Brax asked.

"You know it," Charlie giggled and walked to one of the booths. As she sat down her mouth began to water and a wave of nausea washed over her. Taking a few deep breathes she opened her eyes to see Heath standing over her "can you get me a glass of water please?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded "you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I just feel a bit sick but it's passing," Charlie replied.

"Maybe a new sprog is in there," Heath said and walked off chuckling to himself.

"Not likely," Charlie muttered and closed her eyes again as it passed.

Brax came back and sat beside her with two coffees "in a take away cup just the way you like it."

The nausea rose again "can you take it away please," she said and shoved it away "I'm sorry I just don't feel well," she said and stood up making a dash for the bathroom.

Brax frowned and watched her go standing up to follow her he stopped when Heath walked over with a glass of water "is that for Charlie?" he asked.

"Yeah she asked me to bring her one…is she okay?" Heath asked.

"I don't know," Brax replied and took the water from him "cancel our orders I better get her home," he said and walked to the bathrooms.

"Charlie!" he called pushing the door in.

"There's no one else in here!" she called back.

Brax walked in and walked along the cubicles until he found her hunched over a toilet "you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't throw up," she said and stood up "I just feel all sluggish or something but it's passing."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I can take you to see Sid if you want me to," he offered.

"Nah Sid has more important things to worry about, I'm fine now," she said and walked to the sinks.

Brax followed her and held out the glass "drink this it might help," he said.

"Do you mind if I don't eat?" she asked and sipped the water.

"No I've already cancelled the order…do you want to go to your dads or home?" he asked.

"I'll be fine we have to go to my dad's the kids are there," she said and walked to the door.

"But if you're not feeling well I can go on my own," he offered.

"Thanks but I wanna tell him about this," Charlie said waving her hand.

"YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!" Heath yelled from behind them.

Charlie bit her lip and turned to face him "no," she said quickly and glanced at Brax.

Brax chuckled "yes Heath we are and we'd like you to keep it to yourself until we tell Charlie's dad and Beth."

"You got it," he said and walked to them "congrats," he said and hugged Charlie "it's about time you two got your act together," he laughed and shook Brax's hand.

"I'm just glad she said yes," Brax chuckled.

"Of course she said yes no one can resist the Braxton charm," Heath chuckled.

"In your dreams," Charlie giggled.

"Please I got them falling all over me," Heath said.

"Oh really?" Charlie laughed "and what does Bianca think about that?"

"I better go clean some tables," Heath chuckled and walked away "I'm happy for you both really I am, the kids will be thrilled!" he called before disappearing into the back.

"Do you wanna go now or do you want more water?" Brax asked.

"I think I'm alright to go now," she said and slipped her hand into his "let's go."

…..

Arriving at her dad's house Charlie and Brax climbed out "how about we take the kids aside and tell them first?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "they're the important ones," he said and opened the door "hello!" he called.

"Daddy!" Daryl yelled and ran out of the kitchen "mummy!" he squealed when he saw Charlie.

"Hey buddy," he said and picked him up "where's your sister and Ruby?"

"Out back with Casey and Kyle April will be here in a minute," Daryl replied.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "did you have fun?"

"Yes," he said excitedly "granddad got us toy story to watch!" he yelled.

"Wow cool….where is granddad and Nan?" Brax asked.

"Out back too having breakfast," Daryl said and wiggled out of Brax's arm "I'll tell them you're here," he said and ran off.

"Get Ruby and come back in!" Charlie called after him.

Brax walked to the sofa and sat down "how you feeling about telling them?" he asked.

Charlie walked to him and sat beside him "not so much Daryl he won't really understand it's Ruby, she's going through a lot with Casey she's been really down."

"Hey mum," Ruby said happily and sat beside them "what's up?"

Brax raised an eyebrow "you were saying?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Charlie giggled and turned to face her "hey sweetie how are you?" she asked.

"Yeah good," Ruby nodded "me and Case had a good chat last night…we're back on," she said happily.

"Aww honey that's great," Charlie said and scooted closer to her "I have something I need to talk to you and Daryl about."

"Is something wrong? Is it that guy?" she asked quickly.

"No no nothing's wrong we just want to talk to you about something," Brax said.

"Right," Ruby said slowly "what is it?"

"Well," Charlie said looking at Brax "how would you feel if Brax was to move in," she said slowly.

Ruby's eye went wide "seriously?" she asked looking from one to the other "that would be so cool I'd love that."

"And if we got married?" Charlie added quickly.

Ruby's eyes went even wider "mum!" she shrieked looking down at her hand "are you?" she asked and jumped up "you got engaged?"

"Yes Rubes we did," Brax said "and we'd like to know how you feel about it."

Ruby started squealing and jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly she jumped on the two of them "I can't believe this!" she yelled "I am so so happy!" she giggled and hugged them both "you're getting married!" she pulled Charlie's hand to her "oh mum that is gorgeous," she said admiring it "way to go Brax."

"What's all the screaming about?" Tony asked running in.

"Mum and Brax are getting married isn't that so great granddad," she said and jumped up "I'm gonna go get Dar," she said and ran by him.

When Tony didn't move or say anything Charlie glanced at Brax and stood up "dad?" she said taking a step to him.

Tony looked down at her hand reaching out he pulled her hand to him and studied it "it's beautiful sweetie," he finally said "congrats," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him tight.

Ten minute later the front door opened and Jack Dan and Peter were dragged in by Leah Martha and Georgie "what's going on we got a call to come here?" Jack yawned.

Before anyone could answer the door opened again and Hayley and Bianca hurried in followed by Noah "what's happened?" Hayley asked worried.

"Why are we all called here?" Bianca added.

Charlie shook her head "Ruby!" she yelled and turned as she came in the back door "did you call everyone?"

"What I'm excited," she smiled "tell them," she added.

Brax chuckled "alright," he said and walked to Charlie slipping his arm around her shoulder "Charlie and I are engaged," he said.

Excited squeals came from the girls and they all rushed forward. As they and two of her brothers swamped her she noticed Dan didn't move, she stepped around them and walked to him "be happy for me?" she asked.

Dan looked from her to Brax then back to her taking a step forward he smiled "I am happy for you congrats little sis," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"This calls for a celebration, Brax can we use Angelo's?" Bianca asked.

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Right we're gonna go plan this," Leah said and opened the door "boys behave!" she called as all the girls hurried out the door.

Charlie shook her head and looked around "where's Ruby?" she asked.

"Out back," Tony replied "you didn't call her in."

"Shit," Charlie muttered and walked out the back "hey," she said sitting down beside her.

"Hey," Ruby replied "you're getting married?" she asked.

"Yes and I've a special job I want you to do how do you feel about being my flower girl?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Charlie pulled her into her "really we'll get you a pretty dress too."

Inside Brax walked to the door "mate," he said to Jack "tell Charlie there's something I have to do I'll be an hour tops," he said and walked out.

A while later he walked through the halls until he came to the room. Sticking his head in he saw Benji looking out the window, he walked in and sat beside him "you that bored you have to stare into space?"

"Brax," Benji said snapping to face him.

"So I asked Charlie to marry me," Brax said.

"Yeah?" Benji asked "and she agreed?" Brax nodded "poor thing doesn't know what's she's letting herself in for," he chuckled.

Brax chuckled "I'll need a best man," he said turning back to him.

"I'm sure Heath is already writing his speech," Benji said.

Brax walked back to the door "you better start writing yours- you're my best mate and my best man…I'll be back to bring you home later," he said walking out of the room again-leaving Benji smiling to himself.

**A/N so…one more chapter to go and like my others it'll be extra-long, I am aiming for Monday but we'll see how it goes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is the last chapter, it's extra-long like promised…I'll leave my speech until the end, so for the final time-enjoy and sorry for the delay**

**Seven months later**

Charlie jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, dropping down beside the toilet she threw up. Sighing she sat back and rubbing her stomach waiting for it to pass.

Brax had heard her and walked to the bathroom door "you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and stood up "it's not as bad as it was last week," she said and grabbed her toothbrush.

Brax nodded and walked in to her "isn't morning sickness supposed to stop at some stage?"

Charlie took her brush from her mouth and spit into the sink "everyone is different," she said and rinsed out her mouth "when I was pregnant with Daryl I got sick about three times a day up until the week I had him."

"What were you like on Ruby?" Brax asked and led her back to the bed.

"Surprisingly no sickness I got the nausea but I never threw up," she replied climbing back into the bed.

Brax climbed in beside her "I'm sorry you have to go through this," he said placing his hand over her stomach.

Charlie looked down at her bump and smiled "in just over a months' time it'll all mean nothing," she placed her hand on top of his "I can't believe we're having a little girl," she said excitedly.

Brax chuckled and lay down beside her "do you still like Hazel?" he asked.

"You're still pushing that huh?" she giggled "Hazel Braxton," she said out loud "it does have a ring to…Brax!" she shrieked "did you feel that?"

Brax sat up quickly "yeah yeah I did," he said and looked up at her "she's telling you that's what she wants her name to be."

Charlie giggled "okay I see where I'm out numbered Hazel it is," she smiled and lay back.

Brax chuckled and leaned over her "get some sleep babe it's only three," he said and kissed her before dropping to her bump and kissing it "I love ya," he said and lay down.

"Love ya too," she yawned and snuggled into him.

A few hours later Charlie groaned as her alarm went off, rolling over she turned it off and groaned again she felt like she'd just fallen back asleep.

"You stay here babe I'll bring him to school," Brax offered and rolled out of the bed.

"Did Ruby come home last night?" Charlie asked and sat up "I left my phone in the kitchen," she added.

Brax picked up his phone seeing a message he went into it "nah, she stayed with Casey and Kyle-and April," he chuckled and put the phone down "now that April has moved in I can't see it being long before Ruby follows."

Charlie sat up the thought of Ruby leaving home scared her a little "well she's hardly here and things are going well with Casey."

Brax turned back to her "is this where you ramble off the good points so you don't have to face what you're really thinking?" he asked.

Charlie giggled and lay back down "you know me so well," she said and pulled the covers around her.

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "go back to sleep, I have a shift so call me there if you need me," he said and stood up "I won't come back up before we go so I love ya and I'll see ya later…no doing anything alright."

"Yes boss," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled the door open "see ya later babe," he said and slipped out.

"Bye!" she called "and we love you too!"

Brax smiled at the 'we' walking to Daryl's room he pushed the door in "rise and shine mate!" he yelled.

"Go way daddy," Daryl grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Nah mate you know how this goes, you stay in there and I keep making noise until you come out so why don't you save us all the trouble and just come out now?" he chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Where's mummy?" he mumbled.

"Still in bed she's not getting up," Brax replied and stood up "what do you want to wear today?"

Inside the room Charlie smiled at them bickering next door, looking down at her bump she giggled as she went back to the day six and a half months ago when she found out she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie dragged herself out of her car and into her house today had been her first day back at work since the whole drama and she wasn't well at all, since her date up coast she'd been getting the nausea everyday but today was the first time she'd thrown up. Letting herself in she groaned and made her way to the sofa, dropping onto it she groaned again and pulled herself into a ball._

"_Babe is that you?" Brax called from upstairs._

_Charlie smiled to herself he had moved in yesterday and was still unpacking stuff "yeah!" she called back and groaned again when her mouth watered._

_Brax came down the stairs and leaned on the back of the sofa "how was your day?" he asked._

"_Terrible," she groaned and rolled to look up at him "finished unpacking?" she asked._

"_Yep," he nodded and walked around the sofa "so what was so terrible about your day?" he asked nudging her up to slide under her._

_Charlie lay her head on his lap "threw up in work today," she mumbled and closed her eyes "my mouth keeps watering and I feel like I need to get sick but it's not coming."_

"_Still?" Brax asked "babe that's over a week now maybe you should go see Sid."_

_Charlie closed her eyes tighter "I think I know what's wrong with me…. I'm just scared to find out."_

_Brax stopped playing with her hair and frowned "why would you be scared?" when she didn't reply he nudged her "Charlie why would you be scared?" he asked again._

_Charlie sighed and sat up turning to face him she bit her lip for a moment and looked up at him "I think I'm pregnant Brax."_

_Brax's eyes went wide his eyes darted to her stomach then back to her face, it was a few minutes before he spoke "pregnant?" he asked quickly._

"_Yes Brax pregnant!" she snapped and jumped up "and your reaction says it all!" she yelled as she stomped up the stairs "this is why I don't want to know!" she yelled and slammed her bedroom door._

_Brax sat on the sofa watching the stairs he was in so much shock he couldn't move, sitting there for another few minutes he sighed deeply and stood up. Walking to the stairs he stopped, turning around he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his keys before slipping out the back door._

_About half an hour later Charlie lifted her head as her bedroom door opened and Brax slipped in "what do you want?" she muttered and turned away from him._

_Brax walked around and sat in front of her "I want you to take this," he said placing a bag down beside her "but first I wanna talk to you…sit up," he said nudging her over in the bed._

_Charlie sat up and picked up the bag "you went and got a test?" she asked after looking in it._

"_Yeah babe I did," he said pulling her to him "you might be scared to find out but I am dying to know," he tilted Charlie's chin up to him "don't you ever be afraid to tell me anything Charlie," he said softly._

"_I was scared of what you'd say," she mumbled while playing with his shirt._

_Brax chuckled "babe I already told you I wanted more kids with you I'm happy really I am," he smiled._

_Charlie looked up at him "really?" she asked._

_Brax could see the fear and worry shoot across her face, lowering his head he kissed her sweetly "yes babe, now go find out if we're gonna be parents again," he said and kissed her again._

_Charlie took the test from him and rolled off the bed "are you excited?" she asked a worried look crossing her face._

"_I am but I'm trying to hold it down just in case," he said and smiled quickly._

"_Yeah that would be wise," she said and hurried into the bathroom._

_Five minutes later Charlie paced the bathroom floor while Brax paced the bedroom floor "well?" he called in._

"_Haven't looked!" she called back._

_Brax chuckled and pushed the door in "where is it?" he asked._

"_Sink," she said nodding towards it._

_Brax looked over at it "here goes," he said and grabbed her hand "before we look," he said and spun her to face him "no matter what the result is I'm gonna be here, I love ya I'm here for as long as you'll have me," he said and kissed her deeply._

_Charlie smiled and pulled away from him leaning over him she picked up the test, glancing at him she looked down at it and took a deep breath before turning it over "positive!" she squealed "Brax we're having a baby!" she yelled._

_Brax laughed and took it from her "I'm gonna be a daddy again!" he yelled and lifted her off her feet swinging her around._

"_Brax I'm gonna puke," she giggled and held onto him._

"_Sorry," he said and dropped her to her feet "we're having a baby," he smiled "we're having a baby," he whispered and kissed her._

_Charlie pulled back "engaged, moved in and pregnant all in the one week man we've been busy," she giggled and kissed him again_. END OF FLASHBACK.

Charlie giggled to herself and rolled over sighing happily she closed her eyes life couldn't be better.

* * *

Downstairs Brax looked up as the back door opened "alright moody," he chuckled when a heavily pregnant Hayley walked in carrying folders.

"Shut up you," she muttered and dropped into a seat beside him "I don't see why you couldn't wait until these babies were born," she said and opened her folder "you have to meet Benji Heath Casey and Kyle at the tailors at one okay?"

Brax frowned "why?" he asked.

Hayley groaned in frustration "your last suit fitting dummy remember?" she said.

Brax chuckled "that's tomorrow Hayls," he said and stood up.

"No it's today," she said and shook her head "Wednesday at one see," she said pointing to her folder.

Brax walked back to her "it's Tuesday today," he chuckled "but that's okay I'll let you away with it because you're ready to pop."

"Ouch!" Hayley hissed and grabbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked hurrying around to her.

"Yes I'm fine," she said waving him off "been getting them all morning…Tuesday!" she yelled wide eyed "oh no," she said and jumped up "Charlie has a dress fitting at ten she's gonna kill me," she said hurrying to the stairs.

Brax hurried after her "Hayls slow down," he said pulling her back "how long have you been getting the pains?" he asked leading her to the sofa.

"Since about five this morning honestly Brax I'm fine," she said and stood up "I gotta get Charlie up and I think it's time you get Dar to school," she said nodding to the clock before hurrying to the stairs again.

"If you get more pains go see Sid!" he called after her.

"Yeah yeah!" she called back.

Brax shook his head she was already two days overdue-Charlie had tried to set the wedding so she'd have the baby and would be okay being her maid of honour but little Lawson didn't want to come on time. Walking to the door he grabbed his keys "come on Daryl!" he called and opened the back door.

Daryl bounced down the stairs "daddy, when is aunt Hayley gonna have her baby?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"Any day now mate why?" Brax asked as he strapped him in.

"Coz I made her something in school but mummy said I can't give it to her until the baby is here," Daryl replied.

Brax chuckled "you want it to be a surprise mate," he said and closed the door, walking around to the driver seat he climbed in "she'll love it more if you keep it until the baby is here."

Daryl nodded "good thing mummy hid it," he said and looked out the window.

After dropping Daryl off at school Brax made his way to Angelo's and went inside to find Heath banging around "what's with you?" he asked.

Heath sighed and turned to him "Bianca is pregnant and now she wants me to marry her before the baby arrives," he said and walked to him "and it's all your fault," he added and slapped him across the head.

"How is it my fault?" Brax asked and walked to the bar "you got her pregnant."

"Well you proposed to Charlie, you got her pregnant, you're getting married on Friday!" Heath yelled "not only did I have her in my ear saying Brax is doing this for Charlie Brax is getting this for Charlie for the wedding, now I have her saying you need to get this for the baby we need to do this for our wedding and I haven't even asked her to marry me!" he yelled and stomped off.

"Welcome to adulthood!" Brax yelled after him and chuckled first Hayley then Charlie, followed two days later by Martha and now Bianca…there was defiantly some baby fever going around. Grabbing the books he walked into his office and sat down all he could think about was how perfect his life was right now.

…..

Charlie and Hayley both yawned as they climbed out of her car at the dress makers "I'm sorry Charlie I thought today was Wednesday I don't know what I was thinking," Hayley said as they walked to meet Bianca Leah and Ruby.

Charlie smiled "that's okay I know what it's like being nine months pregnant…come on Ruby," she called and held out her hand.

"Will I get to bring my dress home today Charlie?" she asked slipping her hand into hers.

"No sweetie we don't get them until the morning of the wedding but you will get to keep it after the wedding," she smiled and pushed the door in "hey guys," she smiled and sat beside them.

"Hey mum," Ruby yawned "Hannah is getting our dresses ready, she told us to let her know when you get here."

"I'll go do it," Hayley said and hurried away "oww!" she yelled and grabbed her stomach "hey little monster cut it out," she said and rubbed her stomach.

Charlie frowned and stood up following her she watched her close her eyes and take a few deep breaths "Hayls?" she said and stepped over to her "how far apart are the pains?" she asked.

Hayley blew out a breath "I've been getting them since early this morning, at first it was only one every hour but I'm sorry Charlie I can't take the pain anymore they're getting closer and stronger," she whimpered "I don't wanna ruin the last fitting."

Charlie rubbed her back "sweetie you're in labour, screw the dress fitting," she said and led her back to the door. "Hayls is in labour!" she yelled "Bianca you drive, Rubes you let Hannah know we had to leave and take Ruby to Angelo's in my car I'll call Noah! Leah call the hospital let them know we're coming!" she yelled as she and Bianca hurried Hayley to the car.

"Good luck Hayls!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Charlie no I can't be I'm only two days over, I was at the hospital yesterday she said I had a few days!" Hayley cried as they pulled away.

"Well baby wants to come now," Charlie said and pulled out her phone "Noah!" she yelled "Hayls has gone into labour-don't panic, go get the bag from behind the door and we'll meet you there…she's fine considering-I'll see ya there," she said and hung up "it's okay Hayls just breath through them," she said as Hayley hunched over "here take my hand and squeeze," she said slipping her hand into hers.

"It hurts Charlie!" she cried.

"It'll all be over in a few hours!" Bianca yelled from the front.

"I can't do this I can't!" she yelled.

"Hey hey yes you can," Charlie said and rubbed her back "everything is gonna be okay I promise."

Ten minutes later they jumped out of the car and inside "Sid!" Charlie and Bianca yelled together "Hayls is in labour," Charlie added.

Sid grabbed a nearby wheelchair and hurried to them "here get her in this, how far apart are they?"

"Six minutes," Charlie answered "is she ready to go now?" she asked as they walked on.

"I'm gonna wait here for Noah and tell him where to go," Bianca said and stopped "good look sweetie I love you!" she yelled after them.

"We'll hook her up to the machine's and see exactly how far along she is," Sid said as he and a nurse helped her into the bed "Hayley when did your waters break?" he asked.

"What?" Hayley asked looking up at him.

Sid looked at Charlie "I don't know she was already in pain when I saw her."

Sid nodded "did you have a shower this morning Hayley?" he asked as he took her blood pressure.

"Yeah I thought it might help with my back pain…is that when they broke?" she asked.

"Yes," Sid chuckled "did you notice anything in the water?" he asked.

"There was a little blood but I didn't think anything of it- it was barely noticeable," she replied.

"Well the good news is you have made it through the contractions, that is the hard part, you're ready for delivery now I can already see the head," Sid smiled.

"No no Noah's not here yet!" Hayley yelled.

"Sorry Hayley babies don't wait for anyone…Charlie can you come around this side," Sid said and moved to the end of the bed.

Charlie walked to Hayley's side and took her hand "I'll stay you're gonna be okay sweetie, wait until you hold that baby in your arms it will all be worth it."

"Okay Hayley on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can," Sid said.

* * *

Back at Angelo's Brax yawned and looked up from the paper work to see the two Ruby's walk towards him "how did the dress fitting go did mum freak again?" he asked.

"Didn't happen," Ruby said "Hayls went into labour so mum had to take her in."

Brax sighed "I knew something wasn't right with her this morning…did anyone call Noah?"

"Yes and I even dropped in coz I knew he'd be freaking…he had the travel cot in his hand," she giggled "he should be there by now."

"Do the others know?" he asked as he slid them over drinks.

"Yep, I called Leah and told her to pass it around," Ruby said.

"Where's your dad Ruby?" he asked looking down on her.

"Daddy said he was going to get you and Charlie a present today…Charlie is supposed to have me until six so he could go the city," she replied.

Brax nodded "right well I better get you something to eat then we have to go collect Dar."

"Then can we go see the baby?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "if he's here we can, we need to let Noah and Hayls have some time with him first."

"It's a boy?" big Ruby asked wide eyed.

"No," Brax said "I just don't want to call him it…take a seat," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Walking back with a pizza he sat down beside them "dig in," he said.

"Brax?" Ruby said slowly "know the way you've moved in?"

"Yes," he said slowly knowing what she was going to say.

"So there's a spare room going…how do you think mum would react if I asked could I take it?" she asked watching him closely.

"I think she'll freak altogether, why don't you wait until tis wedding is out of the way," he suggested.

"Oh I was I was just hoping maybe you could prepare her for me asking?" she said smiling sweetly.

"No way," Brax chuckled "she'll kill me if she found out I knew anything."

"Yeah but she listens to you," Ruby said "please?"

Brax sighed "Rubes I mentioned it last night and I saw the look on her face, no way," he said and stood up "you should know not to upset a heavily pregnant woman," he said and walked off.

"Wuss!" she called after him.

"Why do you want to leave Charlie?" Little Ruby frowned "I loved living there," she added.

"It's not that I want to leave her Ruby it's…" she trailed off thinking of the right words "I'm growing up now I need to start my own life and mum needs hers."

"But Daryl will be there so she's not getting much time to herself," Ruby said.

Ruby nodded "I know but Brax is his dad they're a family and now this new baby is on the way…It's time I moved out."

"But Charlie will need help with the baby," Ruby frowned "don't you want to be part of that?"

Ruby chuckled "she's on her third I think she knows what to do Brax will be there and I will too, look don't worry about it Brax is right I can't move out now," she smiled and picked up a slice of pizza.

In the kitchen Brax pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled at the caller "hey babe did Noah get there?" he asked.

"Yeah he made it just in time aww Brax she had a boy you should see him he's so cute," Charlie replied.

"That's great-pretty quick too, any names yet?" he asked.

"Sid said her waters would have broken in the shower early this morning so she suffered through the contractions all day he was ready to come when we got her here. Yeah she's still deciding on Brandon or Tyler I'm trying to convince her to use both."

"Brandon Tyler Lawson sounds good," he chuckled.

"I was actually hoping to go the other way around," Charlie giggled "oww!" she hissed.

"Babe?" Brax said worried "Charlie?" he called when she didn't answer "Charlie are you okay?"

Charlie rubbed her stomach "sorry, I'm still here," she said clutching the phone as another pain shot through her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just got a pain I'm fine it's gone now," she replied.

"Maybe you should get Sid to have a look at you," he said.

Charlie looked up when Hayley's door opened and a beaming Noah stepped out "I'm fine I gotta go I love ya I'll be home later," she said and hung up.

Brax sighed and looked at the phone, shaking his head he walked out to the two Rubies' "Hayls had a boy-no name yet," he said and sat down.

"Wow already?" Ruby asked "that was quick isn't labour supposed to be hours-day's even?" she asked.

"Can we go see him later?" little Ruby asked excitedly.

Brax chuckled "when we collect Daryl go get a present then I'll call and see if we can come in and yes Rubes it is long seems she was in labour since early this morning she just didn't know it," he said and stood up "I'll just grab my keys then we can go," he said and walked towards his office.

"I hope that happens to mum…she's not good on pain," Ruby chuckled.

Brax smiled as he walked, in five and a half weeks his baby would be here.

….

At the hospital Charlie sat beside Hayley smiling down at the bundle in her arms "he's gorgeous Hayls looks so like you with Noah's nose," she giggled.

Hayley smiled down on him "Tyler it is," she said and looked up at Charlie "Noah likes it better…I do too," she added.

Charlie smiled back and looked down on him "hello baby Tyler she cooed I'm your aunty Charlie and I'm gonna spoil you," she chuckled.

Hayley giggled "you have already I went through the bags you dropped over last week seriously Charlz that is way too much."

"Hey a baby can never have too much clo…oww!" she hissed again and lurched forward.

"Charlie what is it?" Hayley asked placing her hand on her back.

Charlie held out Tyler "take him please," she said and placed him in Hayley's arms.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Hayley asked placing him into his basket "Charlie!" she yelled when she didn't answer her.

Charlie stood up and took a few deeps breaths still ignoring her "oww!" she yelled and hunched over again.

Noah walked back in the "others will be he-" he started.

"Noah go get Sid!" Hayley yelled trying her best to get over to Charlie.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurrying to her.

Charlie looked up at him as a tear ran down her face "I think I'm in labour," she sniffed and looked over at Hayley "I can't be it's too soon."

"Here sit down," Noah said and led her to the bed.

"Go get Sid!" Hayley yelled frantically and rubbed Charlie's back "it might be a false alarm Charlz try stay calm," she said softly.

Noah took off down the hall "Sid! Sid!" he yelled waving him down.

"Is everything okay?" he frowned he had just checked on both Hayley and Tyler.

"It's Charlie," he said quickly "she's getting bad pains she thinks she's in labour."

"Okay," Sid nodded and walked with him "call Brax while I look her over he should be here," he said and closed the door over.

"Charlie just relax and let me check you out," Sid said and gently pushed her back.

"I can't be Sid it's too soon!" she cried

"Charlie listen to me," he said softly "many women go into labour early."

"Yeah but this early?" Hayley asked worried.

"Yes even earlier than this and the babies have been fine," he reassured.

"Charlie it's okay," Hayley said and rubbed her back "just relax and let him check you out."

Charlie wiped her face nodding she lay back and slipped her hand into Hayley's she was terrified.

Out in the hall Noah paced as he tried Brax for the third time "come on come on…mate!" he yelled when he finally answered "where the hell have you been!"

"I've just been bankrupt in the baby section for your baby…what's up?" he chuckled unaware of what Noah was about to say.

"Mate it's Charlie, you need to get here as fast as you can," he said quickly.

The colour drained from Brax's face "what's happened what's wrong?" he asked quickly glancing at Ruby as she stepped closer to him.

"She thinks she's in labour Sid is in looking her over now he said I should call you."

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose he knew something was up when she called him "I'm on my way," he said and hung up "come on we have to leave," he said and started walking fast.

"Brax!" Ruby yelled and ran after him she knew something was wrong "is it Hayley's baby is he okay?" she asked worried "is it Hayls?" she asked when he didn't answer.

Brax stopped and turned back to her checking to see where little Ruby and Daryl were he stepped closer to her "I have to get to the hospital your mum thinks she's I labour," he said.

"No," Ruby gasped "it's too early she has weeks left."

Brax sighed and grabbed her shoulders as a tear slid down her cheek "she's gonna be fine Rubes she is," he said softly "I'm gonna drop you off at your granddads I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

Ruby pulled away from him "you just go I'll get Pete or someone to pick us up."

"I'm not leaving you here," he replied.

"Brax go!" she yelled and shoved him "I'm twenty not fifteen we'll be fine!"

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "calm down and call Peter Oi you two! He called calling Daryl and little Ruby to him "I have to go but Rubes will stay with you, you're to be good and do what she tells you okay?"

"Where are you going daddy?" Daryl asked "we haven't even had ice cream yet," he added.

"I'll get you some, daddy has to go," Ruby said quickly pulling him away.

"Have you money?" Brax asked.

"Uh," Ruby patted her pockets "no," she sighed "I was only going for a dress fitting I didn't bring anything."

Brax reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty "here and get a take away for dinner later, explain to granddad what's going on tell him I'll call him later…love ya's!" he called as he took off through the mall.

* * *

In the hospital Charlie sniffed and rubbed her stomach as she was wheeled into her own room she was most defiantly in labour-slow labour.

Noah walked in and sat beside her "Hayls is fighting with the nurses to get out of her bed," he said and slid his hand into hers "so until she wins you're stuck with me," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled slightly and squeezed his hand "thank you and I'm sorry I ruined your special day."

"You didn't ruin anything Charlie," he said seriously "and besides it would be so cool if they were born on the same day-we could have double parties for life," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "maybe we could even get them to date."

"Yeah when they're forty," Noah chuckled.

Charlie nodded and fell into silence, after a few minutes she looked up at him "what if she can't fight?"

"Don't think like that," Charlie he said and placed his free hand over theirs "sure it's early but by now the baby has fully formed so she's not going to have trouble breathing or anything like that."

"Did you read all the books?" she giggled.

Noah chuckled "yeah pretty much," he looked behind him and chuckled again "see told ya she'd win," he said as Hayley was wheeled beside him.

"They weren't keeping me away from her," she said.

"Where's Tyler?" Charlie asked.

"I left him on his own," Hayley chuckled "Bianca came at the right time- she wanted to come too but I begged and begged."

"She'll need the experience for her own," Charlie said, going wide eyed she looked at a stunned Hayley and Noah "I didn't say that please don't mention it."

Before either could reply Brax ran into the room panting Noah smiled and stood up "we'll leave you guys to it, good luck," he said and hugged her "everything is gonna be okay," he said and pulled back.

"Thanks for sitting with me," Charlie smiled.

Hayley leaned over and hugged her "you can do this you're a pro," she giggled looking down at her stomach she ran her hand over it "Hazel Lilly Braxton this is your aunty Hayley speaking, since you decided you wanted to come early you better follow through, I want to see you in the next few hours are we clear?" she giggled.

Charlie giggled "go be with your son," she said.

Hayley nodded "love ya!" she called as Noah wheeled her out of the room.

"Thanks guys!" Brax called and closed the door over, walking to her he sat on the bed "so this is it?" he asked sliding his hands into hers.

Charlie nodded "Sid said I'm only three centimetres dilated so we could be here until tomorrow with no change."

Brax sighed and scooted closer to her "I knew you weren't fine when you called me."

Charlie bit on her lip "I really thought she was just moving around or something, I didn't get another one for an hour or something."

"Good thing you were in the right place then," Brax said.

Charlie nodded and lowered her head "I'm scared Brax," she said and looked up at him "what if something goes wrong?"

Brax sighed and pulled her into a hug "we just have to pray it doesn't," he said and held her closer "you have to think positive this is supposed to be a special time."

Charlie looked up at him "I'm glad you're here this time."

Brax smiled and brushed some hair out of her face "I am too," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly.

Charlie jumped back "ow!" she hissed and grabbed her stomach.

Brax jumped up "I'll get Sid," he said and hurried to the door

"Brax wait!" Charlie called and looked over at the monitor "it's passing," she said taking deep breaths.

Brax walked back to her and took her hands "deep breaths babe," he said softly "just breath through them."

Charlie giggled "easy for you to say you don't have to do anything."

Brax chuckled "yes I do I get to tell you how beautiful you are, how great you're doing and how proud of you I am," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "okay they're closer than I thought," she said and blew out a breath.

Brax could see that pain on her face "will I get Sid?" he asked.

"Please," she breathed.

"I love you," he said and kissed her quickly before running out of the room.

A minute later Brax returned with Sid "Brax tells me the pains are getting closer?"

"And stronger," Charlie squeaked.

"Alright let's check you out again," he said and walked to the machines.

"Is it moving along?" Brax asked slipping his hand into Charlie's.

Sid nodded "faster than we thought you're up to six now," he said and walked around the bed "both heartbeats are fine and regular, I'm just going to take your blood pressure Charlie."

Charlie nodded and looked up at Brax "you freaking?"

"Honestly yes," he chuckled "I am so scared right now."

"You're not gonna pass out on me are you?" she chuckled.

Charlie gasped as her waters broke "Sid! My waters just broke."

Sid lifted up the covers "so they did…that should speed it up more, do you want any pain relief?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm good," she replied.

"Babe I don't care if you want anything," Brax said.

"I don't I don't need it the gas will do fine," she said and blew out a few deep breaths "she better make this easy for me."

Brax chuckled "babe nothing is made easy when you're a Braxton."

"Well she's half Holden so she better use that half here," she giggled "oww!" she yelled all over the place.

Sid walked to the machine "eight now Charlie almost there, boy this is moving fast I'm going to move you to the delivery room last chance for drugs," he said hovering by the door.

"No I don't want anything," she panted as another contraction hit.

"Okay," Sid nodded "I'll send a nurse to bring you into the delivery room…I'll see you guys in there," he smiled and hurried off.

"Brax I'm gonna kill you!" Charlie groaned and clutched the sheets "we are never ever ever ever having sex again."

"Would it help if you hit me?" he chuckled "ouch," he chuckled when she slapped him in the face.

"Oh yeah because you're in pain," she said "and no it didn't help," she muttered.

"Right let's get you moving," a nurse smiled and pulled up the bars on the bed.

"Good luck sweetie I'm right here!" Tony called as she was wheeled by him.

"Yeah we all are!" Peter called after her.

Charlie giggled "thanks dad! Pete!" she called back.

…..

Four and a half hours later Brax sat looking down at the tiny tiny bundle in his arms since she was so early she only weighed over six pounds "hello miss Hazel," he chuckled "I'm your daddy," he sniffed "I was dying to meet you but you really scared the crap outta me an mummy," he said and wiped his eye as a tear dropped. "Best moment of my life," he said and looked up at a sleeping Charlie "and Friday is gonna be the same, at least you'll be there now-and Tyler," he added "you two are gonna be so spoiled," he chuckled. Standing up he placed her in her basket "I'm going to go see your granddad and let him know he had a beautiful new granddaughter," he said and kissed her on the head "I love you princess," he smiled and moved to Charlie "well done babe I love you so much," he whispered and kissed her on the head before backing out of the room.

Everyone stood up as Brax got closer "well?" Tony asked and took a step to him.

"You were in there a really long time," Ruby said in a worried tone.

"Complications," Brax smiled "your little sister decided to turn on her side so they had to turn her and wait a bit."

"Sister!" Ruby squealed "did you hear that Dar we have a little sister!" she said and picked him up "you're a big brother," she added when he smiled back.

Tony smiled widely "congrats Brax I am so happy for you both," he said and hugged him.

"Thanks Tony wait till you see her she looks so like Charlie," he said happily.

"Aw I am so relived congrats man," Jack said and shook his hand.

Brax smiled happily "I am over the moon," he chuckled.

"Congrats Brax how's Charlz doing?" Dan asked.

"She's good a little tired she's asleep now," he replied.

"Aww I wanted to see the baby," little Ruby muttered.

"Well why don't we go tell Noah and Hayls the news and you can see baby Tyler again," Leah said and led her away.

"Can I go see baby daddy?" Daryl asked after everyone else had congratulated Brax.

Brax nodded "sure buddy but you have to be really quiet mummy is very tired," he said and took him from Ruby "I'll let you all know when you can see them," he said and walked back towards the room "come on Rubes!" he called when she didn't follow.

Beth nudged her she smiled up at her "if you guys will excuse me I have a little sister to meet," she squealed and ran after Brax.

Brax carried Daryl over to the basket Daryl frowned "daddy her hat is too bigs and so is her feeties," he said pointing to her baby grow that covered her hands.

Brax chuckled "I know mate she came early so we didn't have anything smaller," Brax said.

"Aww Brax she's gorgeous," Ruby sniffed and stroked her cheek "so like mum."

"I think enough tears have been shed today," Brax chuckled and pulled her into a hug "this is us now kids this is our happy little family," he said holding them both to him while they all looked down at Hazel.

Charlie lay behind them with the biggest smile on her face-her smile widening at Ruby's next words "yeah dad yeah it is," she said and leaned into him.

They all looked behind them when Charlie sniffed "sorry," she said and scooted up in the bed "I'm still very emotional," she giggled and wiped her eyes.

Ruby walked to the bed and hugged her "how do you feel now?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at her flat stomach "miss my bump already," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and placed Daryl on the bed beside her "do you want anything babe?" he asked and kissed her.

"Coffee please, a very very large one," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "the mob is outside," he said and walked to the door "shall I send your dad and Beth in?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "I'd say dad is bouncing to get in but tell them two at a time I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you need more sleep," Brax said.

"Mum we'll go you get some sleep," Ruby said ready to take Daryl.

"No," Charlie smiled "I'm fine I think I can handle a few minutes with each of them but you two are to stay here until dad takes you home" she said pulling Daryl into her side.

Brax shook his head "alright but two minutes with each then I'm kicking them all out alright?"

"Yes boss," she giggled.

….

About two hours later it was just Charlie Brax Ruby Daryl Hazel and little Ruby, everyone had been in to see Hazel and as promised Brax had sent them all out insisting Charlie needed rest.

"You go home too," Charlie yawned.

"Nah, I'm staying here so you can sleep," Brax said and looked down at Hazel "Bianca is still with Hayley seems Noah only brought one set of clothes so he went home to get more, Bianca said she'd take them back to your dads when she's leaving."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her phone "I love that picture of her and Tyler," she smiled

"Yeah and that'll be the only time a boy will be getting near her," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and looked over at Daryl and little Ruby asleep on the end of the bed, she looked over at Ruby whose head kept dropping "they've been here all day maybe you should take them to dads now."

Brax nodded and stood up "do you want to hold her or shall I put her down?" he asked.

"Put her down," Charlie yawned "she's just been fed and changed I'm going to go asleep until you're back," she said and lay down.

Brax placed her in her basket and walked to Ruby "oi," he said nudging her "will you carry Dar to my car while I tell Bianca we're heading now?"

Ruby yawned and stood up walking to the basket she leaned in and kissed Hazel on the bed "bye Hazel I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked to the bed "bye mum," she smiled and hugged her.

"Bye sweetie," Charlie replied.

"Back soon, love ya," Brax said and kissed her quickly before scooping little Ruby into his arms.

"Bye," she smiled "and I love ya too," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Brax groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up he rubbed his back and yawned a hard chair was not the place to sleep. Looking towards the bed he frowned when he found it empty standing up he walked to the basket to find that empty too. Panic setting in he hurried out of the room knocking someone over "sorry," he said steading them.

Sid chuckled and picked up his chart "I think you'll find what you're looking for in Hayley's room."

"Thanks," Brax said "are you still on shift?" he asked.

"No I went home after mummy and baby were settled and now I'm back again for another day," he chuckled "I've just given Charlie the all clear to go home today."

"Great," Brax smiled "wait-shouldn't she be here for a few more days?"

"No," Sid chuckled "she's on her third she knows what she's doing."

"But what about Hazel being so early?" he asked.

"We've looked her over and been keeping an eye on her she's fine Brax everything with her is fine she's fit to go home," Sid said clapping him on the shoulder "good luck mate," he said and walked on.

"Thanks for everything Sid!" he called after him.

Getting to Hayley's room he leaned against the door raising an eyebrow "having fun?" he asked.

Both looked over from the tv and pulled spoons out of their mouths "morning sleepyhead," Hayley giggled.

"Morning baby," Charlie smiled "…Sid brought us ice-cream," she added when he looked down at the tub in between them.

Brax chuckled and looked to a sleeping Noah in the chair "where's Hazel?" he asked.

"She's kicking it with my boy," Hayley giggled nodding to the basket.

Brax walked over and looked in smiling he moved in closer "hey guys," he said and stroked their cheeks. Turning back to Charlie he sat down "Sid said you could go home today."

Charlie nodded without looking away from the tv "yeah after CSI," she said.

Brax chuckled "you can watch it at home you have the boxsets."

"I know but I like this one Danny and Lyndsey get married," she whined.

"Please can I go with you?" Noah asked sitting up.

"Why don't you two head off and get some breakfast when you come back Charlie will be ready to go," Hayley said.

"They not letting you out today?" Brax asked.

"No," she grumbled "Sid said maybe tomorrow, I even offered to clean his house for a month."

Brax chuckled and turned to Noah "breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," Noah said and stood up "back soon," he said and hurried out of the room.

Brax and the girls chuckled "we've been talking since six this morning," Charlie giggled.

Brax nodded "I'm sure he loved listening to it…later," he said and followed Noah.

"Don't forget suit fitting at one!" Hayley called after him.

Brax shook his head and chuckled. "I won't," he called back.

…

The next morning (Thursday morning) Charlie sat up as the monitor flashed yawning she pulled back the covers and threw her feet over the side of the bed "one more hour," she groaned.

Brax sat up sleepily "what time is it?" he asked.

"Just after five," she yawned and stood up "she's due a feed."

Brax pulled back the covers "you get back into bed I'll feed her," he said and rolled out "get a few more hours before you have to go for the dress fitting."

"Why bother?" she snapped "I'm still gonna look like a whale no matter what she does to it," she muttered and dropped back into the bed.

Brax walked around to her and sat down "babe you're not a whale or anything like it alright you've just had a baby your body is still getting back to normal."

"I know," she sighed "sorry my hormones are getting the better of me today."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "that is why you should be getting as much sleep in as you can," he said and stood up, stopping by the door he looked back "I'd still marry you even if you were a whale," he chuckled and jumped out the door as she flung a pillow at him "love you!" he called back in before going to Hazel's room.

A few hours later Charlie walked down the stairs to see Brax on the sofa with Hazel in one arm and Daryl tucked into his side watching cartoons "morning," she said wrapping her arms around his front.

Brax turned his head "morning babe," he said and kissed her "do you feel a bit better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away "them extra three hour made all the difference," she said and walked into the kitchen

"Your breakfast is in the oven!" Brax called after her.

"Thank you!" she called and walked to it, opening the oven she pulled out a plate and placed it on the counter "Brax!" she called.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you come here for a sec?" she asked.

Brax walked into her "what?" he asked.

"What's this?" she asked pointing at the plate.

"Breakfast," he smirked.

Charlie rolled her eyes "I'm talking about the box on top," she said nodding to a jewellery box.

"I don't know," he said walking to her "you better open it and see," he kissed her quickly and walked back into the living room.

Charlie shook her head and turned back to the box picking it up she opened it "Brax," she gasped looking down on it. Picking up the chain she held it out, it was silver with a heart-a match to the bracelet he had given her in the lake house, turning it over she read the inscription _to my beautiful __wife Charlie, I love you with everything I have and I am so proud I can finally call you my wife. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of everything I have ever wanted is all wrapped up in you, you are my world my life my soul,__ I love you,__ your loving husband Daryl._ "Brax!" she sobbed "you get in here right now!"

Brax stepped into the kitchen cautiously he wasn't expecting tears "babe?" he asked.

"You're an idiot!" she sobbed and threw herself at him crying hard.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting tears."

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "in case you haven't noticed I'm very emotional, I cried for ten minutes when I knocked my coffee over yesterday."

Brax chuckled "I know you called me every name under the sun and threw the kitchen roll at me."

Charlie giggled "sorry," she and wrapped her arms around his neck "thank you so much it's beautiful."

Brax leaned in and kissed her sweetly "don't mention it babe you deserve everything you get."

"It says wife…shouldn't you have waited until tomorrow to give it to me?"

"No," he smiled "I overheard Hayley telling Leah you insisted on wearing the bracelet and she had to go find a necklace to match…I just saved her the trouble."

"Did she see this?" she asked

"Yep and she cried too…maybe showing it to a pregnant woman wasn't such a good idea," he chuckled.

"You think?" Charlie giggled "it's just because it was so romantic and from the heart- and you even called yourself Daryl," she giggled.

"Well how would love Brax look after that?"

Charlie giggled "I'd have gotten over it, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow," she said and kissed him deeply.

Brax pulled back after a minute "me neither, no backing out now," he smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Charlie said and kissed him again.

* * *

**Wedding day**

Charlie paced her bedroom taking deep breaths "yeah?" she called and continued to pace.

Hayley stuck her head in and gasped "wow, Charlie," she squealed and walked into the room "you look amazing," she said.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled "so do you that colour is perfect on you," she said and walked to her. "Hayls I never did thank you for helping me plan this, you have no idea what it meant to me and Brax so thank you so much," she said and hugged her.

"It was my pleasure, you did it for me," she sniffed "we better stop or I'll be blubbering," she giggled "I just came to let you know our flowers have arrived and so has your dad, car will be here in ten minutes…you nervous?" she asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "no," she smiled "I'm happy, I can't wait to walk down that aisle, never in a million years did I ever think I'd get here with Brax."

Hayley smiled "I'm glad he found you Charlie I've never seen you so happy."

Charlie nodded and smiled "I am happy-the happiest I have ever been," she said.

"Mum car is here!" Ruby yelled up.

"Down in a minute!" Charlie called back.

"We ready for this?" Hayley asked and picked up the back of her dress

"So ready," Charlie said and pulled the door open.

Charlie walked down the stairs and stopped as her dad looked back at her "dad," she smiled.

"Sweetie you look absolutely stunning," he said and took her hand.

"Thanks, alright girls let's go, Ruby sweetie you know what to do when you get out of the car?" she asked.

"Yes," she nodded "I throw flowers on the floor and walk with Daryl who will meet me at the car."

Charlie smiled "good girl now go get into the car…where's Hazel?" she called.

"Here, I'm just leaving with her," Beth said.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her "mummy will see you soon-thanks Beth," she smiled.

Beth smiled "you look beautiful sweetie your mother would have been so proud," she said and walked out the front door carrying the car seat.

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "don't baby," Tony whispered "she's looking down on you and making sure the sun shines all day," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

Charlie giggled "if she didn't like Brax I'm sure it would be thundering and all by now."

Tony chuckled "that she would, let's make a move," he said as Hayley Ruby Bianca and Leah climbed into the car.

"Yes let's," she said and walked out the door with him.

…

Down on the beach Brax stood looking out over the water he couldn't believe today was finally here-his wedding day, he was so excited "well I never thought I'd see the day, Daryl Braxton is getting married."

Closing his eyes he sighed deeply and turned slowly "mum," he nodded "see Heath found you."

"Yeah, sent us and invite through that stupid email," she said walking to him "does she treat you right?" he nodded "loves you?" he nodded again "do anything for you?" he nodded again "she's not an airhead like that one Heath is with?" she asked.

"No mum she's not she's smart and the Sergeant of this town and if you stopped for two seconds to speak to Bianca you'd see she was smart too and the school's new principal," he said and walked by her "glad you bothered coming back!" he called after her.

"Wanted to make sure my boy was marrying the right girl!" Cheryl called after him.

Brax stopped and turned back to her "she is," he said and walked back "and she has given me three beautiful kids too," he said.

"I'm a grandmother?" she asked shocked

Brax scoffed "like you care," he said and pulled out a photo "see my family mum?" he asked holding it out to her "they're mine all mine I made this all by myself!"

Cheryl took the photo and smiled "how old is the little one?" she asked her eyes fixed on Hazel.

"Hazel, She was born on Wednesday…wasn't due for another five weeks."

"And the boy?" she asked.

"Daryl he's five soon," Brax said.

Cheryl nodded "and the older girl…she's not yours?"

"No but I treat her like my own, love her like my own, she even calls me dad," he smiled and took the picture from her "she's actually Casey's girlfriend," he added.

"She's here!" Kyle called down.

"Better not keep the bride waiting," Cheryl said and linked her arm with his "she's supposed to leave you waiting," she chuckled

"Not Charlie," he chuckled as they walked up the sand "she's always right on time."

….

Charlie looked out and frowned as she saw Brax with some older woman "is that?" she asked looking closer.

"His mum yes, I'm sorry mum I was sworn to secrecy, they weren't sure if she'd show so I wasn't allowed to say anything," Ruby said.

"Have you met her?" Charlie asked.

"No, Casey called me ten minutes ago to say she had arrived," Ruby replied.

Charlie nodded "well she may stay seated and be quiet she's not ruing my wedding," she said and opened the door.

As she climbed out she locked eyes with Cheryl who smiled and nodded, she smiled back and turned to Tony "ready to give me away dad?"

"You'll always be my baby," Tony replied.

"Aww dad did you have to," she giggled and wiped her eye.

Tony chuckled "you know there's still time to run away, I have a coupon for that doughnut shop that's good for today only."

"Thanks but I am where I want to be," she smiled.

"I know I was just testing," he chuckled. Getting to the boys he pulled Charlie's hand and led her to Brax "look after my girl Brax," he said and placed her hand into his.

"Always Tony always," he said and pulled her to him kissing her softly.

"Brax!" Hayley hissed and smacked him with her flowers "after dummy after," she scolded.

Heath chuckled "she's so planning my wedding," he said causing everyone to laugh.

Charlie giggled "ready to marry me?"

"I am," he nodded "and you look ever so sexy," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah pity you can't take it off later," she whispered back.

Brax shook his head and turned to the priest "ready when you are," he smiled.

…..

As the service was ending the priest got to the final part "do you Daryl Anthony Braxton take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, will you love her, honour her obey her in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do," he smiled pulling her closer turning to Benji he took the ring from him "Charlie whenever you look at this ring I want you to see my love for you, to know I love you with all my heart, we have made and amazing family and hope the rest of our lives will be even happier," he said and slid it up her finger.

Charlie looked down at the ring and smiled, turning back to the priest she nodded.

"Do you Charlotte Natasha Holden take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, will you love him honour him, obey him in sickness and his health till death do you part?"

I do," Charlie said and turned to Hayley, taking the ring from her she turned back to Brax "Brax while you wear this I want you to know my love for you will always be there, we have been through so much together and we came out fighting. I have never been happier than you make me and for that I love you even more, our lives are only beginning," she said and slid it up his finger.

Brax smiled and pulled her closer "father if you will," he said gazing into her eyes.

The priest chuckled "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Daryl you may kiss your bride."

Brax pulled her flush against him "best part of the day," he said and kissed her with so much love and passion that either of the had ever known.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you for the first time…Mr and Mrs Daryl Braxton!" he yelled and started to clap.

As everyone cheered and clapped Charlie turned back to Brax "so husband, ready to start our lives all over again?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brax smiled "with Douggie behind bars for the rest of his life we got nothing to worry about ever again so yes wife yes I am," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie pulled back "shall we move on to our reception?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled "yes babe I have you for the rest of my life, sharing you for another few hours won't kill me."

"No but I might if you don't get over there and get into the damn photos!" Hayley yelled.

Charlie and Brax chuckled "remind me to thank her later," he said and took her hand as they followed the bridal party to the photographer.

Charlie sighed happily as she smiled for the photographer with Hazel on her lap, Daryl on the arm of the chair and Ruby by her feet resting her elbow on her knee, Brax behind them with his arms on Daryl and Ruby while his head poked over Charlie's shoulder-this was her family and she couldn't be happier or prouder.

**A/N and there you have it happy families all round this is over now :( I want to thank you all who have stuck by me, I know I lost a few people through my laptop getting robbed but that wasn't my fault, anyway thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this story. I haven't decided what story I am moving onto next ( all suggestions welcome) new reason is a long story so it won't be that yet, I'm thinking about wrapping up happy endings as there's not much left to happen in that so we'll see what happens thanks again and bye for now.**

**Ps****:**** anyone wondering why the last few days went by so quickly it's because I had so much to fit in and hope it didn't look too rushed or crammed.**


End file.
